Tripping
by NikkiB1973
Summary: The challenge was to write a story where Bella suffers from amnesia. This scenario has been done to death but I did promise a certain reader. This story is set at the end of Twilight. AU. Jacob has already phased. Due to honest and helpful critical feed back and advice this story is on temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-the challenge was to write a story where Bella suffers from amnesia. This scenario has been done to death but I did promise a certain reader. Well here goes….**_

 **Prologue**

Bella observed the spider as it crawled along its web. She watched in fascination as the spider delicately wrapped the fly it had captured into a silken bundle before storing it away to eat later. The spider had been in the hospital as long as she had. Bella felt like they were old friends. Each day its web got bigger and more elaborate as the spider spun the gossamer thin strands from one wall cavity to another. When another person entered her private room the spider would scurry off and hide in whatever crevice it could find. But when it was just the two of them it would become more confident and reappear to wait for its next victim. The door to her room opened and Bella sighed as she saw the spider beat a retreat.

"Baby girl." Renee wandered in smiling sheepishly. She had a coffee in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. "Are you hungry?"

Bella looked at the woman listlessly. If it wasn't for the fact that they shared the same brown hair and pale skin she wouldn't believe that they were related, let alone mother and daughter. She felt no affinity for this stranger at all. There hadn't been a flutter of recognition since she had awakened in this strange, sterile environment.

Renee perched on the edge of the bed and passed the coffee to Bella. "I asked them to make it just the way you like it, baby."

"Thank you." Bella said stiffly as she took the Styrofoam cup from Renee. She wrapped her cold fingers around the warm coffee that she had no intention of drinking. Renee offered her a chip but Bella shook her head.

"You have to eat." Renee sighed sadly as she gazed at Bella in concern. "Don't you remember anything? Anything at all."

Before Bella could answer the door opened again. A man slipped inside. This was Charlie, her father. Bella relaxed. She felt an affinity to this man, even though he was as much a stranger to her as this woman proclaiming to be her mother. At least he felt vaguely familiar. He certainly didn't bombard her with questions like Renee and the doctors. He was a peaceable man and seemed content to let her find her own groove. Bella had already learned that Renee and Charlie were long divorced. She could see why, they were as different as chalk and cheese.

"Alright, kiddo." Charlie pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. He nodded at his ex-wife curtly before returning his attention to his only child. "I brought you this." He passed her a plastic container.

Bella looked at it curiously before snapping the lid off. A small smile lit up her face briefly as she looked at the contents. Inside was a huge bar of chocolate. "Thank you." She said, pleased.

Renee tutted disapprovingly. "You can't keep feeding her chocolate, Charlie. She is not five."

Charlie's gaze flicked to the bag of chips. "She's always loved chocolate. If it makes her feel good where's the harm."

"They will make her fat." Renee retorted. "And before you comment those chips are low fat."

Bella ignored their petty argument. She was getting used to tuning them out. She sucked on the chocolate, letting the sweet taste dissolve on her tongue. Charlie was right it did make her feel good.

"Bella, baby." Renee caught Bella's hand and lowered it before she could eat anymore of the chocolate. She leaned forward and smiled gently. "Do you feel up to more visitors? The doctors said it would do you good. It might even jog your memory."

"He is not coming in here." Charlie interjected sternly. "Have you forgotten that he is the reason our daughter is in this position?" He scowled at Renee angrily.

"It was an accident. Have you forgotten that it is his father who is the head of the team treating Bella? Without his financial assistance our daughter would be on a packed ward with no chance of being treated by the top specialists in the state who deal with this type of amnesia. Your insurance wouldn't have covered it." Renee snapped accusingly.

"I would and I will find the money. I was not the one who accepted Carlisle Cullen's charity. You overrode me and signed the declaration forms handing over Bella's care to him." Charlie said bitingly.

"I have custody of Bella." Renee reminded him. "That gives me the right to make all decisions regarding her care."

"I am her father." Charlie raged. "Bella has been living with me for the past few months while you tour around from state to state following your new fancy man."

"Phil is my husband not a fancy man. This is your jealousy talking."

"Please, shut up. Just shut up." Bella had her hands over her ears as she tried to stem the flow of their anger. Their verbal sparring was stirring up unwanted memories. She instinctively knew this must have been a regular occurrence before they split.

"Oh, baby." Renee cried as she hastily reached out to her daughter. She embraced Bella while giving Charlie a vicious glance over her shoulder.

Charlie scowled again as he sat back and drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair. Renee was getting on his last nerve. He wanted her out of Forks and away from his daughter. She was a bad influence. Just like that Cullen boy Bella had been dating just before the accident. His brown eyes darkened as he thought about Edward. He had always had an uneasy feeling about him right from the beginning. He wished he had given in to his intuition and warned him away from seeing his daughter. Now look where it had all ended.

The door opened for a third time. An extremely handsome man dressed in a white coat and with a stethoscope draped around his neck gracefully entered the room. With his blonde hair and good looks he seemed like a movie star and not a doctor. Bella wiped her eyes as Renee sat back with a relieved smile. "Doctor Cullen, it's good to see you."

"And you Mrs, Dwyer." Carlisle greeted her smoothly as he floated across the room. Bella wondered if the doctor had wheels attached to his shoes he seemed to glide across the floor so effortlessly without making any noise. "Hello, Chief Swan." He nodded at Charlie before last of all greeting Bella. "Good afternoon, Bella. How are you feeling today?" He grabbed her chart from the end of the bed and flicked through it.

"The same as every day." Bella replied listlessly. "When can I get out of here?"

"Now let us not be too hasty." Carlisle smiled benevolently. "You had quite a blow to your head. Though your other injuries have healed nicely the psychological trauma needs to be treated just as seriously. I have arranged for your first counselling session to take place today."

"I don't want counselling. I want to go home." Bella felt her desperation budding in her chest. She hated the hospital. She hated being prodded and poked at. She was sick of the tests and all the endless questions.

"Baby, don't be so rude." Renee chided her.

"Shut up, Renee." Charlie spat. "If Bells wants to come home then she can. I'll take her today if that's what she wants."

"Yes, it's what I want." Bella agreed eagerly as she latched on to this offer.

"Baby, it's not a good idea." Renee protested. "Moving back in with Charlie could hinder your recovery. Just give it a few more weeks and perhaps I can arrange for a transfer to Flo…"

"No. I want to go home now." Bella looked toward Charlie pleadingly. He was the only one who seemed to understand.

"Bella, it's not a good idea." Carlisle cautioned. "A move now could undo all your progress."

"What progress?" Bella cried. Her fingers sank into her thick hair as she tried to keep calm. "I still don't remember anything and I've been in here for over eight weeks. I hate it. I can't breathe. You can't keep me here against my will."

"This is not a prison." Carlisle interjected smoothly. "You are feeling overtired and it is making you anxious. Amnesia can be stressful, everything seems overwhelming and frightening. Remember I did suggest you start having other visitors. My son for one is eager to see you. He misses you very much."

"He is not coming in here. I won't allow it." Charlie snarled as he stood up and confronted Doctor Cullen. "This is all down to him."

Carlisle's handsome face turned sorrowful. "I was there, Chief Swan. It was an accident. Bella tripped and fell through the glass pane. It was unfortunate but there was nothing my son or I could have done to prevent it. I understand you are protective of your daughter but I really think seeing Edward again will help her recovery. They are very much in love."

"Then why did she run off to get away from him then." Charlie jabbed a finger at Carlisle's chest. "I've had enough of this bullshit. Bella's physical injuries have healed. There is no reason for her to stay here any longer. I am taking her home and there is nothing you can do legally to stop me."

"Yes, there is. I'll get an intervention." Renee interrupted him. Her eyes sparked with anger. "I have custody remember."

Charlie faced down his ex-wife. "Do what you like, Renee? You always do. But fighting me on this will cost you money and you don't have any. So go to hell." He waved her away as he strode over to Bella and leaned toward her. "Do you want to come home, kiddo?"

"Yes." Bella whispered gratefully as tears welled in her eyes.

"Then consider it done." Charlie smiled suddenly making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

* * *

Bella wandered around the bedroom touching this and that as she tried to familiarise herself with everything. So far she recognised nothing. She smoothed down the purple bedspread and she frowned. Something was stirring in her head. It was so vague. She tried to capture it but as always it eluded her. She hit the bed angrily with balled fists before perching on the edge. Her gaze wandered around the room taking in the cream walls, the oak wardrobe and small desk beside it which held her laptop and a small work lamp. She noticed a cork board covering a third of one wall. There were a few photographs attached to it. She wandered over to it and studied the pictures. Most of them were of her and Renee. Her mother had told her they used to live in Phoenix. There were a couple of pictures of her and Charlie posing awkwardly together. Bella touched each picture gingerly. Even though she was smiling in some of them she could see it was a fake smile. She looked awkward and anxious.

She sighed as she turned away from the photographs without looking at the rest. Her eyes landed on an old wooden rocking chair which was placed right under the window. She stared at it in horrified fascination. Another memory was stirring. It wasn't a pleasant one. Bella got an uneasy feeling as she continued to stare at the rocker. It was making her uncomfortable. In fact it was giving her the creeps. She kept expecting it to move all on its own. There was no way she could live with that in her room if she was going to get any sleep. Bella hurriedly left the room to find Charlie. She wanted him to get rid of it as soon as possible.

* * *

Bella was in the kitchen. She was looking intently at the stove when Charlie came to check on her. He approached her cautiously. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I know it sounds weird but I've been all over this house and the stove is the one thing I really recognise." Bella admitted, embarrassed.

Charlie smiled at her flushed cheeks and relaxed. "You love cooking, Bells. You used to tell me you found it relaxing. You spent a lot of time at this stove experimenting."

"Oh." Bella felt a bit better after hearing this revelation. She ran her fingers over the stove like she had with the things in her room in an attempt to familiarise herself with it. Automatically she switched it on before testing the burners. "Yes, it's coming back to me a little bit. I can see myself standing here."

"That's good." Charlie said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Bella glanced at him briefly in acknowledgement.

Charlie cleared his throat as he rocked on his heels. "Um…I know it's your first night home and all, but there's something I want to run past you. If you feel uncomfortable you can say no."

"Go on." Bella said warily. Surely he wouldn't pressure her.

"Well there is one thing I did agree with Doctor Cullen about and that is you seeing other people. Maybe it's too soon for some of your friends but what about mine. You've heard me mention Billy Black before." Charlie continued carefully.

"Yes, he's one of your childhood best friends." Bella strained her memory as she tried to picture Billy.

"Well it's kinda like tradition that we watch the first Mariner's game of the season together. I was wondering if it would be okay if he came over tonight with his son." Charlie finished in a rush. "You'll like Jacob. You always used to anyway. He's a good kid."

Jacob was a kid. Bella pondered this for a moment. She could probably handle a child. She shrugged. Charlie had fought her corner at the hospital. She owed him a few hours of relaxation with his friend. "Okay." She agreed, shrugging. "It would help if I could remember what Billy and his son looked like though."

"Um…I have a photo somewhere." Charlie said vaguely as he began to rummage through one of the kitchen drawers. A few moments later he came across an old wrinkled photograph of Billy and Jacob taken on one of their fishing expedition's years ago. This was a time before Billy was forced into a wheelchair because of his worsening diabetes and Jacob was still an innocent child of four before becoming his father's full time carer. "Here you go, Bells. This is Jake and Billy."

Bella took the photograph from Charlie. She studied it critically and was pleased to see that Billy's son was indeed a child. He was a sweet little thing standing there proudly with his fishing rod and wellington boots. He had the biggest smile. His black hair was long and fell to his shoulders. With that cute face he would certainly be a heartbreaker one day. Bella passed the picture back to Charlie. "Go ahead and invite them over. In fact I'll even cook."

Charlie smiled in relief as he pinned the photograph to the fridge with a metal magnet. Bella was already improving now she had come home. He was convinced that any day now her memory would return.

* * *

Bella cooked up a storm. She acted on instinct as she moved around the kitchen like she owned it. She tried to think about what four year old boys liked to eat but came up blank. She asked Charlie and he said that Jacob had a bottomless pit for a stomach and would eat the clothes off your back if he was hungry enough. Bella thought this was a very odd thing to say about a four year old boy, but she refrained from commenting. What did she know? Hell, she didn't remember anything until waking up in that damn hospital eight weeks ago. After searching through the cupboards and the freezer, which seemed to be full of nothing but fish, she decided to make a fish pie. She chopped up some vegetables and roasted potatoes to go with it.

"Bells, you didn't have to do all this." Charlie eyes were moist when he came into the kitchen again lured by the tantalising smells.

"I don't mind. It helps. You're right it was relaxing." Bella smiled tiredly before frowning. She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't have anything I could use for dessert. I would like to have given Jacob something sweet to eat. What do four year olds like as treats these days?" She asked innocently.

"Four?" Charlie echoed her. "Bells, Jake isn't…"

A knock at the door interrupted Charlie before he had a chance to explain. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Bella questioned in confusion when Charlie stayed rooted in place.

"Yes, of course." Charlie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "But Bells…"

There was another knock. Bella sighed. "I'll get it." She said in exasperation as she slipped by Charlie and headed to the door. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile, ready to greet Billy Black and his little boy. She opened the door. "He…." Her greetings died on her lips as she was stared at the tall man/boy in front of her. If it wasn't for the same sunny smile lighting up his handsome face she wouldn't have recognised him as the boy from the photograph.

This Jacob wasn't four years old he was…..Bella wasn't sure if he was sixteen or twenty six. He was so darn tall. She stretched her neck as she drank him in. His black hair was cropped close to his head. He had beautiful tan skin; his high cheekbones were made more pronounced by his blinding smile. His eyes twinkled merrily from under his thick lashes as he looked down at her. "You're looking good, Bells." He said in deep husky tones.

Before Bella could react she was suddenly scooped up into his powerful arms. He swung her around, laughing, before gently depositing her back on her feet.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tripping**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter One**

"You're not four." Bella blurted out in surprise as she tried to recover her poise after Jacob's enthusiastic greeting.

"Um…no." Jacob looked confused before glancing down at the man sitting in the wheelchair beside him.

Bella gulped as she realised how rude she was being. She hadn't even noticed Billy Black. He looked the same as in the photograph except there were a few more lines around his mouth and eyes, and of course the fact he was sitting in a wheelchair. Bella blushed as she cursed Charlie in her head for not telling her that he had shown her an old photograph of his friend and his son.

"Hey, Bella." Billy held out his hand for her to shake. "You're looking well."

"You too." Bella was feeling very flustered. She took Billy's hand and shook it vigorously.

Charlie appeared with two beer cans in his hand. He smiled at Billy and passed him one of them. "Everything is all set up for later." He said eagerly.

"That's cool, Chief." Billy looked at his son who was looking at Bella who was staring everywhere but at his son. He hid his amused smile. "So, can we come in?" He asked instead.

"Yes, of course." Bella realised she was standing in the doorway blocking their entrance. She stepped back and held her breath as she felt Jacob pass her. She still couldn't look him in the eye, she was feeling mortified. She felt his eyes on her though and when he eased by her the back of his hand brushed hers. She startled at the contact.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked her discreetly once he was certain that Billy and Jacob were out of earshot.

"Not really. You could have told me that Jacob wasn't four and that's he a six foot something giant and that Billy was in a wheelchair. I've just made a right tit of myself in front of them." Bella complained in a low voice.

Charlie was lost for words for a few seconds. He wasn't used to Bella saying words like tit and being so forthright. He blinked a couple of times. "Um…sorry, kiddo. I forgot that you'd forgotten." He saw his daughter roll her eyes at that stupid statement. "I mean I tried to tell you before you opened the door. I didn't think before. I really am very sorry."

"Well let's hope there are no more surprises." Bella huffed. "I've made enough of a fool of myself for one evening."

Charlie watched Bella storm off. He was beginning to realise he should have fed her a teeny bit more information about the Blacks than he had done. Bella wasn't aware just how closely their families were tied together. It was too late now. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he followed his daughter into the kitchen. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Bella watched Jacob hoover up the fish pie. The look of ecstasy on his face as he ate had to be seen to be believed. She realised that Charlie hadn't been exaggerating about Jacob Black's gargantuan appetite. When she had politely offered him seconds he had nodded enthusiastically. Charlie and Billy didn't bat an eyelid at Jacob's ravenous display. They bantered back and forth like the old friends they were, sharing inside jokes that made no sense to Bella whatsoever. That left her to watch Jacob in fascination as he worked his way through the menu. She was glad she had made more than she thought she needed.

"This is amazing, Bells." Jacob enthused with his mouth full. "This is your best yet. I've missed your cooking. You are a kick ass chef."

"I've cooked for you before." Bella frowned feeling bewildered. That would mean that they had actually met before. When? Charlie hadn't mentioned anything. She knew he and Billy were close friends but hadn't elaborated on the fact that she and Jacob had history too. It took her a moment to notice that the room had fallen silent. Billy was shaking his head in disbelief at his son. Jacob was looking sheepish and Charlie was rubbing a hand over his face. "Would someone like to share?"

"I didn't want to stress you out." Charlie confessed, shamefaced. "I wanted to ease you in gently without putting too much pressure on you."

"And?" Bella drummed her fingers on the table impatiently as she glared at her father.

Billy could see his friend was struggling. Charlie's face had turned red and he looked like he was having a hernia. "Our friendship goes way back, Bella." He told her with a warm smile. "Your dad and I have been friends since we were so high." He motioned with his hands indicating toddler size children. "So over the years our families mingled together. When you came to visit your old man during vacation he would bring you over to our house and you'd spend time with my family. I've got two daughters, twins. Your dad and I assumed you'd play with them, but Rachel and Rebecca never needed anyone but each other so you gravitated toward my boy here."

"Yeah, you and young Jake were best buds right from the get go. Always covered in mud the pair of you." Charlie chuckled at the memory, relieved that his friend had explained things so simply. "I remember the time you both made mud pies. Jeez, the squawking out of you when you realised they didn't taste like chocolate."

Billy joined in the laughter. "I remember. I think the whole res heard their tantrums."

"Too true." Charlie agreed as he slapped his knee in mirth. "I've never seen your face so red, Bells. You looked like a boiled cabbage. You'd just lost your front teeth at the time." Charlie's eyes were watering because he was laughing so much.

Well this was a pretty picture they were painting of her. She sounded like a spoiled brat who looked like a boiled cabbage with no teeth. Just lovely, just freaking great. She was beginning to think it was a good thing she had lost her memory if this is what her past consisted of. She felt completely mortified. She could feel her face heating up and guessed she must look like a boiled cabbage again.

"I think that's enough trips down memory lane, dad." Jacob warned Billy.

"Oh, yeah right." Billy finally pulled himself together as he noticed the sour expression on Bella's face. "Sorry, Bella. It must be difficult not remembering all this. I got carried away."

"Me too." Charlie glanced at his daughter guiltily. "I didn't tell you all of this stuff because I didn't want to burden you with too much information all at once in case it made you anxious. But you and Jake have always gotten on well and I didn't think it would do any harm for you to meet up again tonight."

Bella tried to overcome her embarrassment. She looped a lock of hair behind her ear as she felt Jacob's eyes on her again. She still couldn't meet his enquiring gaze. She swallowed a few times before smiling shyly. "It's okay. I'm fine. It's nice to know I've got such a great friend…well brother really as we're more like family." This time Bella finally managed to raise her eyes to meet Jacob's only to find that he looked horrified at her assertion that they were like brother and sister. She felt her skin flush again. Had she overstepped the mark?

Billy was shaking his head in disbelief. "You and Jake are great friends. Best friends." He tried to save the situation as his son looked like he wanted to throw up. Bella had not just friend zoned his boy but brother zoned him all in one sentence. He knew how Jacob felt about that.

"Well that's good…great." Bella mumbled. She had noticed Jacob's sickened expression too. In fact he now seemed irritated as he stabbed at what was left of his fish pie with his fork as if he was trying to kill it.

"I think the game is about to start." Charlie reminded Billy as he offered his friend an escape.

"The game! Yes…let's go." Billy quickly wheeled his chair out of the kitchen knowing full well that Jacob was very likely going to tear a strip off of him when they got back home.

* * *

Phew, he was hot! Literally! Bella could feel the heat pouring off Jacob's body as he stood close beside her as he helped her wash and dry the dishes. When she passed him a dripping plate to dry their hands would occasionally brush. She noticed him swallow thickly and she did the same. Often she would glance at him only to find him looking at her. Their eyes would meet before sliding away from each other. It was very frustrating and utterly ridiculous. The tension was awful and she was determined to end it.

"I'm sorry if I assumed too much before."

"What?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"You know about us being like family." Bella smiled weakly. "I mean you are so much older than me. It must weird you out having to pretend we're on the same level of maturity here."

"I'm sixteen." Jacob revealed, cutting Bella off mid flow.

"Sixteen." Bella echoed as she looked him up and down in disbelief. He had to be joking. No sixteen year old she knew (not that she could remember any) would sport huge muscles like he had, and he was so tall. She stared at his face, noting every line and curve. It was a beautiful face, mesmerising in fact. No, this boy was a man. "How old are you really?"

"I am sixteen." Jacob insisted. "Honestly."

"You must tower over your friends." Bella couldn't picture him in high school. He wouldn't fit behind a desk.

"All my friends are as tall as me." Jacob said with a smirk. "They grow us big on the res."

"Undoubtedly." Bella mumbled. She wondered just what he was trying to insinuate by that statement. Once again her traitorous blush resurfaced.

Jacob noticed and his eyes widened as he realised how his words could be misconstrued. "No, I didn't mean like that." He blustered. "I mean tall, that's what I meant. Not that I'm lacking in that department. Not that…I mean…"

"Had a lot of feedback about that part of your anatomy have you?" Bella snapped caustically.

"Jeez, Bells." Jacob threw the towel down irritably. "One thing hasn't changed you are still as damn frustrating as ever." He crossed his arms across his ripped chest and glared down at her.

"And you are definitely sixteen." Bella retorted as she waved her soapy hands around indignantly.

"Age is just a number baby. I am way more mature than you." Jacob countered.

"Your immaturity proves otherwise." Bella huffed.

"Likewise." Jacob smiled sardonically at the way she was behaving.

Bella huffed again as she sailed past him, trying to maintain her dignity. "That's the last time I cook for you."

"Yeah, you said that the last time we had a disagreement and the time before. Withholding food as a punishment is getting so old." Jacob called after her.

Bella whirled around and poked her tongue out at him before storming off to join their fathers. Jacob grinned as he resumed washing up by himself. He had seen flashes of the old Bella tonight and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

"I'm sorry I put my foot in it tonight, son." Billy apologised drunkenly as Jacob eased his father into his bed. He plumped up the pillows and made sure Billy's legs were in a comfortable position. "It went well though didn't it? Bella looked good."

"She did." Jacob agreed amiably. Billy's eyes were already closing. Jacob switched off the light and left his dad to sleep. He was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Jacob was still pumped at seeing Bella again. There was no way he could sleep. He decided to go for a run. He glanced at his father one last time before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

The smell was nauseating. Jacob wanted to be puke as the sickly sweet scent of vampire assaulted his sensitive nostrils as soon as he reached Bella's house. He wasn't really surprised. It was Bella's first night at home and it was obvious the bloodsucker would make one of his creepy attempts to crawl uninvited into her room. Jacob phased back into his human form and yanked on the shorts attached to his leg by a leather thong. He marched boldly out into the moonlight and stood at the bottom of the tree outside of Bella's bedroom window. On the topmost branch he caught the white faced leech just about to open her window. Jacob had caught Cullen in the act. Angrily he grabbed the bole of the tree and shook it. Edward Cullen teetered on the branch before falling backwards. The vampire landed lightly on the balls of his feet, his handsome face twisting into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demanded.

"What are you doing?" Jacob questioned fiercely. "You have no concept of boundaries. You can't go crawling into her room uninvited while she sleeps. What kind of sick twist are you?"

"This is my turf." Edward reminded Jacob pointedly. "Bella is my girlfriend. I am here to keep her safe and with good reason. You are trespassing, dog."

"She doesn't remember who you are." Jacob retorted angrily. He pushed Edward back a few feet.

"She doesn't remember you either." Edward's golden brown eyes flashed with indignation. "Don't you dare try and use this unfortunate situation to your advantage, Black. The outcome will always be the same. Bella loves me. Not you. Never you."

Jacob's arms shook as he fought the urge to phase. He would not let the bloodsucker get under his skin. "You don't know what love is, leech. If you don't leave right now I will go right in there and tell Charlie Swan that I caught you spying on his daughter." He threatened. "You can read my mind you know that I mean what I say."

Edward's face turned hard. His lips thinned as he glared at Jacob as if he was an annoying bug he would like to squash. "This is not over." He vowed before disappearing into the night.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Two**

Bella watched in satisfaction as Charlie threw the remnants of the rocking chair into the fire. She felt better seeing it burn. She couldn't explain why. It was just a harmless old chair, but still. Charlie had salvaged some of the wood after he had broken up the old chair. He intended on using some of the pieces to make something else instead. Bella had a very restful sleep. She hadn't woken up all night. In the hospital she'd been very restless. She always felt like there was someone watching her during the night hours. It was a silly fancy. She had never seen anyone come into her room or anything, but she would often wake and peer around in the half dark expecting something to jump out of the shadows. It never happened. When she had mentioned it in passing to Doctor Carlisle Cullen he had explained it was probably a symptom of her amnesia. He told her that her mind was trying to heal itself and often that involved disturbed sleep. She had taken his word as gospel. He was a respected physician after all, but she didn't seem to be having the same trouble now she was back home.

"That's the last of it." Charlie put his gloved hands on his hips as he watched the flames spark. The old rocker had belonged to his grandmother. He had few memories of her. She was a harsh old crone, prone to criticism. She used to sit in the chair dishing out orders. Charlie was glad to see it go. He would have gotten rid of it years ago but Bella seemed to like it. Or she used to anyway.

"Good." Bella slipped her arms around her body as she tried to keep warm. It was a very chilly day.

Charlie sighed. "Your mom called."

"She did." Bella felt resigned. She knew what was coming.

"Yeah, she wants to spend some quality time with you today. She promised me she wouldn't push." Charlie assured his daughter. "Do you think you'll be okay with that?"

"I suppose so." Bella looked down at the ground. She kicked at the dirt with her booted foot. She hadn't really bonded with Renee like she had Charlie since the accident which had caused her amnesia. She found it odd that she had supposedly lived with this flaky woman for years but didn't feel drawn toward her. Was that bad? Bella didn't know. Still, she had to try and get to know Renee better. Maybe their bond would resurface.

"Okay." Charlie tipped his hat as he glanced up at the darkening sky. The clouds were heavy with rain. "I'm going to have to pop into work for a few hours, Bells, to catch up on some paperwork. I've been kinda neglecting things lately." He looked sideways at his disgruntled daughter. "If things get too heavy with your mother I'm only a phone call away."

Bella smiled wryly. "I'm sure I'll survive."

"Of course you will." Charlie nodded as he returned her smile with one of his own.

* * *

Jacob loved the rain. He found it cleansing. He let it soak his naked skin and strode boldly out of the trees toward his house. He had been up all night keeping watch over at the Swan house in case Cullen decided to sneak his way back into her room. It seemed his presence had kept Edward away. Jacob stretched his muscles and limbered up a bit. They felt stiff after being in one position for so long. He never bothered putting on his shorts when he phased near his house. There was never anyone to see him. He shook the water droplets out of his hair and smoothed the silky strands down with his fingers. Billy would be awake soon, probably with a raging hangover. Jacob would help his father get ready for the day before crashing for a couple of hours. He knew his dreams would be full of Bella and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Oh, baby, you're looking rough around the edges." Renee frowned as she cupped Bella's face in her hands and examined her pale complexion. "You left the hospital too soon."

"I'm fine." Bella replied grumpily as she pushed Renee's hands away from her face. Did this woman ever say anything that wasn't an insult? "I slept really well. It's doing me good being home again."

"Home?" Renee said archly. "I wouldn't call this home, baby girl."

"It's the only one I know." Bella retorted irritably. "And I like it. I met dad's friend Billy last night and his son, Jacob."

"Typical." Renee's lips thinned. "After all the lectures he gave me about thrusting other people on you too soon. Well that makes what I am about to say so much easier."

"What?" Bella didn't like the calculating expression on her mother's face.

"You need to mix, baby. You need to start living again. I don't want you stuck in this drab house. It will suck the life out of you like it did me. You need to surround yourself with good people. People who can make a difference in your life." Renee continued hastily. She held up her hand to stop Bella's protests. "Now don't be a coward, baby. You're a big girl. I won't be doing you any favours if I allow you to hide. This is me showing you some tough love. You'll thank me in the end."

"What did you do?" Bella interrupted angrily.

"I invited your boyfriend over. He's a lovely guy, baby. I don't understand your reluctance to see him. He's charming, good looking and most of all he comes from a very wealthy family. I've gotten to know him quite well since you've been in the hospital. You can't let Charlie's opinion about the boy influence you now." Renee finished airily.

Bella panicked. She wasn't ready to see him. She knew if Charlie were here he would go ballistic. Her face turned red as she tried to remain calm. There was still time to cancel this unwanted visit. "I don't want to see him yet. I've only been home a day. You'll have to call him and cancel."

"It's too late, baby girl. He's outside right now. He's the one who drove me over here." Renee breezed over Bella's concerns. There was a soft knock on the front door. "That will be him now. Tidy yourself up, baby." Renee clucked like a mother hen as she fussed over Bella's hair. "You want to make a good impression."

"I can't believe you've done this to me." Bella wailed as she batted Renee's hands away. "You had no right."

"I had every right. I am your mother." Renee said tartly as she gave up on tidying Bella's dishevelled appearance. "You'll have to do. I'm going to let him in. I'm sure once you've seen him in the flesh all your old feelings will come flooding back." With this pronouncement Renee spun on her heel and went to answer the door.

* * *

Even Billy's foul mood couldn't dampen Jacob's good one. He whistled as he took a long hot shower. He'd had a very satisfying nap. He was still on a high from the night before. He fiddled with his hair as he combed through the tousled strands. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he mussed it up again with his fingers. He added a blob of gel and he was done. After dressing in his best jeans and a smart black shirt, he wandered into the kitchen to make himself a late breakfast.

Billy was sitting at the table nursing a hangover. "Will you stop that incessant whistling and humming?" He grouched.

"Nope." Jacob popped the P as he chucked a few slices of bread in the toaster. "It's your own fault if you've got a sore head."

"I haven't got a sore head." Billy lied. He looked at Jacob blearily. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Can't a guy make an effort once in a while? Maybe I'm sick of parading around in ratty old sweats or shorts." The toaster pinged and Jacob removed the toast and reached for the jam jar.

"You're going to see Bella." Billy guessed. "You know she liked you when you were wearing the ratty old sweats and shorts." He pointed out.

Jacob finished spreading the jam on the toast and turned around to look at his father. He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his legs at the ankle. "I know that. I just thought I would go over there and invite Bells out to lunch that's all." He took a big bite out of his toast and began to chew.

"Wouldn't it better to call and ask?" Billy asked quietly.

Jacob gulped the toast down and averted his gaze. "I thought it would be harder for her to say no to me in person rather than over the phone." He admitted his fear.

"I see." Billy shook his head but immediately regretted it as the ache intensified. He sighed heavily. He worried about Jacob. He knew how intense his feelings were for his best friend's daughter. Their history had been wiped clean and this was like starting all over again. He didn't want his son to get burnt if Bella gravitated toward the leech all over again. "Please be careful." He cautioned his son.

"I think it's too late for that." Jacob confessed with a sad smile.

* * *

"Hello, Bella." Edward Cullen wasn't at all what Bella had expected. By her mom's description she had been expecting some kind of wealthy playboy. Edward was certainly striking. Like Renee had said he was very good looking, handsome in an emo kind of way. His skin was flawless and pure white. His thick bronze hair was carefully coiffed into the latest style. Bella could tell that his clothes were expensive, even though they were understated. There was definition of muscle underneath his dark blue shirt. But despite all he had going for him his looks left her cold. There was no warmth in his golden brown eyes. No fire. Not like Jacob with his sunny smile and sparkling eyes. He was the definition of beautiful, the epitome of warmth. Not that she was making any comparisons.

"Hello, Edward." Bella knew she sounded cool but she couldn't find it within herself to inject any warmth into her greeting.

"It's so good to see you." Edward was gazing at her intently as if memorising her every reaction to him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk." Renee interjected cheerfully. "I'll just pop to the local store. I'll be back soon."

Bella darted a resentful glance at her mother as Renee gave her a thumbs up behind Edward's back and promptly disappeared. Bella felt uncomfortable and awkward. She didn't know what to say to this boy with the piercing stare. She fidgeted in her seat, clearing her throat. "Um…I'm sorry but I'm finding this very awkward." She apologised.

"Of course I understand." Edward said solicitously as he sat gracefully opposite Bella. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. "Carlisle…my father explained to me how this has been affecting you."

"He discussed my case with you." Bella was incredulous. "That's private. He's not allowed to do that, surely." She was beyond mortified.

Edward's smile was strained as his long fingers splayed on the table. "I phrased it all wrong. He broke no oath. He was simply outlining a typical amnesiac's symptoms."

"There is no such thing as a typical amnesiac." Bella took offence at his description of her. She shifted in her seat impatiently. "Look I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I'm ready to deal with any of this right now. So if you don't mind…"

"Bella, please." Edward's voice cracked as if he was in pain. He was suddenly hunkered down beside her. She was startled; she swore she hadn't even seen him move. He was gazing at her imploringly. There was so much sadness in his eyes, so much anguish written on his face. He rose up a little so their faces were on the same level. His sweet breath ghosted across her skin. His lips were near hers. "I am handling this so badly. I am sorry." He apologised again. "I wish there was a rule book for something like this. I wish I knew the right things to say, I wish I could make all this go away and help you find your sense of self again. I'm lost without you, Bella. I miss you so much." He raised a trembling hand and gently cupped her chin between his shaking fingers. His touch was ice cold. She swallowed thickly, uncertain what she was supposed to do with this passionate declaration.

"Tell me what to do." Edward whispered brokenly. "Tell me how to bring you back to me."

Bella looked at him for a long moment. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes way from his mesmerising gaze. His eyes were drifting shut as he inclined his head closer to hers. Bella was shocked. Was he going to kiss her? She wasn't ready for that. She turned her head at the last minute and his cold lips landed on her cheek instead.

* * *

Cullen's shitty silver Volvo was parked outside. His sickening stench was all over the front porch. He was here. In the house. With Bella. Jacob wanted to kick the front door in he was so angry. He couldn't believe that the bloodsucker had wormed his way back in already. His kicked Cullen's car instead, buckling the driver's door. He didn't care. It got the anger out of his system. He inhaled sharply as he calmed himself down. He had to stay cool. Collected. Just because Edward was in the house with Bella it didn't mean anything was going on. He took another deep breath and slowly his anger simmered down. He had to think rationally. Everything had been cool between him and Bella the night before. They had bantered a bit like old times. They had watched the game together with their dad's and had laughed at the old men's reaction to their team losing yet again. They had reconnected, created a new bond. They had left each other on good terms. That had to mean something.

Jacob looked determinedly at the house before striding purposefully up the porch steps and knocking confidently on the front door. There was quiet for a few seconds before he heard the light tread of Bella's feet as she approached. As she drew nearer he could hear her rapid heartbeat through the locked door. That unsettled him. It meant she was anxious. When she finally opened the door her face was flushed. But when she saw him standing there a relieved smile broke out on her face. He smiled back at her. She was glad to see him. Happy. Even though Cullen was inside the house Bella was looking at him like he was superman or something.

Jacob watched as she closed the door behind her and caught his hand. She tugged him to one side. "You are a life saver, Jacob Black." She whispered frantically. She looped a lock of her hair behind her ear as she glanced at the house nervously. "I know this is a big ask and you've probably got something more important to do but do you mind pretending that you came to see me." She waved her hands about vaguely. "Like we could pretend that we arranged to meet for lunch. Would you be cool with that?" She gazed at him pleadingly, biting her lower lip anxiously as if expecting him to refuse her or something.

"Wow…um…" Jacob was lost for words for a moment. This was the last thing he had expected. Bella was asking him to lunch. She seemed to think he had called to see Charlie and not her. She was desperate to get away from Cullen. Happiness made his heart soar. He was just about to agree when….

"Please, Jake. We're family, right." Bella continued to plead her case, thinking that if she played her trump card and reminded him about their so called familial connection that he would help her.

Jacob felt like he'd had a bucket of cold water thrown over him. She had brother zoned him again. He frowned as he tried to act casual and not let her see how her words cut him like a knife. He didn't want her to see him as a brother figure or a family friend. He drew in a sharp breath. He had to hold it together. He knew the leech was probably reading his mind and could hear every word they exchanged. "I can do that." He said eventually.

"You are the best. The absolute best." Bella was elated. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss on his cheek before dashing back inside to tell Edward about her luncheon date with an old family friend.

Jacob cussed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. This day wasn't turning out like he expected, but he had to force himself to look at the positives. One, Bella clearly wasn't falling so easily under the bloodsucker's spell like she had before. Two, they were still going on a lunch date and three he was still in with a chance. He just needed to get Bella past this whole brother/friend thing. He could work on that. He raised his hand and touched his cheek where he could still feel the impression of Bella's kiss.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Three**

Edward had a strange look on his face when Bella returned to tell him the news that she was going to have lunch with a family friend. She swore he seemed to know what she was about to say before the words came out of her mouth. He didn't say anything in response which only made her more flustered. She fumbled around for something to say just to fill the tense silence until she eventually ran out of steam.

"So…I have to go now." Bella felt awkward as she gave Edward a clear hint that she was ready for him to leave.

"Your mother told me that we would all be having lunch together." Edward said curtly. "In fact that's one of the reasons she went to the store so she could get some supplies."

Bella tensed. "Well…that's unfortunate but my mom didn't exactly warn me that you were coming over today. I had already arranged this lunch with an old family friend. So…" She shrugged helplessly.

"This family friend wouldn't be Jacob Black would it." Edward gazed at Bella penetratingly making her squirm.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd know him." Bella said in confusion. She couldn't imagine where Edward and Jacob would ever encounter each other.

"Let's say I know of him." Edward replied coldly.

"That sounds ominous." Bella frowned as she studied Edward warily. His nostrils were flared. His eyes were whirlpools of anger mixed with resentment. "Are you suggesting that he has a reputation?"

Edward was about to respond when Jacob suddenly appeared. He had overheard what the bloodsucker was insinuating and he was fuming. He decided to step in before Edward planted further seeds of doubt in Bella's mind. He forced a smile onto his face and kept his tone light. "Are you ready, Bells?"

"Um…yeah sure." Bella looked askance at Edward before edging toward Jacob. "Thanks for coming. I'll text mom and explain why I had to cut the visit short. I've got to…go."

Edward was glowering. He had been backed into a corner and had no room to manoeuvre. He kept his piercing gaze directed at Bella and ignored Jacob completely. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Bella. I'll call you." He reached out and caressed her face with the back of his hand. His cold touch made her shiver.

Bella stayed rooted to the spot and didn't see the vicious glares that Jacob and Edward exchanged behind her back before Edward eventually sloped off and left them alone.

* * *

Jacob could sense the tension oozing off of Bella. She was leaning on one of the kitchen chairs for support; her fingers gripped the frame tightly. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't reveal that he had heard everything the devious bloodsucker had said to her in order to undermine him and shatter the trust she had shown in him. Jacob was desperate to gather Bella up in his arms, hold her tight and plead his case. But he couldn't do that. It would alarm and frighten her more than she was already. It was clear she was struggling to understand what was going on.

"Do you still want to go for that lunch?" He asked cautiously.

Bella spun around at the sound of his voice. Jacob noticed her lower lip was bleeding where she had bitten into it so hard. He felt a lump lodge in his throat. She was more stressed then he had realised. He cursed Edward fucking Cullen in his head for putting Bella through this just to try and gain an advantage.

"I can go if you want." Jacob offered even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Bella acted as if she hadn't heard him. She glanced at him briefly before staring at her shaking hands. "These last few weeks I've been acting on instinct." She whispered. "Everyone I meet is a complete stranger. In order to survive I've had to learn to use my gut instinct and trust my own judgement about people." She raised her head and finally looked at him directly. Her brown eyes were deep pools of worry. "As soon as I saw my dad I felt this innate trust. I felt a connection to him. The more time I spend with him the more I realise that I was right to place my trust in him. I don't feel that way about Renee…and she's supposed to be my mom."

Jacob felt his gut churn at what she was intimating. "And me? Am I a Charlie or a Renee?" His whole being hinged on what she said next. Had Edward's insinuations poisoned her against him?

Bella's breath hitched in her throat. She used her fingers to draw her hair back from her face. "You're definitely a Charlie." She smiled shyly. "Perhaps we can go and get that lunch now. I just need to text Renee."

Jacob sagged in relief. He couldn't stop the sunny smile breaking out on his face. He had to restrain himself from hugging Bella. Instead he fought to remain calm as he watched Bella hunt for her cell phone.

* * *

Jacob had to stuff his hands in his pockets in order not to reach out for Bella's hand as they walked side by side in companionable silence. It was an instinctual reaction on his part. Their friendship had always been an affectionate one right from the start. There was the constant hand holding and hugging. There had been no physical boundaries set between them when they were together and this caused confusion for others who knew them. Jacob had always wanted more; it was Bella who kept that fine distance between them. The diner wasn't far from the Swan's house and they soon reached it.

"Is the food good here?" Bella asked with interest as Jacob held the door open so she could go in ahead of him.

"You always ate here every Saturday night with your dad. He was a regular here before you spoiled him with your home cooked meals." Jacob bumped his shoulder against Bella's playfully.

Bella smiled in response to his gentle teasing. She wound her way through the tables until she found an empty booth. "Shall we sit here?" She looked at Jacob expectantly and was puzzled when she noticed the odd look on his handsome face. "What is it? Don't you like sitting near the window?"

Jacob tried to pull himself together. This was the exact same booth they always chose whenever their families met up for a special occasion. He could see she was totally oblivious to what she had just done. "No, I like sitting near the window." He said huskily. "It's a good spot to watch to the world go by."

"I like that." Bella smiled at him shyly as she settled into her seat. Jacob sat opposite her. She picked up the menu and studied it, frowning. "Now, it's just a shame I have no idea what I actually like to eat."

Jacob grinned as he took the menu out of her hands and closed it. "You always have the Caesar salad."

Bella looked at him archly. "That makes me sound predictable and boring. Perhaps I should use this opportunity to be spontaneous and have the same as you."

Jacob chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He challenged her. "You've already seen how much I can eat. I don't think you'll be able to keep up."

Bella was feeling lighthearted and bold. "Bring it on." She said, accepting his challenge.

"You might regret that." Jacob warned her as he left to go and order the food.

* * *

"Okay, you win." Bella held her bloated stomach. She hadn't even managed to get through half of the large portion Jacob had ordered. She pushed the steak to one side and groaned. Jacob's plate was wiped clean and he was eying hers hungrily. "You have room for more?" She questioned incredulously.

"Much more." Jacob dug his fork into Bella's steak and flipped it onto his own plate. He began to carve it up. "I can't help it if you're a lightweight, Bells. I don't suppose you want dessert after this."

"You are so evil, Jacob Black." Bella whined in protest.

Jacob just laughed at her sour expression as he happily finished off the rest of her lunch.

* * *

Bella held the water bottle to her lips and drank. The cool liquid trickled down her throat and slaked her thirst. She was feeling a lot better now. They had decided to go for a gentle stroll to walk off the aftereffects of the meal. They didn't talk much at first, but that didn't stop Bella glancing at Jacob discreetly as she tried to suss him out. She hadn't brought up what Edward had said to her earlier. When Jacob had entered the house looking for her she hadn't seen him show any reaction to Edward. In fact he had seemed indifferent. She was beginning to think her so called boyfriend was just trying to stir up trouble. Maybe he was jealous of Jacob's good looks. He was on a whole other level to Edward. Bella wondered how many hours he put in at the gym to maintain his toned physique. It had to be a substantial amount. She couldn't believe he was younger than she was. He looked in his twenties.

She glanced at him again and their eyes met. He smiled at her so sweetly that a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Jeez, this boy was a heart breaker she could sense it. Bella wondered how many girls had fallen for him. She wasn't immune to his charms. It scared her that her heart skipped beat when he smiled at her like that. She doubted if he was even aware of her reaction to his closeness. Bella took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. She needed to focus. Something was troubling her. Edward. She had to do something about him. Their relationship was in limbo. Being around him had made her uneasy. Surely if she was in love with the guy she would have felt something. There was something not quite right about him, he was too intense. He had tried to kiss her knowing full well that she wasn't ready.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella finally asked Jacob.

"Of course." Jacob smiled at her encouragingly. "You can ask me anything."

"It's about Edward."

"Right." Jacob didn't want to talk about the leech. He was worried that Bella would bring up what Cullen had said about him. What was he supposed to say?

"My dad hates him. I can't remember what happened the night of the accident. My memory has been wiped clean of everything." Bella felt frustrated tears well in her eyes. It was a nightmare not being able to recall any details of her former life. She was a stranger in her own body. Like she had already told Jacob she was using her gut instinct to decide whether she could trust someone. She didn't trust Edward or his father Doctor Cullen. There was something strange about both of them. Their story about what had happened sounded farfetched and extreme. She knew Charlie was questioning it. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and startled, realising she had become so lost in her head she wasn't making sense. "I'm sorry." She apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Bells." Jacob rushed to reassure her. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting go. "You can talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"Yes, I get that vibe from you." Bella ducked her head as she drew in a sharp breath. She scraped the toe of her boot on the hard ground restlessly. "My mom talks about my relationship with Edward like it's some great love affair. But if it was so good why did I run away from him. I know I've been given the watered down version by everyone but it seems I was finding life in Forks overwhelming and that I ran away because of my intense feelings for Edward and the fear that I would be trapped here like my mom was in the past because of them. Edward and his dad supposedly followed me back to Phoenix in order to persuade me to return. Then I had the accident." Her expression turned troubled as she tried to part the veil shielding her memory of that fateful night. "But if I hated Forks so much why do I feel so comfortable here. Even though I've lost my memory wouldn't the residual feelings about the place still be there."

Jacob wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to hold her in his arms and admit the truth, but he couldn't. She was still too fragile. Telling her the truth could cause untold damage and have severe consequences for her mental wellbeing. There was also the danger that she would just think he was a psycho. He fought the urge to unburden his soul and tried to think of the best way to answer her. In the end he went with what she had told him. "You said to me you've been trusting your gut instincts. They haven't led you wrong so far, Bella. Trust in them now. What are they telling you?"

Bella's mouth wobbled as she blinked back her tears. "It's telling me that I don't trust Edward or his dad. I don't want Doctor Cullen treating me and I don't want to be around his son. Not until I know the truth about what happened the night of the accident."

"Then do what your instincts are telling you, Bells. I promise you that I'll help you all I can. I'm here for you. Okay." Jacob said earnestly. He held out his hand toward her, offering his protection and his unwavering support.

Bella stared at his open palm for a long moment before she tentatively placed her hand in his and held it.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Four**

When Jacob and Bella reached her house they could hear arguing coming from inside. Charlie and Renee were in the middle of a heated row. Neither of them were holding back either. They were unaware that their daughter was close by and could hear everything. Bella paled as she listened to her parents tear strips off of each other. It seemed this confrontation had been brewing for some time. Jacob hated seeing her so upset. He reached for her hand and she let him take it. He squeezed her fingers gently.

"I'm the one who raised Bella. Not you." Renee yelled. "I know what's best for her."

"No you don't. You're a selfish cow, Ren. You always have been." Charlie fired back. "You are the one who walked out on me without a single word. I came home from work to find a short crappy note on the table and no sign of my daughter. You took her away because of your selfish need to go find yourself."

"You were married to your job. I was lonely here. I felt stifled. What did you expect? I needed more attention." Renee snapped in response.

"I can't stand this." Bella cried. She wanted to put her hands over her ears and block it out. She wanted to run and run. If it wasn't for Jacob's hand keeping her steady she felt like she would have floated away in a cloud of misery. This argument seemed all too familiar. It was bringing back unwanted feelings of misery and uncertainty.

Jacob tugged Bella closer. She was shaking. "Do you want to go?" He asked softly.

Bella hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. Her parent's voices were getting louder. Even though it hurt to hear she wanted to stay in case she learned something useful. Renee must have returned to the house after her text and encountered Charlie and he then subsequently found out about Edward Cullen's unwanted visit, or maybe Renee had just told him and it had sparked the furious argument. Tensions had been rife between them while she was in the hospital. But they had contained it for her sake. She stood on the front porch holding tight to Jacob's hand and continued to listen as they rehashed past hurts.

"I was up to my neck in it, Ren." Charlie roared. "I wasn't married to my job. I had to earn a living and pay the bills to support us. I had two elderly parents to care for. They were both sick. I hoped you would support me. But no you just carried on crying poor me and spending money we didn't have. And then when I get the news that my dad's cancer was terminal you up and left and take my only reason for living with you."

"It wasn't like that." Renee sounded tearful. "I tried to offer support but you were too closed off emotionally to accept my help. I didn't want Bella to grow up in the toxic atmosphere that was building in this damn house. I wanted her to be able to breathe."

"Bullshit." Charlie swore. "That is utter bullshit. What life did you give her but one of uncertainty. You never settled anywhere. You never held a job down for more than five minutes. I was the one who kept you afloat financially. I always kept up my payments. I gave you extra when you begged me over the phone when you'd overspent again and were struggling. What did I get in return, huh? You wouldn't let me see Bella for more than a couple of weeks a year. I even had to plead for that much. It was always about you and your needs. She used to come here looking so fragile, so nervous. How was I supposed to connect with her when I was only given a few crappy days here and there?"

"You're twisting it. I gave Bella a good life." Renee was openly crying now. "We were like sisters before this accident ripped her memory away."

"You are her mother not her sister. Bella was always the one taking care of you. By the age of ten she was the one doing the housekeeping. She was the one cooking, making sure there was enough money in the bank to pay the rent because of your incessant spending. I pushed and pushed for custody but the courts always have to favour the mother, even when that mother can barely take care of herself." Charlie didn't hold back as years of unresolved pain came tumbling out.

"You are cruel, Charlie. Damn cruel. If Bella was unhappy living with me then she would have said so. But she never did. She never asked to come and live with you." Renee pointed out as if playing her trump card.

"Not until she was finally assured that you had someone to take care of you. No, our daughter was too responsible, too self-sacrificing to think of her own needs before. Isn't it obvious, Ren? She came to live with me because you didn't need her to care for you any longer. You'd married Phil. She could finally move on and think about herself for a change." Charlie wasn't being cruel, smug or trying to score a point. His words rang of truth.

There were a few moments of silence. Bella and Jacob glanced at each other. Was the argument at an end? What Charlie had said was telling. Renee didn't seem to be able to refute his last statement. Bella didn't know what she was feeling. She had learned a lot, especially about her parent's post-divorce relationship. There was bitterness on both sides. It saddened her to hear Charlie's take on things, about the loneliness he felt when Renee wrenched her away from him. Had she really only been allowed brief visits with him. Her resentment toward Renee continued to grow.

"Do you want to go in now?" Jacob asked quietly. He could see Bella was struggling. Her emotions were written clearly on her pretty face. How he longed to hold her and tell her that everything was alright, but he had to be careful. He couldn't push. At least she was letting him hold her hand for comfort. That was something.

"No, wait." Bella stared at the front door, chewing on her bottom lip, wondering if anything more was going to be said. There was movement inside. She heard a chair scraping sharply on the kitchen floor. Footsteps approached. Bella exchanged another glance with Jacob. "I don't want them to see me." She whispered to him.

"Okay." Jacob gripped her hand as he led her down the porch steps and around the side of the house. He hunkered down and she ducked down beside him.

The front door opened. Renee hovered in the doorway. Her face was red and streaked with tears. Charlie emerged, blinking in the bright light. He looked weary. "I won't have you interfering in Bella's life, Renee. You were out of line bringing that Cullen boy into this house without her knowledge and without my permission."

Renee opened her handbag and pulled out a silk handkerchief. She dabbed her reddened eyes delicately and sniffed. "You're afraid, Charlie. I can see that now. You think that Edward Cullen with all his wealth and all the security he can offer our daughter will take Bella away from you. You call me selfish but you are no better. You cannot control her life. I won't let you. I want her to be happy and I believe that happiness lies with Edward. He can give her a good life, a secure future. If you love Bella as much as you say then you will encourage their relationship not poison it."

"Why did I never see how fickle you really are?" Charlie said in disgust. "Go back to your toy boy and stay out of our lives. I'll look after our daughter. You just look after yourself. That should be easy; you've been doing it your whole damn life." He shut the door in his ex-wife's face before she had a chance to respond.

* * *

Bella leaned back against the house and hugged her knees to her chest. Her long, silky brown hair fell forward hiding her face from Jacob. She was breathing raggedly as if trying to hold back tears. Jacob sat close beside her. The heat from his body warmed hers. She edged nearer but still left a slight gap between them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella." Jacob said softly. He stretched his long legs out in front of him. He was fighting the urge to scoop her up into his arms. In the past that was exactly what he would have done. But he had to go slow. He didn't know how she would react to such a familiar gesture. He didn't want to scare her off. Jeez, holding back was so difficult. "Is there anything I can do?" He offered instead.

Bella sniffed a few times and raised her head. She let go of her knees and finally let her body relax. When she turned her face toward him he saw the tracks of her tears and nearly came undone. "You've already done it. Thanks for being here with me."

"I'll always be here for you, Bells." Jacob promised her. His voice was taut with emotion. He hoped his eyes weren't saying things that were best left hidden. He was having difficulty reining in his feelings when she was so upset like this. But Bella was too absorbed in her own troubles to read the truth in his eyes. "Do you want to go inside now?" He asked.

"Not right now." Bella said sadly. "Can we sit here for a while and just not talk about it."

"We can do that." Jacob agreed.

Bella smiled at him gratefully. She raised her hand and hesitated for a moment as if second guessing herself. Then slowly she reached for his and held on tight.

* * *

"Oh, you're back." Charlie greeted Bella with a tired smile. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand. It wasn't his first.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she took a seat opposite him.

"I will be." Charlie rubbed a hand over his face and put the beer to one side while he focused all his attention on Bella. "What about you? I heard that Cullen came over."

"Mom told you." Bella didn't want to reveal that she had overhead their bitter war of words.

"Yes. She was out of order, Bells. She shouldn't have done that without asking your permission." There was a flicker of anger in Charlie's eyes. He tried to contain it as he didn't want to upset Bella further. "How did you feel seeing him again?" He asked warily.

Bella could see the tension in Charlie's body. He really disliked Edward Cullen and seemed to be bracing himself for the bad news that she wanted to start seeing Edward again. Bella chose her words carefully. "It was difficult. He's like a stranger to me. We didn't speak for long. Jake showed up and took me to lunch."

"Wow." Charlie didn't hide his surprise. "That was unexpected."

"Yes but very welcome." Bella agreed. She shifted in her seat awkwardly. "Actually Edward's visit brought up some issues." She confessed.

"I'm listening, Bells." Charlie encouraged her.

"I don't like the fact that it's Edward's father who is treating me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable." Bella admitted. "It's too close to home. I would feel better with someone more impartial involved."

Charlie nodded as he sat back in his chair and relaxed. "I'll admit I pushed that from the very beginning but your mom made things extremely difficult. Because she has custody over you she was the one who had power of attorney as your legal guardian to sign any paperwork and make any decisions regarding your care. You were unconscious at the time and when you first came to I didn't want to burden you with anything. I made sure to keep a close watch on Cullen and did my best to stop his father dropping too many heavy hints about you seeing his son. But now you are home and physically healed, you can make the decisions for yourself. If you want to change doctors then consider it done."

Bella's face broke out into a relieved smile. It was a huge weight off of her mind. After her conversation with Edward she was sure that his father had been speaking to his son about her case. Of course she couldn't prove it. From what Charlie had just said it sounded like Renee was in thrall to the family. It was horrible to think that her mother was dazzled by their wealth and good looks, but after overhearing her argument with Charlie, it seemed that she was. This saddened Bella. Shouldn't her mother be championing her corner?

"So, did you enjoy your lunch with Jake? He's a good kid." Charlie asked Bella in order to change the subject.

"He's really very nice. I like him a lot." Bella revealed. She felt her face burn and cursed her traitorous blush in her head.

Charlie didn't comment on it. He just smiled and picked up his beer again. "I'm glad. Like I said he's a good kid, responsible. I've watched him grow up. He takes good care of Billy."

"Yes, he's very caring." Bella agreed. Jacob had certainly taken care of her today. She was really grateful to him. She could never repay him for his unwavering support but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them.**_

 **Chapter Five**

"This is for you." Bella passed Jacob the plastic container. She had travelled all the way to La Push by herself. She hadn't driven. She wasn't ready for that. But she'd called a cab after finding the Black's address in Charlie's spiral notebook.

"Wow, thank you, Bells." Jacob was astonished and beyond ecstatic at her unexpected arrival. He took the container from her and ripped the lid open. Inside were some chocolate cookies. He gazed at them for a long time without saying anything.

Bella felt edgy. She began to wonder if she had overstepped the mark. She hadn't really been thinking when she decided on the spur of the moment to bring them to Jacob personally. The plan had been to give them to Charlie so he could deliver them for her, but she wanted to see Jacob's face when he opened the gift. She knew one thing about him after spending a little time with him and that was how much he loved his food. She had baked them the night before when she'd had trouble sleeping.

"I made them myself." Bella was getting nervous. She noticed Jacob's hands were shaking. His head was bent and she couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…sorry." She began to back away, intending to leave.

"No…Bella…wait." Jacob reached out to stop her. He caught her hand and she drew to a halt. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I just….the cookies are great. It's just…just…." He shook his head. His voice was taut with emotion. He looked at Bella pleadingly. He couldn't believe he was falling apart over some homemade cookies, but Bella bringing them to him, on this day of all days. She had no idea of the significance. She was looking at him in concern. Jacob swallowed a few times as he tried to regain his composure. "My mom used to make these. When you used to come over with Charlie during vacation, if it was a cold day and we couldn't play outside, my mom would entertain us by baking cookies. This is her recipe, Bells." He picked one up and inhaled the tantalising aroma. His eyes moistened as he took a bite.

Bella stared at him as comprehension dawned. She hadn't realised. Charlie had mentioned in passing that Jacob's mother had died. But he hadn't really gone into too many details and she hadn't wanted to press him as it was obvious he found it difficult to talk about. It hadn't occurred to her that she would probably have spent time with Jacob's mom too when she used to visit Charlie in Forks. It was the history thing. She and Jacob shared a past she didn't know much about, including something as sad as this.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. I should have called or…I just wanted to give you something. To say thank you for all the support you've given me over the last few days."

Jacob couldn't help it. There she was standing on his front porch with her beautiful brown eyes shining with anxiety and guilt. She had tried to do a good thing and he was making her feel awful about it by his dumb reaction. She was backing away from him and he didn't want her to go. Jacob threw his arms around Bella and hugged her tight. His raw emotion and grief came spiralling out. It was only this time last year she had spent the day comforting him on the sad anniversary of Sarah's passing. And here she was again; full of good intentions and not understanding why he was falling apart. He knew he was crossing a boundary but in his heightened emotional state he couldn't help it.

"She was killed in a freak car accident." Jacob was gasping for breath. "It was six years ago today." The tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes but he blinked them back. "I'm sorry. I just needed…"

"It's okay." Bella was hugging him back. She wasn't angry or upset at being in his arms. She understood. Her tone was full of empathy. Her arms were anchoring him to the earth even as his emotions caused him to feel as if he was floating away.

* * *

He had to let go eventually. He didn't want to. But he had to. Slowly his arms dropped back to his sides and he stepped back in defeat. He felt tired, weary all of a sudden. He was still gripping the container of cookies in his left hand for dear life. Bella didn't seem anxious anymore. Her pretty face was full of concern for him. "Let's go inside. I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't have to do that." Jacob replied huskily.

"Hey, cooking is the only thing I remember how to do. Don't knock it." Bella smiled sadly. "I think you could do with some company."

"Kinda." Jacob agreed thickly. "Dad has gone over to the Clearwater's. He finds it hard to open up to me about mom. But Sue is a good listener."

"I'm a good listener too. So maybe today I can be your Sue." Bella said softly as she reached for his hand.

* * *

"My dad wasn't joking. I really was covered in mud." Bella smiled as she looked at her younger self in the photograph. She was crouched in the front yard next to Jacob smiling a gap toothed smile at the camera. They were holding up their hands which were covered in mud. It was such a sweet and innocent picture. She had hoped looking at it would jog her memory but her past was as much a mystery to her as ever. "Do you think I could keep this picture?" She asked Jacob shyly.

"Of course." Jacob was watching her every reaction carefully for any sign of recognition. He had brought out the family album to show her pictures of Sarah. Nestled amongst them was this photograph. He had no idea who took it or when.

"Your mom is so pretty." Bella was holding up a picture of Sarah in her wedding dress. She was standing on the beach, bathed in sunlight as she smiled at the camera. Her long silky black hair was plaited in an intricate braid and she was clutching a posy of wildflowers as her simple white dress blew gently in the sea breeze. "It must have been so romantic having a beach wedding." Bella said wistfully as her imagination took flight.

"Yeah." Jacob was captivated by the look on her face. He wished he could see inside her head in that moment and share her thoughts. He tucked Sarah's photograph back in the album and closed it. He was feeling a lot better. Talking about his mom with Bella had been cathartic. He hardly ever had the chance to open up about Sarah. Billy found it too painful to talk about her. "Thanks for breakfast, Bells. And for listening."

Bella smiled at him affectionately. "That's what friend's do, isn't it?" She hesitated as her brow puckered with worry. "We are friends, aren't we?" She was being cautious now after presuming too much already.

"Of course we are." Jacob replied brightly as he hid his disappointment. He didn't want to be just Bella's friend. He wanted so much more. But she wasn't ready and probably wouldn't be for some time. But Jacob was nothing if not patient. He had already spent a lifetime waiting.

* * *

Bella loved the Black's house. It was small but so cosy. She had gotten a comforting feeling when the cab had pulled up outside and she had her first glimpse of the little redwood house with its wraparound porch. The reservation was beautiful. Bella envied Jacob living in such a wonderful place. The views were spectacular. On her way to his house she had looked out at the mesmerising landscape, drinking it all in, hoping against hope that she would recognise something. But it wasn't to be. Despite this Bella had seen this as a positive and not a negative. She may not remember the place but she was getting the pleasure of experiencing it all with fresh eyes. She had no preconceived notions. In a way it was quite exciting learning about it all again.

Jacob took her on a tour. He showed her the local store, his closest neighbours. He drove her to the beach and they took a brisk walk along the shore. Bella got lost in her own head as she daydreamed about Billy and Sarah's beach wedding. Jacob walked beside her lost in his own thoughts. If he had been able to see inside Bella's mind he would have been surprised to realise they were thinking about the exact same thing.

* * *

When they got back to the house Charlie and Billy were there. Charlie had picked up his friend from the Clearwater's and the two men were now sitting in the front room sharing a beer and reminiscing about the past. Billy's eyes were red rimmed but no one commented on it.

"Where have you two been?" Charlie asked curiously. He had been surprised when he came home from work to find a note from Bella telling him she had gone to visit Jacob on the res.

"Jacob has been showing me the sights." Bella said simply. "The views are stunning." Her skin was flushed from the chill outside but her eyes were shining.

Charlie was happy to see his daughter so relaxed. "They certainly are." He agreed.

Jacob hunkered down beside his dad. Billy turned to look at him. His dark eyes were sad but there was none of the heart rending sorrow on his face that often plagued him on this difficult anniversary. "Are you okay, dad?" He checked.

"I will be, son. And you?" Billy turned the question around on Jacob as he glanced meaningfully in Bella's direction.

Jacob followed his gaze and his expression softened as he watched Bella talking quietly with Charlie. "You know, dad. I think I will be too." He said with a small smile.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Charlie praised Bella as he drove them home in the cruiser. He, more than anyone, knew how difficult this day was for Billy and Jacob. How often had he watched his oldest friend drown his sorrows over the loss of his wife? Each year Charlie would join his friend, not wanting Billy to end up drinking alone. "Today is a hard day but you made it a lot easier for young Jake."

"Likewise, dad." Bella pointed out.

"Perhaps." Charlie conceded. He was never very good at accepting a compliment. He turned the wheel as he swung into the drive and parked the cruiser. "Still, I'm glad today is over."

Bella nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked up at the house. It looked so lonely and forlorn in the dark. Bella climbed out of the car and followed Charlie inside. He opened the door and fumbled with the light switch. The hallway was suddenly bathed in light. They were greeted by a sea of devastation. "Shit." Charlie swore as he stared at the chaos his home had become.

Furniture had been upended. Draws had been yanked open, their contents strewn around the floor. The flat screen had been pushed over and smashed. The kitchen cupboards hung open as if someone had been searching frantically for something. It was all a mess.

"We've been burgled." Charlie said in disgust. "Wait here, Bells." He left her alone as he ran up the stairs, readying himself to face the intruder if he was still in the house.

Bella hovered in the doorway shaking. Her safe haven had been ransacked. It was scary and she felt uneasy and frightened. Charlie had instantly assumed they had been robbed but why would a burglar smash valuable items like the flat screen. It didn't make sense. A sick feeling welled in Bella's gut. This wasn't a simple house robbery; this was something far more sinister.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Six**

A forensic expert was sweeping the house. Charlie had called in a favour. Bella wasn't allowed inside while the expert dusted for prints and other things. She stood huddled on the front porch next to Charlie, gazing at the house anxiously. It was scary. Everything in her life was already so uncertain with the loss of her memory. She was beginning to feel settled and now this.

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo." Charlie promised her. "We'll catch whoever did this. It's just a random thing. I have never been broken into the whole time I've lived in this house." He frowned, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Bella was just about to reply when a car drew up outside. She turned around at the same time as her father. It was an expensive red Ferrari. They didn't know anyone who owned a car like that. The car door opened and Renee emerged. She waved at Bella before gently stroking the hood lovingly for a second.

"That didn't take long." Charlie scowled at his ex-wife as she approached. He put his hands on his hips and stood in front of his daughter protectively. He stared at the car. Where the hell did Renee get a Ferrari from? The last time he saw her she was driving a beat up old Chevy she'd hired to drive around town. "What are you doing here?" He called out rudely.

Two spots of red coloured Renee's cheeks. She bypassed Charlie and began to fuss over a confused Bella. "I came as soon as I heard, baby."

"How did you hear?" Charlie demanded. Damn, he knew it was a small town but still. He supposed the police chief's house being burglarised was a big deal locally. The gossip must have gone into overdrive.

"I overheard some old ladies whispering about it in the local store." Renee pursed her lips and glared at him irritably. "As soon as I heard I came over here to take my baby away from the chaos. She has been through enough stress without adding more."

"Mom, I'm fine." Bella still struggled to call this woman mom. But it was easier than dealing with Renee's theatrics when she had previously referred to her by her first name. "We should be allowed back in the house soon. You didn't need to come."

"I thought you were heading back to Jacksonville." Charlie interjected. He glanced at the gleaming Ferrari. "Where did you get that car, Ren?" He asked suspiciously.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen loaned it to me. Paying for that beat up old hire car was costing me a fortune. He has several cars that are lying unused in his underground garage. He has been very accommodating unlike you." Renee huffed indignantly. She turned away from Charlie's glowering face and cupped Bella's cheeks in her gloved hands. "Let me take you for a ride, baby. I've missed you. It will give us a chance to talk. Please, baby girl."

Bella felt like she was caught in a trap. Charlie was being hailed by his colleagues. They wanted to talk to him. Renee was still looking at her pleadingly. She felt hemmed in and unable to make a viable excuse as to why she didn't want to spend time with her own mother. "Just for a ride, yes?" She double checked.

"Just a ride, baby." Renee let go of Bella's face and clapped her gloved hands in triumph.

"Drive carefully." Charlie warned his ex-wife. He lowered his voice so Bella couldn't hear. "And don't you dare try and pressure her into changing her mind about seeing another consultant. That family is trying to buy you, Ren. It's obvious. But you're too materialistic to see it. Think of Bella and not yourself for once."

"I think of nothing but Bella." Renee hissed angrily. She swirled around and marched back to the Ferrari. Bella was already sitting in the passenger side. She waved at Charlie pensively, already regretting agreeing to this impromptu excursion. She wasn't looking forward to it at all.

* * *

Renee was a shitty driver. The Ferrari jerked alarmingly. She cut corners and nearly rear ended another car when she failed to brake properly. Bella was in fear for her life. She was glad she was strapped in. "I hate driving in town." Renee complained as she adjusted the drivers mirror so she could check her reflection. The lights had changed but she was oblivious as she dabbed more lipstick on her mouth. "We have got to look our best. Here take it." She passed the lipstick to Bella and then muttered irritably when the driver behind beeped her. "People are so impatient." She slammed her foot on the accelerator, and tried to adjust gears at the same time. There was a loud grinding sound as the car jerked a couple of times before tearing off at speed.

Bella was glad when they left the town behind. They were on a straight road with less traffic. She finally released the breath she had been holding. "Where are we going?"

"For a drive." Renee glanced at her daughter and noticed she hadn't used the lipstick. "Put some on, baby." She leaned forward and snapped open the glovebox and pulled out a bag bulging with makeup. "Here it wouldn't hurt to dab on some mascara. You've got lovely eyelashes but we all need a little help."

"What do I need makeup for?" Bella stuffed the bag back into the glovebox. "We're just going for a drive."

"Do you have to be so stubborn, baby girl." Renee huffed again. "You get that from Charlie. Look I may have told a teensy weensy lie, baby. We're not going just for a drive. I'm taking you somewhere. It's somewhere very nice. You'll love it. I promise. But it wouldn't hurt to dab on a bit of makeup just to make an impression." She sighed heavily as she looked at Bella's worn jeans. "It's a shame about the clothes but I'm sure they'll understand. It's been a traumatic day for you, baby." She smiled at Bella sympathetically.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella began to panic. There was a gap in the trees ahead. They had been driving for a while and were on a pretty isolated stretch of road. She stared out the window as Renee drove through the gap and began to head down a long gravelled driveway. "What is this place?"

"Stop making a show of yourself, baby." Renee said irritably. "If you must know I'm taking you to see Doctor Cullen. He suggested it. You haven't had a proper check-up since you left the hospital. He wanted to see in you in person and give you proper reassurances that he hasn't been discussing your case with any member of his family. You were under a misapprehension, baby. You don't know how lucky you are to be under the care of such a well-respected physician. Not to mention the fact that he is waiving the cost of his time."

Bella sat rigidly in her seat as her mother's words washed over her. She couldn't believe this was happening. If she'd had known this was Renee's plan she would never have gotten into the car. The driveway seemed to go on forever. She didn't know what to do. She was in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't just jump out of the Ferrari and make a run for it. Where would she go? That had to have been her mother's intention all along. If the meeting had been at the hospital Bella could simply have walked out and used public transport to get home. But here she was trapped. She was going to have to simply endure it.

"I can't believe you did this to me. Dad is going to be mad." Bella said accusingly.

Renee's expression became hard. The trees were thinning up ahead now. "I am your legal guardian, baby. Not Charlie. I know what's best for you. So no more arguing. Anyone would think you didn't want to get better."

Bella was about to respond when the Cullen's residence came into view. Her breath hitched as a faint memory stirred in the back of her mind. She stared at the magnificent building. It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall was almost made entirely of glass, with a stunning view of the Calawah river. Bella could hear it gushing in the background. She was too stunned to speak as she kept staring at the building with wide eyes.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Renee said in delight as she noticed Bella's reaction. "Wouldn't it be great to own something like this?" Her eyes sparkled with envy.

Bella was thinking the exact opposite. Sure it was grand and opulent but it also left her cold. There was no warmth or humanity about the place. It was buried in the middle of nowhere, isolated. She didn't want to go inside, but it was a little late for that, the front door was already opening and the family stepping out onto the front porch. It was too late to turn back now.

* * *

"You have a lovely kitchen." Bella was shadowing Esme Cullen, the only member of the family she felt comfortable around. Esme was pretty in a soft sort of way. She reminded Bella of an old time movie star with her curvy figure and long caramel hair. She had a kind smile and that was what drew Bella to her.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme ran her fingertips along the steel worktop. Everything was pristine and looked untouched.

Renee was in the open plan front room with Carlisle Cullen and the others. She was gushing about the décor and praising the doctor on his excellent taste. Bella was completely mortified by her mother's blatant envy. She felt eyes on her and she turned swiftly. Edward Cullen was standing right behind her. Since her arrival she had been trying to avoid him. She had exchanged pleasantries then stuck to his mother as Esme gave her a grand tour of the house. The icy blonde and her adopted brother/boyfriend, Emmet, had withdrawn as soon as they were forced to greet her. Only Edward's other adopted sibling remained, Alice. The other guy, Jasper, had remained aloof and soon took his leave.

"I was just about to offer our guests some food." Esme said to Edward. She smiled congenially to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"I'm fine, thank you." Bella replied politely. She clasped her hands behind her back to stop them trembling.

"You look well, Bella." Edward smiled at her disarmingly. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise." Bella lied. What else was she supposed to say in front of his beaming mother? "You look well too."

"Thank you." Edward gazed at her affectionately. His tender look made Bella feel uncomfortable. He was still a total stranger to her.

"Edward is a talented musician. He plays the piano." Esme said suddenly. "Would you like him to play something for you?"

"I don't…um…okay." Bella was flustered and didn't know what else to say. It would be rude to refuse. She was longing to escape and cursed Renee in her head for putting her in such an awkward position. This conversation was feeling all too familiar and she didn't like it.

Edward was watching her every reaction carefully. He held out his hand toward her. "May I escort you to the other room?" He sounded so smooth, his words old fashioned. Bella hesitated but Esme was gazing at her with such a delighted expression that she could hardly refuse his gentlemanly gesture. Bella placed her hand in his cold one and forced herself not to flinch as he led her back into the lounge.

* * *

"Any leads?" Billy asked Charlie. He watched as his friend walked around his house, picking up overturned chairs and gathering up scattered belongings. The forensic expert had gone now and it was safe for him to start clearing up. Billy and Jacob had arrived as soon as they heard the news.

"Not so far. There were no prints anyway. As for DNA?" Charlie shrugged. "It will take time for that to come through."

"I'm sorry, chief." Billy sympathised. He glanced covertly at his son. Jacob was wandering around the house doing his own investigation. He saw his son inhale sharply as he tried to catch a scent or a hint of who the intruders might have been. "How is Bella coping?" Billy enquired as he continued to distract his friend.

"Stressed." Charlie rubbed a hand over his face tiredly as he looked around at the wreckage. "I just hope that this doesn't set her back. She's with Renee now. She took Bella for a drive but they've been gone a while now." He frowned. "Carlisle Cullen loaned Renee one of his cars, a damn Ferrari of all things. You know Renee, she's in her element."

Jacob looked up sharply at this news. Billy became rigid in his seat. They exchanged a worried glance. The head vamp was overstepping the mark. He was clearly trying to keep Renee on side as his charms wouldn't work on Charlie.

"I've tried calling Ren but the stupid woman isn't answering and Bells left her cell behind. I'll give it another hour. If they're not back I'll have to go looking for them." Charlie grouched. He resumed clearing up, totally unaware of the sudden tension between Billy and his son.

* * *

"Everything looks good." Carlisle Cullen smiled benevolently as he clicked off the light he had just shone into Bella's eyes. She was sitting on a leather chair in his office while he did a preliminary examination. He had taken her blood pressure and also a blood sample.

"So she's doing well." Renee said breezily. She had accompanied Bella during the examination on her daughter's insistence. Bella didn't want to be alone with Edward's father. It was too unsettling, especially as she had already made a complaint about his professionalism. But he was kind, polite and very empathetic. He made no mention of it and was clearly trying to put her at ease. "See, baby, I told you. Doctor Cullen is the best." She let out a tinkling laugh.

Carlisle just smiled congenially as he made a few more notes. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He called.

The door was pushed open and Edward strode inside. His handsome face broke out into a smile as his gaze found Bella. After listening to him play he had been in a very good mood. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you." Bella felt like a robot who could only say one phrase. She had been saying the same thing over and over since arriving.

"That's good to hear." Edward came closer. "I have something for you." He passed Bella a CD case. "It's something I wrote for you a while ago, a lullaby. I would love you to listen to it. Perhaps it will help you remember something. I heard music is good for that."

Bella swallowed thickly as she watched Carlisle and Renee give each other knowing looks and then slip silently out of the room to give them some privacy. Her blood began to boil as her anger toward her mother intensified. But she hid her feelings behind a polite smile as she faced Edward. "That is very kind of you. I'll play it later."

Edward was gazing at her intently. Bella hated the way he seemed to be trying to peer into her very soul. It made her feel violated. She fidgeted awkwardly in her seat. Edward reached out and touched her face with feather light fingers. She shivered, not anticipating his sudden boldness. He dropped his hand back to his side. "I've enjoyed today." He said softly.

"Yes." Bella didn't know what else to say. She was desperate to escape. "Um…it is getting late. I better go. Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for the…um…CD." Bella held up the plastic case as if creating a barrier between them before hastily fleeing the room.

* * *

Charlie was just about to go and track down Bella and Renee. Jacob had already driven around the local area trying to see if he could spot them or the Ferrari, but with no luck. When he returned he offered to go further afield and get some of his friends involved to widen the search. Charlie was about to agree when the red Ferrari came screeching down the road. His face darkened as he watched his ex-wife brake hard and come flying to a halt. As soon as the car stopped Bella climbed out. She was shaking with nerves after the wild ride home.

Jacob immediately ran to her side. He hated seeing her distressed. But as soon as he drew near his nostrils were assaulted with the sickly sweet stench of vampire. He coughed, hurriedly retreating as his eyes darted to Renee. Bella's mother climbed casually out of the car as if nothing was amiss. She seemed completely oblivious to her daughter's distress. Jacob's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Where have you been?" Charlie thundered as he confronted his ex. "I've been worried sick. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I'm not beholden to you." Renee snapped irritably. "I took Bella for a check-up. Unlike you seem to be I was worried about her mental health."

Charlie was fuming. "Where did you take her? To see who?"

"The Cullens." Jacob couldn't help himself. The vamp stench was making him feel sick and it was worse because Bella reeked of it. The bloodsucker had touched her and it upset Jacob. The thought of Cullen's slimy fingers coming into contact with Bella's precious skin made his blood boil. He saw his dad look at him and he tried to simmer down.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. He ducked down and peered into his daughter's white face. "Is that where you've been?"

"Yes." Bella confessed miserably. "Mom took me there. I didn't know until the last minute."

"Unbelievable." Charlie clenched his fists. He was so angry. He was about to tear a strip off of Renee when he noticed Billy shake his head warningly. His eyes flicked to his daughter. Bella looked utterly dejected. Now was not the time to create a scene. "I think you should go now." He said to Renee through gritted teeth.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on _my_ daughter." Renee said with a haughty smile. She whirled around on her high heels and walked back to the Ferrari after saying a terse goodnight to the others.

* * *

"Bella." Jacob touched Bella's shoulder gently. She was hanging her head and breathing too fast. She was clearly upset. He ignored the sickening vamp stench and carefully looped a lock of her hair behind her ear in order to see her face better. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"I can't right now." Bella whispered. A small smile ghosted across her face as she glanced up at him from under lowered lashes. "But thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Can I hug you instead?" Jacob asked. He was dying to comfort her in some way.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bella sniffed.

Jacob slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his warm body. Bella closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest in relief. Suddenly she could breathe again.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Bella couldn't sleep. Her dreams were filled with vague images that made no sense at all. Edward played a starring role. She was lying on a plush loveseat. He was hovering over her. His lips were dark, blood red and bruised. He was gazing at her hungrily as if she was some kind of exotic delicacy he wanted to devour. The Bella in her dream didn't seem scared of the image he projected. She lay back on the loveseat like some old fashioned movie star. She was clothed in a dress from another era. Her long hair was a mass of shiny waves framing her face. Her head was turned to one side exposing the expanse of her neck. Edward's face drew closer, closer, closer…his eyes were not golden brown but a vivid red. His lips parted, exposing his pearly white teeth._

Bella's screams woke Charlie. Her room was suddenly flooded with light as he turned on her beside lamp and stared at her in alarm. Bella awoke, gasping and crying. Charlie held her as she sobbed hysterically on his shoulder. She couldn't contain her tears. She was so scared, so frightened. She didn't even understand why. It was a dream. That's all it was. It was a stupid dumb nightmare, nothing more than a product of her vivid imagination.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked cautiously the next morning. His daughter looked exhausted and he was concerned that the break in coupled with her unexpected visit with the Cullen's the day before had taken its toll. "I can stay home from work today if you need me to."

"You've only just gone back." Bella tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. She sighed as she acknowledged the fact that she didn't have the strength to fool Charlie.

"You're more important." Charlie said firmly.

Bella was touched by his gesture. But she knew the bills were stacking up. Her father couldn't afford to take anymore leave. She needed to begin standing on her own two feet and taking control of her life again. "I'll be fine, dad. I promise. I'm just going to potter around the house and tidy up a bit."

"Okay, but call me if you need me to come home." Charlie insisted.

"I will." Bella promised.

"Alright, kiddo." Charlie stood up and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he left the kitchen to fetch his jacket.

* * *

Jacob was fuming when he came home after his meeting with the head of the Cullen clan. He couldn't believe Carlisle's audacity. The coven leader had shown no remorse at his blatant attempts to manipulate Renee Dwyer in order to gain access to Bella through her mother. In fact he had slyly accused Jacob of being the one who was using Bella's amnesia in order to wrestle his way into her affections. The accusation was hidden beneath his usual flowery language and benevolent smiles of course but Jacob was well aware of what the vamp doctor was trying to convey. Nothing had been resolved and Jacob had come away from the confrontation full of frustration and anger. There was nothing in the treaty that he could use against the coven leader. His actions smacked of subterfuge.

"Take a breath." Billy warned his son. He hadn't seen Jacob so riled up and out of control since had first started phasing. The Cullen leader had really gotten under his skin. "This is what he wants. He wants to see you lose it so he can justify his own actions."

"Dammit." Jacob knew Billy was right. "The treaty is like heavy shackles around my neck. I've got no room to manoeuvre."

"It is a pity that Ephraim was so precise on the terms." Billy agreed. "Times have changed since the agreement was made."

"Then it should be changed." Jacob said bitterly.

"If only it were that simple. You would have a fight on your hands trying to convince the elders. Some of them insist on clinging to the past and refuse to see the changes that surround them." Billy was speaking from experience. He was constantly butting heads with the elders of the tribe. He respected them but on another level he was irritated by their innate stubbornness.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting long again. His fringe was falling into his eyes. He should cut it. He thought about Bella and how she must be feeling this morning. He had made sure to patrol her house during the night to make sure that Edward Cullen didn't attempt to sneak into her room uninvited. He found traces of the bloodsucker but it seemed he was keeping his vigil from a distance. Still it irked Jacob that he was still lurking nearby. He had heard Bella frightened cries as she awoke from her nightmare and Charlie's attempts to settle his daughter.

"I know you're worried about Bella." Billy could read Jacob easily. "But you have to think of your own wellbeing too, son."

"I'm fine, dad." Jacob said dismissively.

"No, you're tired. You've been up all night and need to rest. Go to sleep, Jake. Running on empty is when mistakes happen." Billy pointed out.

"I hear you." Jacob smiled wryly at Billy. It was rare that his dad lectured him which meant he must really look like shit. He yawned and decided his dad was right. He needed to sleep. If he didn't he would be no use to anyone.

* * *

The house was immaculate. Bella had started with the bedrooms and worked her way downwards. Cleaning, like cooking, proved a good distraction from her tumultuous thoughts. The remnants of her nightmare still haunted her. As she worked she would catch her breath as Edward's Cullen's feral face entered her consciousness. She saw herself lying submissively on the plush loveseat and it unnerved her. She was beginning to think it was a metaphor for her relationship with Edward Cullen. Bella had been relying on her sixth sense for weeks now. Her gut was telling her that Edward had a controlling personality. She wondered whether her hidden subconscious was trying to remind her of that fact, hence the odd dreams.

Bella worked herself into a state of exhaustion. This, along with a lack of sleep from the night before, meant that by the afternoon she was having trouble remaining awake. She decided to take refuge in her room and lay down for a while. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She didn't know what had awakened her. It wasn't a noise. It was more a feeling of being watched. Bella jerked awake. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of movement. It was dark in her room. Bella had closed the drapes before she went to sleep. She shivered, sitting up abruptly as she peered into the gloom. What if the intruders had come back again?

"Hello." Bella hated the way her voice shook as she called out again. She saw the drapes flutter and she backed against the wall with her heart hammering in her chest. "Who's there?"

The only thing that greeted her was silence. Bella held her breath as she waited pensively for something to happen. But nothing did. And after five minutes had passed she began to think she had imagined that someone was in her room.

"Get a grip, girl." Bella scolded herself as she lay back down and closed her eyes again.

* * *

It happened again. Bella was startled awake. Her heart was beating a tattoo in her chest. It was painful. She glanced fearfully toward the window. She thought she saw a slight shadow. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"Show yourself." Bella yelled.

Still nothing.

"I can't stand this." Bella put her fist over her mouth and tried to stop shaking. She felt like a scared little child. It was like being in the hospital all over again. She'd had the same feeling of being watched there, too. It was all too much. Bella knew she couldn't stay in the house by herself any longer. So didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to call Charlie. It wasn't fair to make him rush home from work just because she was feeling jumpy. Jacob had said she could call him at any time. With shaking hands Bella grabbed her cell and pulled up his number.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Eight**

Jacob arrived faster than Bella expected. It was only five minutes since she had called him. She couldn't see his car parked in the driveway. Not only that but he had seemed to have forgotten to wear a shirt. He stood on the front porch wearing nothing but a pair of shorts which hung low on his hips. Bella felt very flustered and she didn't know where to look. Jacob took her breath away. He was so handsome. She had seen the definition of his muscles under his clothes before but nothing prepared her for how built he really was. His six pack was arousing and she had to force herself to stop staring. His chest was so defined, his tan skin so smooth and just inviting to be touched.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Jacob was totally unaware of the thoughts running through Bella's frazzled mind. Her head was down and he assumed she was having trouble composing herself. He stepped forward cautiously. "I'm here."

"Thank you for coming." Bella said softly. She stood aside to let him in. "I feel silly for dragging you all the way down here." She glanced at the empty driveway. "Where's your car?"

"My car?" Jacob seemed bemused by her question. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair restlessly. "I…um… got a ride here, actually."

"Oh…" Bella blushed as she finally raised her head and looked at him. Jeez, he was so beautiful. _"Don't stare, don't stare._ " She chanted in her head. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, you didn't." Jacob noticed her looking him up and down and he finally realised that he had forgotten to dress properly. He was so used to walking around the res in nothing but his shorts. When he ran as a wolf the fewer clothes he wore the better. It was hard carting them around. When Bella had called him in a panic he had fled the house and phased. He had barely acknowledged his dad's calls for him to slow down. He had acted on instinct. Now he wished he had heeded Billy's advice. How was he supposed to explain the reason why he was only half dressed? He saw Bella gawking at the mud splattering the soles of his feet. "Yeah, well I was kinda in the middle of working out when you called. I forgot to…um…get dressed properly. My friend who was working out with me offered me a ride and I just jumped in the car and here I am."

"Oh, I see." Bella smiled in understanding.

Jacob returned her smile in relief. He couldn't believe that Bella had bought his bullshit story. It only sounded mildly plausible. It was the first thing that came into his head. He hated lying to her but what else was he supposed to say. "Well here I am." He shrugged nonchalantly while feeling like the biggest tool on the planet.

"Here you are." Unbeknownst to Jacob Bella was feeling his pain. She suddenly didn't know how to act around him. She felt like an idiot for dragging him away from his work out simply because her overactive imagination had convinced her that she was being watched.

"Yes, here I am." Jacob echoed her. He raised his eyebrows and smiled again. He was suddenly shy and had run out of things to say. He couldn't understand why. He was usually brimming with confidence but Bella was throwing him off his game. "So…you said you wanted to talk." He said eventually.

"Yes…yes I did." Bella was getting increasingly flustered. Her cheeks turned rosy. "Please, come in."

"I'm already in, Bells." Jacob pointed out.

"Yes. You are in. That's right." Bella felt even more of an idiot. Why was she suddenly having so much trouble having a normal conversation? She couldn't stop staring at his abs. _"Get a grip, girl."_ She scolded herself internally.

There was a tense silence as Jacob and Bella looked everywhere but at each other. Jacob swung his arms back and forth and blew out his cheeks as he waited for her to say something. Bella clasped her hands behind her back and gazed somewhere over his left shoulder as she tried to regain her composure.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk?"

Jacob and Bella spoke at the same time. They both paused as they looked at each other, before suddenly bursting into frenzied laughter. Bella leaned against the wall as she held her sides. They hurt so much as she struggled for air. Jacob was grinning. He ran his fingers through his messy hair again. "Shall we start again?"

"Uh huh." Bella gasped. She breathed deeply as the tension finally left her. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm such an idiot." She apologised.

 _Jake! She had called him Jake_. Jacob's grin widened. He wondered if she had even realised she had shortened his name like she used to. "No, you're not, Bells. I'm the idiot. I should have worn a shirt. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? Thanks for coming." Bella took another deep breath. "Shall I make us both a drink?" She offered instead.

"Yeah, that would be good." Jacob relaxed as Bella turned around and led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Bella passed Jacob a steaming mug of coffee. He took it from her silently. She hadn't even asked him how he took his coffee. She had added the two sugars and dash of milk instinctively. Jacob felt a lump lodge in his throat. She had been doing this a lot lately. She seemed to remember certain things without realising that she was doing so. He didn't say anything though. The tension was back. She was sitting opposite him clutching her own coffee. She fussed with her hair, a sure sign she was nervous.

"I know this sounds silly." Bella blurted out suddenly. "The reason I called was because I…I was trying to sleep and I woke up feeling like I was being watched." She glanced at Jacob expecting to see an incredulous expression on his face. It sounded so stupid when she verbalised it out loud. But he wasn't looking at her like she was an idiot. He looked concerned. "It's not the first time I've had that feeling. When I was in the hospital I had trouble sleeping because of it."

Jacob concentrated on his coffee as he tried to keep calm. He knew who the culprit was. It was obvious. One quick sweep of Bella's bedroom would confirm his suspicions. It was Edward creepy Cullen doing his usual stalking routine. He was so angry. He had warned the leech to stay away, but the bloodsucker had ignored it. Outwardly he kept his expression composed.

"I know I sound silly." Bella said in a low voice. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"No." Jacob reached his hand toward her. Bella hesitated a moment before she placed her hand in his. "You've been through so much."

"You believe me then?" Bella questioned anxiously.

"I believe you." Jacob stated firmly as he entwined his fingers around hers. "I promise."

* * *

Jacob suggested they put on a movie. It proved a good distraction. Bella picked Jane Eyre, the old black and white version. As the film unfolded Bella felt vague memories resurfacing. Jacob sat beside her on the sofa; his arm was resting along the back of the seat. She sat curled up next to him. She had pulled her hair up into a long ponytail and as the movie progressed she felt Jacob playing with the ends of her hair. When she glanced at him his gaze was fixated on the screen. He seemed to be doing it unconsciously. As if it was an old habit. Bella felt so comfortable. The whole scene was so familiar. She relaxed and found herself forgetting her earlier fears.

The movie was nearly two hours long. Just as it got to the most dramatic part where Jane Eyre discovered Rochester's mad wife locked up in the tower she glanced at Jacob again. He had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the back of the sofa. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly in and out. He looked so peaceful. Bella slipped off the sofa and turned off the film. It was getting late. Charlie would be home soon. Bella didn't want to disturb Jacob. So she tiptoed back to the sofa and joined him again. There was something vulnerable about watching another person sleep. Jacob looked more like the sixteen year old he truly was then when he was awake. Bella felt her own eyes drooping. She was just as tired as he was. Eventually she gave up trying to stay awake and fell into a light doze.

* * *

Charlie got home later than planned. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. The house was eerily quiet. He wondered if Bella had gone to bed early, she hadn't slept much the previous night. He strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a quick beer. He noticed the two empty coffee mugs on the table. He frowned. Bella must have had a visitor. Charlie wandered into the front room, pondering who it could have been. He certainly wasn't expecting the scene in front of him. Jacob and Bella lay tangled together on the sofa. Somehow while they slept they had moved so that Jacob was spooning Bella from behind with one leg draped across hers. Her head was tucked under his chin and she was nestled into the curve of his body as Jacob cradled her protectively.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Charlie muttered in surprise as he walked back out of the room and went to call Billy.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Nine**

The next morning Bella couldn't quite look Charlie in the eye. A grin was forming at the corners of his mouth. She hadn't seen him smile like that before, not in her recent memories anyway. Bella felt her skin burn with mortification. Though why she should feel embarrassed she wasn't quite sure. She had simply fallen asleep on the sofa with a friend. The fact that she had awoken with that said friend wrapped around her was beside the point.

"You look very well rested this morning, Bells." Charlie said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I take it you slept well."

Bella poured some milk over her cornflakes as she gave him a sarcastic look. "Very funny, dad. I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh, you do. Very much so." Charlie chuckled as he buttered some toast and then took a huge bite out of it. "I can guarantee that Billy is getting as much mileage out of your current predicament as I am."

"I can't believe you told him." Bella grimaced at the thought. The two of them were like a couple of gossiping old women.

"I needed his advice." Charlie replied, still laughing as his daughter shot him another dark look. "Oh, come on, Bells. I'm only playing with you. You have to admit that it was funny watching Jacob trying to talk his way out of the situation when he woke up to find me glaring down at him."

"Let me guess that was part of Billy's advice was it." Bella couldn't contain her smile. It had been funny watching Jacob have a full on meltdown as he tried to extricate himself from being caught napping with the police chief's daughter.

"Of course it was." Charlie winked at her playfully as he finished his toast and grabbed his jacket. "I promise I'll be home earlier today, Bells. We can talk about finding you another consultant."

"Thanks, dad." Bella said gratefully. She had endured another tense conversation with her mother the night before after Jacob had left as Renee urged her to stick with Doctor Cullen. The call hadn't ended well. Bella was finding her mother tiresome and wished she would just butt out. She was old enough to know her own mind. She would be eighteen soon and then Renee would have no say in what she did anymore as she would legally be an adult.

* * *

Bella stared with trepidation at the pile of text books the school had sent over. Besides them were some binders, full of assignments and projects she needed catching up on. She had been putting it off since she had come home. But it had to be faced. Her recuperation period was nearly at end. There wasn't a viable excuse as to why she hadn't returned to mainstream education yet. Physically she was okay; her amnesia wasn't deemed a good enough reason to delay her return. Doctor Cullen's medical reports had actively encouraged that she return to high school and mix with her peers, one of them being his own son of course. As he was such a respected physician the principal had taken his word as gospel. It was yet another reason why Bella wanted someone else to oversee her medical care.

She flipped open one of the binders and began to read through it. Some of what it contained was vaguely familiar but after thirty minutes of extensive reading her head began to ache. She pushed the binder away irritably. How was she supposed to know all this stuff? According to everyone she was supposed to be bright and found the academic side of school easy. It was sports she seemed to struggle with. But Bella could feel herself struggling now. She rubbed her aching temples and tried not to cry. She didn't feel ready to face school. It was too much pressure. She knew she would be an object of fascination. She could already see herself walking the halls alone, hearing the hushed whispers as the other kids looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Everyone in the school would be a complete stranger, even those purporting to be her friends. She didn't know them. She had no memory of them at all.

Bella began to feel overwhelmed with the thought of it all. It was too much too soon. What was making it worse was the thought of seeing Edward and his siblings every day. How was she supposed to cope with Alice Cullen's enthusiasms and Rosalie's sneers and disdainful glances? That was without Edward's suffocating presence. She had only spent a few hours with the Cullens and that had been uncomfortable enough. Being trapped in school with them all day would be hellish. She had checked her schedule. Edward and Alice were in every single one of her classes.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Bella groaned. It was probably Renee. Her mother had told her she would be stopping by before lunch so they could talk face to face. Bella wasn't in the right frame of mind to cope with Renee's constant pressure. She decided to ignore her mother, hoping that she would get the hint and walk away. But the knocking only became more persistent and urgent. It was driving Bella crazy. Why couldn't Renee just leave her alone? Bella felt a flicker of anger lick up her spine. She was tired of being manipulated by her. She strode out of the kitchen determinedly and thrust the front door open, ready to give Renee a piece of her mind. But the words died on her lips when she found Edward Cullen standing on the front porch.

* * *

"You're looking well, Bella." Edward kick started the conversation when she failed to greet him. He smiled disarmingly as he tried to charm her. "Renee asked me to apologise on her behalf. She was looking forward to spending the day with you, but unfortunately something urgent came up. She will see you tomorrow instead. As she didn't want to leave you alone all day after the trauma you suffered when the house was broken in to, she asked if I wouldn't mind coming in her place to keep you company." He gazed at Bella tenderly with his golden brown eyes shining with sincerity. "Of course it was my pleasure to do so." He lowered his voice and his lashes at the next bit. "I admit I also seized the opportunity because I've missed you, so much. I feel it would do us both good to spend some quality time together, alone."

Bella couldn't believe it. Once again Renee had overstepped the mark. There was no urgent business she had to deal with. Her interfering mother was trying to thrust then together because she was enamoured with the Cullens wealth. Renee was so shallow and materialistic.

"Can I come in, perhaps?" Edward took a step forward as if it had already been agreed. But Bella didn't step aside to let him enter. She folded her arms across her chest defensively. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked solicitously. His brow was furrowed and his eyes bored into hers as if trying to define what was going on in her head.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting you. I'm not in the right frame of mind for company today." Bella tried to keep her tone neutral and polite when inside she was petrified of being alone in the house with Edward. Something about his penetrating stare reminded her of how she felt when she thought she was being watched. It had to be a coincidence didn't it?

Edward's brow furrowed as a pained expression crossed his handsome face. "We've had no time to talk, Bella. Please." He was practically begging.

Bella couldn't stand his blatant attempt to emotionally manipulate her. It was obvious he was trying to play on her guilt. This situation couldn't go on anymore. She needed to be strong and cut ties with him and make it clear that whatever he presumed existed between them before her accident was no longer the case. If they had shared such intense feelings in the past why had she run away from him in the first place? Nothing about her accident made sense to her. There was something else going on here she didn't understand.

"Okay, let's talk." Bella agreed eventually.

Edward's face lit up at her words. He stepped forward as if expecting to be invited in, but Bella quickly closed the front door. He paused, confused as to why she had shut him out.

"It's lunchtime. Let's talk over something to eat. I'll pay." Bella didn't want to talk alone in the house. A crowded diner would suffice. She would feel safer surrounded by others and Edward would have to behave himself in public.

"But I've already eaten." Edward replied hastily. "And I would never allow you to pay for your lunch."

"Allow me?" Bella questioned as she paused and glanced back in his direction. She was struck by how white his skin really was. She had never seen another human with the same skin tone, except for his family. But they weren't related supposedly. How odd they all shared this trait, even Carlisle and Esme.

"You misunderstand me." Edward tried to backtrack. "I meant please allow me to pay for your lunch. As I've already eaten I'll pass."

"Just have a coke then or something." Bella said sharply as she turned away and walked toward the diner without waiting for his response.

* * *

Bella was tense. So far the conversation had been stilted and awkward. The food tasted like ashes in her mouth. Edward was true to his word, he didn't order food for himself, and instead he sat nursing a glass of coke while watching her eat. Bella felt like a lab rat as she endured his intense scrutiny. She imagined him taking notes in his head of every mouthful she ingested, probably thinking that a burger and fries was unhealthy and she should be eating something more nutritious considering her fragile mental state. It was awful. In the end she couldn't bear it anymore and ended up pushing her plate aside. She had hardly eaten even a third of what was on the plate. She had already drunk her own glass of coke.

"You can have mine if you like." Edward passed her his full glass. Something about this gesture seemed familiar to Bella. He had done this before, offered her his untouched drink. She strained her brain to try and remember more details but it was like something was blocking her. She sighed and rubbed her temples again. "Do you have a headache?" Edward was studying her again as he peered into her face worriedly.

"We came here to talk." Bella tried to get things back on track. Being with him, even if it was in a public place was stirring up unwanted feelings. She kept questioning his true motives. What had really happened on the night she had run away? He and his adoptive father had come after her in order to persuade her to come home. A chilling thought occurred to her. How had they known where she had run off to? How had they known she had fled to Phoenix? Why would she have not simply gone to find Renee in Jacksonville? Why had she gone to her old home when there was nothing left for her there?

"I've missed you, love." Edward's long fingers slid across the table. He was going to hold her hand. Bella jerked her hand back into her lap. Edward stilled, his expression hurt. "Bella." He breathed her name sadly. "Please."

"I can't do this." Bella stared down at her hands clasped in her lap. It was easier than being forced to look at his tormented face. She inhaled deeply as she tried to steady her nerves. This was so hard, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry but this isn't working out. I'm sorry that you've missed me, but the truth is I haven't missed you. I don't know who you are, Edward." She paused, swallowing thickly. "I don't know who I am."

"You're my Bella." Edward whispered brokenly.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip and finally raised her head. She couldn't be a coward. She had to look him in the eye and make him understand. "I'm not Bella anymore. I'm pieces of Bella. I'm like a jigsaw puzzle with a thousand missing pieces. I don't like hurting you but I'm asking you for my sake to just let me go. You need to move on."

His eyes were boring into her again. It was like he was trying to stare into her very soul. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The same feelings of being watched crept up on her. His intense scrutiny was making her very uncomfortable. She was slowly connecting the dots. She had been so convinced that it was her vivid imagination that made her think that someone had been in her room watching her while she slept, but what if it had been real. Jacob had told her to trust her instincts. Her instincts were telling her that Edward…

"This is Jacob Black talking." Edward said bitterly.

"What?" Bella was startled out of her introspection by his unfounded statement. "Jake has nothing to do with this."

"Of course he does." Edward continued, frowning. "He's trying to turn you against me."

"Jake has not said one negative thing about you. In fact we hardly discuss you at all." Bella kept her hands firmly clasped together in her lap to stop them shaking. "You don't know Jake at all. You just told me that you know of him."

"That's right." Edward muttered darkly. "Jacob Black is volatile and cannot be trusted." His brow furrowed further as he leaned forward and dared to cup Bella's chin in his left hand. His turned her face toward him. His eyes were pleading, desolate. "You think you can trust him but you can't. He is full of secrets."

"Stop it." Bella pushed his hand away. "I trust Jacob. He has been nothing but open and honest with me, unlike you."

Edward seemed to regret his outburst. He sat back, his face cloaked in misery. "What you see is a façade, Bella. You know nothing about him at all. All I want to do is love you, protect you and keep you safe."

"You are wrong about Jacob. I don't need or want your protection. Stay away from me, Edward. Whatever there was between us is over do you understand." Bella hastily slid out of the private booth and on shaking legs left the diner. She ran back to her house, panicked that Edward would follow, but to her relief he didn't follow her. He had sunk to a new low in her estimation by trying to accuse Jacob of lying to her and keeping secrets. She didn't believe a word of it. She trusted her instincts and those instincts told her to trust Jacob. He would never lie to her; he had been nothing but kind and gentle, as well as extremely patient.

Bella reached her house and let herself in. Once inside she went straight to the phone and called Jacob. Her meeting with Edward had shaken her up and she needed so badly for him to come and help calm her down.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Ten**

Jacob made sure that he was properly dressed this time when he went to see Bella. He also took his car. She had sounded very distressed on the phone. Some of her words had been garbled and hadn't made much sense. But one word did stand out and it was that she _needed_ him. It was a tense drive. The journey would have been so much quicker if he had run as a wolf, but it had already been difficult enough avoiding questions the last time he had turned up at her house only half dressed and without his car. He had hated lying to her and didn't want to risk it again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached Fork's small high street. The Swan house wasn't much further. As he passed the diner he glanced in that direction and he unintentionally swerved when he noticed Edward Cullen's shitty silver Volvo parked close by. The bloodsucker was still doing his creepy stalking, loitering nearby and watching Bella's every move. Jacob scowled as his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. He increased speed but was forced to brake hard when his nemesis suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. The VW Rabbit skidded violently before shuddering to a halt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob yelled as he climbed out of his car and confronted Cullen.

"Showing Bella how volatile you really are." Edward retorted angrily. His hands were curled into fists.

"You are a sick freak." Jacob snapped. He shoved Edward backwards a few feet, not really expecting the bloodsucker to fall back into the road. What the hell? That was almost too easy.

"Jake." Bella whispering his name pulled him up short. His gaze caught hers. She was standing on the front porch of her house with arms folded across her chest like she was trying to hold herself together. Her soulful brown eyes were wide with shock.

Edward rose gracefully to his feet and began to dust himself down. They were attracting quite a crowd now. The diner's patrons had witnessed Jacob shoving Edward violently into the road. None of them knew the truth of what Edward was. In their eyes it looked like Jacob had attacked a smaller individual for no apparent reason.

"You did this on purpose." Jacob muttered in disbelief.

"Bella needed to see what you are truly capable of. Your kind is volatile and prone to violent reactions. You are not fit to be around her. This is my way of protecting her. She doesn't understand the danger she is placing herself in. Until her memory returns, which it will, I will do whatever is necessary to keep you away from her." Edward's eyes swivelled to the gaping crowd. "I should warn you that one of them has already contacted the police. How ironic that it will be Bella's father who will be forced to place you under arrest. You can rest assured I will be lodging a formal complaint."

Jacob's breathing became ragged. In the distance he heard police sirens. He looked desperately toward Bella. She looked back at him, her expression troubled. She was chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. Jacob felt his stomach lurch. How much had she seen? His eyes pleaded silently for Bella to understand. He saw the flicker of confusion in her eyes but by then the police had reached them. It was too late.

* * *

"I didn't do anything, Charlie." Jacob pleaded.

"I know that." Charlie huffed as he paced his small office. He paused with his hands on his hips and his jaw flexed. He couldn't believe it when he had reached the scene of the altercation that had been called in by a member of the public to find it involved his best friend's son and Edward Cullen. There was no shortage of witnesses eager to tell him what they had seen. And unfortunately they all supported Edward Cullen's version of events. The facts were simple; Jacob Black had shoved Cullen violently into the road in an unprovoked attack. It was lucky Cullen hadn't been hit by an oncoming car.

"He set me up." Jacob continued desperately. He was shaking in his efforts to get his point across. "I was driving to see Bella. She called me earlier because she was upset. I came straight away. Cullen saw me driving down the road and he jumped right in front of my car, forcing me to brake hard. I got out of the car and confronted him. There is not a scratch on him, Charlie. This is all an act to make me look bad."

"Dammit, Jake." Charlie cursed. He began to pace again and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Can Bella corroborate your story?"

"I know she'll confirm that she called me. I don't know how much else she saw." Jacob was in bits at the thought of what Bella might be thinking right now. Charlie had been forced to call Billy. He was still technically a minor and needed a parent to be present when he was formally questioned. Edward Cullen was in another room making a formal statement while Charlie's deputies collected witness statements.

"Please say you believe me, Charlie." Jacob begged.

Charlie sighed and sat down in the vacant chair opposite Jacob. "Of course I believe you. I know what a manipulative little shit Edward Cullen can be. He's crafty. When he was with Bella he was always so subtle about it. He hides his controlling nature under his respectable veneer and his guardian, Doctor Cullen, is not much better. Damn." He rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"What will happen to me?" Jacob asked quietly. On the outside he was trying to remain calm but on the inside he was a mess. He was dreading his father's arrival. The last thing Billy needed was more stress, especially with his health being so fragile.

A determined light fired up in Charlie's eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you, son. If Edward Cullen thinks that he can get away with peddling his bullshit in front of me then he's in for one nasty surprise."

* * *

Doctor, Carlisle, Cullen swept into the police station carrying his medical bag and wearing an expensive suit covered by a cashmere coat. His short blonde hair was swept back from his face. He looked every inch the movie star. He didn't get far before he encountered Billy Black waiting in reception. Billy's dark eyes shot up to Carlisle's and he stared penetratingly at the ancient vampire. This was how Bella came across the two men as she walked into the station desperate to find out what was going on. She stopped and hid around the corner before peeping around again. It was odd, but even though Billy Black was bound to his wheelchair, in her mind's eyes he appeared as tall and commanding as Carlisle did. She admired the way he stared Edward's adopted father down as if he wasn't going to be cowed. The power play between the two individuals was confusing to Bella as it was intriguing.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle's smooth greeting snapped Bella out of her trance like state. She blushed as she realised she had been caught eavesdropping.

"Bella." Billy's voice was rougher, huskier then Carlisle's. He shot one last glare at the coven leader before wheeling his chair toward Bella. "It's good to see you." He held out his hand toward her.

Bella edged forward out of her hiding place and put her hand in Billy's while her gaze flicked to Carlisle. "What's happening?" She dared to ask.

"An unfortunate incident has occurred between our two sons." Carlisle interjected smoothly before Billy could respond. He smiled indulgently at Bella. "Please do not distress yourself. I am sure we can all come to some kind of amicable agreement." His eyes hardened when he looked at Billy Black again.

"I saw the incident." Bella piped up suddenly. It had taken her a while to absorb what she had witnessed with her own two eyes. She swallowed thickly as she raised her eyes to meet Carlisle's. "Edward ran right into the path of Jake's oncoming car." She saw Carlisle's brow furrow for a second before it smoothed out again. Billy was relaxed now and smiling as he held her hand tightly, lending her his silent support as she continued to speak. "It was lucky that Jake was able to react so quickly, Doctor Cullen. If he hadn't Edward would be dead right now. It looked like he deliberately ran into the road. I'd just broken up with him." She gulped a few times as she tried to stem the flow of tears. "I'm sorry I didn't realise how fragile his mental health was otherwise I might not have been so blunt with him. I think he was trying to hurt himself."

"I see." Carlisle Cullen replied stiffly. "Excuse me." He nodded at Bella and Billy abruptly before striding down the hall.

Billy's eyes snapped to Bella's and he looked at her appraisingly. "Thank you, Bella. It was brave of you to speak up and tell us what you saw."

"Can we get Jake out of here now?" Bella pleaded. She hated the thought of him being accused of something that wasn't his fault. She had been the one to call him.

"Yes." Billy agreed with a warm smile.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie and Billy were sharing a celebratory beer in the front room of the Swan's house while Jacob and Bella sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Everything had been cleared up and no charges had been laid against Jacob. Bella's statement had provided a whole new spin on events. Doctor Cullen decided he wanted everything hushed up for his son's sake. He didn't want the story getting leaked that Edward had tried to deliberately hurt himself after being rejected by a girl. So it was all good, except it wasn't. The old men may be relaxed and happy that a disaster had been averted but for Jacob and Bella it was a whole different story. They were more subdued.

Bella had lied. She hadn't seen Edward leap in front of Jacob's car or Jacob shoving Edward. She had only witnessed the aftermath. It was her gut instinct that had led her to believe that the whole scenario was a set up on Edward's part. The way he had been acting in the diner beforehand. The odd things he had been saying about Jacob. Accusing Jacob of trying to hurt him was just too convenient.

"What did you really see?" Jacob asked eventually when he had drained his coffee. He wasn't a fool. He knew that Bella was covering for him.

"Nothing." Bella stirred her coffee absently. Her fingers shook and the spoon rattled against the mug. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet his. His face was full of trepidation, even a little fear.

"You lied to save me."

"Yes."

"Why?" Jacob's fingers nearly crushed his empty mug as he waited for her answer.

"There is so much I don't understand. There is so much I can't remember. I'm seeing things I can't explain rationally." Bella began to stir her coffee again. "Edward said you were full of secrets." She swallowed again as she tried to maintain her composure. "He wasn't lying about that part, was he?"

"No." Jacob replied gruffly. His arms were shaking. His fraught emotions were threatening to make him burst out of his skin.

"Before I lost my memory did I know these secrets?" Bella questioned softly. She didn't dare look at his stricken face.

"Yes." Jacob admitted. His stomach was full of knots. He didn't know what to do.

"Will you tell me now?" Bella asked tensely.

"I want to. But I'm scared that it could all blow up in my face and you'll never want to see me ever again." Jacob confessed his fears in a rush. He was gripping the edge of the table for dear life, the wood creaked in protest.

"I accepted it before, right." Bella whispered as she finally raised her eyes to his again.

"You were there when it happened, Bells." Jacob choked out at his eyes closed in anguish at the memory. "You were there."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Bella backed off from pressuring Jacob into telling her anymore. He was getting very emotional. Whatever had happened, whatever the big secret was, it was stirring up unpleasant memories for him. The last thing she wanted to do was force him to relive something that was painful for him just because of her selfish need to know everything. Anyway he was right. She was still finding her feet, knowing too much too soon could send her recovery spiralling.

"It's okay, Jake." She assured him. "You don't have to tell me right now."

"I don't?" Jacob was relieved. He looked at her gratefully. "It's not that I'm trying to hide things from you."

"I know that." Bella smiled warmly and reached for his hand. "You don't actually owe me any explanation, Jake. You've been a rock for me since I left the hospital and I'm really thankful that I have you in my life."

"Ditto." Jacob clutched her hand tightly as if she was offering him a lifeline. "Thanks for sticking up for me today. I hate that you had to lie."

"It wasn't really a lie though was it?" Bella looked at him steadily. "What I said actually did happen, right."

"Yes." Jacob agreed fervently. "That's exactly how it went down."

"Then it's all good." Bella gently disentangled her hand from his. "Do you want another drink?" She offered.

"I'd love one. Thanks." Jacob relaxed as he watched Bella fix them both another drink. She had given him time and he was so grateful for that. Her sweet and caring attitude just made him love her even more, if that was even humanely possible. He didn't want to screw things up with her and was determined that when he did finally reveal the truth about his alter ego, that he did it in the right way so she would fully accept that part of him too.

* * *

Bella didn't want to go back to school but she had little choice. Charlie sensed how apprehensive she was so decided to introduce her to another girl she had once been close to, Angela Weber. Angela was the only daughter of a Lutheran minister and his wife. She had two precocious twin brothers who were forever getting into scrapes. But Angela was the total opposite of them. She was quite a shy and reserved teenager but very insightful. Charlie remembered Bella mentioning how much she liked her. He thought Angela would be the perfect companion to shepherd Bella around on her first day back at school.

"You are looking well, Bella." Angela smiled shyly at Bella once the introductions were out of the way. "I've missed seeing you at school. I would have visited you at the hospital but we were told it wouldn't be a good idea because it would be too overwhelming for you." She pushed her glasses up her nose as she drew in a sharp breath. It was obvious this was a big speech for Angela.

Bella returned the other girl's smile. She was instantly struck by how comfortable she felt around Angela. Charlie had chosen well. Bella felt the tension ooze out of her body. "It's great to meet you…again." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry I don't know what else to say."

"That's okay." Angela laughed too. "I wouldn't know what to say either if I was in your shoes."

"Thanks." Bella scooped up her books and held them in her arms. Charlie was calling and telling them it was time to go. "I appreciate this. I really do."

"It's no problem." Angela pushed a lock of her silky black hair behind her ear. She hesitated before taking the lead. It was clear she wasn't used to being in charge. Bella followed Angela out to the cruiser. Hopefully with this kind girl showing her around her first day back would run smoothly.

* * *

It wasn't smooth at all. Poor Angela tried her best but as soon as Charlie drove away she and Bella were surrounded by a bunch of students, all jostling to get a good look at Bella like she was some kind of exhibit in a zoo. A blonde boy pushed his way to the front and smiled at Bella eagerly. He had blonde hair whose long fringe kept flopping over his eyes. He pushed it away impatiently as his baby blue eyes gazed at Bella adoringly. "Hey, Bella, it's me." He introduced himself as if she was supposed to suddenly remember him.

"This is Mike Newton." Angela whispered solicitously to Bella.

"She knows." Mike huffed. "Let me show you around, Bella." He tried to link arms with Bella but another boy pushed him out of the way. "Hey, get off, Tyler." He complained.

The darker skinned boy with the sparking brown eyes ignored Mike and grinned at Bella. "Looking good, girl." He complimented her. "Long time no see."

Bella was feeling overwhelmed. She tried to shrink away from the gaping crowd. She heard a few catty comments from some of the girls in the group, especially a striking blonde with a venomous pout on her pretty face. A shorter girl with curly black hair stood beside her but was not really engaging. She was staring at Bella curiously.

"That's Jessica Stanley." Angela advised Bella. "She's part of our group."

"We have a group?" Bella whispered back uncertainly. Mike and Tyler were wrestling each other now as they fought each other for her attention. The blonde bitch was still making snarky comments, while the others continued to just stare at Bella hungry for some gossip. Thankfully the bell went forcing the crowds to disperse. Bella closed her eyes in relief but not for long. When she opened them she spotted Edward and his family on the other side of the parking lot. They had just arrived in their various cars. Collectively the vehicles must be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. The whole family were so pretentious. She caught Edward gazing at her hungrily and felt sick. "Can we go in now, Angela?" She asked desperately.

Angela was too polite to ask why Bella seemed so panicked at seeing her supposed boyfriend. She wasn't like the others who indulged in gossip. Instead she gently steered Bella toward the entrance and away from the Cullens cloying presence.

* * *

Bella got through her morning classes without any incidents. Angela had been the perfect guide and seemed to understand that she wanted to keep her distance from Edward. Angela gracefully swapped seats with her own boyfriend so Ben was forced to sit next to a glowering Edward. Bella couldn't contain her gratitude. She tried to ignore the whispers and the stares from the other students as she walked down the halls. It seemed the coldness between her and Edward Cullen was the top story of the day. The blonde bitch, whose real name was Lauren, didn't hide her sneers. She spread it around that it was Edward who had grown tired of Bella's skinny ass and dumped her. Bella didn't care if that's what the others thought. Let them think what they liked.

At lunch she sat with Angela and her boyfriend. Ben Cheney was nice enough. He seemed to adore Angela and that was enough of a glowing reference for Bella. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley joined them at lunch. Bella was forced to endure their attentions as they spoke at her, not even seeming to realise she was barely answering their questions.

"Cullen is a freak." Mike's words finally caught Bella's attention. She had been in the midst of furiously texting Jacob.

"You got that right." Tyler agreed. Both boys shot dark looks toward the Cullens table. Edward was scowling back at them, obviously angered that Bella was sitting amongst them and not with him. His attempts to approach her had been thwarted as she had made sure to surround herself with others at all times. His family sat around him looking bored and indifferent, except for his sister, Alice, who was speaking to him quietly.

"So what prompted the break up?" Mike asked curiously. "Not that I'm complaining. The guy is a major douche bag."

"Yeah, what gives?" Tyler interjected. "You were like all Romeo and Juliet before."

"Tyler." Angela remonstrated with him gently. "Bella doesn't want to talk about it."

Bella shot her friend a grateful look. "Yeah, that's right." She mumbled.

"That means you're free for prom." Mike's blue eyes lit up as if all his birthdays had come at once.

"Um…" Bella began to panic.

"Hey, I was gonna ask her." Tyler hit Mike hard on the shoulder.

"I asked her first." Mike retorted. "Too late, dude."

"I never heard the question." Tyler snapped.

"I already have a date." Bella blurted out desperately. There was no way she wanted to go with either of these boys. They were complete strangers to her and seemed to be forgetting that her memory had been wiped.

"With who?" Mike and Tyler said together. If Bella wasn't feeling so anxious it would have been funny. Their voices were dripping with disappointment.

"Um…Jacob. Jacob Black is taking me to prom." Bella prayed in her head that Jacob would forgive her for putting him in an impossible position.

"Jacob Black." Mike actually looked a little afraid.

Bella gazed at him curiously. "You know him."

"Yeah." Mike appeared uncomfortable now. "I didn't know he was your new boyfriend."

"How do you know him?" Bella persisted.

But Mike Newton suddenly remembered he had somewhere to be. He stood up abruptly and pulled Tyler along with him. The two boys walked off deep in conversation. How odd? Bella exchanged a confused glance with Angela before resuming texting Jacob. She didn't see the smouldering look of anger that Edward threw her way after her unexpected revelation.

* * *

Jacob couldn't contain his smile. He couldn't believe that she was asking him to prom and she was feeling guilty about it. Bella actually thought he wouldn't want to go when in fact he couldn't imagine anything more perfect. He tried to keep his enthusiasm in check. "It'll be fun, Bells. I promise."

"I am so sorry." Bella couldn't stop apologising. "I know you must have so many better things to be doing with your time…"

"I don't." Jacob laughed lightly. "I want to take you. I would have asked but prom was never your thing."

"Oh." Bella frowned. She couldn't remember if it was or it wasn't. But as far as she understood prom was meant to be some kind of rite of passage. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "You must have prom too, right. Or an end of year dance thingy."

"Kinda." Jacob felt confused as to where she was going with this. It wasn't like he attended school regularly anymore, even though he tried his hardest to. "But I wasn't going to bother this year."

"Why the hell not?" Bella protested. "We're teenagers, Jake. We should be out there having fun. This has been one hell of a year for me already. I feel in the mood to cut loose."

A grin formed at the corners of Jacob's mouth. She was so freaking adorable when she was like this. He was so happy. She had asked him to prom. That was a big deal all on its own. And she wanted to come as his date to his school dance. Dammit, Jacob didn't think he had felt so good in all his life.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

Bella was horrified to find she had no decent outfits at all. Her wardrobe was fit to bursting with casual clothes and the only two dresses she seemed to own were hardly glamorous. They looked more like something you would wear to a funeral then a school dance. She called Angela. "I need to go shopping." She wailed. Jacob had told her that his school formal was actually only two days away.

Angela was amused by Bella's panicked state. She laughed quietly. "This is new. You never seemed interested in shopping before. You always said you hated it. The last time Jess and I took you to Port Angeles to try on dresses for the prom you got really bored and left us to it." She paused, her laughter dying suddenly. "That was the night that things seemed to change between you and Edward. You bumped into him while you were browsing the bookstore. When we met up with you again you decided to have dinner with him instead of us. The next day you announced you were a couple."

"Oh." Bella was stunned to hear this. She couldn't believe she had ditched her friends to go off with a boy. That was so rude. Chills ran up and down her spine. How odd that she had crossed paths with Edward while she was out with her friends. It almost seemed preordained. She tried to remember that particular night but as usual the memory eluded her. She chewed on her bottom lip in frustration.

"Bella, are you still there?" Angela said suddenly, afraid that she had revealed too much and upset her friend. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, I'm fine." Bella rushed to reassure her. "Honestly."

"Are you sure?" Angela checked.

"Yes." Bella tried to pull herself together. She was going to have to get used to this. Of course people were going to bring up the past in front of her. It was only natural. She had to stop freaking out about it and accept that this was her life now. "Would you mind coming shopping with me, Angela? I have no idea what to wear."

"Of course." Angela promised. "It will be fun."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. She had to admit she was actually looking forward to hitting the shops. It was exciting getting something new. It gave her a buzz. Why had she never wanted to do that before? She must have been a really dull person before. She was surprised she had any friends at all. Maybe losing her memory wasn't such a bad thing after all. It was giving her a chance to reinvent herself and make some positive changes in her life. With this thought in mind Bella got ready to meet Angela.

* * *

Charlie seemed to have something in his eye as Bella showed off the dress she had bought for Jacob's school dance. She had been so fired up with enthusiasm because of her new purchase that she couldn't wait to show it off to her dad. Charlie was secretly thrilled to see his only child so excited, especially after a shopping trip. Normally hitting the shops was something she did grudgingly and under protest. She had returned from Port Angeles with Angela practically glowing.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked as she twirled around, spreading her arms wide.

"You look so grown up, kiddo." Charlie's voice was rough with emotion. "You look lovely. You really do."

Bella smiled in delight. If this was the reaction she was getting from her dad then she couldn't wait to see Jacob's face. She spun around again, letting the skirts of the dress flare out. They fell to mid calve. The bodice was fitted with spaghetti straps, subtle diamanté stones sparkled as she moved. The dress was a deep azure blue and fell to her mid calve. It gave Bella the allusion of curves. That was why she loved it so much. She hated her skinny figure but this dress pushed her up in all the right places.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. "I'll get it." Charlie offered as he grinned at his daughter. He had never seen Bella preen in front of a mirror before like a typical teenage girl. His happy mood was short lived when he answered the door and found his ex-wife on his front porch. "What do you want?" He said rudely.

"To see my baby girl. I have been calling her all day but she hasn't been answering." Renee tried to push past Charlie but he barred her way.

"Bells has been out shopping." Charlie informed Renee coolly. "She was having fun. Don't you dare go in there and ruin it for her, Ren."

"Don't think that I can't see what your game is, Charlie Swan." Renee said sourly as she glared at Charlie accusingly. "Ever since our daughter came out of the hospital you've been pushing her onto Billy's son. You've been trying to manipulate the situation to your advantage. Doctor Cullen told me what happened between his son and Jacob Black."

Charlie's expression darkened as he crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "So that's why you are really here. Carlisle Cullen has filled your head with bullshit and you came straight around here to do his dirty work. You are despicable."

"Jacob Black attacked Edward for no reason at all. Do you seriously condone his behaviour? I will not have someone with violent tendencies anywhere near my daughter." Renee was getting red in the face now as her frustration built up and up. "I can't have Bella living here under your roof anymore, Charlie. You are clearly team Jacob and fail to see the bigger picture just because he is your best friend's son. I on the other hand only have Bella's welfare in mind. I have taken a short lease on a property nearby. Doctor Cullen sourced it for me. Bella will move in with me there while she continues her treatment."

Charlie was outraged. He closed the door behind him so that Bella wouldn't hear. He didn't want her caught in the middle of this battle that was raging between him and her mother. He towered over Renee, his brown eyes sparking with fury. "You call me team Jacob and you're right, I am. I have watched that boy grow into the fine young man he is today. I won't have you coming here with your poisonous slurs on his character. That's slander. You are clearly on team asshole. It's the Cullens money that you love and nothing else. You wish that you were Bella, don't you. You're jealous of your own child. You want her to be with that little piece of shit so you can live vicariously through Bella and enjoy the high life."

Renee was shaking. Charlie had never spoken to her like this before. Although angry he had always maintained his cool, but he had no filter now. His eyes were raking her up and down in disgust. "I have custody of Bella. You have no claim on her." She faltered. "Carlisle has a powerful attorney and he has offered to introduce me to him and pay for any fees. He is as worried about Bella's welfare as I am. She is ill. She has total amnesia. She doesn't even know who she is anymore. She is vulnerable and easily manipulated because of that. Carlisle cares for Bella as if she were his own daughter. Like me he can see right through you, Charlie Swan. If you force me to take you to court then I will."

"You bitch." Charlie cursed. He had to turn away before he did something he would regret. "Get. Out. Of. Here." He growled. "Get out."

Renee's face turned white at the sound of his harsh tone. She could see Charlie was close to losing control completely. She had done what she had come to do. Her ex now knew where he stood. Renee hoped that Charlie would see sense and hand Bella over to her care without getting the courts involved, but if he didn't she was prepared to go all the way and prove that Bella wasn't capable of taking care of herself or making any informed decisions. She would apply for conservatorship of her daughter which would in effect give her total control over Bella's life for the foreseeable future and there was nothing that Charlie could do to stop her.

* * *

"She threatened you with court action." Billy was disbelieving. He didn't know how to comfort his friend. This was beyond his comprehension. Carlisle Cullen had sunk to a new low. Billy had always thought Edward was a master manipulator. He assumed it was part of his controlling character, but now he could see that it was in fact Carlisle Cullen who was pulling the strings. The vamp doctor had created the ultimate façade. He came across as a good, kind, empathetic individual whose vast wealth had no impact on his down to earth nature. But in reality he was a cold, vindictive manipulator, willing to go to vast lengths to appease his spoilt son. "Surely she couldn't win even if she tried."

"I don't know." Charlie ran a hand over his face wearily. "I just don't know."

* * *

Bella was sitting on an old plastic crate in the Black's garage watching Jacob fine tune the engine on her old truck. The engine sounded really rough after not being driven for a few months. Bella had fallen in love with the old iron monster again after seeing it with fresh eyes. The cherry red Chevy had been parked on the Black's property for the duration of her hospital stay. Jacob had been working on it when he had some free time. "I totally rebuilt the engine for you." He said from under the hood of the truck.

"Uh huh." Bella was distracted by the play of his muscles along his back as he leaned into the engine bay. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips as he bent forward. She admired the way his waist narrowed and the silkiness of his tan skin as he moved effortlessly back and forth as he fetched what tools he needed. For such a tall, built guy he was surprisingly graceful.

"You have to remember to double pump the clutch when you change gears." Bella zoned in as Jacob started talking again. "Other than that you should be good." He smiled engagingly at her. "This will give you your freedom back."

"Thank you." Bella jumped to her feet and joined Jacob as he slammed the hood of the truck down. He pulled an oily rag from his back pocket and wiped the grease off his hands. "You are a genius and have awesome mad skills." She ran her fingers lightly over the red paintwork. The truck was solid, safe, just the way she liked it.

"Want to go for a drive now?" Jacob offered.

"Can I?" Bella's eyes were shining. She immediately opened the driver's door, hitting Jacob accidentally in her eagerness to be gone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed and smiled apologetically.

"I'll live." Jacob laughed as he rubbed his arm.

Bella laughed along with him as she switched on the engine and it rumbled to life. It was louder than she anticipated and it triggered a memory. _Her face paled as she saw herself sitting on the bench seat, but on the passenger side this time. Edward was the one driving her precious truck. His white face was angry, his long fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. There was a loud thump and Bella saw herself flinch in shock before turning to glance behind her. She saw Emmet Cullen standing in the bed of the truck, his muscled arms keeping him steady as Edward pushed the old monster beyond her limits._

" _Where are we going?" Her voice was high pitched, fearful._

" _We have to get you out of here." Edward's teeth clacked together as he spoke. His voice was strained._

" _But my dad." Bella heard herself cry._

 _Edward hit the steering wheel in frustration. "We don't have time, Bella. James is already following us."_

"Bells, honey. Bells, take a deep breath. It's me. It's just Jacob." Bella sucked in a huge breath as reality struck. She found herself encased in Jacob's strong arms as he held her, trying to stop her hyperventilating. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He crooned.

"James." Bella gasped raggedly as tears welled in her eyes. She clutched hold of Jacob's shoulders and gazed into his dark eyes pleadingly. "Who is he, Jake? And why does just the mention of his name terrify me?"

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Jacob didn't know how to answer Bella. He knew of James. He had heard the whisperings and rumour mongering among his own pack. He knew that this particular vampire and his red headed mate had been responsible for the deaths of some hikers who were trekking through the wilderness and also one of the locals, a well-liked individual called Roy, had been killed. The deaths had been blamed on animal attacks, possibly by bears. That theory was perpetrated by Carlisle Cullen who had volunteered to autopsy the bodies. The wolf pack had conducted their own investigation after the hiker deaths. They knew it was committed by rogue vampires travelling through the area. They had come across nomads before, but these two were particularly skilled at evading capture. Neither Jacob nor his brothers had ever come across them physically. They had only ever witnessed the aftermath of the killings. Then Bella had her so called _'accident_ ,' and the wolves hadn't come across the rogue vampires since. Any attempt to get any information from the coven leader proved useless. Carlisle Cullen was adept at avoiding answering direct questions, just citing that the situation had been dealt with.

"Someone was after us." Bella whispered fearfully. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she tried to focus. But already the images that her mind had conjured up were gone. She ground her teeth in frustration. "I can't remember. I can't remember."

"It's okay. Just relax." Jacob urged Bella as he held her carefully against his warm body. She sagged in his embrace and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed the top of her arm comfortingly.

"The Cullens are liars, Jake." Bella whispered against his throat. He tightened his hold on her. "They are covering up what happened the night I ran away. But I can't accuse them of anything when I can't recall what happened."

"It's gonna be alright, Bells. You're not alone in this. I'll protect you." Jacob vowed.

Bella sniffed a few times and drew in a ragged breath. He was so sweet and adorable. She was touched by his promise to protect her, even if it was impossible. To do that he would have to be with her every waking moment to make sure that she didn't come into contact with Edward or one of his family, especially in school. She had to pull herself together. Bella hated feeling so weak and dependent. "I'm okay now." She said quietly as she sat up straighter. "Thanks for looking out for me and putting up with all my craziness."

"Anytime, Bells." Jacob smiled softly. "Anytime."

* * *

After the Swan's went home after spending the evening at the Black's, Jacob confided in his father about what had happened with Bella. Billy was quiet for a while as he mulled over Jacob's words. Hearing Bella's brief memory of the night she had run away and her resulting accident only cemented in his mind what he had suspected ever since learning that his best friend's daughter had been hurt.

"They kept us all away on purpose." Billy mused. "I made several attempts to get to see Bella. But of course Carlisle Cullen kept everyone away from her under the guise that she needed space in order to heal properly. It was all a ruse so that he could have full control of the situation."

"I tried to sneak in a few times to see Bells." Jacob admitted for the first time. "But the vamp doctor or one of the others was always around. I couldn't get past them."

Billy raised his eyebrows at this little snippet. "You kept that quiet."

Jacob just shrugged. He was frowning as if trying to work out a complicated maths problem in his head. Bella's brief memory had shed a whole new light on things. They had already been suspicious about the Cullens bullshit story, but hadn't any proof. In every way possible the coven adhered to the ancient treaty which had been made by their ancestors and the alpha of the last pack, Ephraim Black. But they were beginning to suspect that Carlisle Cullen and his family were overstepping their bounds. If Bella ever did recover her memories of what happened the night she had run away it could be all the proof the wolf pack needed to drive the Cullens out of the area for good. But what worried Jacob the most was the toll it could take on Bella during the process if she ever did finally remember everything.

* * *

Bella decided to focus on Jacob's school dance. It proved a good distraction. She had to admit she was feeling slightly nervous. She was going to be mixing with a whole bunch of people she didn't know. But she calmed herself down with the knowledge that it included everyone in her life right now. But at least the kids at Jacob's school dance would have no preconceived notions of her. She tried on her dress a few times beforehand as she practised accessorising with it. She tried on some makeup but decided to keep it minimal, just a dash of mascara and lip gloss would suffice. Angela came over a few hours before Jacob was due to pick her up, to help with her hair, and to offer her silent support. She could see how nervous Bella was. Bella was acting like a girl going on her first date and was desperate to impress. Angela, ever the diplomat, kept those thoughts to herself.

"How do I look?" Bella was biting her lip nervously. She twirled around before fussing with her hair. She had decided to keep her hair down. The silky strands swept around her slim shoulders in a satin wave.

"You look lovely." Angela said honestly. "You really do."

"Thank you." Bella was touched by her friend's sincerity. "I really appreciate you coming over tonight."

"I enjoyed it." Angela smiled shyly as she hugged Bella. There was the sound of a car horn outside. Ben had arrived to pick her up. Angela rolled her eyes. "One day he might actually come to the door to get me." She laughed and hugged Bella one last time before she left.

* * *

Jacob was almost if not more nervous than Bella. He had to endure constant teasing from his father. He had spent ages in the bathroom fiddling with his hair, only to come out with it swept into its usual tousled style. "Well that was worth it." Billy had laughed. "You used half a ton of hair gel for nothing. I hope you haven't blocked the sink."

"Shut up." Jacob protested as he rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. He had decided to keep it simple. He had pressed and ironed a white shirt and teamed it with a dark pair of jeans.

"Use this." Billy suddenly threw a bottle of aftershave at his son.

"Why?" Jacob asked suspiciously. He looked at the glass bottle like it was a bomb about to explode.

"You want to smell nice, don't ya." Billy shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't smell." Jacob lifted each arm and sniffed his pits carefully.

"Make an effort, son. Sheesh." Billy urged him irritably. He looked Jacob up and down. "I still think you should wear a suit."

"Find one that fits me then." Jacob retorted. "This is the best I've got. Anyway it's only being held in the school gym. It will be the same tacky decorations as every year with the same tired old music." He was getting glum now. He so wanted to impress Bella and hoped that she wouldn't regret coming or asking him to her own prom when she saw the miserable effort his school had gone to. He popped open the aftershave and coughed when the smell hit his sensitive nose. "I am not wearing this crap." He wheezed. "How old is this stuff?"

Billy glared at him as he snatched the precious bottle out of his son's hand. "I wore this the day I took your mother to our school prom. She loved it. She said it made me smell like a real man."

"I think you'll find that mom was joking. It reeks. Please don't tell me that's the original bottle." Jacob groaned when he saw his dad's frown deepen. It was. It was the original bottle. That made it a hundred years old at least. "Jeez, dad, I'll knock Bells flat on her ass if I pour that stuff on my skin. It's toxic. How did mom stand it?"

"This cost me a lot of money back in the day." Billy grumbled. "And Sarah loved it. She told me to keep it safe so we could open it on special occasions and relive the memory of a wonderful night."

Jacob refrained from calling his mom out on her obvious lie. Sarah had put a romantic spin on the whole thing in an effort to stop her future husband ever wearing the stuff again. "Kudo's to you, mom." Jacob thought in his head. Just thinking of Sarah made him all sentimental. "Well how do I look?" Jacob asked aloud.

"You'll do." Billy said grudgingly.

"Gee, thanks, dad." Jacob muttered. "I'd better go and pick up Bells now."

"Have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Billy warned him. "Are you sure you don't want to take this just in case you…"

"Bye, dad." Jacob practically ran out of the house before Billy could offer anymore pearls of wisdom.

* * *

Jacob wasn't often lost for words. But when he saw Bella standing in front of him looking like something out of a dream he was speechless. She was so beautiful. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Charlie stood behind them chuckling. Bella's cheeks were blazing at Jacob's obvious ogling. "I want you to have my little girl home by midnight, son." He warned Jacob, bringing both teens out of their stupors.

"Huh?" Jacob blinked as if he'd just woken up from a pleasant daydream.

"I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin, dad." Bella mumbled as she felt her face burn. "You look very nice, Jake." She complimented him.

"You look…." Jacob gestured with his hands creating a very curvy figure. "Wow…Bells. Just wow." How smooth was that? He groaned internally at how much of a tool he sounded.

Charlie wasn't impressed with the picture Jacob had just painted. "Don't get too handsy, son." He threatened Jacob. He frowned darkly, issuing a ton of silent warnings with his eyes.

Jacob gulped. The police chief could look quite intimidating when he wanted to. "I wasn't…I wouldn't…."

"Let's go." Bella glared at her dad as she captured Jacob's hand and led him toward his car.

"Have fun." Charlie called out after them as he laughed under his breath at their discomfiture.

* * *

Jacob gazed around the packed gym. It was the same people from school, of course, many of whom were acting like total idiots. The decorations were tacky and the music was thumping loudly, reverberating off the walls. The humidity generated by the dancing crowds was nearly too much for Jacob. He was hot enough already (no pun intended). In the distance Jacob caught sight of his two best friends, Quil and Embry, dancing. If that's what you could call it. As soon as they spotted him they gyrated in his direction. Quil was ginning goofily and shoving his way through the crowds, ignoring the other dancers' heated protests.

"Oh no." Jacob muttered.

"What?" Bella whispered anxiously. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity as she drank in the scene before her. Jacob's friends were nearly as tall as he was. They had the same black hair and muscular physique. They dwarfed everyone else in the room. She noticed that most of the girls were staring at her cattily as she was suddenly swamped by the best looking boys in the room. It had suddenly got a whole lot hotter. She fanned herself.

"She's already melting in my presence." Quil winked at her teasingly. "You're looking good, girl."

"Thanks." Bella smiled as she looked toward Jacob for help. He was frowning.

"This is Quil." He introduced his friend mulishly. He had warned them to be on their best behaviour so as not to overwhelm Bella but Quil seemed to be suffering from his own memory lapse.

"She remembers me. I'm unforgettable. Right, Bella." Quil was having fun getting under Jacob's skin.

"Ignore him. I'm Embry." The shyer of the two introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Bella replied courteously.

"Look at you being all polite." Quil laughed. He grinned when he noticed Jacob scowling. "I'm only having fun, dude. Chill."

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" Jacob said pointedly. "Where are your dates? Have they gotten sick of you already?"

"Susie's around somewhere." Quil waved his hand vaguely.

"You ditched her half an hour ago." Embry reminded him.

"She couldn't keep up with my moves." Quil blustered as he gyrated around in a circle. "Do you want to take a spin, Bella?"

"No, she doesn't." Jacob interjected heatedly. Quil was getting on his last nerve.

"Calm down, Jake." Bella remonstrated with him softly. She was touched that he was trying to look out for her but it was clear that Quil was only teasing.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's a wolf thing." Quil said carelessly as he laughed at Jacob's intensity.

"Wolf thing? What does that mean?" Bella questioned as she looked at each of the boys who were suddenly looking very uncomfortable indeed.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you to all the readers who left awesome reviews on the last chapter and for following this story!**_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The boys were actively squirming. Bella tried to hide her smile. She had hit on something embarrassing. That was what it was. It was quite funny seeing their faces. Jacob was openly glowering at Quil. While Quil looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Poor Embry was stuck in the middle as he shot his friends anxious glances.

"It's okay." Bella piped up eventually. She tapped the side of her nose. "It will be our little secret."

"Secret?" Jacob tore his angry gaze away from Quil and looked at Bella in disbelief. He searched her face carefully for any sign of panic, betrayal or fear. But instead she was laughing.

"You mean you know." Quil's jaw had dropped.

"Wow." Embry breathed.

Jacob couldn't believe it. Bella knew. She had remembered. A grin formed on his lips as he gazed down at her. She was still laughing. She knew his secret. She knew he was a wolf. That they all were and she didn't care. _Then…_.

"I think it's quite endearing that you've all formed a club." Bella giggled. "Is that why you've all got matching tattoos? Aww… best friends forever." She had spotted the identical tattoos that Quil and Embry shared with Jacob. "The wolf club. You all run as a pack." She laughed again at their shocked faces.

Jacob felt like he'd had a bucket of cold water chucked on him. Bella didn't know. She thought it was a joke, even though they were all sixteen that they still referred to their childhood club, the wolf club. He was having trouble taking it all in. Bella smiled at him as she elbowed him playfully in the side. "Can I call you wolf boy now?" She teased him.

"Ha ha…wolf boy." Quil seized this opportunity to take the heat off of himself. He knew that Jacob wasn't going to let his major slip up go. "Your girl's a comedian, Jake."

"A club." Embry joined in, smiling. "Yeah, that's real funny."

Bella was totally oblivious to the forced laughter. She tugged on Jacob's hand. "Let's dance, wolf boy." She laughed as Jacob's cheeks flushed.

Jacob followed Bella onto the dance floor. He threw Quil a dark look over his shoulder mouthing. "I'll get you for this, Quil Ateara."

"Shit." Quil gulped as he exchanged a nervous glance with Embry. "I need a drink."

"You idiot." Embry rolled his eyes as he slammed his fist into Quil's shoulder. A punch like that would have floored a normal human. "You can be such an ass sometimes." He stalked off leaving a chagrined Quil to follow.

* * *

Bella was having the time of her life. She and Jacob had been dancing non-stop for two hours. She had learned she wasn't the most graceful person on the floor. She could be quite clumsy, but dancing with Jacob, who seemed to have a natural rhythm, was easy. He took charge. With his strong arm wrapped around her waist they swayed together during the faster numbers. Jacob was on cloud nine. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined something like this could become a reality. He wanted to pinch himself in case none of it was real and he was tripping or something. His anger at Quil melted away as he forgot all about his friend's earlier slip up. Quil had tracked down his date and they were dancing nearby. Jacob hardly noticed him. All he could focus on was Bella and her beautiful eyes and how they were looking deeply into his as they moved. She was driving him crazy and had no idea.

Jacob could hear people talking about them, and literally everyone in the packed gym was staring. But he didn't care. He pulled his arms tighter around Bella as a slow track replaced the heavy beat of the previous one. He didn't want the moment to end. He loved the way her incredible body was swaying against his, turning him on so badly that it was almost unbearable. The humidity in the air was rising. Bella's face was glowing with perspiration.

"I think I need a drink." Bella said when the song ended. She peeled herself away from him reluctantly and fanned herself down. He was so hot, she was practically melting. Her dress clung to her body and she pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes. It was beginning to curl with the humidity.

"Me too." Jacob agreed. He held her hand tightly as they weaved their way through the gyrating crowd. They reached the drinks table without incident. Because of Jacob's size most people got out of their way anyway. Jacob reached for two cans of soda but Bella shook her head. She had spotted the punch bowl taking centre stage on the table.

"I want some of that fruit punch." Bella had noticed the group of teens hovering around the bowl. It must be really good as most of them were refilling their plastic cups straight away.

"I've got to visit the bathroom. Would you mind getting the drinks and then I'll meet you back here." Jacob had to duck his head so his mouth was closer to her ear in order to make his voice heard.

"Okay." Bella smiled, patting his chest before turning around and heading toward the punch bowl.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath as he got a good view of her fine ass. She was so freaking gorgeous and had no clue. "Calm down, Black." He scolded himself as he rapidly swirled around and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Bella had to fight her way through the throng to reach the punch bowl. She ignored some of the catty comments from the girls. She knew they were jealous because Jacob had brought her to the dance and not them. Seeing him on his own turf surrounded by his peers had made her realise just how popular he was on the reservation. He was the chief's son after all. And she wasn't immune to how good looking he was. He was very sexy. She couldn't deny it. Bella felt her skin flush. She was glad that Jacob wasn't able to read her thoughts. "Control yourself, Bella. He only sees you as a friend."

Finally she reached the bowl. She grabbed two empty plastic cups and filled them. She glanced around the immediate vicinity. She couldn't see Jacob amongst the heaving throng. She sighed as someone bumped into her. She nearly dropped the cups. Bella scowled at the girl who had deliberately barged into her. The girl scowled back at her. It was clear that she had shoved Bella on purpose. "Watch where you're going." Bella snapped as she walked away trying to maintain her dignity.

"Damn, paleface." The girl retorted.

Bella lifted one of the plastic cups to her lips and drained it. Her eyes watered as the punch slid down her throat and kicked back. She coughed a few times. The punch was stronger than she thought. She saw the girl laughing at her and she felt her skin burn. The punch had settled in her stomach and was creating a nice warm glow. Bella decided to drink Jacob's too. She threw her head back and gulped the whole lot down. By the time Jacob found her again she was on her third cup and feeling very mellow indeed.

* * *

"Lahote." Jacob cursed as he sniffed the empty plastic cup that he had taken from Bella. In the distance he saw Paul moving rapidly through the crowd. He was a dead man. "This punch has been spiked, Bells."

"Oops, that's not good." Bella was feeling lightheaded. Jacob was frowning and she didn't like seeing him frown. "Don't fuss, Jake. Let's dance, dance and dance some more."

"But honey, you're…" Jacob tried to protest.

"I'm happy, Jake." Bella declared. She flung her arms out wide. "See?" Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she crooked her finger, indicating that she wanted to him to dance with her again.

Jacob fought a smile. She was so darn cute. He couldn't resist her. The song changed again to 'She's like a star,' by Taio Cruz. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and led her back onto the dance floor. Bella wrapped her arms around him and tucked her face into his neck. He smelled amazing and was so warm. A thought popped into her head as she wondered what it would be like if she licked him. She giggled, she was such an idiot. What was wrong with her? She was having all these unexplained urges. Jacob pulled back and looked at her in amusement. Bella giggled again as she thought about licking him like a Popsicle. Jacob smiled and pressed his body back onto hers. The song wasn't really slow and they were swaying quite fast and half grinding against each other like the other couples surrounding them. Bella decided she loved dancing. Jacob was really good at it. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

"Jacob." The stern, commanding voice put an end to their fun instantly.

Bella felt Jacob stiffen. She stopped moving and looked up at him enquiringly. An older guy, almost as tall as Jacob, with the same black hair and muscular build was standing next to them. His expression was stoic. Bella couldn't read him at all. Jacob's eyes had become hard.

"What do you want, Sam?"

Sam? Bella felt something stirring in her mind. Sam. Sam. Sam. She recognised that name. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. The punch was making her feel sick. Jacob and Sam were talking quietly to one another. She couldn't hear what they were saying. The music was too loud. Her ears were ringing. An unwanted memory was forcing its way into her consciousness.

 _She saw Sam; he was hovering over Jacob, holding him down. Jacob was crying, his whole body shaking. He was completely naked; his hair was long and half torn out of his head. Bella saw Embry in the background. He looked as sickened as she felt. Sam was calling to Embry to come help him hold Jacob so they could cut off his hair. Jacob was crouched down. He trembled as Embry joined Sam in holding him down. He raised his head, his dark eyes wild with fear and desperation. Bella heard herself crying his name. He was taking deep, shuddering breaths._

" _If you want to help him then try and keep him calm." Sam barked at her. "I have to do this. It will make it easier the next time it happens."_

 _Bella saw the glint of the sharp scissors in Sam's left hand. He raised a lock of Jacob's silky black locks and began to roughly chop into them. She watched as his precious hair fluttered to the ground and her heart broke into a million pieces as she ran to hold him while he cried._

Bella started to feel sick, literally. The hot gym, the pounding music, the strobe lighting made her dizzy. She felt her stomach heave. She couldn't hold it in. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being lifted and carried away.

* * *

Bella threw up the entirety of the spiked punch. She groaned and moved back to sit down. She bumped into someone's legs. She didn't freak out though, she knew it was Jacob.

"Are you alright? He asked sympathetically.

Bella couldn't answer. She leant over the toilet and threw up again. Jacob was rubbing her back in small circles and holding her hair out of the way. After a few minutes she felt a little better.

"Do you think you can sit up now?"

"Yes." Bella rasped. She lifted her head and looked around her. She recognised the Black's tiny bathroom. She had no memory of Jacob bringing her back to his house. "I'm sorry." She apologised miserably. "I ruined everything."

"No, you didn't." Jacob gazed at her, concerned. "It was that damn punch. Sam's dealing with Lahote. He was the one who spiked it. Some of the other kids got sick too." He stroked her hair gently and smiled. "Do you want to rinse your mouth?"

"Yes, please."

Jacob lifted Bella up as if she weighed nothing at all. He sat her on the edge of the sink and poured out a capful of mouthwash. Bella smiled weakly as she took it from him and swashed the liquid around her mouth. It tasted of peppermint. She then spat in the sink.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." Bella replied meekly.

"Bed?" Jacob asked when she was finished.

"My dad." Bella whispered.

"You're staying here tonight. Don't worry my dad called Charlie and explained everything." Jacob assured her as he picked Bella up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and was about to put her in the bed when Bella remembered she was still wearing her party dress.

"I don't want to go to bed like this." She wailed.

"Okay." Jacob set her down on her feet, but she could barely stand and she felt her legs threaten to give out. Jacob wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her upright. "I'll close my eyes and turn away while you change." He gestured toward his bed with his other arm. "You can use one of my t-shirts to sleep in."

"Thanks." Bella smiled at him gratefully. She unzipped her dress and shimmied out of it awkwardly. Jacob's strong arm steadied her as she grabbed his t-shirt and tugged it over her head. It was so big it fell to her knees. "Done." She declared tiredly, yawning.

With an easy smile Jacob lifted her up and carried her to bed. He lay her down gently and pulled the covers right up to her chin. His expression was tender as he gazed down at her. "Goodnight, Bells." He leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

Bella felt her skin tingle at the contact. Jacob said goodnight again and walked off towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked in a small voice. She didn't feel like being alone right now, especially after that agonising flashback she had experienced earlier. If that was what it even was. It was too bizarre to be real. Bella put it down to her drunken haze.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Jacob said huskily.

Bella reached out for him. "Stay with me, please." She begged.

Jacob hesitated. "On the floor." He checked.

"No." Bella pulled the covers back. She saw Jacob swallow thickly before he quickly slipped off his jeans and clambered into bed next to her wearing nothing but his boxers. He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her into his chest. "Goodnight, Jake." Bella murmured as her eyelids fluttered close.

"Goodnight, honey." Jacob pressed a kiss into her hair as he rested his head next to hers on the pillow and closed his eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Bella woke feeling very well rested, if a little sore headed. She squinted as the morning sun filtered through the partially opened curtains. It looked like it was going to be a glorious day. It was so rare for the sun to poke his head out through the constant cloud and rain that it motivated Bella to get up. She raised her head, feeling inexplicably hot; only to find Jacob's Black's sweet face resting beside hers. Her skin blazed as she began to recall what had happened at the dance. She was in his room, in his bed. Jacob was still asleep and looked really peaceful and cute, and not to mention hot. Bella had never really looked at him in that way. She knew he was gorgeous and had an amazing body, but she had never consciously allowed herself to look at him in _that_ way. Her eyes moved to his chest. He was incredible and had a perfect six pack. She reached out and tentatively traced the lines of his muscles on his stomach, just wondering what they would feel like.

"Morning, beautiful." Jacob stated, making Bella jump and pull her hand away. She giggled because she had gotten caught. Jacob just grinned and raised himself up onto one elbow. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Embarrassed, mortified." Bella's cheeks turned pink as she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Just the usual then." He teased gently.

"Uh huh." Bella felt self-conscious suddenly. She began to fiddle with her hair and tried to comb through the tangles with her fingers. "Thanks for looking out for me. I hope I didn't ruin the night."

"Hey." Jacob sat up straighter and caught her hand. His dark eyes sparkled as he played with her fingers. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Really?" Bella's smile turned shy.

"It was." Jacob agreed firmly. Jeez, she was so adorable and she had touched him. He had felt it. Jacob was on cloud nine. Things were definitely changing between them. Her actions at the formal last night where they had danced, practically grinding against each other, the way she looked at him, her sweet smile.

Bella slid out of the bed and tugged on the end of the t-shirt she had borrowed from him. "Would it be okay if I had a shower first?"

"Go for it." Jacob stretched his aching muscles and yawned. "While you're doing that I'll get breakfast ready." He offered.

"Okay." Bella smiled at him again before backing out of the room. It was only when she was in the midst of taking her shower and the smoke alarms went off that she got her first hint that Jacob Black, though good at most things, couldn't cook to save his life.

* * *

"Why?" Billy lamented as he surveyed the damage to the kitchen. "You know you can't cook. Why would you even attempt it?"

Jacob winced as he looked at the blackened walls. The whole kitchen would need to be repainted. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. He had only turned his back for one minute, he swore he did. He was beyond mortified. Bella had rushed out of the shower in a panic, wrapped only in a towel. He had been in the midst of trying to batter down the flames shooting from the stove when she dashed toward him. His mouth had dropped open at the sight of her. She took his breath away. Her skin was glistening with water droplets, her long hair hung in tendrils around her pretty face. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs, or the swell of her breasts as she clutched the towel tightly around her body.

"Jake, put it out."

It was her anxious cry that had pulled him out of his stupor. Billy had joined the fray now. Between them they had managed to put out the small fire he had created, but the damage had been done. Now he was going to have to spend precious time fixing it.

"All this to impress a girl." Billy shook his head in disbelief. "Couldn't you have just bought Bella a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates like a normal person?"

"I said I'm sorry." Jacob grouched.

"Well at least this little episode took the heat off of Bella when Charlie picked her up. I thought the old fool was going to split his sides he was laughing so hard." Billy scowled at the memory of Charlie nearly hyperventilating with mirth.

"Jeez, dad, it's a bit of smoke damage. Don't make such a big deal of it." Jacob huffed. "I'll fix it up and it will be good as new. In fact it will be even better."

"If you say so." Billy muttered one last time before steering his chair out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe he nearly burnt the kitchen down." Charlie was still laughing when they got home. He wiped his eyes as Bella floated around his pristine kitchen making herself something to eat. "That was so funny."

"It wasn't for Jake." Bella pointed out irritably. Charlie was enjoying the unfortunate incident a little too much. Poor Jake hadn't stopped apologising. "Not everyone can cook."

"That kid can't even boil water without burning it." Charlie told her. "That's why Billy does all the cooking."

"Someone just needs to teach Jake a few simple meals." Bella replied as she finished making them both some coffee. She passed one to Charlie before joining him at the table.

"That won't be you, kiddo. Many have dared to try and all have failed. That boy is a disaster area in the kitchen."

Bella could tell by her father's serious expression that he actually meant it. "You're exaggerating." She hedged.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. Jake is a hopeless case as far as food prep goes, Bells. I advise you to leave well enough alone."

* * *

Bella only spoke to Jacob briefly on the phone that weekend. He was too busy to see her as he was occupied redecorating the kitchen. To help him out Charlie had taken Billy on an overnight fishing trip in order to give Jacob free rein of the house. Jacob told Bella that he had roped Quil and Embry in to help him. Also the boy who had spiked the punch, Paul Lahote, had been ordered to assist them as punishment for his stupidity. Angela had invited Bella to spend the weekend at her house while Charlie was on his fishing trip. They had a girl's night in watching old romantic movies and talking about boys and their mysterious ways. Angela subtly got Bella to admit that she was possibly harbouring romantic feelings toward Jacob.

"The only problem is he sees me as just a friend."

Angela smiled knowingly. She had met Jacob briefly and it was obvious that he didn't see Bella as a friend. The intense way he looked at Bella was enough to set a girls heart fluttering. She had been with Ben for nearly a year now and he had never looked at her the way Jacob Black looked at Bella. It made her slightly envious. But ever the diplomat Angela kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't think it wise to interfere at this point. Bella would find out in her own good time that her newfound appreciation of Jacob Black was reciprocal on his part.

* * *

Even though Bella enjoyed her time with Angela, during her stay her dreams were troubled. While she slept on the futon in her friend's room she kept getting strange flashes. She had dismissed the odd vision she'd had at the school dance where she had seen the guy called Sam cut Jacob's hair. She had been drunk and it was such a bizarre scenario that it couldn't possibly be true. Angela had a Great Dane. The huge dog took a liking to Bella. He followed her everywhere during her stay and slept at the foot of her futon. He had big brown eyes that looked sad one minute and joyful the next. Wolves featured in her dreams too. They would flit through her mind like ghostly shadows. She woke up at one point during the night gasping. Angela's dog was looking at her sharply, his huge frame quivering with excitement. Bella had called him over and draped her arms around his neck, cuddling him like a life buoy. She decided then and there that she was going to get a dog of her own. She couldn't remember ever having one before.

* * *

Charlie was bemused when he came home from his relaxing fishing trip to be greeted by a huge German shepherd dog. It bounded toward him, rising on its hind legs and knocking him flat on his ass. The dog licked his face enthusiastically. "What the hell?" Charlie gasped.

"Hey, dad." Bella hailed him as if nothing was amiss. "Meet Max."

Charlie had finally managed to extricate himself from the huge animal. He glared at the dog as it barked loudly, making his ears ring. "Where did he come from?"

"From a rescue centre in Port Angeles. He's from the same place that Angela got her own dog. Isn't he the cutest?" Bella knelt down next to Max and fondled his ears. "You are such a good boy. Aren't you, Maxie?" She cooed.

"But why?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"I can't remember ever having a pet and Angela's dog was so sweet. I just knew I wanted one of my own. Don't be mad, dad." Bella gave him the full force of her puppy dog eyes. "I knew he was the one as soon as I saw him. He's a German shepherd also known as an Alsatian wolf dog. The lady at the rescue centre told me. They're good protectors. I'll feel safe in the house when he's with me and you're at work, especially after the recent break in." Bella played her trump card. She didn't mention that she hoped Max would stop her feeling like she was being watched during the night as she slept in her room.

Charlie caved in. What she said made sense. "Yes, maybe you're right." He hunkered down and patted Max on the head. "Welcome home, boy."

Max jumped up and licked Charlie's face again in response. Bella laughed as her dad pulled a disgusted face as Max bowled him over for a second time.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Bella was woken by Max barking. He was sleeping at the foot of her bed before he suddenly leapt up and began to growl. Bella sat up abruptly hugging the covers to her chest. She saw Max's outline in the semi darkness as he continued to emit sharp rapid yelps. His body was rigid as he stood facing her window. Bella saw the drapes flutter as if from a light breeze, which was odd as the window was supposed to be shut. Her room was suddenly bathed in light as Charlie appeared. His face was stern and his eyes hard as he stared around the room expecting an intruder to jump out of the shadows.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked eventually when he was sure there was no sign of immediate danger. Max had calmed down now. He lolloped over to the bed, scrambling up on it as he pushed his way onto Bella's lap. Charlie rubbed the dog's ears. "I suppose we should expect that you'd be a bit excitable your first night home." He glanced as his daughter again. She was staring toward the window pensively. She still hadn't answered his original question. "Bells?"

"My window is open." Bella whispered. She hugged Max's warm body to her chest. "When I went to bed I closed it, dad."

"What?" Charlie was on his feet at once. He strode over to the window and parted the curtains. Bella was right the window was ajar. The cold air hit his face as he made sure not to touch the frame. His keen eyesight immediately caught sight of the dark blue material which had gotten snagged on a nail sticking out of the frame. He sucked in a deep breath as he examined it closely; it was a piece of denim.

"Dad?" Bella asked worriedly when she saw his shoulders stiffen. She was clinging to Max for dear life.

"Someone was in here, Bells." Charlie said ominously. He leaned out of the window and looked at the ground. A branch lay at the foot of the tree which grew outside of Bella's window. He could see a faint imprint in the mud as if made by a shoe. "I'm calling this in. Pack an overnight bag, Bells. We're not staying here until I know what the hell is going on."

* * *

Billy ushered his friend and Bella inside. Charlie had called ahead, asking if it was possible they could camp out his house for the duration of the night. Billy was alarmed when he heard the reason why. He was startled when a large German shepherd dog followed Bella into the house. The dog stopped in front of him, his dark eyes scrutinising him keenly. Then after a few seconds he raised his front paw and offered it to Billy.

"Wow, I didn't know Max could do that. He likes you." Charlie said in surprise.

"I didn't either." Bella ducked down and rubbed the back of Max's neck. "Max meet Billy. Billy this is Max."

Billy touched Max's paw reverently. He gazed into the dog's intelligent brown eyes. He recognised a protector when he saw one. This animal had been drawn to Bella for a reason. He smiled and scratched Max between the ears. "Nice to meet you, boy."

"Is Jake home?" Bella asked after standing up again. She had expected him to be the first to greet her and was disappointed at his absence.

Billy looked uncomfortable for a second before he hid it behind a tired smile. "He stayed over at Embry's tonight." He said, shrugging. "He'll be back early in the morning. He likes to be here to help get me ready."

"You've got a good boy there." Charlie praised him.

"I know." Billy agreed. "I've set up some blankets in the twin's old room for you, Chief. Bella can have Jake's room."

"Thanks, Billy. I really appreciate this." Charlie said gratefully as he carried their overnight bags into the front room.

* * *

Bella felt comfortable in Jacob's bed. The sheets smelled like him. She was using one of his shirts to sleep in. She knew he wouldn't mind. Max lay on the floor snoozing by the bed. Bella wished she could sleep but she was too restless. She kept going over and over in her mind what had happened. She thought she had been going crazy before, thinking that someone was in her room. But it had turned out to be true, all those weeks in the hospital when she had experienced that eerie feeling. At home she'd had respite for a while before it all started up again. She was scared. It was creepy not knowing who was responsible. Whoever it was, they were fleet of foot. To be able to get away from Max without making a sound was terrifying. Bella knew that her dad had been playing it down so as not to alarm her, but she could see how concerned he was. If it hadn't been for Max's quick actions the perpetrator would have gotten away again without leaving a trace. But this time he had slipped up and left a clue behind. She just hoped her mystery stalker would be found before he decided to strike again.

* * *

The rain was heavy as Jacob made his way back home. He phased at the treeline, pulling his shorts on out of habit rather than necessity. His head was bowed as he darted the short distance to his house. The water droplets sizzled on his hot skin, drying almost instantly. His hair was slick to his head. Jacob ran his fingers through it as he reached his bedroom window. It was four in the morning. The rain had been so relentless that it was obscuring visibility. Sam had called a halt to the night patrol and sent everyone home early. Jacob had decided to crawl through his bedroom window rather than disturb his dad when creeping back into the house. He opened the window easily and then hoisted his tall frame through the gap. It was a tight fit, but he was used to it. He had no inkling of what happened next. He was so tired that he hadn't registered the canine scent that wafted his way as he opened the window. So he wasn't expecting an attack from an animal as Max launched himself boldly at Jacob and sent him sprawling back onto the hard ground outside.

* * *

Bella let out a shocked cry. She had been lying in the dark wide awake when she heard the window frame by Jacob's bed creak. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed when she saw some fingers slide through the gap between the wooden ledge and the frame, then gently ease the window open. Cold air wafted through the gap and bit at her skin. Her cry had awoken Max. He snarled, growling before launching himself into the air. Bella's mouth hung open as she heard a muffled shout followed by scuffling. Max had caught the intruder. Bella was quick to poke her head out of the window, desperate to see who her stalker was. She got the shock of her life when she saw Jacob lying flat on his back, wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts. Max had him pinned to the ground; his teeth were exposed as he barked menacingly.

"What the fuck?" Jacob cursed as he shoved Max off of him as if he weighed nothing.

Max continued to bark. He circled Jacob, his tail down and ears flat to his head as he snapped his jaws again. "Max, down boy. Down." Bella shrieked. Her heart had calmed down now she knew it was Jacob.

Max stopped growling but still stood guard. He was eyeing Jacob suspiciously, seemingly not sure whether Jacob was friend or foe. Jacob on the other hand was staring at Bella in shock. He couldn't believe she was there, in his room and dressed in one of his shirts. She hadn't buttoned the shirt up very well and he got an amazing view of her cleavage as she leaned out of the window.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he stepped back from Max as the dog began to circle him as if ready to attack. "Bells, what are you doing here? And where the hell did this thing come from?"

"He's not a thing." Bella replied hastily. "His name is Max. He's a German shepherd."

"And part wolf." Jacob thought to himself as he stared Max down. "Back off." He warned Max. Immediately Max retreated. He was whining now, looking somewhat confused.

"Jake." Bella had scrambled out of the window. Her bare feet hit the springy turf as she darted toward him. She was petrified that Max might have hurt him but when she examined his upper torso she couldn't see any damage. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"That depends on your definition of okay." Jacob muttered as he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. "As happy as I am to see you and everything what are you doing in my room." His eyes darted to Max who had returned to Bella's side and was standing guard over her protectively.

"This is Max." Bella hunkered down next to him and rubbed his ears fondly. "I got him yesterday and he's already tried to protect me twice."

"Twice?" Jacob frowned as he was suddenly on full alert.

Bella swallowed thickly as her arms encircled Max's neck. "Last night he stopped someone getting into my room. That's why I'm here. Dad found some evidence, a piece of clothing attached to my window frame that the intruder was wearing. This time he also broke a branch and left some faint foot impressions in the muddy ground beneath the tree outside my window."

"Oh shit, Bells. Honey, c'mere." Jacob picked her up and hugged her to his chest. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He felt her breathing become ragged as everything began to finally catch up with her. Max was standing to attention again, his keen eyes focused on Jacob as if awaiting orders. "Let's get you inside." He carried Bella bridal style back into the house, through the front door this time, with Max following obediently behind.

* * *

Bella was asleep. She had exhausted herself after telling Jacob everything. It all came tumbling out. How long she had suffered in silence as she worried that the feeling was all in her head. She had told him about it before but hadn't shown how much it was all really affecting her. She spoke about Renee and how she felt her mother was a stranger and that all she cared about was the Cullens and their wealth instead of her wellbeing. Bella sobbed and told him that he was her best friend and how safe she felt with him. She didn't seem to question why he was climbing through his bedroom window at four in the morning only half dressed. Maybe that would come in the morning when she reviewed the night's events with fresh clarity. Jacob knew now that if she asked him outright what he had been doing he was going to have to tell her the truth. There was nothing worse than being lied to. She had placed her trust in him and he wasn't going to shake her faith in him. That was Cullen's way not his.

Jacob stroked Bella's silky hair back from her forehead and pulled the covers further up her body. She murmured his name as she rolled onto her side. "I love you, Bella." He whispered. He felt warm fur brush his leg as Max sat down by his side. Jacob looked into the dog's soulful eyes. "Guard her for me, wolf. There is something I have to do." He petted Max before striding out of the room, casting one last heartfelt glance at Bella over his shoulder, before leaving.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Jacob scouted around the Swan's property before finally approaching the tree growing outside Bella's bedroom window. His keen eyesight caught sight of the faint impressions of footprints in the mud. The rainy weather had washed away any lingering scent of the intruder at the base of the tree, so Jacob decided to climb the tree and see if he could smell anything in Bella's room. It only took him a moment to reach the top of the tree. When he did he was surprised to see that the window was open. Jacob knew that security conscious Charlie would have locked it. Someone or something was in there He had to make a decision. Should he go in and confront the intruder or watch and wait for them to come out and expose themselves. He decided to be cautious and chose the latter. He had a good idea that it was probably Edward Cullen but he wasn't entirely certain. He hadn't caught his sickly sweet scent yet, the wet weather was making it difficult and Cullen could be masking it better after nearly getting caught out earlier. Jacob dropped silently to the ground onto the balls of his feet. Then he ran for cover and settled down to wait.

* * *

It turned out to be a short wait. After a few moments he saw movement at Bella's window. Then he watched a shadowy figure, dressed all in black, shimmy down the bole of the tree. When the intruder reached the ground they stopped and sniffed the air, before stiffening. Jacob knew he had been detected. It wasn't worth hiding anymore. He strode boldly out of his hiding place and confronted the interloper. From the smell Jacob knew it wasn't Edward Cullen like he had at first assumed. But it was definitely a vampire. This cold one was small and petite. A hood was pulled right over their face hiding it from view. Jacob towered over the little vampire and quickly yanked the hood off exposing its face to his enquiring eyes.

It was Alice Cullen.

* * *

"I was trying to protect Bella." Alice protested as she tried to defend herself. "Edward asked me to check on her. Since she has been hanging around you my visions have been blocked. I can't see her. I took the opportunity tonight because for once she was alone. But that infernal dog got in the way and attacked me."

"You violated her privacy." Jacob retorted angrily. He glared at the unrepentant psychic. "When will it get through your thick skulls that Bella doesn't want to be around any of you? She made it quite clear to Cullen, but like the coward he is he sent you to spy on Bella on his behalf."

"Edward loves Bella." Alice spat. "You have no concept of that feeling. Bella's memory will come back and when it does you will be exposed. We know what you are trying to do, Jacob Black. You are taking advantage of Bella's illness and manipulating things to suit yourself."

Jacob was incredulous. These vamps really believed the bullshit that came out of their mouths. He wasn't going to bother engaging with the little pixie any further. "You sound brainwashed." He shook his head in disbelief. "If anyone is manipulating things it's that coven leader of yours. Remind him that he is walking a very thin line. You all are. Don't take me for a fool. Bella isn't in the house anymore. So why are you here again?"

"You don't have the power to question me like some suspect. I am here to protect Bella and that is all. I have no ulterior motive. She is like a sister to me." Alice began to retreat. "You are the one walking a thin line not us. When Bella is in her right mind your house of cards will come tumbling down around you." With that parting comment Alice darted off into the trees.

* * *

"What did you find?" Billy asked quietly when Jacob finally returned home just as the new day was dawning. Charlie and Bella were still sleeping.

Jacob had already told his dad about his conversation with Alice Cullen. After the little psychic had gone Jacob had climbed into Bella's room and searched it. Alice Cullen's scent was everywhere. She hadn't just been in the bedroom but had been all over the house. It wasn't until he had returned to Bella's room that it occurred to him that Alice couldn't have been the original culprit. She wasn't wearing jeans. The material Charlie had found was a patch of denim. Dammit, she had tricked him after all. The only reason she had gone into the house was to use her scent to mask the real culprit, Edward fucking Cullen. He had originally gone to Forks to collect proof that the bloodsucker was overstepping his bounds and constantly breaking into Bella's room to spy on her during her most vulnerable state. If he had detected Cullen's scent he could have gone straight to Sam and pled his case that they needed to intervene. By constantly violating Bella's privacy without her knowledge he was breaking the terms of the treaty. It would mean they would have grounds to revoke the damn treaty and force the Cullens to leave.

"They are so crafty." Jacob huffed in frustration.

"They are deliberately trying to rile you." Billy warned his son. "You can't let them get under your skin. That's what they want."

"I know." Jacob drew in a deep breath. "Bella is under so much stress. I just want to protect her and I feel like I'm failing."

"You are doing the best you can, son." Billy reminded him. "You have been exactly what Bella needed, a good friend whom she can trust. She is a different girl to the one who first moved in with Charlie and was exposed to the Cullens charms. This separation from them is allowing Bella to find herself again. She is a happier, stronger and more grounded person and that is largely down to your continued support. I know you worry that when she regains her memory she will go running back to them, but you have to remember that she has also made some new memories. All of them good and all of which include you."

Jacob swallowed down the lump lodged in his throat. He knew Billy was right but that didn't stop him worrying. He couldn't bear to lose her. Not again. "She'll remember the night I phased." He said thickly. "She'll remember that I'm a monster. I nearly…."

"Stop that train of thought right now." Billy said sternly. He looked up into his son's troubled face. He knew that Jacob still had nightmares about the night he'd phased. It had been very traumatic for him. Bella had been so close when it happened. She could have inadvertently been hurt. Thankfully that hadn't happened. But the possibility had left a scar on his son's heart. Afterwards the Cullens had essentially stopped all contact between them. Edward's controlling nature and his ability to manipulate the situation to his advantage meant that Bella began to withdraw from everyone in her life, Charlie, her friends at school and Jacob. "You have to let go of your guilt, Jake. It's unnecessary. When Bella learns the truth she will understand. I know she will."

Jacob nodded before running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He knew Billy was right but he was having a hard time forgiving himself. "I wish I could just tell her the truth right now. But I'm afraid."

"You'll know when the time is right, son. Just do what Bella is doing right now and trust your instincts. It will all work out in the end I'm sure of it." Billy stated with much more confidence then he was really feeling.

* * *

Charlie left Bella behind in La Push with the Black's while he went home to change and check on the house. He wanted to pop into work and get an update on the investigation into the break in and the stalker who had snuck into Bella's room. He hoped they would have some leads. The two incidents had to be related. He wasn't in the best mood when he found Renee waiting in the flashy Ferrari that the Cullen patriarch had loaned her. He had pushed her threats to the back of his mind. He didn't really believe that his ex would go so far as to bring a court injunction against him. But he was wrong. As soon as he pulled into his driveway she climbed out of her car and walked toward him. She wasn't alone. She had a man with her. He was dressed in a sharp suit with slicked back hair.

Charlie knew what was coming and his anger flared. "Don't you dare, Ren?" He growled.

"You left me no choice." Renee said stiffly. She motioned toward the oily looking man beside her. He snapped open his briefcase and pulled out some paperwork. "I heard about the intruder sneaking into Bella's room last night. This goes to prove that I was right all along. My baby is not safe in your care. I want her to move in with me while she continues her treatment under the guidance of Doctor Cullen."

"You b…"

"You've been served, Chief Swan." Renee's suited companion interjected sharply. He thrust the paperwork at Charlie. "My name is Arthur Lightwood and I'm representing Mrs, Dwyer. We would all like a civil outcome to proceedings. We will be in touch."

Renee was about to open her mouth again when Arthur Lightwood pursed his lips and gave her a warning glance. Renee huffed for a moment before spinning on her heel and striding back to the Ferrari. Charlie was shaking with anger. He watched the attorney climb clumsily into the passenger side before Renee revved the engine. Charlie screwed the papers up in his fist and flung them at the car. "Go to hell. You will not win, Renee. You will end up the loser in all of this." He roared as the Ferrari's tires burned the asphalt and sped off down the road.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Bella was laughing. She had taken a long refreshing walk with Max. The dog had boundless energy. She played with him, throwing things for him to catch. She would hurl a ball and watch in fascination as he flung his heavy body into the air with gentle grace and catch the ball in his strong jaws before landing lightly on his paws. He was fast too. Bella would take off running and Max soon passed her, his tail wagging and barking enthusiastically. He would then circle her and she would spin around making herself dizzy keeping up with him. She had decided to go for a walk after Charlie had left. Jacob had driven Billy to the Clearwaters. Sue often checked on Billy's health. She was a nurse and monitored his progress. He hadn't been to the hospital since Carlisle Cullen had started practising there.

Bella let herself into the Black's house. Max followed her around obediently as she took off her scarf, gloves and hat, before shrugging off her thick coat. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. It had been a bright sunny day but with it came the wind chill. She had headed back when she saw the usual black clouds hovering in the distance threatening yet more rain. "Are you hungry, Maxie?" Bella asked as she bent down and nuzzled her cheek against his. Max whined. Bella smiled, stroking his ears before getting up and filling his dog bowl with food.

While Max was preoccupied eating Bella decided to make some lunch. There wasn't much food in the cupboards so she made up some simple sandwiches, one for her and six for Jacob. She was getting used to his gargantuan appetite now. She expected him back soon. As she floated around the kitchen preparing the lunch she mused at how comfortable she felt in the house. It may be small but it was so cosy. She felt safe here, after everything that had been going on in her life she really relished that feeling. She had to admit she wasn't looking forward to sleeping in her old room again. Not now that there was actual proof that her anxious feelings of being watched had proved to be true.

Max growled suddenly, startling Bella. She felt her heart begin to race. He had abandoned his food and was now standing in front of her protectively. Bella gulped down her fear as someone knocked on the front door. Her fingers curled into tight fists as she worried about what to do. Max's growl had deepened. The knocking became more urgent.

"Jacob, Billy."

Bella recognised that voice. It was Sam Uley. A memory tugged at her consciousness. She tried to capture it and hold it in her mind's eye but it eluded her. Sam knocked again. Max suddenly darted toward the door taking Bella by surprise. She followed him automatically. He was standing in front of the closed door with his front paw raised and quivering with excitement.

"Who's there?" Sam sounded suspicious now. There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. This time his tone was softer. "Bella Swan, its Sam Uley. We met at the school dance, remember."

How did he know that it was her hiding behind the door like a scared little child? She swallowed down her panic and finally opened it. Almost as soon as she laid her eyes on the hard planes of his face the memory unfurled in her head. She saw him hovering over Jacob, a pair of shiny scissors in his hand. Embry Call was helping to hold Jacob down. He was so, so scared. Her ambivalent feelings toward Sam communicated themselves to Max and he barked, blocking Sam with his body as he tried to step inside. Sam's dark eyes flicked to Bella. They revealed nothing. He was adept at hiding his feelings. Bella knew hers were written all over face.

"Why did you cut his hair?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had even registered that she had spoken. "Was it a prank?" Her voice was rising as her panic increased.

The scene was becoming clearer in her mind with each passing second. She heard herself crying Jacob's name in desperation. The Sam in her memory paused in his work and he glared at her. "If you want to help him then try and keep him calm. I have to do this it will make it easier the next time it happens."

"You need to calm down, Bella." Sam's expression was inscrutable. He didn't react to Bella's increasing panic. He spoke steadily, firmly. "I don't know what you think you remember or know about me but I can assure you I am not the enemy." He held his hands out as if in surrender.

Bella focused on her breathing. Black spots were appearing before her eyes. She felt Max brush past her legs. He was striding back and forth in front of her protectively. He seemed relaxed now. He wasn't acting as if Sam Uley was a threat. She began to calm down significantly. "I'm sorry." She gasped. "I'm just seeing things. Things I don't understand." She shivered. Her brown eyes were huge in her face as she gazed at Sam helplessly. "I saw you holding Jake down. Embry was helping you. Jake was so afraid, so desperate. You cut off his hair." She watched Sam's face carefully, waiting for his reaction, waiting for him to deny everything. But he didn't. He just remained silent, watchful, his expression impassive. "Is it true? Did you do that? Did you forcefully cut Jake's hair?"

Sam's jaw tensed as his stoicism slipped for just the tiniest second. "Yes, I did." He replied quietly.

Bella felt like her lungs were burning. So the memory was true. It wasn't a figment of her drunken imagination. "Why?" She gasped. "Why would you torment him like that? It's cruel."

"It was a necessity. I had no choice. You will learn that more and more when your memories return." Sam hunkered down next to Max. "So this is the famous Max I've been hearing about." His stern face softened as he scratched Max between the ears.

Bella felt conflicted and confused. Her brain was saying one thing and her heart another. "How do you know about Max?"

"From Jacob." Sam glanced up at her surprised expression. "We are brothers, Bella. I would never hurt him." He stood up again and his face relaxed into a smile. "When Jacob gets back tell him that I was looking for him. You should come over and visit my Emily. She would love to see you again." He nodded at her abruptly before turning to leave.

* * *

Jacob smelled Sam as soon as he climbed out of his car. His stomach dropped as he ran toward the house anxiously. The last time Bella had set eyes on Uley it had triggered a memory. It had been about the night he had phased for the first time. Bella had explained it away herself as a drunken dream. He had stayed silent when she spoke about it. What if seeing Sam again triggered the same memory. He hurried inside. Max came trotting out to greet him. He barked softly before rising on his hind legs. Jacob paused and stroked Max's ears. "Where is she, wolf? Is she mad?"

Max whined before dropping back on all fours. He loped off with Jacob following close behind. Bella was in the newly repainted kitchen. Her back was facing him. She had a knife in her hand and was chopping some vegetables in a furious motion. Her fingers were so close to the whirring blade that he worried that the knife would slip and she could cut herself. Max trotted to Bella's side, sat down and gazed up at her enquiringly.

"What am I supposed to think, Maxie?" Bella said unhappily. She stopped chopping for a moment and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "None of this makes any sense to me. I want to ask him but I'm afraid to ask him at the same time." Her voice trembled. "Am I ready to hear the truth? Am I strong enough? I don't know."

Jacob realised that Bella didn't know he was close by. He often forgot how silently he moved. She hadn't heard him come in. He felt terrible for invading her personal space while she was in such a vulnerable state. It wasn't intentional on his part but he suddenly felt no better than Edward Cullen. Should he stay or should he go and pretend to come in again as if he had just arrived and hadn't heard a word she'd said. But that would mean lying and he didn't want to do that. He cleared his throat, indicating his presence.

Bella spun around in surprise. The knife was shaking in her hand. "Jake."

Jacob quickly approached her and caught the knife before it dropped to the floor. Her grip on it was weak and she immediately let go. "How long have you been there?"

"Only for a couple of minutes."

"You heard me talking to Max."

"Yes."

"Sam Uley stopped by."

"I know."

"How do you know?" Bella asked unsteadily. "Did he call you?"

"Not exactly." Jacob put the knife down out of harm's way.

"That's a dumb answer." Bella snapped.

"I know." Jacob said miserably. He wanted to reach out and hold her but was afraid she would run from him if he tried. She was questioning herself and questioning her faith in him. "Please trust me, Bells." His voice cracked.

There was a flicker of confusion in her brown eyes before realisation struck her. "I trust you." She caught his shaking hand in-between hers. "I don't know what I'm remembering or what I've still got to learn but my heart and my head are in agreement here. I trust you, Jacob Black. Always."

A solitary tear spilled out of Jacob's eye and rolled down his face. He took in a deep shuddering breath and dropped his head, resting his cheek on their joined hands and closing his eyes in silent relief.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jacob Black to eat all six of the sandwiches. He gulped the food down like a starving man. Bella sat opposite him looking at him thoughtfully. Max lay across her feet keeping them warm. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be dozing. Bella mulled over her strange meeting with Sam Uley. He had answered her question truthfully. He hadn't denied her memory. He could easily have dismissed it as a crazy figment of her imagination but he hadn't. He had indicated that he was close to Jacob, he called him his brother.

Jacob finished eating and met her troubled gaze. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome." A small smile flickered at the corners of her mouth. They were being formal with each other and she wanted that to end. "Please relax, Jake. We're good."

A bright smile lit up his handsome face at the sincerity in her words. He was so beautiful that Bella forgot to breathe. She stared into his dark eyes. He stared back at her, his smile fading. She licked her lips and she noticed his eyes drop to her mouth before rising to meet hers again. She trembled at the intensity. There was a hum of electricity in the air. "What's happening?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Jacob said thickly.

Bella swallowed nervously. "Jake."

"Yes."

"My heart's beating so fast."

"Mine too." Jacob reached across the table and held his out his hand, palm upward.

Bella drew in a shaky breath as she placed her open palm over his. She was drowning in the dark pools of his eyes. His warm fingers curled around hers. "Bells, I think…."

Her cell phone rang breaking their connection. Bella startled, tearing her eyes away from Jacob's. He could have cried he was so frustrated. Bella fumbled with her phone. "It's dad." She said to Jacob before answering it. "Hey, dad." She said breathlessly.

"Bells, you need to come home." Charlie sounded upset. "Something has happened."

Bella felt her stomach drop. "What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, kiddo. Is anyone with you? Is Billy or Jake there?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"Jake is."

"Could you pass him the phone, kiddo."

"Dad, what is going on?" Bella pleaded.

"Please, Bells. I'm begging you." Charlie choked out.

Jacob had heard both sides of the conversation. He gently took the phone from Bella and pressed it to his ear. He walked across the room and turned his back on Bella so she wouldn't overhear or see his reaction to what Charlie was about to tell him. In all his life he had never remembered hearing the police chief sound so distraught. "It's me." He said huskily.

"I need you to drive Bella home." Charlie said roughly. "You must keep this to yourself because I want to be the one to tell her."

"Okay." Jacob murmured his assent. He braced himself for the bad news.

"Renee's gone, son." Charlie replied brokenly. "Bells' mother is dead."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The world slowed down. Bella saw her father's lips move but it was like he was speaking a foreign language. His eyes were glinting with moisture as he spoke. He was holding both her hands in his but she felt numb, disconnected. Max, sensing that something was wrong, was whining. He gazed up at his mistress with his soulful eyes begging for reassurance. But Bella was beyond reassuring anybody. Renee Dwyer, her mother, was dead. She felt the numbness creeping up her body. In the back of her mind she knew she was supposed to be showing some emotion. She heard Jacob whisper to Charlie that he thought she was in shock. She noticed his fingers twitching and his beautiful face beat up with sorrow on her behalf. He wanted to hug her, but he was holding back, uncertain of her reaction.

"Bells, I know things have been tense between you and your mom, but she loved you very much." Charlie ducked his head and peered into his daughter's lifeless brown eyes, searching for some kind of reaction and finding none.

Bella stared past him into thin air. Was she supposed to grieve for this woman she barely knew. All the memories of Renee were recent and none of them good. She had supposedly lived with this woman for most of her life. Renee Dwyer had raised her. But all Bella knew her as was a vain, shallow person, more concerned with wealth then her own daughter's wellbeing.

"Bells." Jacob had his hand on her shoulder. He hunkered down beside her and exchanged a concerned glance with Charlie. "What do you need? Ask me for anything and I'll do it."

Bella's eyes flicked to his. She frowned as she opened her mouth trying to form words. Her lips quivered for an instant before they clamped shut and she closed her eyes. She didn't deserve their concern. She was a cold hearted bitch. She was afraid to admit that she was struggling to feel any sense of loss that Renee had passed away, killed instantly, when the damn Ferrari the Cullens had loaned her swerved off the road and hit a tree. She had to have been driving too fast, but that was still under investigation.

"I know what it's like to lose your mom." Jacob said roughly. He felt Charlie's hand squeeze his shoulder in solidarity. He swallowed down his pain. "I'll do anything, Bells. I'll sit next to you and hold your hand if that's what you need. I'll talk if you want me to talk. I'll just listen if that's what is best. Just tell me what to do."

Bella felt bile rising in her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at his handsome face so full of anguish on her behalf. She didn't deserve that look of empathy. He had grieved properly for his beloved mother. Bella didn't know how to. At least he had warm memories of Sarah. All she had were cold ones of Renee Dwyer. "You know what it's like to lose your mom." She said bitterly. "But not for mine. I don't even know who she was."

"Bella." Charlie interjected desperately. "We're just trying to understand."

"But you can't." Bella pushed her chair back and wrenched her hands out of his. "None of you will ever understand."

"Bells." Jacob stood up at the same time she did. He reached for her but she retreated from him, before spinning on her heels and running out of the kitchen. Max was hot on her heels. She dashed down the hallway, stumbling as she lost her footing. She wanted to be sick. Her vision was swimming. Her foot bent at an awkward angle and she fell against the wall, smacking her forehead against it. Pain flashed through her skull and she groaned, falling into a heap beside Max, who was whimpering in fear.

* * *

 _Bella saw a younger version of Renee kneeling beside her. She was a child of maybe five or six. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. She was dressed in a satin pink tutu. Ballet slippers adorned her feat. Renee was smiling encouragingly. She looked younger, fresher. So different from the hard woman Bella had come to know._

" _I can't dance, mommy." Her younger self whined in protest._

" _Everyone can dance." Renee cooed. "Just try it, baby. Just let go and you'll fly."_

 _Bella felt tears wet her cheeks. She gasped as the image flickered in front of her. She was watching herself on a television screen. She was in the same ballet studio. But it was dark. All the lights were off. She heard Renee's joyful laughter mingled with a deeper, more sarcastic tone. It was a male. Bella felt cold dread send goose bumps scattering across her skin. She wasn't alone._

" _It was almost too easy." The deep laughter echoed off the studio walls._

 _Bella was frozen in place. She saw her younger self dancing clumsily on the screen. Renee was clapping her hands in delight. She knew she should turn around but she couldn't. She was frightened. She had been tricked. It had all been a ruse to get her here. Suddenly she felt cold breath wash down her neck. Chilly fingers pulled her long hair to one side. A nose grazed her cheek. Her whole back was frozen from the cold presence behind her. There was an intake of breath, then more sarcastic laughter. "You do smell good, intoxicating."_

" _Just leave me alone, please." She was begging. Bella hated that she was the one begging._

" _It's too late for that." The strange male was suddenly in front of her. She got a good view of him for the first time. His long dirty blonde hair was tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a leather jacket open and exposing his snow white chest. His feet were bare, dirty. His nostrils flared as he inhaled her sweet scent one last time. His feverish red eyes gleamed with malice. "It's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you. You do smell so sweet."_

 _James. This was James. His name thundered in her head. Bella heard herself screaming. Hands were holding her down. She tried to fight them. But they were too strong. She felt a light prick on her arm and all she knew was darkness._

* * *

 _The bright fluorescent lights burned her retinas as she dared to open her eyes. Bella swallowed and her throat burned along with them. She was in torment. Her head lolled on the heaped up pillows as she peered around the room. She was back in the hospital again. Tears blurred her vision. Her fingers twitched. She was right back where she had started._

" _Bells." A familiar face swam into view._

" _Daddy." Bella rasped._

" _Yes, it's me, kiddo. I'm right here." His relieved smile was the like the sun rising. She felt his fingers wrap around hers. "You gave me such a scare."_

" _Get me out of here." Bella pleaded. She jerked as she tried to make herself understood. "Get me out. I want to get out."_

" _Calm down, kiddo." Charlie was alarmed at her sudden change in mood. "Try and breathe properly. You are having another panic attack."_

" _Get me out. Get me out. Get me out." Bella screamed. Her face turned red as she clawed at the bed covers._

" _Bells, please." Charlie begged her._

 _Then he was shoved to one side. A woman appeared. It was Renee, her mother. Her face was softer, kinder. She smiled tenderly at Bella and reached out to stroke her fevered brow. "It's okay, baby girl. You're going to be just fine."_

" _Mom." Bella cried. Renee scooped her up into her arms and rocked her gently. Bella clutched Renee like a woman drowning. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry."_

" _You have nothing to be sorry for, baby." Renee cooed. "It's alright now. Go to sleep. Nothing is gonna hurt you. I'm right here." Bella closed her eyes in blessed relief as she sank further into her mother's embrace and let the darkness take her._

* * *

 _Bella was following Max. He was running so fast that she could barely keep up with him. She saw her breath fog in the chilly air as she breathed deeply. She smiled at his joyful barking. His tail wagged and he stopped, circling her for a moment, daring her to catch him, before darting off again and leaving her behind._

" _Wait." Bella gasped as she tried to increase her pace. He was leaving her further and further behind. "Stop, Maxie. Don't go into the forest."_

 _But he didn't stop. He entered the trees, still barking. Bella felt like her lungs were burning as she chased after him. She listened for him; his barks were getting fainter and fainter. Her heart rate increased. She panted heavily, holding her left side as she sucked in each painful breath. She was forced to stop. It was dark under the sheltering trees. She couldn't see a thing and had no idea what direction he had gone. "Max." Bella put her hands around her mouth and called his name but got no response. "Maxie, please come back."_

 _There was movement. Bella stepped forward, eyes bright and alert, waiting for Max to break cover. But it wasn't Max. It was Jacob. He was naked. His long hair was half torn out of his head. He looked crazed, wild. Something about this scene was all too familiar. Bella called his name and began to run toward him but Max suddenly reappeared and blocked her path. She nearly collided with him and had to drop her gaze from Jacob so she could steady herself. When she raised her head again he was gone._

* * *

Bella was a jumbled mass of confusion. Her mind was swimming. She didn't know what was real and what was not. Images flashed through her mind at such a pace that she could barely hold on to them. Her head hurt. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was under water and couldn't get to the surface. "Help me." She whimpered. "Please help me."

"It's alright, Bells." Bella felt herself being lifted. She was pressed against a warm chest. "Jake." She mumbled.

"Lay her down on the sofa."

"Okay, Charlie." Jacob settled Bella on the sofa, being careful not to jar her head. She had been unconscious for barely a minute. A bruise was already flowering on her forehead. Max wiggled his way past Jacob and climbed onto the sofa next to Bella. He laid his head on her stomach and gazed at her mournfully. "Be gentle, wolf." Jacob warned him.

"Wolf." Bella whispered as she opened her sore eyes. Her head was aching. "Why do you call him wolf?"

"Hey, Bells." Jacob's face broke out into a sunny smile when he heard her voice.

"Hey, Jake." Bella croaked. Charlie's face swam into view. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "You gave me such a scare."

Bella rubbed her aching temples with shaking fingers. "You've said that already."

Charlie paused as he exchanged a worried frown with Jacob. "I didn't, Bells. You've only just come to."

"Mom heard you. Tell him, mom." Bella said wearily.

Charlie and Jacob exchanged another anxious glance. "Bells, your mom…Renee, she's gone."

Tears pooled in Bella's eyes. She looked toward Jacob for confirmation. He nodded slightly, his dark eyes full of sorrow. It was true. It all came rushing back. Bella sobbed. She ground her palms into her eyelids and rubbed them furiously. Renee Dwyer was dead. The mother she barely got to know again was gone forever. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but then maybe she had. It was hazy but it was there. The memory of her mother embracing her in the hospital after she had first awoken scared out of her mind. She had been so comforting, rocking her gently like a small child and promising that nothing was going to hurt her.

"Dad, when I first woke up in hospital did mom hold me." Bella asked in a small voice.

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face and nodded wearily. "Yes. When you woke up you were so confused and disorientated. I tried to comfort you but I couldn't calm you down. You didn't recognise either of us but Renee held you anyway and told you that everything was going to be alright."

"She did love me." Bella felt more tears wash down her face.

"Yes, she did. Despite her faults Renee loved the bones of you." Charlie took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he grieved for the woman he used to know.

Jacob left the room to give them some privacy. This was their time. He went outside and sat down on the porch steps. Seeing them so upset just brought back memories of losing his mother. He sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Black clouds hung heavy in the air. "I miss you, mom." He said huskily. He wiped his eyes as he felt moisture welling in them. "Look out for Renee up there. I think Bells' mom could use a good friend like you right now."

Jacob dropped his head in his hands and hid his face for a moment. He sucked in another deep breath as he tried to regain his composure. Something soft brushed the skin along his cheek. He raised his head and looked around curiously, wondering what it was. Then right before his eyes he saw a white feather float down in front of him before settling at his feet.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty**

Jacob missed Bella badly while she was gone. She had left Max behind in his care while she travelled to Florida with Charlie to sort out her mother's affairs. Renee was going to be buried in the sunshine state that she had come to love. Phil was dutifully upset but it didn't escape anyone's notice that he and Renee had been drifting apart. He hadn't once come to visit his wife during the whole time she had been in Forks with her daughter. Bella called Jacob a few times while she was away. She sounded tired and upset. She had been going through Renee's possessions. It was hard. Phil had handed over all of her mother's clothes and personal effects, but he kept all the money and refused to give Bella any valuable keepsakes, instead he pawned Renee's jewellery, including her wedding and engagement rings. Charlie had been disgusted and the two men had almost come to blows. Bella sobbed down the phone to Jacob as she told him about the sorry life her mother had really been leading with her much younger husband. It was obvious to Bella now why she had clung to the Cullens and their supposed wealth. She had seen it as an escape.

All Jacob could do was listen and try to reassure Bella. He tried to distract her by giving her daily updates on Max. The dog had settled right in and made himself at home; although it was clear he missed Bella. He would bark crazily anytime the phone rang as if he knew it was her calling. Max proved an amazing companion for Billy. Jacob couldn't be with his dad twenty four seven and knew that Billy got lonely sometimes. But having Max there made all the difference. Billy actually ventured out of the house more as he followed Max outside and watched him exercise. He actually began to exercise himself too. He borrowed some weights and began to work on his upper body strength, going out more brought colour to his cheeks. He started eating better. By the time that Charlie and Bella were due home Billy was looking more robust and healthy then he had in a long time.

Jacob wished he had thought of getting a dog like Max before. He walked him over to the Uley's one day. It was a bright morning. Jacob was in a good mood. Bella was due home in a couple of days. She had been gone for nearly two and a half weeks. It had been sheer torture being apart for so long. If he could have booked a flight and joined her in Florida he would have. But he couldn't leave Billy or his responsibilities to the pack.

"Hello, Jacob. This is a nice surprise." Emily greeted him as he bounded up the porch steps. "You are in a good mood." She smiled as she finished sweeping up the leaves into a pile. Her long black hair was pinned carefully in place, covering her scarred cheek. "Hello, Max." She ducked down and fondled Max between the ears. "I've got a treat for you."

"For me or him." Jacob laughed.

"Both." Emily's smile widened. It lit up her whole face. She stood up again and headed inside the small wooden cabin that she shared with Sam. Uley had built it with his own two hands just for Emily. Her one specification had been that it has a big kitchen. That was her domain. She loved cooking, a trait she shared with Bella. Right now Jacob could smell the tantalising aroma of fresh muffins. They were her specialty.

Jacob watched as Emily fed Max before piling up a plate of food for him. She always seemed to have something to hand to feed everyone. A long table dominated most of the kitchen. This was where the pack hung out when they were all together. The Uley's kitchen was like their personal headquarters. They were like a huge rowdy family with Emily presiding over them in a motherly fashion. Jacob longed to bring Bella back into the fold, but he knew it would have to be done in baby steps. Meeting the pack could be overwhelming for anybody for the first time. It wouldn't really be hers. His brothers knew her well, but her memory loss meant that it would be like starting from scratch again. Jacob couldn't be sure that the others would be able to keep their mouths shut, Quil being a case in point.

"You're brooding, Jacob." Emily said after a while when he hadn't said anything. He had been eating the food automatically while he let his mind wander. "You're worried about Bella." She guessed.

"KInda." It was like Emily was a mind reader. Jacob sighed and pushed his empty plate away. "It's hard hiding this part of my life from her when she used to be so much a part of it."

"Until the Cullens intervened and essentially persuaded her to break all contact with you." Emily reminded him.

Jacob hated being reminded of those dark days after he had phased. Bella's visits to the res had become less and less as Edward's stranglehold on her had increased. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he thought about the Cullens. They had been surprisingly absent since Renee Dwyer's death. Jacob had been sure they would try and attempt to weasel their way back into Bella's life with their false sympathy but as far as he was aware they hadn't contacted Bella at all. At least she hadn't mentioned it. The investigation into Renee's death was ongoing. Other tire tracks had been found on the road. It seemed that Renee had swerved violently to avoid a head on collision with another vehicle. The other driver hadn't been found but the police were trying to match the tire tracks to a certain make, but that on its own was a long shot.

"It's been very quiet around here lately." Jacob mused aloud.

"Yes. Sam went up to the hospital to check on Carlisle Cullen. He was there, as usual. They haven't gone into hiding but are keeping their heads down. The other Cullens were spotted at the school." Emily replied.

"I know. Sam thinks that they are trying to keep a low profile because Renee was driving one of their cars when she was killed." Jacob drummed his fingers on the table. "I feel like this is the calm before the storm."

"Or maybe they've realised that they need to leave Bella alone." Emily said hopefully. "Maybe they'll even choose to leave the area."

That was wishful thinking. That would be almost too easy. He didn't say anything but gave Emily a bright smile as she went to retrieve the muffins from the oven.

* * *

Bella was glad to be home again. Her visit to the sunshine state had been really stressful. She had been on edge the whole time, not just because she was grieving for a mother she barely knew, or even realising what an empty, shallow life Renee had been living with her much younger husband, but the feeling of being watched was back. She had hardly slept at all. Dark circles underscored her eyes. She wished she had Max with her. She knew that she was being crazy. There was no way that the intruder that had been in her bedroom in Forks could follow her here. She never actually saw anything. She kept the light on at night. She had almost mentioned it to Charlie, but he was so tense that she didn't want to burden him with her baseless fears. It was the same with Jacob. She had to learn to be strong on her own and stop expecting others to ride to her rescue.

But still tonight she would have Max with her again and she would also be able to see Jacob for the first time in nearly three weeks. While Charlie went to the station to check in at work, Bella unpacked their belongings and sorted through the laundry. It kept her mind occupied as she waited for Jacob to come over and bring Max. She paused to text Angela and her other friends, thanking them for their concern and well wishes. She had wanted to contact Angela like she had Jacob while she was away, but she didn't have the energy. Thankfully Angela seemed to understand. _"I'm here whenever you need me."_ She texted Bella.

There was a knock on the door. Bella's face broke into a weary smile. It had to be Jacob and Max. She abandoned her cell and ran eagerly to the door to greet them. Her smile faded when she opened the door to reveal Edward Cullen on her doorstep. How did he know she was back already? She had only been in the house a couple of hours. The only people she had told were Jacob and Angela. Edward stood on the front porch looking extremely awkward. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. His hair was carefully coiffed as always. Like Bella he had purple bruises under his eyes as if he had barely slept.

"It is so good to see you." Edward breathed. The intensity of his gaze made Bella feel a little violated. "I am so sorry about your mother."

Bella could barely breathe. She stared at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor. Her hair fell forward hiding her face from him and she heard him sigh softly. "Now is not a good time." She muttered.

"I thought we could talk about her." Edward continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I got to know Renee very well these past weeks."

"Well you know more than me." Bella replied bitterly. She glanced up at him from under lowered lashes. Her attitude seemed to throw him. He was clearly struggling to understand her. "Now is not a good time." She said again, louder this time.

"Carlisle can help you, Bella. You should really continue your treatment. He is able to see you today, in fact right now if you are willing. I promise that you'll feel so much better if you do. I know you must feel so lost right now. You've lost your identity; you can't remember who you used to be. Carlisle can help you find it. I can help you if you'd just open up to me, my love." Edward was practically begging.

"I don't think I want to remember who I used to be. From what I've learned so far I don't think I like that version of myself very much." Bella replied bitingly.

"You were perfect." Edward's gaze only got more intense. His golden brown eyes burned feverishly. "You were my Bella."

Bella backed away from him. He looked a little crazed. It was probably from lack of sleep. She felt exhausted herself. "I think you should take me off that pedestal you've put me on, Edward. I am far from perfect. I am not the girl I used to be and even if I ever regain my memories I will never be that girl again. My experiences have changed me. My amnesia has made me reassess my life. I can see you are struggling with the changes in me but that's your problem, not mine. I would like it very much if you would just leave me alone in future. Whatever we had between us is long over, you need to start accepting that and move on."

"This is Jacob Black talking." Edward's eyes darkened. "He has been filling your head with lies."

"No, this is me talking." Bella retorted heatedly. She was tired of dealing with this guy's jealousy. "I want you to go."

A car drew up behind them then. Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jacob behind the wheel of the VW Rabbit. He was frowning in Edward's direction. He climbed out and opened the passenger door. Max bounded out barking furiously. When he saw Edward his barks turned to growls. His ears went flat to his head and he immediately stood protectively in front of Bella. Edward was incensed. He gave Jacob a vicious glare but Bella noticed with pleasure that Jacob did not return it. He just looked impassively back at Edward as if he was barely worth acknowledging.

This coolness seemed to rile Edward further. "What are you thinking bringing such a vicious animal near Bella?" He spat furiously. "Look at it, the beast is almost frothing at the mouth."

"Wolf belongs to Bella, not me." Jacob said coldly. "Right, Bells?" He darted a glance in her direction, his expression turning tender as he got his first good look at her beautiful face in nearly three weeks. He was rewarded with a shy smile in return.

"Right." Bella wondered why Jacob continued to use this nickname for Max. "Don't call Max names." She ducked down and put her arms around his neck. Edward seemed alarmed at her recklessness. "I've asked you to leave once already. Now go."

Edward seemed thunderstruck. His eyes flicked from her, to Max, then Jacob. There was nothing more he could say or do. He stiffened for a moment before telling Bella he would be in touch. Then with his dignity splattered across the drive he stalked back to his silver Volvo and finally left them in peace.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty One**

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob asked in concern. She had been awfully quiet since Edward Cullen had left. She had automatically drifted to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. It was if she was trying to keep her hands busy to ease her tension.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella took a deep breath and slowed her frantic movements. She passed him a plate of sandwiches. He took it from her gently. Her hands were shaking. "I'm so glad you arrived when you did. Edward is beginning to really freak me out. No matter how many times I tell him it's over he doesn't seem to accept it."

"Honey, sit down." Jacob put his plate down and guided Bella to a chair. She looked so tired and pent up with stress. He couldn't imagine what she had been through the past few weeks.

"Did you see his face though, Jake." Bella continued. "His eyes looked feverish and had dark circles under them. He's obviously not sleeping. His complexion is so white. Do you think he could be on something?"

Yes, Cullen was definitely on something, but it wasn't drugs like Bella was assuming. He was starving for blood. Jacob knew the signs, the purple bruises under his eyes, the dark pupils. He hadn't been hunting. Jacob didn't know why and this worried him. A vampire who was craving for their next hit was reckless. "I don't know, Bells." Jacob said eventually.

"He could be heading for a breakdown. I mean he threw himself in front of your car not that long ago." Bella chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "I think he needs counselling or something."

"That's for his family to deal with." Jacob stated firmly. "You need to concentrate on yourself." He reached out and rubbed the top of her arm gently.

Bella smiled tiredly. "You are always looking out for me. Thank you." She put her hand over his and they gazed at each other for a moment. It was only Max demanding attention that broke them apart. "Hey, you." Bella immediately started making a fuss of Max. She rubbed his ears and nuzzled her cheek against the side of his face. "I've missed you like crazy." She whispered, as she said the words she darted a glance at Jacob. He caught it and he felt his heart speed up. She wasn't only referring to Max.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bells." Jacob said huskily.

"I'm glad to be back." Bella replied with another shy smile.

* * *

Over lunch Bella told Jacob about her time in Florida. He held her hand as he listened to her tale of woe about Renee and the sad life her mother had been leading. He felt angry when she mentioned that Renee's much younger husband had pawned all her jewellery and not even had the decency to pass them on to Bella. It was disgusting and he understood why Charlie had lost his temper with the guy. He was a scumbag.

"I haven't been sleeping." Bella admitted as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know it sounds crazy but I got that same feeling of being watched again. It's dumb I know. I was in Jacksonville. Whoever was in my room was hardly likely to follow me there. I think I was missing Max." _And you_ , she said with her eyes but not verbally.

Jacob had a hard time keeping his expression neutral. What Bella had just said to him had shaken him to the core. He tightened his hold on her hand reflexively. Now he understood why Edward Cullen looked so blood thirsty. He had followed Bella to Florida. He had been in her room every night watching her as she slept like the creepy stalker he was. There would be no convenient places for him to hunt in Florida, not like there was in Forks. At least not enough to keep him sated. He felt sickened. He should have gone with her. He should have done everything he could to get on that plane and protect her, but instead he had let his duty toward his pack and his father sway his decision to stay behind. He thought she would be safe in Florida with Charlie. He had no comprehension that Cullen would dare to follow her there. His pack had been checking in on the coven every few days just to see what they were up to. But it was failure on his part not to make them double check that Edward Cullen was amongst those going to the high school every day.

"Jake, are you feeling alright?" Bella gazed at him, perplexed. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"I'm fine." Jacob forced a smile onto his face. "There is something I have to do though."

"You're leaving already." Bella's tone dripped with disappointment.

"No…I was hoping you'd come back to the res with me." Jacob said quickly. "I thought you might like to visit with Emily, Sam's fiancée. She's really nice and she loves cooking just like you do. I won't be gone long I promise."

"Sam mentioned Emily." Bella recalled. She was feeling better now that she knew Jacob was intending to take her with him to La Push. Emily sounded like a sweet girl. Jacob always spoke highly of her. The fact that she also liked to cook was an added bonus. It would give them common ground. "He said I should drop by and pay her a visit."

"Shall we go then?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Bella agreed. She was actually looking forward to getting out of the house.

Jacob grinned as he helped her to rise. "Come on, wolf. Let's go." He called to Max. The dog immediately obeyed him and wagged his tail enthusiastically as he gazed up at Jacob and his mistress in delight.

* * *

Bella was enchanted with the Uley's small cabin and was even more enchanted when she walked into the large open plan kitchen which dominated one side. She couldn't stop gushing over the ancient stove and the polished wood of the long table which took centre stage. She noticed that Max made himself at home straight away. Jacob must have brought him here often while she was away in Florida. Bella liked Emily at once and felt an immediate affinity with her. She didn't notice the scars on the other girl's left cheek at first. Like always Emily had pinned her hair to one side, masking them from view, but as she showed Bella around the kitchen Bella got a brief glimpse of them when her hair parted revealing the angry red scars.

Emily heard the catch in Bella's throat as she gasped. Her fingers immediately drifted to her cheek and she smoothed her shiny black hair across it. "One day I'll tell you about it." She said softly.

Bella felt so ashamed of herself. She hadn't meant to register her surprise, but she had been caught off guard. Jacob hadn't stayed long after dropping her off at the Uley's cabin and making the introductions. "I'm so sorry, Emily. It's none of my business. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." Emily reassured her with a kind smile. "They're shocking when you first see them."

"You're beautiful." Bella blurted out honestly. "I didn't really notice them."

"I hide them. Perhaps that makes me vain." Emily shrugged helplessly.

"No, it doesn't." Bella felt her cheeks burn. She was handling this so badly. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this crass."

Emily laughed at Bella's discomfiture. "It's all fine. I'm glad you've seen them. Now we can move past it and talk about what really matters."

"Like what?" Bella took her cue from Emily and smiled in relief.

"Like who is the best baker." Emily's dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I think that would be me." Bella joined in the gentle teasing.

"Modest much." Emily threw over her shoulder as she headed for the stove. "I challenge you to a bake off."

This is just what she needed to take her mind off of her troubles, a distraction. "You're on." Bella took up the gauntlet immediately as she went to join Emily.

* * *

Jacob and Sam stood outside Fork's hospital. It was bustling with activity. After Jacob had confided in his Alpha about Bella's shocking revelation they found themselves here right on the head vamp's turf. "I need you to stay quiet while I do the talking." Sam warned Jacob. "You are too closely involved."

"I know that." Jacob was tense. He knew that Sam was right but that didn't stop the swell of anger gnawing at his gut. Carlisle Cullen was a slippery character. Jacob didn't trust him at all. He wondered again what could have possessed his ancestors to make a treaty with the vamp doctor. A cold one working in a hospital where temptation was constantly in front of him, the whole situation was farcical.

"Okay." Sam took the lead as he walked through the entrance. They knew that Carlisle was in the hospital but not whether he was in surgery or not. Instead of delaying their confrontation with him, they had decided to catch him off guard. Jacob remained silent as Sam spoke politely to one of the receptionists and asked to see Doctor Cullen. She was stubborn at first, telling Sam that the good doctor was a busy man. So Sam played his trump card. "Tell him that we're here regarding Bella Swan."

The receptionist gave him a disapproving glance before reluctantly placing the call. Sixty seconds later her attitude changed as Carlisle agreed to the meeting. "I'll show you the way." She said in confusion as she regarded Sam and Jacob curiously.

* * *

"Please take a seat." Carlisle said smoothly as he gestured to the empty chairs in his office. He didn't appear ruffled at all by their unexpected visit.

"We'll stand." Sam replied shortly. "This isn't a social call."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "You mentioned Bella Swan." He said abruptly as he took his cue from them. "I have been very concerned about her wellbeing. She is overdue for a check-up. I cannot bear to think how her recent loss has affected her mentally." His golden eyes flicked to Jacob. "Renee was a confident and spirited woman. I expect Bella misses her dearly. I have hope that Bella will come to see me of her own accord very soon to continue her treatment. After all that is what we all want here isn't it…for Bella to get better." He looked pointedly in Jacob's direction again.

Jacob's jaw flexed at this pointed barb, but he forced himself to heed Sam's advice and stay quiet. He refused to give Carlisle the satisfaction of seeing him lose control. That's what he wanted, to prove that all the wolves were hot headed and dangerous to be around.

"We are not here about Bella's treatment. We are here about Edward." Sam said sharply. Carlisle stiffened but remained silent as he listened to Sam speak. "We know that he followed her to Florida. We know that he has been violating her privacy by watching her as she sleeps. Bella has made her feelings very clear. She doesn't want him around her anymore. Today he turned up at her house clearly bloodthirsty. You know the rules about any of you being around the human population in that state. This is your one and only warning. If he continues to cross the line then he will be dealt with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. But I know my son. He loves Bella and would never hurt her." Carlisle replied coolly. "But let me also remind you that it works both ways." His gaze drifted to Jacob as he took note of the fine tremors flickering along Jacob's arms. "Perhaps you should rein in your own family before you dare to criticize mine."

Sam's nostrils flared. He put a hand on Jacob's chest to stop him wiping the smirk off Carlisle's handsome face. "We are done here." Jacob snarled. "Make the leech toe the line or we'll be forced to do it for you."

"I don't respond to threats." Carlisle was livid.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Jacob swore. The hostility in the room hummed in the air. He felt Sam push on his chest again, indicating it was time to leave. Jacob scowled at Carlisle before turning on his heel and striding out of the office.

* * *

Bella and Emily were laughing. The Uley's kitchen was filled with tantalising aromas. Like moths to a flame the pack burst into the house, drawn in by the mouth-watering smells coming from inside. Bella was holding a tray of freshly baked muffins in her hands when she encountered Jacob's brothers for the first time, en masse. Her eyes went wide as she stared in awe at the half naked boys as they surged into the kitchen and made themselves at home. Each one of them was as well toned as Jacob, but not as tall as either him or Sam. They all sported the same short hair and matching tattoos. She recognised Quil and Embry's cheeky smiles but the others were strangers.

"Hey, Bella." Quil greeted her as he loped to her side and draped his arm across her stiff shoulders. He sneaked a muffin from her tray and stuffed it in his mouth whole.

"Quil." Emily remonstrated with him as if this was an everyday occurrence for her. "Sit down and leave poor Bella alone."

Quil laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss on Bella's cheek, making her jump. She nearly dropped the tray in shock but Embry quickly scooped it from her hands. "Ignore Quil." He said with a wink. "Good to see you again, Bella." He carried the tray over to the table.

Another one of the shirtless boys was lounging in one of the chairs. He was regarding Bella with a sneer on his handsome face. "Oh look, it's the vamp…"

Max growled.

"Shut up, Paul." Emily cuffed him on the back of his head before he could finish what he was saying. He looked up at her mutinously while rubbing the back of his head. "Mind your manners." She warned him.

Bella didn't know what to think. She wondered what he had been about to say. By his sarcastic tone it wasn't a compliment. She swallowed thickly, feeling overwhelmed by all the curious stares the boys were throwing her way. Emily bustled around them putting out plates and filling them with food in order to distract them. The one called Paul was still in a mulish mood. He picked up a muffin and bit into it, chewing slowly. He muttered something under his breath which Bella didn't quite hear but the others did. The room suddenly fell deathly silent. Jacob had just walked in followed by Sam and he was looking at Paul like he wanted to throttle him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this crazy story!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Jacob was at boiling point. He was still riled up after his confrontation with Carlisle Cullen. Now he had just walked in on Paul opening his big mouth about vampires while Bella was within hearing distance. He scowled as fine tremors ran up and down his arms. He saw Bella standing a few feet away holding a tray of muffins in her hands. She looked confused and upset. Everyone had fallen silent and she was clearly wondering why.

"Go outside and cool off, Jake. You can't let Bella see you like this." Sam warned him. His dark eyes flicked to Paul who was lounging in his chair, smirking in Jacob's direction. Sam glared at him in disgust. "He's all yours." He said to Jacob before focusing his attention on Paul. "Get out." He ordered.

Paul immediately got up from his seat and left the kitchen. He shot Sam a resentful glance as he passed him. Jacob was hot on his heels. When they were gone Sam headed straight to Emily. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering something in her ear. Emily nodded and went over to Bella. She took the tray of muffins from her limp hands and guided her to one of the spare seats at the table.

"Jake won't be long. He has some last minute errands to run." Emily assured Bella. "In the meantime why don't you put your feet up for a while? I can take the rest of the muffins out of the oven."

Bella could do nothing but agree. She wasn't an idiot. She had seen how tense Jacob was when he walked in. The guy called Paul had obviously said something insulting which had riled him up further. It seemed like it was about her, but she couldn't be sure as she hadn't been able to catch what he said. Paul had said something weird to her earlier as well until Emily gave him a warning cuff on the back of the head.

"Earth to Bella."

Bella jumped when she saw Embry Call waving his hand in front of her face. He grinned when she let out a startled squeak. "I saved you these." He pushed a plate of muffins toward her. "If you don't take your share that greedy lot will eat it."

Bella stared at the piled up plate. There was no way she'd be able to eat all those. "It's okay, I'll just have one. You can share the rest with the others."

Embry laughed. "They're not all for you, Bella. Most of them are for Jake."

"Oh." Bella felt her cheeks burn with mortification. "Thanks. I'm sure Jake will be appreciative."

"I doubt Jake will give a shit, but thanks for the sentiment." Embry nudged her playfully before resuming eating his own share.

Quil Ateara had already finished his plateful. He was in the mood for some mischief and Bella was an easy target. He rarely thought through his actions and it always got him into heaps of trouble. He sauntered over to Bella and pulled out the vacant chair beside her. "Hey, beautiful." He greeted her. "You look as if you could use some company. And luckily for you I'm free."

"Um…." Bella felt her cheeks blaze again. She was feeling overwhelmed by the rowdy group of boys. Embry was laughing at her discomfiture as was the other boy Emily had called Jared.

Quil draped his arm around Bella's shoulders and rocked his chair back at a dangerous angle. Sam and Emily were so absorbed with each other that they weren't keeping an eye on things like they should have been. "You looked like you were having fun at the school dance."

"Yes, I had a good time." Bella concentrated on her muffin and began to pull it apart nervously.

"So, are you and Jake like a thing?" Quil teased her. "You sure looked cosy that night."

Bella didn't know why but this invasive question really irked her. She had just buried her mom and this tool was trying to insinuate that all she had been doing was hooking up with Jacob. She felt angry tears prick at her eyes. "It's none of your business." She muttered.

"Aww…. Come on, girl. Share some of the juicy details." Quil urged her with twinkling eyes.

"Quil, maybe you should dial it down a bit." Embry had noticed Bella's glistening eyes. He felt guilty at participating in Quil's fun and games. This wasn't a good time for his devilment.

"It's just a bit of fun. Right, Bella." Quil squeezed her shoulder playfully.

But Bella wasn't feeling playful. She clenched her fists and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders. Max, who had been lying at her feet, jumped up and began to bark. Quil, already unsteady on his chair, fell backwards. His arms and legs went flying as he tried to steady himself. "Shit." He cried as he hit the floor with a dull thud.

"You think this is funny do you." Bella was shaking with anger. Max growled at Quil menacingly. "I just lost my mom."

Emily pulled out of Sam's embrace and hurried to Bella's side. She put her arms around her and shot Quil an irritated glance. "You never learn do you, Quil Ateara." She scolded him like a child. "When are you going to grow up?"

"I'm sorry." Quil apologised, chastened. He stood up and looked at Bella guiltily. "I can be a complete numbnuts sometimes. Ask anyone. My foot is so big now I'm surprised there's room for it in my mouth."

Quil's words were coming out all garbled. He wasn't making much sense. Bella felt a sudden wave of hysteria wash over her. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Emily looked at her in surprise as did the others.

Quil was smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Friends again?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay." Bella agreed as she fought the urge to laugh again. What was wrong with her? All the stress and exhaustion of the past few days was catching up with her and making her act weird.

"Cool." Quil gave her cheeky smile in response.

Emily led Bella out of the kitchen into one of the small bedrooms at the back of the house. A huge king size bed took up all the space in the tiny room. "You look tired, Bella." She cupped Bella's face between her hands. "Why don't you rest here for a while? I know how rowdy the guys can get. I'll send Jake in when he gets back."

"Thank you." Bella said wearily. She lay down on the bed. Max had followed her into the room. He immediately scrambled up beside her and rested his head on her legs. "Is it okay if he's on the bed?" She checked with Emily.

"He's fine." Emily scratched Max between the ears before she left and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

 _Bella walked along the forest floor. She could hear the dead leaves and twigs crackle under her boots as she moved. She glanced up at the umbrella of leaves above her head. Soft light filtered through the intertwining branches of the trees. It created an atmospheric glow. It was so surreal. She continued forward, looking around curiously. She wasn't afraid. She felt safe here under the shelter of the trees. She walked for a long time, taking in the picturesque scene around her. The forest was beautiful. She could hear the trees growing. She inhaled the fresh earthy scent of the plants and flowers. Birds sang. Hidden creatures scrambled through the undergrowth. In the distance she could hear a body of running water. She increased her pace eagerly. Bella gasped in delight as she burst through a gap in the trees and came upon a stream winding its way through the forest. Chords of dappled light blazed down from above turning the babbling water into spun gold as it leapt crazily over the pebbles and rocks in its path. Bella sat down and leaned against the rough bark of a tree. She was tired suddenly. The gentle bubbling of the stream was lulling her to sleep. Slowly her eyes closed and her head lolled to one side as she dozed._

 _Bella felt like she was wrapped in a fur blanket. She felt so warm. Hot in fact. She sank further into the rich fur and began to paw at it like a cat as she tried to make herself more comfortable. It was delicious, intoxicating. She sighed in bliss as she nuzzled her cheek against the softness, making contented little kitten noises as she rolled around and pressed her skin into the luxuriant heat. She had never felt so contented, so wonderfully relaxed in her life. She sighed and rolled onto her back, her brown eyes clamped shut as she smiled indulgently at nothing in particular. The huge russet wolf beamed down at her in joy as he wrapped his strong body protectively around the girl he loved, embracing her in his tender warmth._

* * *

When Bella awoke from one of the best dreams of her life she found Jacob's head resting close to hers. The dark fringe of his eyelashes settled softly on his cheeks. She could feel his hot breath against her face. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, even as he slept. Bella watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful, so sweet. This incredible boy had come into her life in the most unexpected of ways and she couldn't imagine life without him now. She loved him; she had no doubt about that. But in what way did she love him, was it like a brother. No, definitely not, she was adamant about that. As a dear friend, that was a resounding yes. He meant the world to her. But were her feelings developing into something more, something much more tangible. Something deeper, stronger then she was prepared to admit. What would it feel like to kiss him? The thought made her tremble as a thrilling sense of recklessness consumed her. Slowly she inclined her head toward him and lightly pressed her mouth onto his.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Thanks to Plainjanedee for the dream wolf idea!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

As soon as Bella's soft lips pressed against his Jacob woke up. Bella shot back as soon as she saw his eyes open. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. I don't know what I was thinking…."

"Bells, it's alright." Jacob smiled at her tenderly as he reached out and cupped her chin in his warm hand. He ran his thumb along her lower lip. Bella trembled at his touch. She was so nervous. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and it touched Jacob's thumb. He made a little moan in the back of his throat and the sound awakened something deep inside of Bella. Her skin tingled as he let go of her chin and instead trailed his fingers across her cheek.

Bella rested her head on the pillow while Jacob moved his closer to hers and then stopped; his lips were a few millimetres away from hers. She couldn't breathe; her heart was racing. It wasn't racing because she was scared or anything but because she wanted him to kiss her. Jacob seemed to be waiting for her to give him a sign to say that it was okay. Bella gulped and closed the distance, pressing her lips lightly onto his. It felt like he gave her a shock, her body started to tingle and throb with the need for him to touch her. A thousand butterflies took flight in her stomach.

Jacob responded immediately, pulling her closer to him and running his fingers down her back. She raised her arms and put them around his neck, tangling her fingers into his silky black hair. His lips were soft and fit perfectly with hers. Jacob teased her bottom lip with his tongue before sucking on it gently. Bella opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. The taste of him was amazing; Bella couldn't get enough as he explored her mouth, and continued to kiss her slowly, tenderly. Bella's whole body was burning from his touch, wanting more.

When he suddenly pulled away she whimpered and wondered what she had done wrong. He was frowning. He glanced at the door and put a gentle finger over her lips to quieten her. "It's getting late, guys." Emily's gentle voice was followed by a soft knock.

"We're coming." Jacob said roughly. He cleared his throat. "Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Emily agreed. There was an impatient whine from Max on the other side of the door.

Bella disentangled herself from Jacob's arms and sat up. Her long hair fell in a tangled halo around her head. Her skin was still tingling from his remembered touch. She looked at him, smiling shyly. Jacob smiled back at her as he played with a tendril of her hair. "You are so beautiful." He said it with so much sincerity that Bella could not help but believe his compliment.

"That was my first kiss." She whispered. "The first I remember anyway."

"Mine too." Jacob said, grinning.

Bella didn't believe that. She had seen how the girls had reacted to Jacob at the dance. And why wouldn't they. He was hot. He must have kissed plenty of girls. "You don't have to lie for my benefit. I know that can't be true."

"It was my first _real_ kiss." Jacob amended his statement. He wasn't going to deny that he had kissed a few other girls. He didn't have that much experience. A few awkward fumblings at the school dances but that was it.

"What does that even mean?" Bella questioned. She knew she sounded jealous. It was stupid. She was the one who had kissed him. He didn't owe her any explanations. But it was like probing a sore tooth, she just had to know.

"I've always been crazy about you since the first time I saw you, Bella. All this time it's only ever been you." Jacob looked at her pleadingly. He could see she was a little shocked at his intensity. But it was too late to stop now. He sat beside her and ran his fingers through her messy hair, before cupping the back of her head in his hand. "I don't see any other girl. It kills me every day to be close to you, but be so far away. I'm not the type of guy who shies away from showing how he feels. It's been sheer torture holding back and not being able to let you really know how much you mean to me. You just needed me as a friend and I promise I was content with just that. But you kissed me…" His voice trailed off as he tried to read her expression. She was chewing on her bottom lip and breathing unsteadily. He was worried that he had said too much.

"Jake, what do you want from me?" Bella asked quietly.

Jacob used his free hand to touch her face before putting his finger under her chin and lifting her face so she had to look at him properly. "Everything." He said simply.

Bella's heart stopped, and then took off at a sprint. He sounded so sweet, so convincing. His declaration was a little overwhelming. Bella tried to calm down. He looked hurt when she didn't respond immediately, but she didn't know what to do. It would be so easy to fall in love with him; she knew she was already half way there. But there were still so many obstacles in her path; she was struggling with her memory loss. She had only just lost Renee. There was a good chance he could break her heart if she didn't play it safe, or her his. But Bella knew she couldn't stand to lose him. He had been a constant in her life. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. He stepped closer and took her face in his hands and kissed her, tenderly. The decision had been made. This wasn't something she could think through and reason out the pros and cons. When Jacob kissed her everything felt right and whole, just like it should be. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing into his chest.

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you." Emily tapped on the door again.

"Coming." Jacob called out as he peeled himself away from Bella reluctantly. "Come on." He took her hand and raised it to his warm lips, smiling such a sweet smile that he set those darn butterflies fluttering in her stomach all over again.

* * *

Max was jumping around crazily when Jacob and Bella finally emerged from the spare room. He barked, rising on his hind legs as he tried to lick Bella's face. She laughed, kneeling down beside him so she could really make a fuss of him. His tail wagged madly as he slobbered all over her.

"Eww…." Emily pulled a disgusted face as she led the way back into the large open plan kitchen. It was empty now. All the boys had left. Only Sam remained.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Sam." Emily used a cloth to whack him on the arm playfully.

"It's just an innocent question." Sam grinned, shrugging.

Now this was a different Sam Uley to the one Bella had come to know in her brief interactions with him. He was a whole different person around Emily. He was definitely more relaxed and less guarded. She felt her cheeks turn rosy at his hidden meaning but she smiled. It was getting late. It was dark outside now. Charlie would be home and wondering where she was.

"Thanks for having me today. It was lovely meeting you, Emily." Bella thanked the other girl.

Emily hugged Bella. "It was my pleasure. Come over whenever you feel like it. The door is always open."

"Thank you." Bella said again. "I will."

"Thanks, Em. Sam." Jacob shook hands with Sam Uley before hugging Emily. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he took Bella's hand again and led her outside to his car.

* * *

"Bella get home alright?" Billy asked as he peered at Jacob over his reading glasses. He folded the newspaper up and put it on the table. He had half hoped that Jacob would return with Max by his side. He was missing his new companion already.

"Yep." Jacob was vibrating with happiness. He had shared another electrifying kiss with Bella on her front porch before Charlie had opened the front door and interrupted them.

"You're in a very good mood." Billy said astutely as he took in the soppy grin on his son's face.

"Yep." Jacob popped the P again as he sat down on the old couch and propped his feet up on the small coffee table.

"Well, what happened?" Billy questioned him impatiently. Getting information out of Jacob was like pulling teeth.

Jacob grinned even wider. "Oh, Bells just kissed me. Nothing major" He tried to pull off nonchalant but failed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Billy shook his head in disbelief.

"Neither was I." Jacob took his feet off the small table and sat forward instead with his elbows resting on his knees. His expression turned serious. "I need your advice."

Billy looked horrified. "We've had that talk. Haven't we?"

"I don't need your advice about that. Jeez, dad." Jacob was irritated that Billy had jumped to that conclusion. He and Bella had only just kissed for goodness sake. "I know all about sex thank you very much."

"Good." Billy muttered. He cleared his throat. "So what do you want to ask me then?"

Jacob was troubled. He gazed at Billy from under his long lashes. His leg began to bounce up and down agitatedly. "I don't want to hide things from Bella anymore. I want to tell her the truth about myself. I need to know if you think that now is the right time to let her know who I really am."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

"No." Billy said bluntly.

"No." Jacob echoed him in surprise. "Why the hell not?"

"I think you are letting your heart rule your head." Billy replied quietly. He leaned forward in his wheelchair and studied his son earnestly. "Bella has kissed you and that's an amazing thing. I know you feel on top of the world right now but if you go ahead and tell her absolutely everything it could backfire on you. Bella has just lost her mom. She is emotionally vulnerable. Are you sure she didn't kiss you because she was seeking comfort and security."

"No." Jacob jumped to his feet in anger. He began to pace. Billy's words upset him. He replayed everything in his head, the way Bella had looked at him as she plucked up the courage to make the first move. The way her lips felt when he kissed her. It had been reciprocal. It hadn't just been one tentative kiss. They had shared several passionate ones, even when he bid her goodnight she had clung to him, smiling, whispering that she wished he didn't have to go. No, those weren't the actions of a grieving girl seeking comfort. His dad was so wrong. "Bells knows her own mind. She wouldn't have instigated anything or allowed me to carry on kissing her if she wasn't ready."

Billy sighed and ran a hand over his face. He loved Bella like his own daughter, but he had also had to witness his son's unhappiness when she had chosen the leech over their friendship in the past. Her amnesia had changed things for sure. She was a different person. She didn't seem to be dazzled by the Cullens like she had been before. She was stronger and had rejected them. But she was still ignorant of her involvement with them. Billy worried if things progressed with his son and Bella's memories suddenly came back where would that leave Jacob. Would she reject him again? Would she turn away from the natural path she had chosen? It was such a big risk.

"I don't want to stop you following your heart, son." Billy said eventually. "I want you to be happy. I really do. I wish I could give you the advice you crave, but the truth is I don't know what the best thing to do is. I just don't want you to get hurt. Can you understand that?"

Jacob's anger died down when he heard the anguish in his father's voice. He hunkered down in front of Billy and smiled sadly. "I know you worry about me but I have to make my own mistakes. Bells has been trusting her instincts and I want to do the same. I have always tried to be as truthful as I can with her. She knows I've been holding back some things but she has enough faith in me to wait until I'm ready to tell her everything. She has placed her trust in me and I don't want to let her down. She deserves to know what being with me involves."

Billy nodded and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Remember you have to look at the bigger picture too. Opening up to Bella about your wolf side will mean having to tell her about the Cullens. It might be one shock too many finding out that she was once involved with vampires."

Jacob felt deflated. He knew his father was right. He wished he had a crystal ball to guide him so he could see into the future and determine Bella's reaction, but he didn't. All he had to guide him were his instincts and they were screaming at him that it was time that he told her the truth. "I don't want to hide from her anymore. The longer I keep it from her the more she could resent me." He took a deep breath and looked at his father's troubled face. "I'm going to tell her."

Billy patted his shoulder before letting go. "Then tell her, Jake. I'll be here for you whatever happens." He promised.

* * *

Bella was humming to herself. She was in a very good mood. She had slept like a baby. With Max in her room during the night the feeling of being watched had gone away. She was also buzzing about her burgeoning relationship with Jacob Black. Her lips tingled when she thought about kissing him. She couldn't wait to see him again. She felt like one of those teenage girls you read about in books who spent their time daydreaming about their boyfriends. Jacob was her boyfriend. She giggled as a blush bloomed on her cheeks when she recalled his passionate declaration regarding his feelings toward her. He wasn't shy in expressing himself and that's what she liked about him. His words had been so romantic if a little overwhelming at first.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Can't a girl just be in a good mood?" Bella chided him, embarrassed to be caught mooning over a boy.

Charlie shook his paper and folded it up. He smirked at his daughter as she began to clear up the breakfast dishes. He already knew after catching Bella and Jacob kissing on his front porch the day before. "Is Jake coming over today?"

"You know he is." Bella huffed. "We're meeting up for lunch."

"Uh huh." Charlie's grin widened. "So, is this lunch like a first date?"

"Dad." Bella whined. "Don't tease me. It's too embarrassing. Please don't make a big deal when Jake comes over."

"Where is the fun in that?" Charlie winked at her. "It's a father's prerogative to make the boy squirm and put the fear of god into him. Don't worry when I'm finished with Jake he'll be on his best behaviour."

"Ugh." Bella scowled as she flounced out of the kitchen with the sound of Charlie's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Jacob looked shell shocked when he came out of the house after his private chat with Charlie Swan. Who knew that Bella's dad could be such a hard ass? Jacob was sure that the police chief had been joking about most of the things he'd said but he couldn't help but notice the evil glint in Charlie's eyes when he had issued the warnings. Bella was waiting on the front porch chewing her nails to the quick. She had been mortified when she had been sent away so that her dad could have the _talk_ with Jacob.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a rush as soon as Jacob emerged. She took his hand and looked at him pleadingly. "I thought he was joking when he said he was going to talk to you. I didn't think he would actually go through with it. I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Jacob was touched by her concern for him. She was just too cute. He smiled at Bella tenderly. "I can take a hit don't worry." He joked.

Bella's worried face broke into a relieved smile. "You're the best."

"And you're beautiful." Jacob complimented her. Bella ducked her head shyly and he grinned. "C'mere." He said softly. Jacob took Bella's face between his warm hands and kissed her. He didn't care that they were standing on the front porch in full view of the neighbours. Charlie's warnings flew out of his head as soon as their lips connected.

Bella leaned into the kiss. She decided to take the initiative and give Charlie a bit of payback as she was sure he would be looking out of the window at them. She traced her tongue along Jacob's bottom lip, he opened his mouth and she quickly slipped her tongue inside. He moaned in response, pulling Bella closer to him. The kiss was so good that it was making her slightly dizzy. Charlie rapped on the window, glaring at them through the glass. They broke apart breathing heavily. Bella smiled smugly as she gave her dad a cheeky wave. Jacob burst into laughter at the police chief's indignant expression as they joined hands and ran away before he could catch them.

* * *

"I'll pay." Jacob and Bella said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Let me pay." Jacob said again, grinning. They had gone to the diner for lunch. Jacob had two portions to Bella's one. "I ate the most."

"I believe in sharing. Let's go halves. I insist." Bella pulled out some money.

"You're my kind of woman." Jacob teased her.

"That's a bit presumptuous." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bella instantly realised what he was hinting at. He was asking if she wanted to kiss him again. "Sure." She purred seductively, knowing that he couldn't reach her across the table so he would have to wait until they left the diner.

But Jacob wasn't going to wait. He jumped out of his chair and bent down next to her. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her, long and hard on the lips. Bella was panting when he finally released her. Her skin blazed when she realised that all the other customers were looking at them. Jacob was laughing and didn't seem bothered by their public display of affection. "I'll pay." He said to her in amusement as he kissed her again, smiling against her lips.

* * *

The atmosphere was suddenly tense. Bella couldn't understand why. After lunch they had spent the afternoon in La Push. They had gone to visit Emily. Sam wasn't there but Embry and the guy called Jared were. Jared had brought his new girlfriend, a shy individual called Kim, to meet Emily for the first time. She was so nervous that she hardly spoke even though Emily did her best to put her at ease. Kim wasn't an overly pretty girl; her eyes were too wide set but she had an abundance of silky black hair that settled around her shoulders in a shiny wave. She clearly adored Jared. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Bella wondered whether she had the same soppy expression on her face as Kim did every time she looked at Jacob. Bella had been trying her best to get the new girl to open up to her when Kim suddenly asked how she felt about the wolf thing. The whole kitchen had dissolved into deathly silence and Kim had shrunken in on herself as everyone glared at her.

"Kim, we need to go." Jared said abruptly as he took her hand and helped her to rise.

Bella stared at everyone in confusion. Emily was busy clearing the table as if her life depended on it while Embry was whispering to Jacob as if trying to talk him down. What was the big deal? "It's fine. I know about the wolf club." Bella joked as she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "That's why you've all got matching tattoos, right."

"So you do know." Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She gave one of her Mona Lisa smiles. "I'm so glad. I thought I put my foot in it. I haven't seen Jared's wolf yet but he promised to…"

"Kim." Jared said sharply.

"Bells, let's go." Jacob was suddenly by her side.

"Why?" Bella questioned when he hastily grabbed her hand and tried to pull her outside. "What's the big deal? There's no need to be embarrassed about the club thing. Maybe us wolf girls should get our own tatts to rival the boys." Bella looked toward Emily for support but Sam's girlfriend seemed unable to meet her enquiring gaze. The plates in her hands shook. Embry had to take them from Emily before she dropped the whole stack.

"Bella, please come with me." Jacob said desperately as he tugged on her hand again.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded. "Why is everyone being so weird?"

Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Bella around the waist and anchored her to his body as he carried her out of the house. She protested heatedly as she tried to wriggle out of his hold. Once they were outside Jacob set her back on her feet. Bella was fuming. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "What did you do that for?"

"I needed space." Jacob swallowed thickly as he stepped away from her. Bella tried to follow him but he shook his head at her. "Stay right where you are. Don't come near me."

"Jake, you're being ridiculous now." Bella yelled at him. She was so confused and was getting anxious. They had been having such a lovely day until stupid Kim opened her mouth about the dumb wolf club. She thought Jacob was overreacting. They all were, even Emily, who had always seemed self-assured. "I don't care about the stupid wolf club. If you don't want me to join I don't care." Although secretly she did. Why was Kim good enough to join but she wasn't. Was there some sort of ritual you had to perform in order to become a member? Was that why Jacob was so tense?

The others had spilled out onto the porch. "Shit, he's gonna wolf out." Jared said in awe.

"Jake, are you sure about this?" Emily called out anxiously when she saw him begin to shake. She pushed Embry forward. "Go and stand next to her and make sure she doesn't run to Jacob."

Embry sighed and did as she asked. "Stay next to me, Bella." He whispered to her. Bella hardly registered him. Her whole attention was on Jacob.

"Bells, you don't live in the world you think you do." Jacob began to unbutton his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Bella was shocked. Surely Jacob wasn't going to strip off in front of an audience. She noticed Jared had put his hands over Kim's eyes to stop her ogling. "Jake, put your clothes back on." She whisper yelled at him when he yanked his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso. God, he was beautiful. Bella stared and stared. It had all gone quiet. The tension was practically vibrating in the air.

"Here goes nothing." Jacob locked eyes with Bella. He gazed at her pleadingly, begging her for understanding. "This is who I am."

He phased.

 _ **A/N-Thanks for reading and thanks to Madmamabear for her suggestion!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 _ **Months earlier;**_

Bella couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. If she hadn't had the foresight to invite Jacob then it would have been intolerable. Charlie had been putting immense pressure on her lately to spend more time with her other friends. He thought she was too wrapped up in Edward and was neglecting everybody else. Bella had protested heatedly, but for once Charlie was insistent. She either did as he asked and make an effort to spend quality time with other people, or he was going to tighten his ground rules regarding Edward. He made no secret of the fact of how much he disliked her boyfriend. Charlie just didn't understand. He never would. He had never felt such intense feelings of love and devotion like she had. He had let his experience with her mother burn him. Her father had grown into a crotchety old bachelor that was his problem.

To appease him Bella had arranged a night out at the cinema with her other friends. Edward was away on one of his camping trips so it seemed like the perfect opportunity. He wasn't best pleased when Bella told him what she was going to be doing while he was away, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. She had deliberately held back from telling him until the last minute as she knew what his reaction would be. She pointed out the positives; it was going to be a large group. She wouldn't wander off. She would make sure to stick with the others. It was an early showing. She would be back before ten in the evening. Bella refrained from telling him that she had invited Jacob Black too. She knew how he felt about her blossoming friendship with Billy's son.

But now it had all blown up in her face. Most of the group had bailed. Angela couldn't come because Ben was sick and she had to wipe his fevered brow. Jessica hadn't shown up on purpose, probably because of her petty jealousy over Mike Newton's infatuation with Bella. Like that was her fault. Lauren hadn't been invited because Bella couldn't stand her. So essentially that left Bella with the boys, all of whom had differing levels of crushes on her in one way or another. It was awful. Mike was the worst with his puppy dog devotion. At least Tyler and Eric hid theirs behind teasing smiles and juvenile jokes. Mike was just plain embarrassing with his attempts to get her attention. He had even tried to square up to Jacob like he was some kind of rival for her affections. It was laughable. Jacob had just turned sixteen but he already towered over Mike and his muscular build made him look years older than all of them. He had laughed in Newton's face and told him to chill.

The movie itself was awful. It was an action flick. Bella didn't know why she had chosen it. She had been desperate at the time. She sat hunched between Mike and Jacob, with Tyler and Eric sitting behind them. She had to endure the awful dialogue and the pathetic action sequences playing out on screen while simultaneously keeping her hands firmly in her lap in case Mike or Jacob made a grab for them. Yes, Jacob too seemed to have suddenly been infected with the same bizarre testosterone spike as the other boys. Her sweet, cute friend with the sunny smile had grown up overnight. Eric and Tyler kept throwing popcorn at her to try and turn her attention back to them. Bella was so stressed out that she wanted to scream.

Then Mike puked, essentially putting an end to proceedings.

* * *

"What a marshmallow." Jacob was finding the whole situation highly amusing. Tyler and Eric had gone to check on Mike who was still in the bathroom being sick.

Bella tried to hide her smile. It wasn't Mike's fault. But it had been funny seeing his face turn green. He was making such a big deal out of it. He was acting like he was dying or something. He had a stomach bug just like Ben. If he felt ill he should have stayed home. Bella looped a lock of her hair behind her ear and ducked her head so Jacob couldn't see her vain attempts to stifle her amusement.

Jacob was laughing. He smiled and reached out to capture her hand in his. It was such an instinctive move on his part and for a moment Bella let him lace his fingers through hers, before she suddenly realised what she was doing. Edward wouldn't like it. Her stomach dropped and she yanked her hand out of his.

"What I can't hold your hand now?" Jacob asked. He looked disgruntled and pissed off.

"Of course you can. I just…" Bella shrugged helplessly. It was her fault. She had never initiated boundaries with Jacob. On the rare times she visited the res he would greet her with a sunny smile and a bear hug. They would sit together on the couch and watch old movies, a bowl of popcorn and two warm sodas on their laps. Jacob would put his arm across the back of the couch. He would play with her hair. It just seemed a natural thing for him to do. Jacob was just an affectionate person. She was at ease in his company. If they held hands as they walked on the beach where was the harm in that. He was young. He was her friend.

But looking at Jacob with fresh eyes it suddenly hit Bella how much her _friend_ had changed in a short amount of time. The look he was giving her was far from friendly. It was something else altogether and it was making her skin tingle in places she would rather not think about. "You like me, right."

"Of course I do." Bella replied shooting him a nervous smile.

"Then what's the problem." Jacob asked as he reached for her hand again. He took it and used his thumb to trace circles on her palm. His touch left little heat trails on her skin. He was so hot, burning in fact.

"Jake, don't…" Bella felt a lump lodge in her throat. He was testing the boundaries. He was going to cross them. Why now? Why tonight?

"You think I'm sort of beautiful." He breathed. His warm breath scotched her skin. He was leaning close now. The heat from his body was penetrating hers. Bella looked up at him from under her long lashes. She remembered the day she had said that. They had been mucking about on some old push bikes. She had fallen off and hit her head. Jacob had rushed to her rescue and in her dizzy state she had blurted out that he was sort of beautiful.

"Jake." Bella whispered again. She couldn't seem to control her own breathing. She couldn't deny the effect he having on her. He was still tracing circles on her palm. His head inclined closer to hers. He murmured her name.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Mike's whiny voice pulled them apart. He stood beside them, his face glistening with perspiration. Tyler and Eric stood on either side of him staring openly at Jacob and Bella.

Bella felt Jacob shudder at Mike's unwanted interruption. He swung around, his dark eyes sparking with anger. "Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" He snapped.

Mike was aghast at the ferocity of this unexpected verbal attack. He stepped back from Jacob and bumped into Tyler and Eric. "What is your problem?" He spluttered.

"You're my problem." Jacob was vibrating with anger as he towered over Mike intimidatingly.

"Jake, stop." Bella was still holding his hand. "We should go."

Jacob blinked. He paused, shaking his head. "Yeah, I need to go."

"I'll drive." Bella tugged on his hand as she gazed up into his face worriedly. He seemed perplexed. His skin was shiny with sweat. His looked like he was running a fever. "You're not well."

"Okay." Jacob passed her the keys to the VW Rabbit.

Bella heard Mike, Tyler and Eric whispering to each other. She knew they were gossiping about Jacob and she didn't like it. "You'll be fine getting home won't you?" She said sharply in their direction.

"Um…yeah." Tyler scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Are you sure you want to go home with that dude. I can take you."

"I will be fine driving Jake home." Bella replied through gritted teeth. "I'll see you all later." She marched out of the cinema with Jacob and ignored the boys curious stares.

* * *

Jacob kept apologising on the journey home. "I never lose my temper. I'm not like that, Bells."

"I know you're not." Bella was holding his hand. He was definitely running a fever she was certain of that now. His skin was clammy. His long, silky black hair was sticking to his brow where it had come undone from his loose ponytail. "We need to get you home and in bed."

Jacob groaned in response. He flung his arm across his eyes and sank lower in his seat. "I feel like shit." He muttered. "Every bone in my body is aching."

"We're nearly there, Jake." Bella assured him. She peered out of the windscreen into the dark night. It was raining heavily and obscuring her view of the road. As if she needed anymore problems. She sighed and slowed down.

"I didn't mean to ruin your night, Bells." Jacob gazed at her sadly. His arm dropped back into his lap. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion. "I didn't feel this bad when I left."

"Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" Bella chided him softly. "You would have been better off staying at home."

"I didn't want to miss seeing you." Jacob said quietly. He looked away from her, suddenly unable to look her in the eye.

"Oh, Jake." Bella felt tears well in her eyes. She reached for his hand again and squeezed gently.

Jacob returned the pressure before he suddenly groaned again. He jerked forward, his eyes flaring wide with fear. "Bella, it hurts. It hurts." He was holding his stomach. Was he going to be sick? They weren't far from La Push now. Bella pulled over to the side of the road. They were surrounded by dense forest on either side. There wasn't much she could do about that. She parked and killed the engine. Jacob was hunched over, moaning in pain.

"Come on, get out of the car." Bella urged him. She climbed out herself and ran around to the passenger side. She wrenched his door open. The driving rain was getting in her eyes. She brushed her long hair out of her face irritably.

Jacob practically fell out of the car. He rolled onto the verge, still cradling his stomach. Bella knelt next to him and cupped his hot face in her hands. "I'm here, Jake. I'm here."

"I can't breathe. It hurts too much." Jacob's voice was laced with panic. He shuddered as another wave of crippling pain tore through his body. "I'm scared. I'm so scared." He gasped. "Don't leave me, Bells. Don't leave me."

"I need to call an ambulance, Jake." Bella released his face as she dug around in her pockets for her cell phone. She was shaking with fear. She was so worried about Jacob and didn't understand what was happening. He was deteriorating right before her eyes.

"No." Jacob cried in pain and doubled over. A strangled growl ripped from his throat, startling Bella. "Help me." He howled.

Bella flung her arms around him and held on tight. He shivered and convulsed against her. The pounding rain washed over them, drowning out Jacob's agonised cries. Bella began to pray in her head for help. She was desperate. She didn't know what to do or how to stop his pain. It was killing her seeing Jacob like this. He howled in misery and cried her name again. Then out of nowhere shadowy figures appeared. Bella screamed in surprise as she was wrenched away from Jacob. She called his name, kicking and struggling in her captors hold. Jacob had staggered to his feet. His eyes were wild, feverish. He growled again. His whole body was vibrating.

"He's close." A deep voice boomed out of the darkness. "Pull her back. Give him room."

"JACOB." Bella screamed again.

Jacob let out a loud roar. His head jolted back even as his body surged forward. There was the sound of ripping cloth. Then Jacob wasn't there anymore. In his place was something out of her wildest dreams. It was a wolf. A large russet toned wolf towered over her. His huge frame shuddered as he drew in deep breaths. His dark eyes, large and so familiar, stared down at Bella in anguish. She was tripping. She had to be. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"Jake."

The red wolf whined at the sound of Bella's voice. His red fur rippled along his muscled back and shoulders. He cast one agonising glance in her direction before bolting into the trees.

* * *

Sam and the others gave them the illusion of privacy. Bella could see their tall shadows flickering amongst the trees. They stood guard, against what, she didn't know. Bella ran her fingers through Jacob's shorn locks. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck. He was breathing heavily and trying not to cry. "I'm a monster."

"No." Bella said firmly as she clutched his wide shoulders and tried to hold his shaking body together through the sheer force of her will. "You're just Jacob. My Jacob."

"Why aren't you scared of me? Why aren't you running away?" Jacob said against her skin. He held her tighter, afraid she would run if he gave her the opportunity. She was the only thing stopping him shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm good with weird." Bella replied shakily. Hysterical laughter bubbled in her throat.

"Please, don't leave me, Bells. I need you." Jacob pleaded.

"You can count on me." Bella vowed as she pressed her face against his hot cheek. "I'm going to be here for you. I won't let you down."

* * *

 _ **Present day;**_

"But I did let you down." Bella breathed as she stared up at the russet wolf towering above her. Wetness coated her cheeks. She touched her face warily. She hadn't been aware that she was crying. "I was there when it happened. I watched Sam cut off your hair. I held you when you cried."

Emily was shepherding the others into the house. "Give them some privacy." She urged them. She glanced back at the wolf and his girl and paused. It was so bizarre watching the petite brunette standing unafraid in front of the ferocious looking red wolf. It was like something out of a dream. Sam would never let her close to his wolf, not after the tragic accident which had nearly cost her life. Emily's fingers wandered to her scars and she sighed.

The russet wolf had lowered his body to the ground in supplication. He was humbling himself in front of her, trying to show her that he understood and she didn't need to be afraid. Emily wondered how much Bella actually remembered. It was clear that Jacob's transformation had made some memories resurface but he still needed to tread carefully. Bella was still very fragile. She saw Bella reach out and shakily touch the wolf's bowed head. She was still crying and apologising. For what Emily wasn't sure. Then to her astonishment she watched as Bella clumsily climbed onto the wolf's broad back. She straddled him, burying her tiny hands into his thick red fur as if remembering she had done this before. The wolf rose carefully and then loped toward the trees, soon vanishing with his passenger out of Emily's view.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I hope it all made sense. Bella remembers the night of Jacob's first phase but that is all. For now she is acting on instinct. I would appreciate your thoughts if you have the time.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the incredible feedback on the last chapter!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Bella's head was spinning with all the new revelations. She was struggling. The russet wolf who was really Jacob had carried her back to his house. The wolf ride had been exhilarating if a little scary. Even though Jacob had been careful, it was hard for Bella clinging to his back. She was constantly afraid she was going to fall off. But then a vague memory resurfaced in her mind. She saw herself spread-eagled on his back, not sitting up as she was trying to do. Bella eased her body down so her front was aligned with his back. It enabled her to cling to his fur better and stopped the wind whipping in her face when he ran. She could feel the vibrations of his paws hitting the earth as he moved fluidly across the ground, his huge muscles rippled underneath her. Jacob was one powerful wolf.

Billy passed Bella a strong mug of black coffee. He had been surprised when she had come into the house alone. The expression on her face said it all. Jacob had kept his promise. He had shown Bella the truth of who he was. Now he was going to have to deal with the consequences. Once they reached the house he had lowered his body to the ground so Bella could climb off easily. She was shaking like a leaf when the journey was over. The enormity of the whole thing was beginning to hit her now. With many a backward glance Bella had stumbled into the house while the wolf watched her with his big sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked worriedly when he saw Bella's hands shake.

"I don't know." Bella whispered honestly. She raised the mug to her lips and sipped some of the steaming liquid. It burnt the roof of her mouth and she winced.

"Give it time to cool down." Billy advised her. He wasn't just referring to the hot coffee. Bella gulped as she put the mug down. She couldn't stop trembling. "Jake will be in soon. He just needs a change of clothes. When he transforms he can't really always carry them with him as it is too inconvenient."

"I never thought about that." Bella breathed deeply as she tried to keep calm. She had been hurt when the wolf or Jacob had just stayed where he was. She had expected him to change back and come inside with her so they could talk. But he had held back for a reason. He would have been naked and that would have made things more awkward then they were already. But the thought popped in her head that she had already seen him that way. She had been with him when he phased for the first time. She had held him while he cried. "I was there." She said to Billy shakily. "He was in so much pain."

"I know." Billy admitted. "The first time a wolf transforms is always the most painful. But I promise you it gets easier. It doesn't hurt Jake when he switches forms anymore."

"That's good." Bella mumbled. She reached for the coffee again and blew on it absently to cool it down.

Billy waited a moment before speaking again. Jacob would be in soon. He guessed his son was communicating with Sam through the pack mind link. His Alpha would have seen what Jacob had done. He sighed, hoping that Sam would be understanding. His own experiences with phasing had tragic consequences and it had marked him. Seeing the scars on Emily's pretty face were a constant reminder of what happened.

"How much do you remember, Bella?" He asked eventually.

Bella closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. She put her mug down and rubbed her aching temples. "I remember the night Jake phased. Some details are vague but not that."

Billy watched as she gnawed on her bottom lip. He was trying to gently coax out of her what she did or didn't remember. Did she recall what the Cullens were for example? He had a feeling she didn't. He tried to probe more information out of her. "You went to see a movie."

"Yes." Bella opened her eyes and focused on Billy again. "It was awful. Dad was pushing me to spend more time with my other friends because I was neglecting everyone in favour of Edward." She paused. "I remember that he wasn't happy about the arrangement…he was going camping with his family."

"Camping." Billy echoed her. Hunting more like. It was clear that Bella was still in the dark about her former boyfriend which made things difficult for them. How much should they reveal? She had coped extremely well thus far to the revelation that Jacob could transform into a wolf, but soon she would start questioning why, and that would lead to revelations about the cold ones, leading to the discussion about vampires, then to the Cullens. Billy was in a quandary. He didn't know what to do for the best. If she learned that she had been involved with vampires it might be too much too soon. In the end he decided to be honest. "You will have questions, Bella. I want to answer them truthfully but my concern is that you're not in the right place emotionally to cope with them. I don't know what to do here. All of this is difficult enough for you without putting even more pressure on you."

He was being honest and his words smacked of truth. Was she in the right frame of mind to hear everything? Bella simply didn't know. She was still reeling from the loss of a mother she hardly remembered, now this. "I think I need some time."

"Okay." Billy smiled at her reassuringly. "That's understandable. Let me just say this. Jacob is a very special person. He is a protector. The spirit wolf inside him allows him and a selected few others to guard our tribe from danger. The Quileute's have long been affiliated with the wolf."

Bella nodded slowly. She liked that. It described Jacob well. He was a protector, a guardian. He had certainly been doing just that for her these past few weeks. He was like her personal guardian angel. "I want to be there for him. I promised him that. I don't want to let him down." She said earnestly. "I should tell him."

"He already heard you." Billy pointed out as he gestured toward the entrance to the room.

Jacob was hovering in the doorway. He was fully clothed again in a pair of dark jeans and a white v neck tee. Bella felt her skin blush when their eyes connected and his face broke out into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

* * *

Jacob did a backward flip on the sand. He made it look so easy. He laughed as Bella rolled her eyes at his attempts to impress her with his agility. He flipped forward, rolled and then jumped up on his feet gracefully without making a sound. She was bundled up in a thick jacket borrowed from Billy. Jacob was still dressed in nothing but his t-shirt and jeans. He didn't feel the cold at all. He was hot in every sense of the word. She couldn't help but envy him his heightened body temperature as her fingers tingled with the cold. "So, all this skill is a wolf thing is it." She questioned playfully.

"Nah." Jacob boasted. "This is just my natural talent."

"Really." Bella said archly. "You are just too modest, Jake."

Jacob did a handstand. His legs flipped in the air as he walked on his hands toward Bella before dropping back onto his feet beside her. He couldn't stop smiling. They were bantering and he loved it. He had held back during Bella's talk with Billy. He had been so afraid to face her but her declaration at the end had eased his nerves. She wanted to be there for him. She had remembered her promise to him the night he had phased for the first time, and she wanted to honour it. Jacob dropped his arm across her shoulders and drew her into his warmth. Bella snuggled against his hot body and sighed in bliss as his insane body heat chased away the cold. "Billy never said you had other uses as well." She teased lightly. "You make an awesome space heater. I might keep you around for that reason alone."

"You're too cute." Jacob's grin got wider. He began to lead her down the beach. The sea lapped at the shore and the wind whipped his hot skin. He felt vibrant and alive. It had all turned out better than he had expected. Bella had accepted him. He had been so afraid of rejection but he should have had more faith. The tongue lashing he'd gotten from Sam was forgotten. The two circumstances were completely different.

They walked along in comfortable silence for a while until they reached his car. The wind was getting stronger and rain was beginning to fall. Jacob shielded Bella from the worst of it until she scrambled into the VW Rabbit. He quickly followed her. When they shut the doors Jacob ramped up the heating in the car and used a rag to clean the condensation from the windscreen. The downpour increased in intensity, the rain droplets drummed on the roof of the car. "What a day." Bella exclaimed as she settled back in her seat.

"Yeah, it's not every day that you find out your boyfriend can turn into a wolf." Jacob agreed, smiling.

Wow, did he just refer to himself as her boyfriend. Neither of them had verbalised what their relationship status was since they had exchanged a few passionate kisses. Jacob had declared his feelings toward her very eloquently but she had yet to do the same. Her heart melted at the sound of that word coming from his mouth. "Say that again." She whispered as she gazed up into his handsome face.

"I turn into a wolf." Jacob said, looking confused.

"No before that." Bella murmured, as she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him toward her, putting her mouth inches from his.

"I'm your boyfriend." He whispered back. Bella nodded, her breathing coming in short gasps. The sound of it made her feel like she was flying. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed and happy. "You're my girlfriend." He continued seductively, kissing her lips lightly. "My girl." He kissed her again, longer and slower. "The only one I want." He kissed her again and again, and this time she didn't let him pull back. Her hand slipped behind his head and she kissed him back passionately, making Jacob moan slightly and grip her tighter to him.

Her cell phone rang jerking them apart. Jacob cussed under his breath and glared at the offending phone as if shooting lasers at it. Bella sighed irritably as she glanced at the screen, expecting it was probably Charlie calling. But it wasn't her dad. It was Carlisle Cullen.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

"It's Doctor Cullen." Bella felt a ripple of unease prickle her skin. Why would Edward's father be calling her? Hadn't she made it clear that she wanted no contact with him at all? His repeated attempts to engage her attention were beginning to scare her. She was no longer dating his son. She had told him she no longer wanted him to treat her, so why this continued obsession in interfering in her life. "What do I do, Jake?" She asked him tremulously.

"It's alright, Bells." Jacob tightened his arm around her as he tried to keep his temper in check. He could see how badly it was affecting Bella and it just made him hate the Cullens even more. "Just ignore it, switch your cell off."

"Okay." Bella turned off her cell. She breathed deeply as she tried to regain her composure. She felt really shaken up and she couldn't really explain why. Carlisle calling her number had triggered something inside her, something she had wanted to remain buried. In her mind's eye she saw herself answering a call from Carlisle on the night of her accident. Her hands shook as the terrifying image of the strange man called James infiltrated her thoughts. Deep down Bella blamed Carlisle Cullen for Renee's death. He was the one who had loaned her mother the death trap of a vehicle. He had been the one manipulating Renee in the last few weeks before her untimely death. It all led back to him and his damn family. "I don't trust him, Jake. I want him to leave me alone."

"I'll keep him away from you." Jacob promised her. "You don't have to worry about that."

"That's impossible, Jake. You can't be with me every minute of the day. I'm going to have to go back to school soon. Edward and his siblings will be there." Bella cried desperately. Angry tears welled in her eyes at the hopelessness of the situation.

"They won't risk approaching you while you're at school. We'll talk to Charlie. We'll sort this out. I promise I'll protect you, Bells." Jacob stated earnestly. He gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Something wasn't adding up here. Jacob's sixth sense was warning him that he was missing the obvious. His gaze fell onto Bella's cell phone abandoned in the foot well. Like all teens she carried it with her when she went out. She wasn't one to have it constantly in her hand. Jacob knew she didn't really bother with social media. She rarely used her Facebook account. She wasn't on Instagram or anything. He found it odd that Carlisle Cullen had contacted Bella at the exact moment that things were getting hot and heavy between them. They had reached a significant milestone in their relationship and then bam Carlisle called to interrupt them.

"Bells, how long have you had that cell?" Jacob asked casually once she had settled down. She rested against his side as she used the sleeve of her borrowed jacket to wipe away the tears.

"I don't know. I had it when I left the hospital. I don't remember when I bought it. Maybe it was a present from my mom or dad. I don't really use it other than to make calls." Bella said quietly. She winced as she thought about her dead mother. It was still painful thinking about Renee.

"Maybe it's time for an upgrade." Jacob suggested. "I'm sure that Charlie wouldn't mind buying you a new one. At least then it would prevent the Cullens from contacting you as they won't have your new number."

Bella sniffed as she dabbed under her eyes with the pads of her fingers. She must look a hot mess. What Jacob said made sense and she wished she'd had the foresight to do that ages ago. "You're right." She took another deep breath before retrieving her abandoned cell from the foot well and passing it to Jacob. "Can you get rid of this one for me? It feels tainted somehow."

"Of course." Jacob took it from her and hid it in the Rabbits glovebox out of sight.

* * *

After he dropped Bella back home Jacob pulled Charlie to one side and had a quiet word with him. He confided in the older man about Carlisle's call and Bella's mini breakdown. "It's really affecting her, Charlie. I don't know how much more pressure she can take."

Charlie's face hardened. He was as angry as Jacob felt inside. Bella was still grieving for Renee. How dare the son of a bitch try and contact his daughter behind his back, no doubt in an attempt to lure Bella back into the fold now he couldn't use her mother to do it for him. "Don't worry, son." He assured Jacob. "If that asshole or his son try and approach or contact Bella while she is at home or at school he'll get his fingers burnt. I'm going to persuade Bells to file a restraining order against him for harassment."

Jacob nodded. A restraining order wouldn't stop them trying but it would send out a clear message. They were drawing more and more attention to themselves. The coven leader wouldn't like that aberration on his good character. He hid behind his saintly persona. There would be gossip if it was ever found out that Bella had lodged a formal complaint against him. It would certainly make him think twice before over stepping his boundaries again. "Thanks, Charlie." He replied, relieved. "I'll just say goodbye to Bells before I go."

"She's fallen asleep, son." Charlie jerked his head toward the lounge. Bella was curled up on the sofa with her cheek pressed against Max's left flank. She was using him as a pillow. Faithful Max was doing his best to keep still in an effort not to disturb her. It was clear she was emotionally exhausted.

Jacob felt a lump lodge in his throat as he walked over to Bella and looked down at her. She seemed so vulnerable. His heart swelled with love for this fragile girl. Charlie was in the hall making a call to one of his deputies. Jacob ducked down next to Bella and Max. He stroked Bella's silky hair away from her face with gentle fingers. "Sleep well, beautiful." He whispered. His eyes met Max's. The dog looked at him keenly. "Guard her with your life, wolf." Jacob ordered Max and he whined quietly in response.

* * *

Jared hooked up Bella's cell phone to his computer and his nimble fingers began to fly over the keyboard. His room was full of tech. He wasn't just a skilled baseball player but also a computer nerd too. Jared took after his father, who worked for a high profile security company. He was often away from his family for long stretches of time as he was forced to travel constantly. To make up for his long absences Jared's father showered money on his only son. Jared lived in one of the nicest houses on the reservation. He had been on track to attend one of the best sports colleges in the country when he graduated until his unexpected phasing had put an end to this dream. Like the rest of the pack Jared's grades had nosedived as his responsibilities as a protector took priority over his studies. He should have been bitter about it, but it wasn't in Jared's nature to let things get him down for too long. Imprinting on Kim was another deciding factor that his future laid close to home just like the rest of the pack.

"What the hell does all this mean?" Jacob asked as he stared in confusion at the streaming mass of data scrolling down the screen.

"It means that Bella's phone was bugged." Jared said shortly as he keyed in another set of commands. "Jeez, this is sophisticated software. Whoever set this up really knows their stuff. This spyware is genius." He shook his head in reluctant admiration. "I'd love to know who is behind this." He swore under his breath. "I'm sorry, Jake. I can't decrypt this."

"It doesn't matter. You've told me all I needed to know." Jacob's expression was grim. "The Cullens had Bella's phone bugged so they could spy on her."

"That's sick." Jared said in disgust. "These vamps are some twisted assholes." He looked at Jacob's stern face curiously. "What are you gonna do, man?"

"I think it's time I paid Carlisle Cullen another visit." Jacob replied acidly.

"Sam won't go for that." Jared cautioned him.

"I'm not going to involve Sam."

Jared pondered this surprising revelation for a moment. He had been feeling guilty since poor Kim's innocent slip up had forced Jacob to reveal his wolf side to Bella. Thankfully it had worked out well, but he still felt he owed Jacob for his imprint messing up. "Want some company?" He asked.

Jacob's lips twitched as he tried not to smile. Jared was Sam's right hand man, he was essentially the beta of the pack and here he was willing to go against his Alpha. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He checked.

"Not really but someone's gotta keep your furry butt in line." Jared quipped. "Come on let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

Carlisle Cullen's handsome face was impassive as he listened to Jacob's accusations. Jacob and Jared had ambushed the vamp doctor in his office at the hospital. He had been in the midst of doing some paperwork when they had barged into his office unannounced. Jacob was trying to match the coven leader's impassive stare. He found it unnerving. Carlisle looked like a waxwork statue. He didn't pretend to blink or breathe. He was still, like a snake waiting to strike its next victim. Jacob knew the ancient vampire was doing it on purpose to make him lose his cool and sound like a hot headed teenager. He saw Jared frown out of the corner of his eye and he slowed his speech down to stop himself ranting.

"Are you finished?" Carlisle asked coldly.

"No, I have a lot more to say." Jacob growled.

"I think you have said enough." Carlisle continued harshly. "You are playing a very dangerous game, Jacob Black. You have no foundation to these allegations." His golden brown eyes drifted to Jared derisively. "I do not appreciate you coming into my office uninvited and frightening my poor secretary in the process. You are making yourself look foolish."

"The only fool here is you. Don't think you can smooth talk your way out of this one, Doctor." Jacob sneered. "Your obsession with getting your so called son back together with Bella is doomed to failure. We're together now but of course you already know that." He said bitingly.

"Easy, Jake." Jared warned him in a low voice as he saw fine tremors dart up and down Jacob's arms.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in anger. "And there is my proof that you are trying to manipulate Bella's amnesia to your advantage. I find that disgusting. You are so selfish as to put your own desires above Bella's welfare. You are despicable. She is in a very vulnerable place right now in her recovery. Your very presence in her life is jeopardising that. Do you think I am going to stand by and watch you sever her connection with Edward? She loves him. Not you. I will not have you coming between them. You are dangerous. How long before she bears the same scars as poor Emily Young because you can't control yourself."

Jacob's jaw flexed. Carlisle had touched a raw nerve. How dare he infer that he would ever hurt Bella? It was him and his son who had done that. The vamp doctor had blinders on if he expected him to accept that insinuation without losing it. He felt Jared's hands pressing on his shoulders, he was close to wolfing out he was so mad. "Take this as your last warning. Stay away from my Bella or I will be forced to take action."

"I don't take warnings from hangers on. You are not the Alpha of your pack, Jacob Black. I don't see Samuel Uley here supporting you so I would choose your next words wisely if I were you." Carlisle's lips thinned as he stood up and glared at Jacob.

"That's where you are wrong, bloodsucker." Jacob seethed. His dark eyes burned with an inner fire that stoked the ashes of his deepest fears. "It doesn't matter whether Sam supports me or not."

"And why is that?" Carlisle sneered.

"I am destined to be Alpha. It's in my blood and you've just given me one hell of a good reason to take control. So I suggest you take my warnings seriously, Doctor Cullen." He retorted coolly. "Because I will break the treaty and run you out of town if you continue to cross the line. Consider this my final warning." Jacob spun on his heel and motioned for Jared to follow him leaving a stunned Carlisle staring after him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Happy Christmas everyone!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and happy Christmas!**_

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

After Jacob's confrontation with Carlisle Cullen two things happened that turned the attention away from the treacherous vamps. First, Leah and her younger brother Seth Clearwater phased unexpectedly, sending their father Harry straight to the hospital with a heart attack. Then Max fell mysteriously ill. It was chaos. Sam was sent reeling after hearing that his former lover had turned wolf. The strain was too much. Leah was completely traumatised by the whole thing. She was blaming herself for Harry's heart attack; she felt betrayed when she found out the real reason that Sam had dumped her for her cousin and the resulting scars that Emily now carried because of it. Her unhappiness and bitterness infected the pack mind and each wolf was forced to endure her pain as if it was their own. Jacob had no choice but to take control. Sam was a mess, his brothers were beginning to fracture, and someone had to take charge of the angry she wolf and stop her falling apart completely. This meant that Jacob's focus was forced to shift away from Bella when she was experiencing a crisis of her own.

* * *

Charlie was at the hospital with Billy as they tried to comfort a distressed Sue Clearwater. Harry was hooked up to all kinds of machines. He was still alive, but barely. This meant that Bella was spending extended periods of time alone in the house with Max as her only companion. She had spent time at the hospital with her dad but she felt in the way. There wasn't much she could do there. Jacob was busy dealing with the aftermath of the Clearwater siblings phasing. Bella was shocked when he hastily told her what had happened. He sounded weary and completely exhausted when they spoke briefly on the phone. She wanted to be there to support him but he said there was little she could do right now. He wasn't at home that much. His time was spent coping with the fallout. He promised to come and see her as soon as things settled down but couldn't tell her when.

So Bella was all alone when she first noticed the signs that something was very wrong with Max. He seemed to be sleeping a lot more than usual. He would lie on the sofa next to Bella and he would huff quietly as his eyes drooped. She would rub his ears gently. Then he began to go off his food. Like Jacob Max had a gargantuan appetite. Whatever Bella offered him he shied away from. He would gaze up at her forlornly with his big brown eyes and whimper as she stroked his fur and asked him what was wrong. Then one morning when Charlie had already left for the hospital, Bella tried to wake Max up and he didn't move. Panic made her heart flutter wildly in her chest as she tried to rouse him. Each attempt failed.

"Max, wake up. Please, please I'm begging you." Tears leaked out of her eyes as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. He was breathing, but each breath was shallow as if he was fighting to draw each one.

Bella ran to the phone and called Jacob but there was no answer. Like every day this week he was out dealing with pack issues. She tried Charlie but his cell phone went straight to voice mail. Bella felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest. She gulped a few times as she ran back to Max. She needed to get him to a vet but Max was heavy and she didn't have the strength to carry him out to her truck. Still she tried. She put her arms underneath his body and pulled, but it was like tugging on dead weight. Max was completely comatose.

"No, this can't be happening." Bella sobbed as she ran back to the phone. She tried Jacob's house again, then Charlie's cell. No reply from either one. She tried calling Angela. Her friend picked up but Angela was away visiting relatives. There was nothing she could do to help. Bella was so desperate she even tried Mike Newton. But his mom told her he was at a football game.

Bella felt like her heart was breaking. Her jaw was tense with anxiety. Her head was pounding. She checked that Max was still breathing before she ran outside. She was going to try some of her neighbours and see if they could help her lift Max into the truck. But none of her closest neighbours were at home. It was like her worst nightmare. In her desperation she began to flag down passing cars. Most ignored her but one stopped. A shiny silver Volvo parked up beside her. In her panicked state she failed to recognise it. It was only when the driver stepped out that she realised her mistake. It was Edward Cullen.

* * *

The nearest veterinarian was in Port Angeles. Bella wrung her hands as Edward hauled Max into the back of the old red Chevy as if he weighed nothing. She heard Max whimper as if in pain. His pain was her pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you for that." She said to Edward as she stroked Max's rough fur. "I can take it from here."

"You can't drive in that condition." Edward replied solicitously as he looked pointedly at her shaking hands. "Here let me." He took the Chevy's keys before she could protest. "You shouldn't be alone." He smiled at her kindly.

"I'll be fine." Bella protested faintly.

"Nonsense." Edward opened the passenger door of the old truck and held out his hand toward Bella to help her inside. She hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his. He was so cold. She shivered as she climbed inside and hastily let go of his hand.

* * *

"We'll have to keep him in and run some tests." The vet said after examining Max. "He's very poorly." He looked at Bella suspiciously. "What have you been feeding him?"

Bella cowered under his penetrating gaze. What was he accusing her of? She was upset enough. "He has been eating the same things since he came to live with me and he's been fine. It's nothing he's eaten or come into contact with."

"Are you sure about that?" The vet gave her another disapproving glance. "All the signs are pointing toward poisoning."

"No." Bella was aghast. She dropped her gaze to Max and tears welled in her eyes. "That can't be true."

"We'll let you know more when we get the test results back." The vet replied sternly. "Leave your details with the receptionist."

Bella's mouth wobbled as she flung her arms around Max. "I love you, Maxie. Please get better. Please." Her tears dribbled onto Max's thick fur. His breath came in short pants and his eyes remained closed. Bella was forced to tear herself away from him as the vet ushered her out of the examining room.

* * *

Edward paid the bill. Bella hadn't much money on her at all and the receptionist had insisted that the invoice needed to be paid immediately before the vet did any further tests. Edward had stepped in and remonstrated with the woman, telling her he would settle the bill. Bella hadn't even protested. Her priority was Max. She would pay Edward back later. He insisted on driving her back home.

"You really should get something to eat." He insisted. "You look very pale. I think you may be in shock." He hesitated a moment as his fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Maybe I should take you to see Carlisle for a check-up just in case."

"NO." Bella protested a little too loudly. She lowered her voice and swallowed thickly. "Thank you but no. I'll be okay."

"Let me at least take you for something to eat." Edward offered again with a crooked smile. "I insist."

Bella glanced at him quickly. He was barely watching the road. His intense gaze was focused on her. Something about this was all too familiar. Something nagged at the back of her mind. A memory. Edward parked the old Chevy outside a little Italian bistro called Bella Italia. "I think I've been here before." Bella murmured.

"You have." Edward replied softly. "With me. This is where we went on our first date."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jacob couldn't believe it. Embry was supposed to have been watching the house for him to make sure none of the Cullens attempted to break into Bella's house, but now his best friend was telling him that Bella and her truck was missing and that Edward's sickening stench was all over the house. Why hadn't Wolf barked and alerted Embry to Cullen's presence. It didn't make any sense. Embry could only watch the back of the property not the front as he had to remain hidden within the forest.

"The vamp's shitty Volvo is parked in the drive. I'm sorry, Jake." Embry was inconsolable. Jacob had entrusted him with Bella's safety while he was preoccupied dealing with the Clearwater drama. "He must have intercepted her outside somehow."

Jacob cursed in his head. He had let Bella down. He had let his priorities shift in the wrong direction as he tried to prove to himself that he could take control of the pack. He had been juggling too many balls in the air and now they had all come tumbling down. He was bereft. It wasn't like they could track the bloodsucker because he had driven off in the truck with Bella. Wolf must be with them too, but he would have kicked up a stink. None of it made any sense. He knew Bella wouldn't have gone with Edward Cullen willingly. Anger rippled through his body. This was it. The leech had crossed the line. Now he would deal with the consequences.

* * *

Bella felt Edward's intense gaze on her as she ate. The food tasted like ashes in her mouth. She hated the way he kept watching her. She was grateful of course that he had stepped in to help her out with Max, but his penetrating stare made her feel uneasy. He wasn't eating anything himself and just cradled a glass of cola in his hands. He wasn't even drinking that.

"This brings back memories." Edward's tone was wistful as he glanced around the darkened restaurant. Subtle music played in the background. "You said you recognised it. Do you recall anything else?" He asked hopefully.

Bella's hand shook and her fork rattled against the plate. "Vaguely." She admitted.

"Like what?" Edward pressed. He leaned forward eagerly as he examined her face for clues. "I have always found it so difficult to read you. I wondered after the accident if that would change but still your mind is a closed book to me." He sounded frustrated now.

Bella couldn't eat anymore. She pushed her plate away. The mention of the accident was stirring up all sorts of ill feeling. She wished she could remember what had really happened that night. "I think I'm ready to go now."

"Have another drink." Edward offered hastily. "In fact you can have mine." He pushed his glass toward her.

Bella's cell phone went off. She startled and dropped it. Edward quickly captured it in his hand, his brow furrowing when he saw Jacob's name flashing on the screen. He immediately switched off the cell and deposited it in the inner pocket of his expensive leather jacket.

"What are you doing? I want my phone back." Bella was alarmed. "Give it back to me."

"You are very distressed, Bella." Edward smiled at her empathetically. "I am just thinking of you."

"Give me the phone." Bella snapped.

Edward seemed perturbed by her sharp tone. It made her wonder if she ever spoke to him that way when they had been dating. He hesitated before passing it back to her. She switched it on but the battery was dead. The screen remained blank. She had no idea that Edward had removed the battery using sleight of hand. "It's dead." She muttered. "I'm sure it was fully charged."

"You've had a lot on your mind." Edward was smiling again. He relaxed and looked around the small restaurant. Something seemed to amuse him as he gazed at the other patrons.

"What is so funny?" Bella was feeling tense and miserable. She was fretting about Max, worried about Jacob and her dad. She just wanted to go home. But instead she was stuck in this dark bistro with her ex who was freaking her out more and more with his odd behaviour.

"It's just the way some people's minds work." Edward gestured toward a canoodling young couple. "She has no idea that he's actually thinking about someone else."

"What do you read people's minds now?" Bella asked distractedly. She was being sarcastic and made a throw away comment.

"You remember?" Edward breathed as he captured her hands in his. His handsome face was elated. "Oh, my darling."

Bella stared at him in alarm. He was freaking her out. She felt a lump lodge in her throat. "You can actually read their minds." She whispered.

"Of course." Edward chuckled lightly before his expression became thoughtful. "But not yours, your mind continually frustrates me."

Bella tugged her hands out of his cold grip. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." She mumbled.

"Of course." Edward smiled at her kindly.

Bella stumbled as she headed in the direction of the ladies room. When she was certain she was out of Edward's line of sight she diverted toward the restaurant's kitchen. She burst through the doors, surprising the chef. "Phone. I need a phone." She gasped.

"In reception." The chef replied irritably.

"Thanks." Bella hastily left the kitchen and crept toward the entrance. She saw Edward sitting rigidly in his seat as he waited for her. She made it to the front and saw a public phone resting in an alcove. Bella dug in her pocket for change and dialled Jacob's number. There was no answer. She could have cried. She tried Charlie's cell again and this time he picked up. "Dad."

"Oh, Bells." Charlie sounded tearful.

Bella's heart leapt in her throat. "What's happened?" She was thinking of Max.

"Harry passed away a few minutes ago. He's gone, Bells. He's gone."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 ** _A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! I hope you all had a merry Christmas. This chapter is short but to the point._**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Bella felt terrible for piling more pressure on Charlie. He had just lost his best friend. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Max was down with suspected poisoning and that she was right now trapped in Port Angeles with her ex. "I'm sorry about Harry, dad." She said softly. "Is Billy with you?"

"Yes." Charlie sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm going to be late home again. I need to be there for Sue. She is not in a good way."

"I understand." Bella felt crestfallen. She was going to have to find another way out of her predicament. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. I love you, kiddo." Charlie replied.

"Love you, too." Bella felt tears brim in her eyes at his unaccustomed display of affection. "Bye, dad." She replaced the phone back in its cradle and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. What was she supposed to do now?

"What are you doing out here?"

Edward's voice made her eyes flare open again. She hadn't even heard him approach. Her breath hitched as she stared at him in surprise. "I needed to make a call."

"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom." Edward reminded her, frowning.

"I did. I decided to check in on my dad afterwards." Bella replied testily. His question sounded like an interrogation.

Edward paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was clearly tense and frustrated. But Bella didn't care. She just wanted to get away from him. Edward's jaw flexed as he scrutinised her carefully as if trying to read her reaction. "Why don't we sit down?" He suggested.

"I don't want…" Bella stopped talking when loud barking coming from outside made her pause. Everyone in the restaurant turned around to peer through the darkened windows. The barking was getting more frenzied by the second. Bella left Edward and hurried to the front doors. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It sounded like Max. But it couldn't be. She had left him in the vets barely an hour ago, comatose and dangerously ill. This was her mind playing tricks on her. "Maxie." She whispered.

Edward was right behind her. He grabbed the top of Bella's arm and drew her to halt. "You can't go outside." He warned her. His piercing stare bored into her, his fingers were tight around her upper arm almost cutting off the circulation. "There is a dangerous animal out there. You need to stay here where it's safe."

"Let go of me." Bella hissed angrily. They were beginning to attract stares from the other patrons. Edward's nostrils flared. He continued to stare at her intently. Bella felt like he was trying to hypnotise her with his odd coloured eyes and getting angry because it wasn't working. "I said let go of me." She said again, louder this time.

The barking was getting louder. There was a scuffle outside the restaurant. There were hoarse shouts from some of the waiting staff who had gone to investigate the ruckus. Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward challengingly. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She enunciated each word harshly.

A deep rumbling growl came from behind her. Bella felt something brush past her legs. She dropped her gaze and gasped in surprise. "Max." The hackles along Max's back were raised. He stood in front of Bella protectively, baring his sharp canines. He kept growling as his eyes remained fixated on Edward. "Let go." Bella snapped one last time.

Everyone was staring at them. Edward was forced to release her. His golden brown eyes were burning with anger as he glared at Max. Bella ducked down, rubbing her upper arm frantically. She reached out to touch Max, not believing that he was real. How had he gotten here? He must have escaped somehow. He was full of life now. Whatever ailed him had gone. Bella felt joy bubbling in her throat. She glanced at Edward and smiled smugly. "We'll be going now." She said to him directly, pleased that her voice sounded so steady. "I'm sure you can find your own way home from here. Somehow I don't think it's a good idea that you ride home with me and Max. He doesn't seem to like you very much."

Edward's lips thinned. He was trying to ignore the curious stares. He was furious that he had been outwitted. "I was only ever thinking of you." He said stiffly.

Bella didn't bother to respond. She just wanted to get away. She touched Max on the shoulder, indicating that it was time to go. Max gave one last warning growl before following his mistress out of the restaurant and into the dark night.

* * *

Bella drove her truck home. Max lay across the bench seat with his head resting in her lap. His breathing was heavy. It seemed whatever adrenaline rush that had catapulted him back to her side was wearing off now. He was drained. Bella kept one hand on the steering wheel while stroking Max's fur comfortingly with the other. "How did you find me, Maxie?" She said to him.

Max whined and closed his eyes. Bella continued to stroke his head as she tried to concentrate on the road. There was so much going on here that she didn't understand. She had been full of joy when she thought he had made a miraculous recovery but now she was full of anxiety. Max wasn't well. "We'll be home soon and I'm going to get you some proper help, Maxie." Bella promised. She counted down the miles as she continued the long journey home.

* * *

Jacob opened his bloodshot eyes. He was exhausted. He breathed deeply. The fire blazed in front of him, shooting sparks into the dark night. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Communicating with wolf had drained all his energy reserves. He couldn't move. His pack surrounded him like silent guardians. Old Quil, the leader of the council of elders, sat before him watching the young Alpha carefully. "It took immense strength to do what you did, Jacob Black. Not many can enter the spiritual realm to inhabit the body of another animal. The last known spirit warrior to do so was Taha Aki when he claimed the body of the wolf."

Jacob could barely speak. His body was shaking. He felt Quil and Embry's hands on his shoulders as they helped him to rise. He could barely stand upright. In his desperation to find Bella he had gone to the head of the council and sought Old Quil's advice. He was the oldest member of the tribe and the most knowledgeable. It had been a huge risk and a gamble on his part. After Embry had told him that Bella had gone missing along with wolf and that Edward Cullen's scent was all over the Swan house he had panicked. He couldn't understand why wolf hadn't alerted anyone to the bloodsucker's presence. Jacob knew that something was very wrong with the animal, but wolf was his only connection to her. On Old Quil's advice he had attempted a spirit walk to try and communicate with her canine companion. Jacob already had an innate connection with Max and it was this which had enabled him to draw on the animal's spirit. It had been Jacob inhabiting wolf's body which had given the dog the strength to overcome his malady and seek out his beloved mistress. But in doing so Jacob had weakened himself and once his spirit left wolf the animal was stricken once again.

"He needs complete rest." Old Quil intoned seriously. "Watch over him, the next few hours are critical." His rheumy gaze followed Embry and his grandson, Quil, as they half carried Jacob away. He then motioned for Jared to approach. "Go to the Swan house and await Bella's Swan's arrival. Once you have made contact with her bring her and the dog straight to me. He is still very sick."

Jared murmured his assent and quickly did the elder's bidding. He called Paul Lahote to join him. The rest of the pack dispersed to guard the reservation until their return.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty**

Bella sat in the cab of the Chevy with Max's head resting in her lap. His breathing was laboured and she was getting increasingly anxious. Somehow she hadn't been surprised to find Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote waiting for her on her front porch. Their serious expressions told her that they were there on urgent business. The boys already knew about Max's illness. Bella didn't question how. She was too distracted comforting her canine companion. Jared told her that Jacob needed to see her and that one of the tribal elders had offered to look at Max and see if there was anything he could do. Bella agreed at once, eager to see Jacob and to get Max the help he needed. So, with Jared driving and Paul sitting in the bed of the truck, she went to La Push with them.

It was only a short drive but Bella felt like it took forever. She kept her arms around Max, speaking to him softly as she tried to comfort the distressed animal. His big brown eyes reflected his misery and Bella felt like her heart was going to break. Jared drove straight to the Black's little redwood house. Bella's heart soared when she saw it. Jacob's home always brought her a sense of comfort and security. She wondered why he didn't come running to greet her. Instead she saw his two best friends, Quil and Embry, standing on the front porch looking sombre.

"Where's Jake?" She asked Jared.

"Inside." Jared gestured toward the house. Quil and Embry were already on their way over to greet her. "I'll let them explain. I'm going to take wolf to Old Quil now."

"I need to go with him." Bella was alarmed at the prospect of being separated from her beloved dog. She clutched Max tightly and hugged him to her body. "I can't abandon him."

"You're not abandoning him." Jared looked at her with sympathy. "We'll take good care of him I promise. Go and be with Jake." He urged her.

Tears welled in her eyes. She was torn in two. She felt like she was betraying Max by leaving him in Jared's care. But when she gazed into the dog's intelligent brown eyes she felt a sense of reassurance. Max understood her dilemma. It was like he was telling her it was okay. Bella hugged him again and pressed a soft kiss on top of his head. "I love you." She whispered before finally letting him go.

* * *

Jacob's smile was a thing of beauty. Bella felt dazzled by it. She ran to his side and knelt down next to him. Embry and Quil melted away, giving them the privacy that they craved. They hadn't told Bella much, only that Jacob was resting because he was exhausted. "Hi." She said gently as she reached for him.

"Hi." Jacob replied as he took her in his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. His cheek pressed into her hair.

"Embry and Quil tell me that you've been pushing yourself too hard." Bella whispered, playing with the neck of his t-shirt, tracing her finger along the skin there.

"I'm alright. I've missed you so much." Jacob looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about Max. Old Quil is a skilful healer. I am sure that he'll be able to get him better."

Bella sniffed back her tears and nodded. She got onto her knees and moved to him, throwing her leg over his so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful dark eyes. His were full of affection as he gazed back at her. "I did a stupid thing." She confessed as she glanced up at him from under her thick lashes. "Max was so ill. I panicked. I couldn't get hold of you or my dad. I tried Angela…even Mike Newton."

Jacob caressed her cheek as she spoke. He hated seeing her so upset. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He apologised guiltily. "I promised you that you could count on me and I let you down."

"Stop." Bella's face flushed with shame. "You've been under immense pressure." She rested her forehead against his chest as she continued her explanation. "I couldn't lift Max into the truck myself. He was just too heavy. He was unconscious. So I went outside and tried my neighbours but no one was home. So I tried to flag down a car but the only one who stopped was…"

"Edward Cullen." Jacob finished for her.

Bella raised her head to look at him again. "How do you know that?"

"Wolf senses." Jacob tapped the side of his nose. "I went to your house to see you and I smelled him."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. It hadn't occurred to her that Jacob would have an acute sense of smell. But it was obvious. He probably had superior sight and hearing as well. She felt stupid for not realising. "I should never have gone with him."

"You were frightened." Jacob caught a tendril of Bella's hair between his fingers. "He took advantage." He curled the strand of hair around his finger before letting it go. "I was just so worried about you." His eyes were troubled. "I am so happy that you are okay."

Bella had a sudden urge to kiss him and chase away his guilt. She wanted to tease him, to bring the sunny smile back to his handsome face. "I don't want to dwell on it. I'm here now. I'm okay. I made it clear to Edward that he needs to leave me alone." She touched his face tenderly and smiled. "Maybe I should give you a little something to distract you. Would that help do you think?" She asked, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows.

Jacob looked at her as he fought a smile of his own. "It might help." He said huskily, making her body tingle and her skin heat up.

Bella leaned forward and kissed him passionately, he made a small moaning sound as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bella ran her fingers through his hair, loving the soft feel of it. Jacob continued to kiss her. Bella smiled into the kiss as she pushed on his shoulders, making him lay down so she was on top of him. Feeling bold she ran her hands down his chest and slipped one hand under his t-shirt, tracing it over his sculpted abs, making him shiver slightly.

Jacob rolled her so she was lying under him; he broke out of the kiss and looked at her, their eyes locked together, breathing heavy. She gripped his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, making him seem to stop breathing altogether. He was letting her take the lead, and his reaction to her every touch was giving her confidence. Bella admired his chest. He really was beautiful. She trailed her fingers across his hot skin, marvelling that such a gorgeous and incredible boy wanted to be with her when he could have anyone. Jacob still hadn't moved, he just hovered above her, looking at her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down so they could kiss some more. He reciprocated eagerly. The kiss was getting hot. Bella felt like she was flying. Jacob broke it only to kiss across her cheek and then down her neck. His hand moved down to her stomach and he slipped it under her top, tracing his warm fingers across the skin there. He continued to kiss downwards over her top until he reached her stomach, then he hitched up her top and started kissing her sensitive skin. His tongue trailed just beneath her belly button making her moan. She was getting a feeling down in her core like a burning ache. Jacob pushed her top higher.

Embry pounded on the other side of the bedroom door. "Jake, your dad and Charlie are back." He warned them.

Reality came crashing down on both of them. Jacob scrambled off the bed, his limbs shaking. His small adrenaline rush caused by Bella's closeness wore off and he slumped on the floor in exhaustion. Bella yanked her top down and joined him on the floor. "Harry." She mumbled disconsolately.

"Yeah." Jacob said thickly. He took her hand. "It's gonna be hard, honey."

"I know but they need us." Bella exhaled slowly. "I'm going to have to tell my dad about Max."

Jacob winced. His dad would be even more devastated then he already was once he heard that Max was ill. He loved that dog. They all did. "I'll send Embry to find out how wolf is doing." He promised Bella. "We'll get through this I promise. Together."

"Together." Bella echoed him with a faint smile.

* * *

Old Quil examined Max with gentle fingers while Jared and Paul watched him curiously. The poor animal seemed in great pain. When they had lifted him out of the truck he had yelped as if being stabbed by a thousand knives. His brown eyes were bloodshot, his breathing shallow. His chest wheezed every time he inhaled. The old man continued his thorough examination. He parted Max's rough fur and frowned under his bushy brows. Old Quil pushed his baseball cap off his head slightly and stood up, scratching his forehead.

"Is it poison?" Paul asked impatiently when the elder refrained from saying anything.

Old Quil shot him an irritated glance. He didn't like to be rushed. "Yes its poison. But it's what kind that is puzzling me."

"Does that mean you can't make an antidote?" Jared questioned worriedly. He knew it would kill poor Jake and Bella if the dog couldn't be saved.

Old Quil put his hand under Max's jaw and raised his head. The dog gazed at him blearily, his vision blurred. The old man sighed sadly and rubbed his thumb across the Max's nose. "Where is the source, wolf?" He mumbled.

Max whimpered and his eyes drooped with exhaustion. His life force was fading. He wished his mistress was with him. He was scared and in so much pain. His tongue darted out as he wheezed. Old Quil stroked his jaw again before letting his nimble fingers feel their way up along the underside of his jaw and then around the scruff of his neck. Max's skin was hotter here and he whined in pain even at the elder's gentle touch. Then Old Quil's exploring fingers came into contact with what he had secretly been dreading. His throat tightened as he parted the fur and stared in horror at the puncture wounds in the dog's neck. The bite marks were clearly visible.

"Have you found it?" Jared asked when he noticed the sickened look on the elder's face.

"Yes." Old Quil replied gravely. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he steadied his nerves.

"What's made him sick then?" Paul drew closer and peered at the reddened skin under Max's thick fur. His dark eyes widened in shock when he saw the bite wound. "Shit." He cussed quietly.

"It's venom." Old Quil spat angrily as he opened his eyes and looked at the two shifters. "Bring Jacob to me now." He ordered them. "I need to speak with him urgently."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the inspiring reviews! Tissues warning for this chapter and the next…**_

 **Chapter Thirty One**

Jacob and Bella knew as soon as they laid eyes on Billy that there was no way that they could tell him about Max. Losing Harry had aged him ten years. He looked haggard and drawn. Seeing the despair on his face reminded Jacob of how bad he had been when he lost Sarah. His inability to cope had landed him in the wheelchair in the first place as he failed to manage his diabetes effectively and neglected his health. Jacob was scared that after all the recent progress his dad had made in getting his diet back on track and trying to get fitter would unravel. It had been Max who had inspired Billy to take more care of himself. If he found out that Max's life hung in the balance too then it could be the last straw.

Bella was engulfed in a tight hug as soon as Charlie saw her. His eyes were moist with unshed tears as he held onto his daughter for dear life. He was suffering as much as Billy. The three of them had been friends since childhood. The loss of the more jovial and contented of the trio was a tragedy. The Clearwater patriarch balanced out the others more serious natures. Unlike Billy and Charlie he had lived a full life surrounded by family and a loving wife. His friends had to endure the loss of their respective partners through no fault of their own. Their relationships with their children had been fractured, Billy with his twin daughters and Charlie with Bella. Harry was the guy who they held up as a prime example of what they both craved. They were never envious of their friend, instead happy on his behalf. At least one of them had managed to achieve a contented family unit. And now this one had been wrenched apart in tragic circumstances. It was so unfair.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Bella said sadly when he finally released her. "I didn't know Harry that well…." She paused, swallowing thickly. "I mean I might have done before, but I can't remember."

"It's alright, Bells." Charlie rubbed a hand over his face. He felt so tired. It had been hard dealing with Harry's grief stricken widow and he was worried about the impact Harry's loss was having on Billy. Like Jacob and Bella he could see that Billy was letting his grief consume him. He was afraid that his only remaining friend would drag himself into a dark pit of despair that he would never recover from. "I'll survive this. It's Billy I'm worried about." He confided as he glanced over at his devastated friend. Billy was staring hollowly into space. He didn't seem aware that Jacob was there and trying to get his attention. "Jake looks exhausted too." He added when he noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"He is." Bella's anxious expression mirrored her father's. The tight knot in her stomach intensified as she fretted about the impact this was going to have on Jacob. He was already dealing with so much. Charlie was in the dark about that. "I wish I could take some pressure off him."

"I know, kiddo." Charlie put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her again. "Don't stress yourself out too much. You're going through a lot yourself right now. We've just lost your mom and you're still trying to find your feet. Jake is strong, he always has been. He'll find his way."

Bella agreed that Jacob showed immense strength. What he went through on a daily basis would have broken a weaker man. But the responsibilities on him were getting bigger and bigger. There was only so much he could handle both physically and emotionally before the cracks started showing. She didn't want him to fall. He couldn't. She needed him. Billy needed him. The pack needed him. It was an impossible burden he was carrying. She wanted to help him, to be his rock. She owed him that and so much more, because when it came down to it Bella Swan loved Jacob Black. It was as simple as that. Love had come softly and she only admitted it to herself now as she watched Jacob try to comfort his father. She was beginning to think it had always been there, in her heart and in her mind. She had just forgotten. This revelation lent Bella the strength she needed to squeeze her father's hand and leave his side to go to Jacob's. She knelt down beside the boy she loved and demanded Billy's attention. She wouldn't let Billy Black fall because Jacob needed his dad and the whole world needed Jacob.

* * *

With grim determination Bella Swan dragged Billy Black out of his dark despair and back into the light. She wouldn't let him be. She forced him to open his eyes and see the truth of the situation. Yes, Harry was gone, but his friend had lived a full and happy life, surrounded by family and friends who loved him. With Jacob and Charlie's help she found all the old photo albums documenting Harry's place in Billy's life. There were the childhood photos of the three young boys getting up to all sorts of mischief. There were the photos of their prom, all of the young teenagers on the cusp of manhood, posing proudly with their future wives. There were the fishing trips, the family group photos. An ever changing snapshot of a life well lived. Looking at the pictures made Billy and Charlie reminiscence about their friend instead of just wallowing in their grief. Beers were cracked open and shared as they relived and talked about some of the happiest times of their lives. Harry had been there every step of the way. Billy cried, Charlie finally shed a few tears. Bella had managed to turn Harry's death into a celebration of his life.

* * *

Jacob bent forward, kissing Bella lightly, setting her body on fire. They had retreated to his room and left their fathers alone to reminisce. He pulled back and cupped Bella's face in his warm hands. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for my dad, Bells. I wasn't getting through to him." He said sadly.

"I didn't do anything." Bella played down her involvement in getting Billy out of his funk. "We did it together."

Jacob smiled at her tenderly. He inclined his head and kissed her again. Bella closed her eyes and melted her lips against his. He tasted so good, she couldn't get enough. Just for a moment she forgot her troubles and relaxed into his embrace. Jared turning up ruined their intimate moment. Jacob sighed and pressed his forehead against Bella's as he heard his pack brother talking to Quil and Embry who were hanging around outside. Bella was looking up at him curiously. She couldn't hear what was being said but Jacob did. His face drained of colour as he listened to Jared telling his two best friends about the vampire bite that Old Quil had found on Max's neck.

"Your grandfather wants to speak to Jake urgently." Jared said to Quil.

"Shit." Quil cussed under his breath. "Jake is inside with Bella and their dads. We came out here to give them some privacy. Billy took Harry's death really hard."

"And Jake is still exhausted after his ordeal. This is just too much, man." Embry interjected.

"He has to be told." Jared said firmly. "Wolf is deteriorating fast."

"And Bella?" Quil questioned. "What are we supposed to tell her?"

"That's up to Jake." Jared's expression was grim as he reluctantly walked toward the house to break the bad news, not realising that Jacob had already overheard everything.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Bella asked anxiously when Jacob closed his eyes in anguish. He had turned away from her as he tried to regain his composure. He was so angry that he was having trouble stifling it for her sake. He hated Edward Cullen and his whole cursed coven with a passion. They had caused nothing but harm since settling in Forks. "Jacob, talk to me." Bella begged him.

"I can't." Jacob groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to pull them out by the roots. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to spare Bella anymore pain, but how was he supposed to prevent this.

"Jake." Bella stepped close to him and slipped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his broad back. His muscles quivered under her touch. "Please don't say that. You can tell me anything. I…I…I love you."

There she had said it. Bella was sure she had never felt like this before and although they had only officially been together for a matter of days, she felt like she had known him forever, even if her memories eluded her. She trusted him like no one else and knew he wouldn't hurt her. She gripped him tighter as she waited with baited breath for his response. "I love you." She said again, softer this time.

Slowly Jacob turned around in her embrace. Her surprising declaration had chased away his anger. He looked at her, shock clear across his handsome face. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he took in what she had just said. Bella laughed nervously. "This isn't how I imagined your reaction." She winced, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Jacob scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. He pushed her down gently, rolling on top of her. "You love me? Seriously?" He asked, the shock left his face to be replaced with excitement mixed with disbelief.

Bella nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up lightly. "Yes, I love you."

Jacob smiled his beautiful smile that chased away the shadows. He kissed her passionately. When he pulled away his dark eyes were sparkling. "Say it again." He whispered desperately.

Bella wondered why he sounded so desperate again after his brief burst of happiness at her words. "I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered back to him.

"I love you too, Bella Swan." Jacob kissed her hard, and Bella couldn't help but kiss him back with the same intensity. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling his incredible heat through the thin material of his t-shirt. She didn't hear Jared's light tread coming down the hallway but Jacob did. He intensified the kiss as his desperation to put off the inevitable increased. Bella gasped as her fingers dug into his back.

"Jake." Jared knocked on the door. "Jake, I need to speak to you."

"No." Jacob moaned as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Bella's neck.

"It's important, Jake." Jared said helplessly on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, dude."

"Jake." Bella said in alarm as she felt his tears soak her skin. Jacob was crying. Why was he crying? She felt her heart clench as she sank her fingers into his hair and tightened her hold on him.

"I'm sorry, Bells." Jacob's lips brushed her skin as he spoke. "I'm so sorry." He swallowed his tears and finally raised his head to look at her beautiful face. It was full of concern for him and it made him feel so much worse. He was going to have to sour their sweetest moment with more bad news.

"It's Max isn't it?" Bella trembled as she gazed into his troubled eyes. "That's why Jared is here."

"Yes." Jacob breathed deeply as he sat up and pulled Bella with him. He lifted her easily and cradled her on his lap. "I heard Jared talking to Quil and Embry outside." He blinked rapidly as he tried to stem the flow of his tears. Bella needed him to be strong for her now like she had been for him. "His condition is deteriorating."

"No." Bella moaned as she pressed her face against Jacob's hot chest and clenched her fist. "I can't lose Maxie, I can't. Not like this. I don't understand where he could have come into contact with poison. It doesn't make any sense." She shuddered again before rising and gazing hopelessly into Jacob's eyes, begging him to give her the solution. "If we knew what it was he ingested we could find an antidote I'm sure of it."

Jacob felt bile rise in his throat. He clenched his jaw. "We know what poisoned him." He confessed bitterly.

"What?" Bella asked fearfully. Jacob's reaction was unnerving her. Memories whispered at the back of her mind in a thousand languages she couldn't hope to understand. "What poison is it?"

"Venom." Jacob choked out.

"Snake venom." Bella breathed, stunned.

"Jake, we need to go." Jared pounded on the door again. "Time is running out."

Jacob ignored his beta and held Bella's tense little body in his arms. The truth teetered between them like a rickety bridge. Did he let her go on believing the lie or did he speak the one word which would send the bridge tumbling down into the turbulent waters.

"Jake, we need to go." Bella stopped him before he could utter the fateful words. "Maxie needs me." She climbed off his lap and wiped her tears away. "There has to be a way to cure him. I won't let him die." She vowed with a determined glint in her eyes.

Jacob had never seen her look more beautiful. He stood up quickly and took her hand. "Let's go." He said, kissing her quickly. "Let's go and save wolf."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

They all piled into Bella's old Chevy and drove the short distance to the Ateara's house. Quil, Embry and Jared sat in the flat bed while Jacob drove. He held Bella's hand the whole way. He didn't want to let go of her. He was worried about how she would cope with Max's deteriorating condition. She was under the allusion he had become ill from a snake bite. Jacob wished he had time to sit her down and be honest with her. All this skirting around the truth was taking its toll on him. He was lying by omission and he hated how it made him feel. But it was such a delicate situation. Bella had been through the emotional wringer the last few weeks; she'd lost a mother she barely remembered. She had found out about his wolf side. She had coped with both these momentous situations admirably. She was so strong.

"I can hear you thinking." Bella said, taking him by surprise. "I'll be okay. Stop worrying about me."

Jacob squeezed her hand gently. "I can't help it."

Bella clasped his warm hand between hers and smiled at him sadly. "I'm worried about you. You're bearing such a heavy burden already. I can see how tired you are. When did you last sleep properly?"

Jacob was weary. He couldn't deny it. His spirit walk had exhausted him. He was supposed to be resting but the recent drama had prevented him from finding it. "I'm fine." He assured Bella again. "Honestly."

Bella wasn't convinced. She knew that he wasn't telling her everything. But they had reached the Ateara's house now and there wasn't time for her to pursue the issue further. Her focus had to be Max now. Jared, Quil and Embry were already out of the truck and heading toward the house before Jacob had switched off the loud rumbling engine. The resulting silence was ominous. Bella swallowed down her nerves and climbed out of the truck with Jacob only a few seconds behind.

* * *

He was cold, so cold. Max tried to raise his head when he heard Bella's voice calling his name. His tail thumped weakly as he tried to focus his bleary eyes on her. He could hardly see but he could still hear. Bella fell on her knees beside him and hugged Max tightly, pressing her cheek against the side of his face and whispering his name. "Oh, Maxie." She sobbed quietly.

"Be careful, my dear." Old Quil advised as he hunkered down next to her. "Relax your hold a bit; he's in a great deal of pain."

Bella let go when Max whimpered. His body shuddered and he tried to crawl forward when his mistress put some space between them. Bella couldn't stop crying now she was reunited with him. It broke her heart when she saw his attempts to try and get close again. She was afraid that holding him would hurt him further. Instead she gently lifted his head so it was resting on her lap. Max fought to breathe. He closed his eyes and whined again as pain shook his body. "I am so sorry, Max." Bella whispered. "I'm here. We're going to get you better, I promise." She stroked his rough fur and leaned forward to press a kiss in between his ears.

"I'm just going to have a word with Jacob." Old Quil smiled sadly as he patted Bella's shoulder. She didn't respond. He didn't think she had even heard him. She was talking to Max again as she tried to soothe him. The elder rose to his feet and motioned for Jacob to follow him to the other side of the room. Jacob reluctantly complied, not really wanting to be too far away from Bella.

* * *

"He doesn't have much time left." Old Quil confided. "It is down to you that he has lasted this long."

Jacob felt the tension in his body intensify. A headache was forming above his eyes. It was tearing him up inside to see wolf in such poor condition. He loved that dog as much as Bella did. He felt a connection to him that no one else could ever understand. "What do you mean?" He asked the old man as he tried to compose himself.

"When your spirit inhabited his body for that short window of time it gave him the ability to stave off the venom's effects. But afterwards he immediately began to weaken." Old Quil studied Jacob discreetly. He was worried about the young Alpha. The spirit walk had weakened him exponentially. He was swaying on his feet as he tried to fight his exhaustion. "You should sit down." The old man suggested.

"I'm fine." Jacob breathed deeply and put his hand against the wall to steady himself. "Tell me what can be done for wolf. Whatever it is I'll do it."

"You are in no condition to do anything." Old Quil said sternly.

"I'm alright." Jacob retorted angrily. He closed his eyes again and immediately apologised. "I'm sorry. I hate feeling so helpless." He opened his eyes and looked at the elder. His dad had told him once that Old Quil had been a young boy when the last wolf pack was around. He knew his great grandfather, Ephraim Black. That made Quil's grandfather ancient but he looked no older than sixty or so. He was still sprightly. He still went hunting and fishing regularly. "Am I like him?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Ephraim." Jacob pressed his back against the wall. If he didn't he felt like he would topple over.

"Yes and no." Old Quil shrugged. "Ephraim was a good man. He was kind, thoughtful and very caring. But he was a weak leader. He allowed others to take advantage of his empathetic nature."

Jacobs jaw locked. "The Cullens." He muttered.

"Yes." Old Quil observed him keenly. "Ephraim would never have taken the risks that you already have. He made the treaty with them rather than face the consequences of having to drive them away. You know yourself that the coven leader is a very persuasive individual." He glanced over his shoulder toward Bella and Max. "But then Ephraim never loved his imprints the way you love her." He resumed thoughtfully. "Perhaps if he had something or someone he wanted to fight for he wouldn't have let the Cullens walk all over him."

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked. This was the most candid any of the elders had been with him since had taken up the Alpha role.

"No one knows." Old Quil was still looking at Bella and Max. "One day he was there, the next he disappeared. The Cullens left soon after."

"What?" Jacob's eyes blazed at what the elder was implying. "Are you saying that the Cullens were involved?"

"I was young. It was hearsay." Old Quil shrugged. "It might have been coincidence."

Jacob swallowed down his ire. Just the mention of the Cullens triggered his anger. He focused his attention on Max and Bella. "Tell me what to do to save wolf. I know you asked to see me specifically because you know something."

"I wouldn't have dragged you here if I had known how exhausted you still are. You are ill, Jacob. You cannot risk your health any more then you already have. Your ability to heal is amazing but even that takes some time. There is nothing to be done. I'm sorry." Old Quil shook his head adamantly.

Jacob had learned that one advantage of his shapeshifting ability was the fact that he healed very fast. It was one of the traits, besides the werewolves' unstoppable size and sheer strength, which made the wolf pack so powerful and deadly to vampires. Minor wounds barely had a chance to show before they were healed. Even more serious wounds such as a gunshot would show signs of healing over only minutes after the shot hit. Larger wounds, such as gashes and broken bones, would heal within a few days. So far none of his brothers had experienced anything too serious. He was drained now because his spirit walk had sapped his energy. It was a huge undertaking forcing his soul to leave his body and inhabit another for a short time.

"I can heal him." Jacob guessed when the old man refused to look him in the eyes.

"You are ill." Old Quil said again. "You have already risked too much." He began to turn away but Jacob caught his upper arm, however his grip was weak. "You can barely stand upright." He chided Jacob gently as he broke out of his hold easily. "You need complete rest."

"What about one of the others?" Jacob questioned urgently.

"No, only you have the ability to turn things around. You are the Alpha. Their souls are not as strong as yours." Old Quil was tense. He could see the idea forming in Jacob's mind and he knew that any protests of his were going to fall on deaf ears. "You are too weak, Jacob. If you attempt to inhabit wolf's body again for long enough to enable him to draw on your natural healing ability you could die. Do you understand that? YOU COULD DIE."

But Jacob was beyond listening. His gaze was focused on the girl he loved more than anything in the world. He couldn't bear to see her so upset. She had been through enough. Wolf meant everything to her. He had touched all their lives. He deserved to live. He wouldn't let the Cullens win and destroy something so precious in their lives. Bella's cheek was pressed against wolf's. Her tears wet his fur. He was wheezing badly now. The sands of time were running out. "Help me." Jacob demanded of Old Quil. "Help me to save wolf."

The elder had never seen such determination before. He had certainly never seen it in Ephraim. This boy was so different from the man whose middle name he bore. He had learned to do so much in such a short amount of time. He was certainly stubborn enough. If he was at full strength Old Quil would not have any qualms about helping him. But two spirit walks in a matter of twenty four hours was too much for even the strongest soul. "She would not want you to risk your life." He said to Jacob urgently. "And neither would he."

"This is my choice." Jacob looked tenderly at Bella as she continued to comfort Max as best she could. She was whispering words of love as her tears continued to drench his fur. "I'm going to do it with or without you. With would be better."

"Dammit, Jacob." Old Quil scowled as he followed the direction of his gaze. "You are a fool for love."

"Those are the best kind." Jacob smiled sadly as he tried to gather his strength. Moisture glimmered in his eyes. Bella was so engrossed in Max that she didn't see him leave with the old man, because if she knew what he was about to risk she would have stopped him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! I hope you all have a happy new year!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

Bella wasn't aware of anything around her. Her whole attention was focused on her beloved dog. Max's eyes were closed. His jaws parted as he exhaled in and out painfully. Bella hurt along with him. His pain was her pain. She was in agony. She never would have believed that you could actually feel the pain of a broken heart, but she could feel hers cracking wide open. Max was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, Maxie, I am so sorry." Fresh tears dribbled out of her eyes as she sank her fingers into his rough fur and continued to stroke him. A shudder rippled through Max's body as his eyes opened to slits before clenching shut again in anguish. "I can't bear it. I can't. I love you." She gasped.

There was a scuffle behind her. Sharp words were exchanged. But Bella was totally oblivious to everything. It was only when she felt strong fingers wind around her upper arm that her attention was captured. She turned her head, an angry curse falling from her lips as she glared at the interloper. "Let go of me." She spat as her brown eyes met the equally angry ones of Leah Clearwater.

"No." Leah hissed as she hunkered down so she was more on Bella's level. Her gaze drifted to Max for a moment and her resolution seemed to falter before her expression hardened again. "No one else here has the guts to tell you the truth but I will."

"Stop it, Leah." Embry and Quil appeared. They were quivering with anger at the she wolf's audacity. "Get out of here."

Confusion broke through the haze of Bella's grief. For the first time since arriving she glanced around the room seeking Jacob. He wasn't there. She couldn't understand why he had left her. She intensified her grip on Max and he whined and her heart stuttered as she moaned his name. "Go away." She cried to Leah as she hugged him closer to her body. "Leave us in peace."

Leah let go of her pincer grip on Bella's upper arm. She swept her fingers through her bobbed hair and darted an impatient glance at Quil and Embry who were hovering by her side. "You are selfish." She snapped at Bella.

"Don't." Embry snarled as he went to grab the she wolf.

Leah evaded him easily. Her attractive face was marred by her bitter scowl. "Jacob is risking his life for this." She gestured toward Max and Bella. "This whole thing is farcical. It's her own fault her damn dog got poisoned by the vamps."

"Leah, shut your mouth and get out of here." Quil was incredulous. He couldn't believe that she would dare to defy Jacob like this. She had been acting irrationally since Harry had died. She was full of anger and bitterness. Most of it had been directed at Sam and Emily as she finally learned the true reason about why Sam had dumped her for her cousin. But it had gotten worse. She was now lashing out at everyone. Once she had learned about Bella and her involvement with the Cullens before her amnesia had separated her from them, it meant Leah had yet another person to blame for the loss of her father.

"I won't hold my tongue." Leah was quivering with anger. She turned back to Bella who was staring up at her in shock. Max let out a pained yelp as he felt his mistresses heightened anxiety. "Don't you dare look all wide and innocent, girl. You are to blame for all of this."

Bella couldn't believe the crap spilling from Leah Clearwater's mouth. She hardly knew the girl and couldn't remember if they had ever crossed paths before she had lost her memory. She didn't understand why she was being so hostile. How dare she insinuate that Max's illness was her fault? Blind rage like nothing Bella had ever felt before consumed her. She let go of Max and rose shakily to her feet. "You bitch." She yelled. "How dare you say such cruel things?"

"I dare because it's the truth." Leah retorted loudly. She shook off Quil and Embry who were trying to do their best to silence her. Her whole frame shook. "You know I don't understand what Jacob sees in you. I mean it's not like you're imprinted." She continued sarcastically. "But here he is risking his life to save your damn dog. I mean who does that. He's a fool."

Sam burst into the house just then. Jared had run to fetch him, thinking that he was probably the only one who could control Leah in this situation. He didn't stop to think that it might possibly inflame the situation bringing in her former lover. "Lee Lee, calm down." Sam pleaded.

That was Sam's biggest mistake. Calling her by her old nickname, in that tender way he used to, before he crushed her heart. Leah fell apart and unloaded the rest of her vitriol on Bella who was her closest target. "I won't calm down." She raged. "You never fought for me like Jacob is for her. I mean what is so special about her." She laughed hysterically. "What is it about her that draws the vamps to her like moths to a flame? I just don't get it. Now our Alpha is risking his life just to make her happy, to keep that damn dog alive when in reality he should be putting his tribe and the safety of his people first. I mean isn't that what a leader is supposed to do."

Bella listened in stunned silence as the she wolf raged on and on. _Jacob was risking his life. How? Vampires! The Cullens were vampires?! Edward was a blood drinking monster, and she had known all about him. Max wasn't poisoned from a snake bite but a vampire bite. Was it Edward? Or another._ It all swirled around in Bella's head. The very foundation of her existence was shaken to its core. _This couldn't be happening. She couldn't remember any of this. It couldn't be true. She would never have gotten involved with vampires. Not them. Not the Cullens. They sickened her. All of them. But the angry young she wolf was telling her different. And Jacob was risking his life. To save Max. To save Max. All for her. All for her….but she couldn't remember. She couldn't fucking remember._

It was Max's pained howl that pulled Bella out of her funk. The room was deathly silent now. Leah Clearwater had run out of steam. Her dark eyes were wild as she looked at Bella; the dawning realisation of what she had done struck her dumb as she felt her brothers accusing stars boring into her. Bella ducked down next to Max and sank her fingers into his fur. "I'm going to save you, Max." She said thickly. "I know what to do now."

"Bella." Embry's voice was wrenched from his chest as he hunkered down next to her. "I'm sorry, she…."

"Where's Jake?" Bella snapped at him. "Whatever it is he's doing stop him right now."

"I can't." Embry whispered.

"Bullshit." Bella yelled at him. "You and Quil go to him right now and stop him. Knock him out if you have to. I don't care. You are his best friends."

"He'll Alpha order our asses to stay away." Quil interjected. "Our pleas won't have any impact."

"Then tell him exactly where I'm going. That will." Bella said grimly.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked in confusion.

"I'm going to see Carlisle Cullen." Bella's eyes blazed with an inner fire as she rose to her feet again and met their stunned gazes. "If it is vamp venom that poisoned my Maxie then that bastard will be the one to get it out of his system."

"You can't." Embry protested.

"I can." Bella seethed. "Don't worry I'm not going alone because the rest of you are coming with me. And that includes you, Leah Clearwater." She added as she directed her fierce gaze toward the she wolf.

* * *

Bella knew the brutal truth was going to impact on her sooner or later. But she couldn't allow herself to think about it. She could deal with the fallout of her emotions later. Her priority was Max and Jacob. Right now she was running on pure adrenaline. It was her anger that was driving her forward. It fanned the flames of her fierce determination and was the reason behind the wolves obeying her wishes. Quil and Embry had left to find Jacob and stop him going through with his plan. They knew that Bella was right. As soon as their friend learned that she was on her way to confront Carlisle Cullen it would put a stop to his risky plan. The others accompanied Bella on her journey to the hospital. Jared and Sam had carefully lifted Max into the flatbed of Bella's old truck. She sat in the back with him, cradling him in her arms. Jared drove with Leah sitting beside him in the cab. Sam and Paul rode in the back with Bella. Sam was glad to be separated from Leah even if it was through the iron body of the old Chevy.

Bella was cursing the truck's slowness in her head. Each time Jared crunched the gears her jaw flexed in frustration. Every bump and dip in the road only compounded Max's agony. Bella counted each of his laboured breaths as they drew closer to Forks. She tried to breathe for him as his head rested in her lap. She caressed the fur on his face and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek against his. "Not long now." She whispered. "Not long now."

All the while she prayed in her head for Jacob to catch up to them. She knew that in his wolf form he could run faster than her old truck. "Hurry." She said in her head. "Please hurry, Jake. I can't do this without you."

* * *

The security guards at the hospital were sent scurrying from just the sheer intimidating presence of the wolves. They had been called as soon as they walked through the doors carrying Max. A sick dog wasn't allowed on the premises. Bella had made her grand entrance like this on purpose. They could have snuck inside somehow but she wanted to instil fear into Carlisle Cullen. She wanted him to realise that neither she nor anyone else could be cowed by him. This was her show of strength. She had deliberately gone to the hospital to confront him on his own turf. This was his kingdom, his domain. He was revered here as a brilliant surgeon. He was held in high esteem. Bella had the power to break that image if she wanted to. She was forcing his hand.

"Contact Doctor Cullen and let him know that Bella Swan wants to see him." Bella said to the flustered receptionist. The whole waiting room full of patients was staring at them curiously. "Tell him we'll be waiting in the relative's room." She knew where that was. It was the same room she had spent so much time in after Renee had been brought into the hospital after her tragic accident. Bella noticed Leah shudder. Yes, it would be a familiar room for the she wolf too. But right now Bella had no sympathy for the oldest Clearwater sibling. She was focused on only one thing, saving Max.

* * *

Jacob burst frantically through the doors moments after Bella and the others walked inside. Quil and Embry were with him. Her ruse had worked. He'd followed her. By the desperate look on his face he had been panicking the whole way there. His two friends looked like they had been put through the ringer. Bella could only guess Jacob's reaction when they had arrived to tell him her news. The others turned away to give them a semblance of privacy. Jacob hunkered down beside Bella and Max. He shook with exhaustion. He stroked Max between the ears and the dog opened his eyes briefly to look at Jacob, before closing them again. He was practically blind now.

"Why, Bells?" Jacob said huskily. "Why?"

"I should be asking that of you." Bella sobbed quietly. Her adrenaline rush was deserting her now that Jacob was in front of her. She wanted to shake him and hug him at the same time. "How dare you risk your life? How dare you?"

"It was a risk I was prepared to take. I know I co…." Jacob tried to protest.

"No, you don't know." Bella whispered brokenly. "Sam told me the full extent of the risks. I understand now how Max found me again in Port Angeles when I was trapped in that damn restaurant with Edward. It was you… _it was you_."

"Bells…." Jacob cupped her face in his warm hand; his thumb grazed her trembling lips. He longed to kiss away her pain.

"I can't lose you, too. I can't." Bella gasped. "You can't go making rash decisions like that without consulting me. Look at you; I can see how exhausted you are. You could have died." She closed her eyes as her heart constricted in her chest. "Max would never want you to risk your life for his. That is not who he is."

Jacob swallowed thickly and pressed his forehead to Bella's. Their breaths mingled together. Their lips were only inches apart. Her words tortured him because they had the ring of truth to them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this."

Bella tasted salt on her lips as she licked them. Jacob was crying. She was crying. No one in the room had dry eyes. Not even Leah. The she wolf was facing the wall, her hands twitching as she tried to contain what was left of her self-control. She knew she would feel the full force of Jacob's anger when this was all over. Time ticked slowly by as they waited for Carlisle Cullen to appear. No one spoke. You could hear a pin drop. Only Max's shallow breathing pierced the tense silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a slight click as the door to the relative's room opened and Carlisle Cullen slipped inside. His handsome face was impassive as his penetrating stare took in the gathered group inside before landing directly on Bella. His lips parted as if he was about to address her, but before the words left his mouth Jacob had the vamp doctor pinned to the wall, his arm pressed against his throat, forcing Carlisle to keep his gaze focused on his.

"If you don't save wolf I promise you that I will revoke the treaty and burn you into a pile of smouldering ashes." Jacob warned him as he glared ferociously at the coven leader.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

Carlisle didn't react at all to Jacob's intimidation tactics. He stared at him impassively, not even blinking once. Bella watched their interactions from the other side of the room and wondered how she could have fooled herself into thinking that any of the Cullens were human. They didn't need to blink, breathe or move at all. Every little twitch, every expression they pulled, every fake breath they took was calculated. When Jacob let go Carlisle adjusted his tie and stepped past him as if nothing had happened. His attention was once again focused on Bella. It was like no one else existed.

"It is good to see you again, Bella." He greeted her smoothly. "It's a shame it is under such stressful circumstances." He glanced back at Jacob sourly as he finally acknowledged him. "There was no need to threaten me, Jacob Black. I am always willing to offer my assistance. Your attempt to intimidate me only served to draw attention to yourself and your pack."

"I'm not interested in what you think." Jacob replied coldly. "I stand by everything I just said."

Carlisle's jaw tensed as he strode gracefully over to Bella and Max. He ducked down, making sure to keep some space between him and the dog. A growl erupted from Max's throat at his mere presence. Carlisle frowned as he looked directly at Bella. "It will be difficult for me to examine him and assess his malady. He seems very distressed. A vet would be a more suitable physician."

"A vet can't extract venom from his veins." Bella snapped as she tried to calm Max down. "Edward bit him."

Carlisle failed to hide his surprise. He shook his head in denial. "He would never do that." He paused then looked at her critically. "Your memories have resurfaced?" He phrased it as a question.

"No." Bella replied bluntly.

"You told her." Carlisle whipped his head around and glared at Jacob. "No doubt putting your own spin on things. How dare you put her health at risk by force feeding her information before she is strong enough mentally to handle it?"

"It's none of your business." Jacob growled.

The tension in the room ramped up to the max as Carlisle rose and confronted Jacob. The ancient vampire's mask slipped as he showed his utter contempt for the whole wolf pack. "You have no concept of the damage you could have done. Your ignorance and temperamental nature leads you into making rash choices that have severe impact on others. I have tried to be patient and allow Bella to overcome her fixation with you creatures on her own, but I will no longer tolerate you poisoning her mind and jeopardising her health…."

"STOP IT!" Bella leapt to her feet and got between them. Jacob was on the verge of losing it. She was worried that he was going to wolf out and rip Carlisle Cullen's head off. Not that she would have stopped him if it had been under any other circumstances. But they were in a hospital, Max was seriously ill. They were running out of precious time trying to score points like this. "Stop it." She said again, quieter this time. She looked at Jacob, pleading with her eyes for him to remain calm and not let Carlisle get under his skin.

Jacob backed off. "Help wolf." He said stonily.

Carlisle turned away from Jacob and ignored his brothers who had gathered around their leader in support. He spoke only to Bella. "If Max has been bitten it was not by Edward. He would never do such a thing. This is all new and very terrifying for you, Bella. I know what you must be thinking. I don't know how much has been explained to you about us. We are not like the vampires you read about in horror stories. We are very different. I implore you not to listen to biased accounts from others who have only their own self-interest at heart. You have been in my house. You have seen how we live." Carlisle smiled and looked her directly in the eyes. "When your memories do return you will look back on this day and realise that things are not as they seem. My son adores you and loves you very much. You are a like a daughter to me. For that reason alone I will put aside the hostility that I have been unfairly shown today and help you."

Bella saw Jacob scowl. He was infuriated by Carlisle's pathetic speech. He was holding back for her sake and she was proud of him. The crap spewing out of the doctor's mouth meant little to her. She would play along to get what she wanted. "Thank you." She said to Carlisle meekly. "I appreciate that."

"I am happy we understand each other." Carlisle was practically beaming. "Please, bring your four legged friend and follow me. I won't be able to touch him without causing further distress so if one of your companions could oblige. I will have to sedate him but we need to go somewhere more private."

" _Smug bastard."_ Bella thought to herself. Internally she was raging but externally she kept the grateful expression plastered on her face. She risked a glance in Jacob's direction. His face was hard, his expression unforgiving. She hoped he understood what she was doing, but there was no time to offer him reassurances that she wasn't falling under Carlisle's spell. It all came down to a matter of trust. Max's life depended on Jacob keeping his faith in her.

* * *

It was a long wait. Carlisle insisted that Bella was too vulnerable to witness Max's treatment. He acted like she was some fragile flower who wilted at the first sign of stress. He seemed to prefer it when she acted more compliant and didn't stand up for herself. She found it degrading, acting like she had no backbone or opinion of her own. Is this how she had been when around Edward and his family? The thought was nauseating. She recalled meeting Esme that one time when Renee had tricked her into visiting the Cullens, Esme had been like a Stepford wife, worshipping at Carlisle's alter as if he was some kind of god. Jacob and Jared stayed with the coven leader while he treated Max. Bella had tried to work out what Jacob was thinking, but couldn't read him. He had retreated into himself and hid his emotions behind a stoical mask. Maybe it was his way of coping with Carlisle.

No one spoke while they waited. The other wolves lounged around on the available chairs. Leah was curled up in the corner. Occasionally she would cast a sad glance in Sam's direction. But he was deliberately ignoring her. Bella didn't know what to think about those two. She had been mulling over Leah's words to her back in La Push. The she wolf and Sam had been lovers and he had dumped her so he could be with Emily. Bella couldn't imagine the sweet, kind, gentle Emily betraying her cousin like that. It seemed impossible. But Sam hadn't denied it. He had seemed full of guilt and sadness when he had tried to calm Leah down. He had spoken to her in such a tender way which showed that he still cared very much for his former lover. His overreaction and Leah's both compounded that theory. Then there was that strange reference to imprinting. Leah had called Emily Sam's imprint. Kim was Jared's imprint. Was that wolf code for girlfriend? It was so confusing.

The more time passed the more she dwelled on what she had learned. The Cullens were vampires. She had been dating a vampire. A vampire who had no trouble walking around during the day, who lived in an airy mansion, wore designer clothes, drove expensive cars. Just like Jacob and his pack weren't conventional werewolves, the Cullens were not conventional vampires. There was so much she wanted to know but was afraid to ask. The pack tolerated the Cullens, but why? Surely they were dangerous. Did they need human blood to survive? Or were they different in that aspect of their genetic makeup, too. How could she have gotten involved with them? Was this James character a vampire? She shivered at the implications if this was true.

"Bells." Bella startled when she heard Jacob whisper her name. He was hunkered down in front of her. His expression guarded. "It's done."

"Is he…Is Max…" Bella was afraid to ask in case it was bad news.

"He's still unconscious but the vamp doctor expects him to make a full recovery eventually." Jacob told her. He sounded distant. Bella tried to reach for him but he stepped back before she had a chance. Her hands fell in her lap and she looked at him, hurt. "We're going to take him home now."

"I see." Bella wanted to rejoice but Jacob's reaction was upsetting her. Whatever thoughts had been going through his mind while he watched Carlisle perform the procedure on Max had been negative ones. She stood up abruptly. "Then let's go." She walked away from him without looking back.

* * *

Bella lay down on Jacob's bed with Max by her side. They had come home to La Push to find their father's splayed out in their respective chairs, drunk. Jacob had wordlessly lifted Billy out of his wheelchair and tended to him, making sure he was comfortable before putting him in his own bed. Afterwards he had silently guided Charlie to the twin's old room where he could sleep off his hangover in peace. While he was doing this his brothers had settled Max in Jacob's small bedroom before departing for their own homes, or back on patrol. During this time Jacob and Bella didn't speak one word to each other. The crack that had begun to show at the hospital widened. Jacob had taken Bella's reaction to Carlisle's Cullen's offer of help as gospel and hadn't even questioned that she might have been putting on an act for Max's sake.

It was terrible. Bella hadn't expected to feel so deflated. Right now they should be celebrating. Max had been saved. He was going to live. But instead Bella was sobbing silently into one of Jacob's pillows as he continued to avoid her. Max was still unconscious. He would be for a few hours yet. But his breathing was no longer laboured. The wheezing had gone. His body was warming up. He had made a significant recovery in a short amount of time now that the poisonous venom was out of his veins.

* * *

Bella woke up to find Jacob hovering over her. It was dark in the room. She had no idea how long she had dozed off for. She reached for Max and was shocked when she realised he was no longer on the bed beside her. "Where?" She cried as she sat up, panicked.

"He's taking a pee." Jacob said roughly. His dark eyes were still guarded as he looked down at her.

"He's okay." Bella whispered.

"He's okay." Jacob echoed her. He swallowed a few times before speaking again. Bella waited with baited breath, her heart hammering in her chest as he took his time to continue. She saw his jaw tense and his eyes glimmered with moisture. "I love you, Bella." He said huskily. "Do you still love me? Do you still want me?"

Bella exhaled sharply at the torment in his voice. The silly boy had convinced himself that she had fallen under the vampires sway again. She was a better actor then she thought, but then she had to be good to convince Carlisle that her sentiments toward him and his cursed family had changed. She had done it for Max. Only for Max. "Of course I love you, idiot." She chided him. "How could you even question that?"

Jacob kissed her, hard. Bella couldn't help but kiss him back with the same intensity. She ran her hands down his back and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, and trailing her fingers down his chest. He was so flawless. Jacob's hands roamed all over her body hungrily, he gripped the bottom of her top and started pulling it up slowly, as if waiting for some sort of reaction. Bella felt her love for him bump up another gear. She smiled against his lips, her earlier anxiety and grief forgotten.

Jacob pulled away and looked at her curiously. "Ok?" He asked, concern colouring his voice.

Bella nodded and pushed him off her so she could sit up properly. She gripped her top and yanked it off over her head, throwing it on the floor. Jacob smiled as she pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply. His hands were everywhere while they made out. The heat was building up between them, rising higher and higher. It was only Max, jumping on the bed, practically on top of them, and barking excitedly, that separated them. Jacob and Bella fell apart, both laughing and hugging Max as he licked their faces in delight.

* * *

Jacob sat on the old couch with his arm around Bella and his long legs stretched out in front of him. He lobbed another dog biscuit in the air for Max. Max caught it easily and chomped it enthusiastically. His appetite had returned with a vengeance. In a matter of a few hours he had made a miraculous recovery. Jacob knew that wolf was no ordinary dog, but this was proof. No normal canine would have withstood the effects of vampire venom for so long. There was something going on here that he didn't fully understand. He was determined to consult with his dad and Old Quil about it. But that could wait until after Harry's funeral. Right now he didn't care. He was holding the love of his life in his arms and her beloved dog was alive and well. It was like the last few traumatic hours hadn't even happened.

Bella lay with her head resting on his chest. She had been brooding for the last few minutes. Even though they had made up it still hurt that Jacob had doubted her in the first place. She understood why. It must have been awful for him watching her stroke Carlisle's massive ego and act like she was under his thrall again. Once again she pondered her past behaviour. She wished she could remember but it remained elusive. Bella had hoped that finding out that the Cullens were vampires would have unlocked the key to her past. Something was blocking her memories. It was like her mind was trying to protect itself from the terrifying truth and it all led back to the night of her accident. What had really happened? There were still so many unanswered questions, but like Jacob she didn't want to talk about things right now. She would ask him about imprinting and all the other stuff after they had gotten through Harry's funeral. There was one thing she wanted to ask him though.

"My prom is coming up."

"Jeez, I forgot all about that." Jacob threw another biscuit to Max. He glanced at her curiously. "Do you still want to go?"

Bella smiled up at him. "I only want to go because I want to present a united front to the Cullens. I think turning up at such a significant event will finally convince Edward that I am so over him and that you're my man." She stroked his chest with gentle fingers. "Carlisle would have gotten the wrong impression today. I was only acting that way for Max's sake."

Jacob captured her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I know and I'm sorry. I hurt you. I let my fears get the better of me."

"It doesn't matter." Bella shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it anymore. "So, will you take me?"

Jacob smiled at her tenderly, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Will you go to prom with me, Bella Swan?" He asked formally.

"I'd love to." Bella said as she rose up to kiss him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I hope you all had a happy new year.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

It had been two days since Harry's funeral. Bella stayed close to home as she spent her time comforting Charlie. Jacob was doing the same with Billy. Both men were trying to work through their grief in their own ways, but their feelings were still very raw, so Jacob and Bella didn't see each other at all during the day, but at night it was another matter. Bella decided she must have always loved the tree growing outside her bedroom window. It may block out the light with its huge branches, but it proved a convenient way for Jacob to climb into her room during the night. Due to his patrolling schedule and other claims on his precious time, Bella never knew when he would appear. It could either be midnight or four in the morning like it was now. The new day hadn't dawned yet. Bella had waited up for him, spending her time reading by the light from her bedside lamp. Charlie was fast asleep in the room next door. Max was with him. Her father found the dog's presence comforting and Bella hadn't minded loaning her canine friend to her father for a few nights considering she had a companion of her own.

"Hey." Jacob greeted Bella as he climbed stealthily into her room. Bella marvelled at the graceful way he moved for such a tall guy. His feet made no sound as they padded across the room. Jacob fell onto the bed and spread-eagled beside her, causing Bella to shove him playfully with her book when he took up all the space. Jacob chuckled quietly and grabbed the book, rolling onto his front again so he could look at it. "Shakespeare." He pulled a face. He wasn't fond of the bard's plays, mainly because they made little sense to him. "Romeo and Juliet." He read aloud. "Seriously, Bells?" He questioned.

"There is nothing wrong with a tragic romance." Bella took the book from him and hit him lightly on the forehead with it. "It fires the soul."

"Ugh." Jacob flopped on his back again. "Does climbing through your window make me Romeo?" He asked.

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Bella struck a theatrical pose as she read one of the famous lines from the play.

"I'm right here, sexy girl." Jacob laughed again as he captured Bella in his arms and pulled her on top of him. He nuzzled her neck and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Bella giggled. "I don't think Romeo would say sexy girl. It kinda ruins the whole thing."

"Romeo sucks." Jacob mumbled as he tugged Bella closer.

She moved forward, raising herself on her hands and knees as she straddled him. She stroked his handsome face a couple of times before she pressed her lips to his lightly. He gave her a sweet smile, so she kissed him again, a little harder and longer this time. He was getting aroused. Bella blushed at his obvious attraction to her. She kissed him again and ran her hand up his chest. Jacob tightened his arms around her, clamping her to his chest. Bella kissed him again and again, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip. Jacob put one hand behind her head, cupping it. Bella felt his erection pressing against her core, making her yearn for him in ways she couldn't describe. This was all so new to her; she definitely wouldn't have done any of this with Edward. The thought made her feel sick and she forced it out of her mind.

Jacob smiled again and put his hands on her knees as he looked at her for a while. He just laid there with a big contented grin on his face. The feel of him underneath her was turning Bella on so badly it was maddening. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop the lustful thoughts driving her crazy.

"Jake, is it wrong to feel so happy when everyone else is so sad." Bella asked. She couldn't stave off the guilt. Harry had only recently passed, so had her mom. She felt ashamed of the thoughts she was having about the beautiful boy underneath her.

Jacob's expression turned tender. "No, it's not. What I've learned is you have to live in the moment and enjoy every bit of happiness you can." He pulled Bella against his hot body and she snuggled against him, feeling safe and warm. "I love you, Bells." He said huskily.

"I love you, too." Bella replied softly as she closed her eyes in contentment.

* * *

It was time to go back to school. Bella rode in with Angela and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. She didn't want to go in alone. The Cullens would be there. She was dreading crossing paths with any of them, especially Edward and Alice. The others never bothered with her. Only Emmet would give her a friendly wave and a cheeky wink from a distance, which seemed to piss his mate, Rosalie, off. She would give Bella a haughty stare before dragging him away. Her return was made even more complicated by the fact that she knew what they were now. They were vampires. Jacob had explained a bit about them. How they didn't drink human blood but feasted on animal blood instead to contain their thirst. Either way it still creeped Bella out. Knowing that one of them, most likely Edward, had drunk Max's blood sickened her.

Jacob wasn't happy about her being in close proximity to Edward again. But there was no way it could be avoided. She had used up all her compassionate leave. The school was putting pressure on her to return. She promised him that she would stick close to Angela and her other friends. Edward couldn't engage with her in public if she didn't want him to. Her plan worked. Everyone was making an extra fuss over her because Renee had died. Mike and Tyler competed for her attention. Normally it would have bothered her being fawned over by them, but it forced Edward to keep his distance and she was grateful. She sat with Angela at lunch. She had missed her friend's calming presence and was glad to be reunited with her.

Bella congratulated herself on getting through her first day back unscathed. It was the last lesson of the day and she wasn't paying attention. She was doodling Jacob's name in her notebook. The teachers had been lenient with her all day, assuming that she was so spaced out because she was finding it difficult to cope, when in reality she was daydreaming about her hot boyfriend.

"Bella, you're wanted in the counsellors office." Mr Varner interrupted her wandering thoughts. She glanced up at him. He was holding a slip of paper in his hand. Someone had delivered it during the lesson and she hadn't even noticed.

"Do I have to?" Bella mumbled, embarrassed. She didn't want to talk to any counsellor.

"Yes, it's not wise to bottle up your grief." Mr Varner said pointedly as he caught sight of Bella's doodles. "Perhaps it might help you focus better in class."

Bella gathered up her books quickly and dumped them in her bag. Angela shot her a sympathetic look as she hurried out of class. Everyone was staring at her curiously, probably hoping she would burst into tears or something. Well, screw them. She put her head down and bolted down the corridor to the counsellor's office. She was debating in her head whether to cut the last hour and go straight to La Push and see Jacob, but then she remembered that she didn't have her truck. She would have to wait for Angela and Ben to take her home.

As she reached the corridor leading to the office a cold, white hand caught her upper arm. She yelped in surprise as she was yanked into an empty classroom. She found her back pressed against the wall and Edward Cullen's face hovering close to hers as he gazed deeply into her brown eyes. Bella opened her mouth to scream but he put his hand over mouth, quietening her. Her eyes got wider as she panicked. He had her clamped against the wall with his body. She couldn't move.

"Hush, hush." Edward crooned as he used his free hand to trail his long fingers across her cheek. Goose pimples erupted on Bella's skin as she gulped. "Carlisle told me." He continued softly. "You know. You know what I am." A tortured look crossed his white face. "I can't believe you would ever think that I would hurt something that you love. Despite my ill feelings towards the beast I respect how much it means to you."

Bella shuddered. She tried to move her head to the side but his hold was too tight. He drew closer and he grazed the bridge of his nose against the edge of her jaw. He breathed her in, and then let out a strangled cry. He recoiled away from her. "You smell of him." He said miserably.

Bella tried to speak but the sound was muffled as his hand was still covering her mouth. She stayed very still, not knowing what else to do. He was acting crazy. He had crossed the line. It took him a while to gather his wits. He returned his attention to her, his expression softening. "You know what I am." He said again. "That can only be a good thing. There are no more secrets. Your memories will return. And you will come back to me." He touched her face reverently again. "I love you so much."

Bella swallowed again. She darted a glance toward the classroom door. The corridor was empty. How long before the bell went? Minutes ticked by as Edward continued to talk. He was speaking about things she had no knowledge of. She was so stressed that she was barely listening. His hand partially left her mouth as he caressed her neck. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against hers, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Remember how I held you when we danced in my room." He whispered close to her ear. He chuckled as he became lost in the memory. "You were so shy." He inhaled sharply again. "You were so sweet and soft. We were happy, so happy." He opened his eyes again and smiled wistfully. "We can recapture that feeling again. Prom is coming up. I can hold you in my arms again…we can dance."

"I'm going with Jacob." Bella regretted the words as soon as they spilled from her lips. Edward's golden brown eyes darkened to black. His nostrils flared. His hand curled into a tight fist and he slammed it against the wall beside her head. A long crack appeared in the plaster. Bella cried out in shock.

Edward was immediately apologetic. "I am sorry, my love. Darling, I never meant to lose control." He had her in a tight embrace now. Bella fought him but his hard arms imprisoned her against his chest. "I can hear your heart fluttering like a bird in a cage." He buried his head in the crook of her neck; she felt his silky hair brush against her throat.

 _A memory was stirring in the back of her mind. She heard James' sarcastic laughter in her head. She saw him with his head thrown back, laughing, laughing so loudly it was bouncing off the walls. She couldn't bear it. Tears dribbled down her face as she tried to push the frightening image out of her mind, but it wouldn't leave her. Then James's laughter stopped abruptly. He sauntered toward her, smirking wickedly. He licked his lips as he approached. Bella was pinned against the wall like she was now. Someone was embracing her. It was Edward. Edward was there, in the gym, with James. He was holding her tightly, his head pressed against the base of her throat like he was doing now. He was begging for forgiveness, saying sorry over and over. James appeared over his shoulder, leering._

" _Taste her." James urged Edward. "Taste her. You know you want to. You crave her blood. Taste it." His expression turned nasty as he captured Bella's shaking hand and raised it. Edward shuddered as he pulled his head away from Bella and stared at the blood pooling on her wrist. Blood lust twisted his handsome face into something unrecognisable._

Bella screamed….

* * *

Suddenly there were voices. Edward was wrenched away from her. Cold hands cupped her face. Bella breathed heavily as she tried to contain her panic. Rosalie's beautiful face swam into view. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She demanded.

"I never…I would never." Edward was protesting. Emmet had Edward shoved against the wall. His bulky frame easily overpowered Edward's. His face was hard, menacing.

"Get him out of here." Rosalie ordered her mate. "Carlisle was a fool to let him come in today."

Emmet grabbed hold of Edward's collar and dragged him out of the room, he protested all the way as he called Bella's name. The door closed and suddenly Bella was left alone with the cool blonde. Rosalie let go of Bella's face and stepped back. "Your friend Angela is coming. You'll be alright now. I promise that I won't let him come near you at school again." She said before she swept out of the room after the others, leaving Bella to collapse against the wall in a flood of tears.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

Bella didn't know how she had ended up here, in the back of an ambulance, racing toward Fork's hospital. Angela and Ben had found her collapsed on the floor, hyperventilating after her frightening encounter with Edward Cullen. The memory of James offering up her blood as a temptation to him kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't shake the fear and panic and felt like she was suffocating. Angela's attempts to calm her down had failed and Ben had decided to call for a paramedic when Bella struggled to breathe. It was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Bella tried to talk but the paramedics wouldn't listen. It was obvious they thought she was some kind of drama queen after establishing that she wasn't actually dying nor having an asthma attack. They spoke to her like she was an idiot. Every time she tried to express herself they shut her down. She didn't want to go to the hospital. Carlisle Cullen would be there.

"Please." Bella gasped, begging. "Please I don't want…."

"Just settle down." The paramedic said irritably. "The more you try to talk the worse it gets. You're having a panic attack. Take this." A brown paper bag was shoved in her shaking hands. "Breathe into it slowly."

Bella's throat tightened. She was seeing stars as she tried to follow the paramedic's advice. They were at the hospital now. The doors to the ambulance were opened and bright light hit her eyeballs. She heard voices. Sharp words were exchanged. Then the one voice she didn't want to hear. Carlisle Cullen's handsome face swam into view. He was the one who had reprimanded the paramedic's for their poor attitude. Bella's panic increased as she tried to scramble away from him.

"Hold her down. I need to sedate her." Carlisle ordered.

Bella cried as the paramedics complied. She wasn't strong enough to fight two of them. Carlisle plunged a needle into her arm and she knew no more.

* * *

Her head was aching so badly. Bella fought to open her eyelids. They were heavy, like lead. She dragged them open, surprised that they weren't stuck to her eyeballs. She felt sick and disorientated. There was a funny taste at the back of her throat. Everything was out of focus, surreal. Figures swarmed around her bed. Machines beeped. She blinked again, trying to see.

"She's awake, Doctor Cullen."

One of the figures drew nearer. It was a man, wearing a white coat. Bella blinked again to try and clear her vision. The man ducked down and peered into her eyes. He was very handsome, breath taking in fact. Bella thought she recognised him but her memories were fragmented and hazy. "Who are you?" She rasped.

The handsome man, the doctor, perched on the edge of her bed. His outline was blurry but her sight was continuing to improve. He smiled at her kindly. "Bella, my name is Doctor Cullen. Do you know where you are?"

Bella looked around vaguely. "Hospital." She mumbled.

"That's right." Doctor Cullen indicated to one of his colleagues. "It's a good sign that she recognises where she is, although her recent mental trauma has definitely impacted on her recovery. I am afraid she has completely regressed. She doesn't recognise me."

"She's only just woken up." Another face swam into view. This man was a lot older than the handsome Doctor Cullen. His brow was furrowed as he scrutinised Bella worriedly. "We should give her more time."

A nurse appeared interrupting their confusing conversation. They had been talking over her as if she wasn't there. She tried to swallow but her throat hurt. There was a pain in her left arm. She raised it and zeroed in on the faint pin prick in the crease of her elbow. Vague memories began to resurface. "You injected me."

"It was merely a sedative to calm you down, my dear." Carlisle said distractedly.

The nurse was whispering to him. Bella saw him frown. She heard the word father. Carlisle was frowning now. He didn't seem happy at this piece of news. "He needs to be kept away from her." He said to the nurse sharply. "She is in this state because he refused the treatment she needed."

"Chief Swan is her father. You cannot keep him away." Carlisle's colleague chipped in.

"He is creating quite a stir." The nurse said uneasily. She glanced at Bella curiously before looking at Doctor Cullen again. "He wants to see her immediately."

"I'll talk to him." Carlisle said grimly.

Bella watched as the handsome doctor swept gracefully out of the room, leaving her alone with his older colleague and the jumpy nurse. "What's wrong with me?" She slurred. Her world was tilting. Whatever sedative Carlisle had administered had stolen her ability to think or remember anything at all. She was still too stoned to panic though.

"You were suffering with amnesia, Bella." The other doctor replied as he exchanged an odd look with the nurse. "You were refusing treatment and it seems that has caused you to regress." In an aside to the nurse he whispered. "What the hell did Carlisle give her? She is almost catatonic."

The nurse shrugged. "You're new here." She replied hastily. "Doctor Cullen is a respected physician. He knows exactly what he is doing."

* * *

Then next thing Bella knew the door to her room burst open and a cop appeared. He was fuming. Doctor Cullen was trying to talk to the police officer but he wasn't listening. Instead the cop marched over to her bed and sat down beside her. She blinked at him blearily as she tried to place him.

"Bells, I'm getting you out of here." The cop's hard expression softened as he looked at her. He reached out and took her hand. "It's gonna be alright, kiddo."

Bella was confused. "Who are you? Am I in trouble?"

"Who am I?" The cop questioned. He ran his fingers over his thick moustache as a troubled expression crossed his face. "Bells, it's me. Charlie. I'm your dad."

"Now do you see what I was trying to tell you?" Doctor Cullen interjected irritably. "Charging in here like a bull in a china shop is only increasing Bella's distress."

"You son of a bitch." The cop, or Charlie, was on his feet. His brown eyes blazed as he confronted Doctor Cullen. Bella stared at the two men in bewilderment. "What the hell have you done to her?" He demanded.

"I have done nothing." Doctor Cullen refuted hotly.

"He injected me." Bella slurred.

"You what?" Charlie roared.

"It was a sedative to calm her d…."

"You come near my daughter again and I swear you'll regret it. The restraining order against you and your damn family takes effect at midnight tonight. You come near her again and I'll make damn sure they lock you up." Charlie jabbed his finger in Doctor Cullen's direction.

"Restraining order." Carlisle Cullen's colleague was shocked. "I think its best if you leave for the moment, Doctor Cullen." He advised.

"You are making a big mistake." Doctor Cullen replied haughtily to Charlie. "May I remind you that Renee placed her faith in me to treat…"

"Renee is dead." Charlie barked. "And because of you and that death trap you loaned her. Her accident is still under investigation."

Bella looked between the two men as her befuddled mind tried to work out what was going on. She felt so tired. She tried to think, she tried to remember who she was. Why she was there. But her memories eluded her. "My head hurts." She moaned.

Charlie the cop swung around in her direction and hurried to her side. "It's alright, Bells. I'm taking you home."

"She is a very sick young girl." Carlisle said heatedly. "She is in no…"

"Physically she is fine." His colleague interrupted him.

"Then file the paperwork. I'm taking her home." Charlie stated coldly.

* * *

A huge dog was licking her face enthusiastically. Bella was overwhelmed. Charlie the cop ordered the dog to stand down. He did as he was told and whined. His head was cocked to one side as he gazed up at Bella with big brown eyes. "Max, you need to be gentle boy." Charlie chided him as he bent down and stroked the dog between the ears.

"Max." Bella croaked. The dog wagged his tail when she said his name. "Max." She tried again.

Charlie broke into a relieved smile at the sound of her voice. "That's my girl." He opened the rear passenger door to the cruiser. Max jumped in and then spun around, waiting for Bella to follow. She hesitated. "Its fine, Bells. You always ride in the back with him."

Bella didn't know what else to do. She allowed the cop to help her into the back of the cruiser. As soon as she was seated Max had his head in her lap. There was something about this dog which was comforting. Bella found herself scratching the dog between the ears. A contented rumbling sound emanated from his broad chest, almost like a hum. Charlie nodded his head in satisfaction as he closed the door and climbed into the front of the cruiser.

* * *

Charlie kept talking all the way back home. Bella sat in silence with Max's head resting in her lap. Her head was beginning to clear a little and was less fuzzy. "I spoke to Angela, kiddo. She told me she found you having some type of panic attack. I'm sorry, it was obviously too soon for you to go back to school. I shouldn't have let them talk me into it."

Bella sank her fingers into Max's thick fur as she tried to concentrate on what Charlie was saying. The word school triggered an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. Doctor Cullen's face appeared in her mind's eye. She felt sick. "I don't like him." She said thickly.

"Who?" Charlie glanced behind him.

"Doctor Cullen."

A strange look crossed Charlie's face. "He won't be able to come near you again, Bells. The restraining order went through. We'll get you checked out by another doctor."

The fog was clearing. Bella stared and stared at the back of Charlie's head as he was forced to turn back to watch the road again. "Charlie Swan….dad." Bella whispered.

Max raised his head when she spoke and looked at her expectantly. "Maxie." She said softly. His ears perked up and he whined. Bella put her arms around his neck and hugged the dog's warm body. She could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest. Just being close to him was comforting, familiar. Bella finally relaxed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bella was asleep by the time Charlie pulled into his driveway. She was using Max as a pillow. He swallowed thickly as he gazed at her. She looked so fragile. He had let her down again. He had let his grief over Harry take his eye off the ball. He climbed out of the cruiser slowly and stretched his aching muscles before he opened the rear passenger door so he could lift Bella out. She was so deeply asleep that she didn't even stir. Charlie waited until Max had jumped out before nudging the car door closed with his hip. Bella was feather light in his arms. With Max bounding ahead he carried his daughter inside.

* * *

Bella was very warm. She rolled over onto her side to get closer to the heat. She nuzzled her cheek against silky skin, not even opening her eyes as she drifted off again. "Jake." She mumbled as her dreams showed her what Carlisle's drugs had tried to make her forget.

"I'm here, honey." Jacob whispered as he pressed a light kiss into her hair. He was sitting on the bed beside her, holding her in his arms. Charlie was downstairs with his father, telling Billy what had happened at the hospital. He had allowed Jacob to go upstairs and see Bella. When he had entered her room she had been fast asleep. He had hunkered down by her side and stroked her face with gentle fingers. She had instinctively reached for him, murmuring his name. Jacob had climbed in beside Bella, with Max lying on the floor at the foot of the bed like a silent guardian, and embraced her as Bella immediately sought sanctuary in his arms.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this crazy story!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 _ **Three weeks later;**_

Jacob felt like he was starring in the movie Fifty First Dates, but this wasn't a comedy. Three weeks had passed since the incident which had sparked off the latest train of events. Bella had woken up the next morning feeling completely confused and disoriented. Her memory of the last few weeks of their burgeoning relationship had vanished. She was back to the beginning again, having to relearn her whole life. For Jacob it was devastating. They had overcome so much and now it had fallen apart so quickly. Charlie was upset and blaming himself, but he tried to be practical. He didn't want Bella floundering. He organised for her to see another medical practitioner. He was going to fund the cost privately. If he used his insurance the waiting list would be too long. There was no way he was going to let Bella anywhere near Fork's hospital again. But the facility he had chosen was in California. It would mean going away for a while.

"There has to be another option." Billy was alarmed when his friend told him the news.

"There isn't." Charlie said grimly. "I can't afford to wait. You can see how fragile she is. She doesn't know me for goodness sake. I can tell her over and over that I'm her dad. I can show her all the photographs in the world to prove it, but inside she doesn't feel it. She's putting on a front but I can tell. And she doesn't know about Renee yet." He rubbed his hand over his face wearily. He felt drained.

"I'm certain she'll recover. Bella is strong. She did before. Maybe this is only a temporary blip. A way of shielding her mind from all the stress you've all been under lately." Billy tried to dissuade him.

"You are not a therapist, Billy." Charlie said darkly.

"I know I'm not, but I also know that taking Bella away from her home, away from everything that is familiar and recognisable is the wrong move. Her friends are here, Jake is here." Billy pointed out.

"I'm not doing this lightly." Charlie retorted. He was hoping for some show of support from his oldest friend, but instead Billy was trying to put obstacles in the way. "I've done my research. I'm certain this is the right thing to do. I let her down before. I thought that she seemed to be recovering well enough on her own without medical intervention, but look at the result. She has regressed again."

"She only regressed after being taken back to the hospital." Billy snapped. "Did you get that toxicology report?"

"These things take time." Charlie said bitterly. "I can't snap my fingers and get results no matter how much I want to. It was hard enough pushing through that restraining order against the Cullens. Now I'm more or less accusing Carlisle Cullen of medical malpractice. You know how they worship the man in that hospital. I've already been advised by my so called superiors that maybe the stress of Bella's amnesia and the recent loss of my ex-wife and best friend have skewed my faculties. They've suspended me from duty for the time being."

Billy was astonished. His hands shook as he realised the full of import of just how much influence Carlisle Cullen had. It was frightening. It seemed that every time they tried to find a way to expose his wrong doing, he was able to thwart them at every opportunity. "When did you learn this?"

"This morning." Charlie scowled. "They sugar coated their words but it was clear that they think I'm losing it. My confrontation with Carlisle at the hospital didn't help me. That damn nurse put in a complaint about my behaviour that day, backing up Cullen's version of events." He shook his head. "I've given this town years of loyal service and this is how they repay me. Well screw all of them."

"I can't believe it." Billy muttered as he looked toward the front window. He could see his son and Bella outside, sitting on the front porch, talking quietly. Max was lying by their feet. He had been Bella's constant companion since coming back from the hospital. He wondered what they were talking about. The one good thing was that Bella had accepted Jacob as a friend right away, just like she had the first time when she had come home after recovering from her physical injuries. His son had been a blessing, always patient, always so kind and gentle. Billy felt his eyes grow moist. No, Charlie couldn't take Bella away from Forks. It would kill Jacob and place Bella in a vulnerable position. California may be sunny but it wouldn't stop the damn Cullens from following her wherever she went, and this time she wouldn't have the wolf pack to protect her.

* * *

"I feel so guilty." Bella admitted in despair. "Why can't I just remember?" She put her head in her hands. Max whined at her feet as her feelings communicated themselves to him. He didn't like seeing his mistress upset.

Jacob dared to put a hand on Bella's lower back and rubbed soothing circles with his warm fingers. That was one of the hardest parts about being back in the friend zone again; he had to tone down his affection. He was really struggling. "It's not your fault, Bells." He told her. "Your memories will come back eventually. I'm sure of it."

Bella got a warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach when he spoke. He always sounded so calm and reassuring. No wonder she was drawn to him right away. She knew they had been friends since childhood. They had been feeding her titbits of information, but she knew they were tiptoeing around her, scared to tip her over the edge with anything that might be too painful to hear. She had seen photographs of her mother, a petite woman with a carefree smile and sparkling eyes, but she had yet to meet her. Bella had refrained from asking why, and they didn't elaborate. It couldn't be good whatever it was. As for Charlie, she liked him. He was a kind and thoughtful man. He was very solicitous to her every need, but Bella could see he was struggling with the situation and she felt ashamed at putting him through such emotional torture. If it weren't for Max and the Black's she knew she would have fallen apart days ago.

"Thank you." Bella said shyly. "It's good to know you have faith."

"I know you, Bells." Jacob said with his easy smile.

Bella melted. He was so beautiful. She couldn't believe such an incredible boy wanted to spend so much time with her. She was a hot mess of confusion. She wondered if there was a girl waiting in the wings somewhere and this thought made her forlorn. She leaned forward and stroked Max between the ears to settle him down again. He was so sensitive to her moods.

"I was lying in bed last night trying to force myself to remember. I got nothing. Then when I fell asleep I dreamt about a wolf." She continued distractedly. She didn't notice Jacob tense beside her. "I'm gonna sound completely insane." Bella glanced at Jacob to check his expression. He wasn't looking at her like she was mad thankfully. She felt reassured enough to carry on. "The wolf was huge. I mean he was as big as a horse. He had the most beautiful red fur." She ducked her head shyly as she whispered the last bit. "I was on his back, riding through the woods." She glanced at Jacob again from under her thick lashes. "I know this sounds crazy but it felt so familiar. It felt so real. Like a real memory and not a mad dream."

Jacob didn't know how to respond. It was a real memory. She had been reliving her wolf ride. He swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through his hair. Wolf was getting agitated again. He was looking up at Jacob with his intelligent dark eyes as if urging him to tell her the truth.

"I am crazy, huh." Bella said nervously when he didn't say anything. "It was just a dumb dream."

Jacob felt hot. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her that she wasn't crazy and that her dreams were showing her the truth in the dark while her practical mind refuted them in the light of day. Wolf was still gazing up at him, with that same unfathomable look in his dark eyes. Jacob felt the pressure building in his chest, he opened his mouth to say something reassuring, something lame, but then he overheard Charlie talking to Billy about the medical facility in California and the Cullens. An explosion ricocheted in his chest. It filtered from his heart, into his throat, then up and up until it hit his brain. His heart ached, his head hurt.

"Jake, are you alright?" Bella asked in concern when she saw his drained complexion. "Do you feel sick?"

"You're not crazy, Bells." Jacob choked out as he captured her hands and encased them in his own. "Everything around us is crazy, but not you."

"I don't understand." Bella whispered. This wasn't like Jacob. He was usually so calm and in control. Now he was anything but.

"I'm going to rip the band aid off." Jacob declared suddenly. His dark eyes were feverish as he stood up and pulled Bella with him. "That wolf in your dreams isn't a figment of your imagination. He's very real."

"Jake, I don't think…."

Jacob tugged on her hand as he led her down the porch steps. Max followed eagerly as he picked up on Jacob's excitement. His tail wagged as he loped behind them. Bella was still protesting, but Jacob quietened her. The decision was made; he wasn't going to back down now. He couldn't let Charlie take Bella away to California. He wouldn't survive it. "Do you trust me?" He asked Bella as they approached the trees surrounding the Swan house. It wasn't the first time he had asked her the same thing.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice as she replied.

"Good." A fleeting smile brightened Jacob's handsome face before his expression became serious again. "Then come with me. There is something I have to show you."

* * *

Bella hugged Max for dear life. Her fingers gripped his thick fur as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. She was questioning everything she thought she knew. It couldn't be real. But it was. It all was. Wide eyed she stared toward the thick undergrowth where the huge russet wolf had disappeared. There was faint rustling. Was that Jacob getting dressed again? Jacob, her friend, her lifeline these past few confusing weeks, was a wolf. A proper freaking wolf. A beautiful, magnificent, imposing wolf, but deadly.

"My head hurts, Maxie." Bella murmured as she clutched her canine friend closer. Max nuzzled her cheek softly, giving his own brand of reassurance. She felt hot, breathless. Jacob had definitely ripped the band aid off and now she was sent reeling. Perspiration coated her brow as she tried to sort through her tangled thoughts. Suppressed images surfaced in her brain and she tried to sift through them, to make some sense out of the chaos. "I'm scared."

The images provoked conflicting feelings. Ones of Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Angela and others sent warm waves through her. The familiarity of each one was reassuring. She captured each person in her memory and stored them there. Then others, less trustworthy, filtered into her thoughts. Edward, Alice, the whole Cullen family, particularly the patriarch, Carlisle, made her feel uneasy, anxious and scared. Max whined as she hid her face against his shoulder, her tears wetting his fur. The unwanted memories, the ones she had been trying to bury forever in order to save her soul and her sanity hovered on the edges of her consciousness, threatening to take her down. Her mental block was crumbling slowly but surely.

"Bells." Jacob's deep voice pulled her back from the darkness.

Bella gasped as she twisted around. He was standing a few feet away, his demeanour hesitant, unsure. He was breathing deeply, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans to stop him running to her and pulling her against his heated chest. He was scared. Had he lost her? In his desperation to keep Charlie from taking her away had he ended up making the whole situation worse? "Bells." Her name was torn from his throat. "Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I love you. Please tell me I haven't lost…"

Bella felt Max pushing against her with his nose, urging her forward. She let go of him, rising to her feet, and stumbling a few steps in Jacob's direction. Max barked impatiently when she hesitated. She glanced back at him, smiling sadly before turning back toward Jacob and closing the gap between them. Her face was wet with tears as she flung herself into his arms. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and lifted her off of her feet, clamping her to his hot body.

"I remember." Bella's soft lips brushed his silky skin as she spoke. The veil hiding the precious memories of her times with Jacob had lifted. "I remember everything that happened between us." She continued. "And I love you, too. I love you so damn much, Jake."

A light rain began to fall as they kissed, their lips meeting again and again. Jacob smiled into the kiss as he spun Bella around and around, with Max dancing at their feet.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Corny maybe, but who cares, LOL ;)**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 ** _A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!_**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

Jacob grabbed Bella and kissed her, pushing her against the wall of her house gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping her fingers in his hair. "I've missed you." He murmured against her lips.

"You did? I had no idea." Bella's eyes were sparkling with mischief. She couldn't but feel happy in that moment after weeks of uncertainty. "Could you make it a little more obvious?" She joked, making him laugh.

He kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip lightly. Bella opened her mouth eagerly and tasted him. A thousand butterflies took flight in her stomach. She felt giddy and out of control. Someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart, breathing heavily. It was Charlie. He was staring at them in disbelief.

"What the hell is happening here?" He asked as he looked between them.

"Um…we were um…celebrating." Bella felt her face turning red with embarrassment. She glanced at Jacob. He seemed completely tongue tied.

"Celebrating what?" Charlie demanded. He put his hands on his hips and looked at them both suspiciously. "I came out here to check on you only to find you'd both disappeared." Max bounded in front of him then, claiming Charlie's attention. He rose up on his hind legs and pawed at him. "Alright, boy." Bella's father couldn't help but smile at him. He bent down and scratched Max between the ears.

Bella relaxed. She could have hugged Max for intervening just then. He had provided the perfect distraction. "I've got some of my memories back, dad." She confessed quietly.

Charlie stared up at her. He seemed stunned for a moment as the news took a while to sink in. He didn't even notice Max licking his face enthusiastically. "You remember." He checked.

"Yes…I remember everything that happened since the first time I came home from the hospital."

"You remember me?" He questioned. "Your old man." Charlie still couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes." Bella yelped in surprise when Charlie suddenly scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. Her head was spinning when he put her down.

"This is a cause for celebration." He enthused. "This is the best news ever. Come inside." He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her back to the house with Jacob and Max following behind.

* * *

Charlie had dug his Rolling Stones LP's out. He blasted the music at ear splitting decibels. He was drunk, very drunk indeed. He wailed like a cat being neutered as he sang along with the lyrics. Billy caterwauled along with him as he played an imaginary guitar. Their celebration was entering its final stages. Bella predicted to Jacob that both men would be dead to the world within the hour. Max was hiding upstairs. His sensitive ears couldn't stand the noise. Occasionally he would howl in protest, but his complaints were drowned out by the din downstairs.

"Are they always like this when they celebrate?" Bella asked as she made air quotes around the word celebrate.

"Uh huh." Jacob said with his mouth full. He was enjoying a very pleasant lunch that Bella had slaved over for the last hour. It had given her something to do as she tried to avoid the party going on in the front room. "When Charlie got his promotion to police chief he and my dad went on a massive bender." He winced at the memory. "At least you've been saved the Elvis impressions."

"Elvis." Bella looked blank. "Who's Elvis?"

"Never mind." Jacob pushed his empty plate away and patted his stomach in satisfaction. "That was awesome, Bells. I've missed your cooking."

"I bet you have." Bella giggled as she swept his plate away and dumped it in the sink.

Jacob stretched out his long legs in front of him before pulling Bella onto his lap. Bella smiled as she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him tenderly. She was feeling bold now she had regained her memories of their relationship, the last few confusing weeks dissipated as she lost herself in him. He responded immediately, kissing her back and tugging her closer. He slid one hand down and gripped her ass. Bella smiled into the kiss as his touch left her wanting more; she grabbed his other hand and pulled it up her body, making it cup her breast. Jacob stilled, looking a little shocked. Bella smiled at him again and pulled him back to her. He kissed her hungrily then, massaging her breasts through her shirt. His lips travelled down her neck, making her shiver with desire. Bella slipped her hand under Jacob's t-shirt, tracing the muscles on his chest, and making him moan. Jacob reciprocated by slipping his warm fingers under her shirt and trailing them along her skin, moving up slowly until he got to her breasts. Bella moaned breathily.

It was only then that both of them realised that it was suddenly quiet. There was a faint scratching sound as the needle on the record hit the grooves. Jacob reluctantly let go of Bella as she slipped off of his lap. He followed her as she led the way into the front room. Her prediction had come true. Charlie and Billy were fast asleep, snoozing quietly. Their celebration had come to the end.

* * *

"Not so loud." Billy complained as he nursed his sore head.

Jacob just gave his father a pointed look. He shoved the plate of burnt toast in front of Billy. "Eat some. It might settle your stomach."

Billy dry heaved. The blackened bread was making him feel worse. How was it that his only son couldn't even toast bread without burning it to a cinder? "I'm fine." He grumbled as he pushed the plate away.

"Your loss." Jacob shrugged unsympathetically and grabbed a slice, chewing on it thoughtfully. "I bet Charlie feels as bad as you."

"Worse probably." Billy groaned. "He always struggles to hold his drink."

"Like you're any better."

"At least I'm awake. I bet the chief is still in bed." Billy griped.

"I'm the one who had to carry him up the stairs." Jacob shuddered at the memory. "I had to tuck him in and everything."

"You didn't tuck me in." Billy shot his son a dark look.

"What, are you five?" Jacob rolled his eyes as he ate the last bit of toast.

Billy ignored Jacob and just muttered to himself. He was regretting imbibing so much alcohol. But it had been such a relief to learn that Bella had regained some of her memories and that his friend no longer needed to flee to California with her to seek treatment. His expression turned serious as he mulled over his conversation with Charlie the previous day. Jacob had confessed that he had overheard what they had talked about. It had prompted him to take drastic action with Bella, thankfully it had worked out, but it could so easily have gone the other way.

Billy noticed Jacob was watching him curiously. "We need to do something about Carlisle Cullen." He said

Jacob scowled at the mere mention of the coven leader's name. He drummed his fingers on the table. "I know."

"He has more influence in the town then I ever would have thought possible. He got Charlie suspended." Billy continued worriedly. "It's like everyone is in his thrall. He's very dangerous, Jake."

"I'm going to revoke the treaty." Jacob met his father's anxious gaze. "He's gone too far this time. I don't know what the hell he injected Bells with, until that toxicology report comes back…"

"When will that be?" Billy interjected. "Even Charlie is dubious that anything will come of it. Carlisle has the advantage. We can't openly accuse him of anything without concrete proof."

"I don't care about proof. The whole coven has outstayed their welcome. Time has moved on since Ephraim made the original treaty with them. As far as I'm concerned the terms don't apply anymore."

"Jake, be careful." Billy warned him. He was very worried.

"I'll be fine." Jacob assured him. "I've got Quil and Embry guarding Bella's house for me. The others are patrolling the res. While they're doing that I'm going to take Jared with me and pay Carlisle Cullen a visit."

* * *

"What an unexpected surprise." The coven leader didn't hide his irritation as Jacob and Jared burst into his private office uninvited. They had interrupted a meeting with one of his colleagues. It was the same doctor who had questioned Carlisle's decisions the day Bella had been brought into the hospital having a panic attack. He had looked at Jacob and Jared curiously before Carlisle had pointedly dismissed him.

"Also an unpleasant one I hope." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Obviously." Carlisle replied coldly. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you a message." Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust as Carlisle's sickeningly sweet stench wafted in his direction.

"If this is another warning about Edward then you can forget it. My son has not been anywhere near Bella Swan in the last few weeks. And neither have I. We have kept our distance for her sake while we petition for the restraining order to be removed. We have only ever had her welfare at heart. She is in a very fragile state emotionally. Any wrong move could send her spiralling. I do not think either you or Charlie Swan is fit to be around her." Carlisle pressed his hands together as he sat in his chair and glared at the two shapeshifters.

Jacob knew that the coven leader was trying to provoke a violent reaction from him, just to prove his theory. Even though he was seething inside at Carlisle's cruel insinuation he hid it behind a stoical mask. He was pleased to see that Jared remained unaffected too. That's why he had chosen him as his companion; his beta had a cooler head than the others. "You have forty eight hours to pack up all your things and leave Forks for good. As from now I am revoking the treaty. You and your coven are no longer welcome here. In fact you are trespassing." He leaned forward on Carlisle's desk and met the ancient vampire's steely gaze. "Your time is up, asshole."

Carlisle's cool exterior evaporated. He rose to his feet and stared intimidatingly at Jacob. A cruel smile twisted his handsome face into something dark. "I don't give a damn about the treaty." He spat sarcastically. "I never have. This is my home and it will remain so until I say otherwise. Do not think you can come in here and threaten me, boy."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Jacob retorted.

"Yes, I remember Ephraim saying the same thing." Carlisle's golden brown eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't even try and challenge me, young Alpha. I have centuries of experience on you. If you dare try to expose me in any way I promise that you will be the one to regret it. I have a lot of money and influence in this town and believe me I will use it. I won't tolerate you interfering anymore. Now get the hell out."

 ** _A/N-thanks for reading!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

Jacob was seething with anger. He took a moment to calm down before he walked into his house. He didn't want Billy to see him so riled up. His confrontation with Carlisle Cullen had gone worse than he had expected. He thought that the coven leader would put up a fight, but didn't know he would resort to outright threats. It was clear now that he considered the treaty bullshit, and had from the beginning. He had adhered to it to appease Ephraim and the last wolf pack. The vamp doctor had manipulated his ancestor somehow to get his own way. But from what Carlisle had let slip it seemed that Ephraim had become suspicious of him and relations had broken down. Jacob wished he knew more about his ancestor and why he had suddenly disappeared. There was no record of what had happened to him. According to Old Quil Ephraim had disappeared a short while before the Cullens left Forks for good.

"How did it go?" Billy asked as soon as Jacob stepped inside. He had been on tenterhooks ever since his son had left. He had been forced to deal with Sam who had turned up unannounced to voice his concerns over Jacob's questionable decision to revoke the treaty with the vampires. Billy had to remind Uley sharply that Jacob was the Alpha now and he had to take a step back and stop questioning every choice Jacob made.

"Not good." Jacob sat down on the old couch and ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He was still very hyped up.

"Are they going to leave?" Billy asked as he rolled his chair closer to his son.

Jacob felt his anger rising again. He met his father's troubled gaze. "He's refusing to go. The old treaty means nothing to him. He couldn't care less. He only agreed to it because it was useful to him at the time. It also kept us from nosing around in his business. He's played all of us. While we've been sticking to the rules it has allowed him time to sink his hooks into every person in town that can be useful to him. He's got everyone in the hospital under his thrall. He managed to get Charlie suspended. Who knows how high up his influence goes in law enforcement. Money talks. He's got so many people in his pocket. They all love him." He said bitterly. Nausea welled in his throat. "He wants Bella. He's already petitioned for the restraining order to be removed. If that goes through then it means we have no legal protection against him. He was questioning Charlie's fitness to be a parent."

"I can't believe it." Billy was sickened. His face turned ashen as he considered the consequences. "He hasn't a leg to stand on surely."

"Who knows?" Jacob said helplessly. "He seemed very confident, almost smug. I think he actually got off on showing his true colours today. He puts on an act all the time, but his mask slipped."

"This is worse than I ever thought possible." Billy rubbed a hand over his face. "All of this to gain access to Bella." He was incredulous. "It seems he will go to any lengths to reunite her with his adopted son. He's willing to destroy you and anyone else she cares about in order to get what he wants."

"I think there is more to it, dad." Jacob revealed his deepest fear. "I think there is something special about Bells, something that she has or can do that makes her important. He's been trying to draw her back into the fold but his efforts have backfired on him. I don't know what happened on the night of her accident but it has to be significant."

Billy was silent for a moment before he finally voiced what neither of them wanted to admit. "You need to talk to Bella, son. We can't keep any of this from her anymore."

"I know." Jacob felt sick at heart knowing he was the one who was going to have to deliver the bad news. He wanted to shield her from any more pain, but it was too late for that now. Recent events were forcing his hand. This was only going to add more pressure on her. But it was better coming from him than anyone else. "I'll talk to her tonight." He said with a weary sigh.

* * *

Bella had spent the day with Angela. It had been therapeutic for her. With Jacob tied up all day with pack business and Charlie busy doing work in the garden, she had called her friend, hoping to reconnect. Angela had been delighted to hear from her. She had been feeling guilty about letting Bella down on the day of her panic attack. As soon as she arrived at the Swan house the first thing she did was apologise. It took a while for Bella to get her to relax and assure her that she had nothing to be sorry for. After this was settled Angela shared some gossip about their friends. She told Bella that Mike was dating Jessica Stanley now.

"You should see her. Jess is already smothering him. She dragged Mike to Port Angeles with her to go shopping for a prom dress. She wanted to make sure they coordinated outfits." Angela repressed a giggle.

"Poor Mike." Bella laughed. "I actually feel sorry for him."

"I know." Angela smiled. "I can't believe prom is only a few days away. You are still coming, right."

Bella hesitated. She had been planning to go before her latest bout of memory loss. The plan had been for her and Jacob to attend and show Edward Cullen once and for all that she was taken, hoping that it would finally force him to leave her alone. She shuddered as she recollected her last encounter with him, the one which had prompted her panic attack. He had really freaked her out with his obsessive need for her. It was scary.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Angela asked in concern when she saw her friend's face pale. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up prom. As if you want to go to a silly dance after all you've been through."

"No, it's not that." Bella rushed to reassure Angela again. "I don't know…it could be just what I need, a chance to cut loose and act like a proper teenager."

"So you'll still come." Angela's eyes shone with relief. She was glad that she would have one close girlfriend there. She had Ben of course but he wouldn't want to stick to her side all night. And she didn't really feel comfortable around Jessica and the other girls, especially Lauren.

"I'll come." Bella stated firmly. Jacob might feel apprehensive about it, but she knew he would go for her sake. It was something she felt she needed to do in order to regain some of her confidence. "Now I need to find a dress." She mused.

"I can help with that." Angela offered eagerly. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yes." Bella agreed as she became caught up in her friend's enthusiasm.

* * *

Charlie mowed the lawn. He went up and down with the mower, cutting vertical lines. He usually found this type of activity a chore. He would rather spend his free time fishing or watching a game. But he was going to have a lot of time on his hands now that he had been suspended. He still couldn't believe it had happened. The rug had been pulled out from under him and he was finding it difficult to adjust to this new change in his life. The mower cut out suddenly and he cursed under his breath. He tried to start it again but it puttered out, dying on him completely.

"Useless piece of junk." Charlie kicked it with the toe of his heavy boot. "Dammit."

He bent down and examined it, trying to decipher what was wrong with the thing. On first inspection there seemed nothing wrong. He sighed irritably, knowing that he was going to have to fork out for a new one. He stood up again and glanced around the garden. The lawn was only half done. The grass near the trees at the back was long and full of weeds. Leaves from the trees added to the detritus. He left the mower and grabbed a rake. He could make a start on clearing up the leaves. As he approached the forest encroaching on the back of his garden he thought he saw movement. There was a glimpse of fur.

"Max." There was no response. Charlie heard rustling. He stepped forward cautiously. "Max." Still nothing. He had been sure that Max was in the house with the girls. "I'm losing it." He muttered under his breath as he began to walk away.

There was scuffling. Charlie halted with his back to the trees. He turned around slowly and gasped in surprise as he saw a tall white faced female, with vibrant red curls tumbling around her shoulders, dart out of the forest and onto his lawn. There was a faint howl and more rustling. Charlie could see the outline of a large animal hovering within the shadows but couldn't quite make out if it was a bear or something else.

"Hey." He called out to the red headed woman as he went to offer his assistance. "Can I help you?"

The redhead turned in his direction. She had dark sunglasses shielding her eyes. She was the most attractive woman Charlie had seen in a long time. She didn't respond at first, perhaps she was in shock. That would make sense. He wondered whether to lead her inside the house then get his shotgun to scare the animal off. But it hadn't come out into the open. He assumed it had run off of its own accord.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked the woman again.

The redhead cocked her head to one side and studied Charlie warily. "Bella Swan." She drawled slowly.

Charlie was confused now. How did she know his daughter's name? "I'm Charlie Swan, I'm her father. How do you know my daughter?"

"We are old friends." The red head continued. "Is she at home?"

"Visitors usually use the front door." Charlie was getting suspicious now.

"My mistake." The red head smiled disarmingly. "Would you let her know that Victoria was asking for her? I'll be in touch."

"What?" Charlie was about to question the woman further when Max burst out of the back door and started barking rapidly. His hackles were raised and his ears flat to his head. "Calm down, boy." Charlie warned him. He turned back to face the red head again, but to his surprise she had completely vanished.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! Are we really on chapter forty? I didn't mean for this story to drag out for so long. Sorry guys…**_

 **Chapter Forty**

"Hey, Maxie, what's wrong?" Bella ducked down and stroked his head. She and Angela had run outside after hearing all the commotion. Max was still growling. Charlie appeared confused. "Dad?" Bella asked, looking toward him for help.

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to gather his wits. Where had the strange woman gone? He felt like he was losing it. Had she really been there? He glanced toward the surrounding trees; there was no sign of the large animal that had been lurking in the shadows. It couldn't have been real. The red head hadn't been distressed at all. If she had been chased by an angry bear or something, she wouldn't be standing there engaging in a casual conversation. Not being at work was beginning to have an effect on him. For the first time Charlie wondered if his superiors had been right to suspend him from duty. Perhaps he was more stressed then he realised.

"Dad." Bella said again as she left Max and joined her father. Angela hovered in the background nervously. Bella peered up into her father's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, kiddo." Charlie said distractedly. He tried to smile. "It's just the damn mower. It stopped working."

"Okay." Bella replied slowly. Her eyes darted to Max. He seemed calmer now. "Why was Max so upset?"

"Oh, he probably heard me out here cussing about the stupid mower." Charlie lied. There was no way he was going to tell Bella about the mysterious red head. He was certain now that she had been a figment of his imagination.

Bella wasn't convinced, but she decided to drop it for now. "Um…Angela and I were going to head to the diner to get something to eat. Ben is going to meet us there and I've texted Jake to do the same. You're welcome to join us too if you want."

"No." Charlie put his hand on her shoulder briefly. "You don't want your old man looking over your shoulder while you're with your friends."

"I don't mind." Bella protested.

"I do. There's a game on I want to watch anyway. You go on ahead and have some fun. You deserve it, Bells." Charlie patted her shoulder again. "I've got to clean up out here anyway. I've got Max to keep me company."

"Okay, if you're sure." Bella said uncertainly as she reluctantly went to join Angela again.

* * *

Jacob was disappointed when he got the text from Bella telling him to meet her, Angela and Ben in the diner. He had been hoping that they would be alone. It meant putting off the difficult conversation he had been rehearsing for. It was a blow. But then again maybe she deserved a few more hours of peace. Bella had been through so much, and Jacob was pleased that she was socialising so soon again after the latest crisis. It proved how strong she really was. Jacob dressed in his best jeans and button down shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and ran a comb through his messy hair.

"Dad, I'm off to meet Bells now." He called to Billy.

"Okay, son." Billy replied. "Old Quil is coming over soon. I'm going to update him on the latest turn of events. I'm hoping he may have some answers."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. Out of all the elders Quil's grandfather was the most knowledgeable. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jake." Billy waved his son off. He didn't envy Jacob right now. He knew it was going to break his son's heart having to shatter Bella's fragile peace.

* * *

Jacob didn't get far. He had only just climbed into the VW Rabbit before Embry came running out of the trees and headed right in his direction. Jacob's heart sank. By the frantic expression on his friend's face, it could only mean more bad news. Embry had been watching Bella's house with Quil.

"Jake." Embry hailed him as soon as he laid eyes on his Alpha.

"What is it?" Jacob cut straight to the chase. "You were supposed to wait until I got to Forks before leaving Bella's house."

"Quil and Paul are still there." Embry interjected sharply. "Something happened and I thought it best to tell you right away."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Jacob apologised.

Embry was mollified by this quick apology. He understood the pressure that his best friend was under. They were all stressed, but it was worse for Jacob because he was the one who had to make the hard decisions, and it involved the girl he loved. Embry knew the depths of Jacob's adoration for Bella. In fact he envied his friend. He hoped one day to find a girl who he could love just as much. He quickly told Jacob about Victoria. How she had come out of nowhere and boldly headed right for the Swan house, even though she knew very well that he and Quil were there. She had taken a calculated risk and won. Quil had chased her right to the edge of the Swan's property, but had stalled at the last minute, shocked when Victoria had blatantly exposed herself and held a conversation with Charlie as if nothing was amiss.

"She may be a vamp but she has balls of steel." Embry couldn't help but admire her reckless courage.

"Quil should have taken her down even if Charlie saw him do it." Jacob snapped. He was incensed. Victoria could have killed Charlie. Bella's father had a lucky escape. "Do I have to supervise everything?" Jacob continued to rant. His heart was palpitating. The red head had been so close to Bella, who had only been in the house. "I should be able to rely on all of you to make the right choice when I'm not around to guide you."

"Well I think Quil did make the right choice." Embry refuted hotly. "You weren't there. The red head didn't seem to be acting with ill intent. I think she has some information. Quil ripping her head off wouldn't have helped would it, other than traumatising the police chief and probably Bella and her friend as well."

"Dammit, Em." Jacob wanted to hit something. His stress levels were through the roof.

Embry's expression softened. He understood Jacob's pain. "You can rely on us, Jake. I promise. You need to have faith that we've got your back."

"I know that, Em." Jacob admitted with a guilty smile. He hadn't meant to lose his temper at his best friend. He was angry at himself really. He felt like the ground was constantly shifting under him and that whatever he did, it was never enough. "I'm sorry."

"You're entitled to lose it once in a while, dude. Go and see Bella, Jake. Spend some quality time with your girl and blow off some steam." Embry punched Jacob hard on the shoulder. "The rest of us will watch Charlie and the res. It'll be fine."

"Thanks." Jacob said gratefully. He bumped fists with his friend before climbing into the car and setting off for Forks.

* * *

Bella felt uncomfortable as she watched the rising tension between Angela and her boyfriend. Jacob was late and Ben had been making snide remarks about him ever since. Angela was clearly embarrassed by his behaviour. She kept trying to shush him and darting Bella apologetic glances. So far, to keep the peace, Bella had kept her mouth clamped shut as she tried to ignore Ben's smart remarks. She had never seen this side to the guy before, and wondered if he was always this impatient and tetchy when things didn't go his way.

"Are you sure he's not bailed?" Ben complained sarcastically as he looked pointedly at his watch.

"Please, Ben." Angela tried to appease him.

"I'm getting bored. I could have been watching the game, but instead you dragged me here." Ben ignored Angela and drummed his fingers on the table.

"You are quite welcome to leave." Bella said coolly. She couldn't keep quiet any longer. How dare Ben speak to Angela like that? She didn't like the way that her friend was acting so cowed, as if frightened to say anything that would upset her boyfriend. Ben was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Not a bad idea. Come on Ange." Ben slid out of the booth, grabbing Angela's hand and yanking her up with him.

"Hey." Bella protested when she saw Angela wince in pain. Ben had twisted her wrist awkwardly. "Watch what you're doing."

"Bella, don't." Angela looked at her pleadingly. "I'm fine."

Vague images stirred in the back of Bella's mind. This scene was all too familiar. She saw herself in the canteen at school. Edward was holding her hand too tightly as he steered her away from her friends table. She could see them all watching her curiously as he exerted his control and deliberately kept her away from them. The image was so vivid that Bella knew it was an actual memory. She had acted so compliant, not putting up a fight at all. A lump lodged in her throat. Ben was trying to do the same to Angela now. It was sickening.

"Let go of her." She demanded, rising out of her seat.

Ben just shook his head in disgust. "I told you she's a freak. Why do you continue to hang out with her?" He snapped at Angela. "Come on. I'm done with this."

"Ben, please don't say such wicked things. You don't really mean that. I know you're just feeling tired." Angela said softly. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not arguing with you. Let's go." Ben yanked on her hand again.

Angela whimpered as his grip tightened. Bella's cheeks turned red as she opened her mouth to say something. But someone else got there first. A hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. The fingers bit into his skin and there was a loud crack. Ben cried out in agony and he instantly let go of Angela. "Now that's better." A female voice said pleasantly. "Now apologise to the lady."

Bella and Angela stared in shock at the stunning woman with vibrant red curly hair tumbling down her shoulders. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The other patrons turned to stare too, completely captivated by her beauty. Oddly she was wearing dark sunglasses. She was smiling serenely, acting as if she wasn't just about to break Ben's shoulder. "I said apologise." She continued in the same pleasant tone.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Ben gasped. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"That's better." The red head finally let go of his shoulder. "Now off you go, boy." She was still smiling.

Ben, breathing heavily, staggered out of the diner nursing his sore shoulder. Angela was in a state of shock and didn't make any attempt to follow her boyfriend. "My advice is to dump him. He's not worth your time." The red head said to Angela. "Why don't you run along to the bathroom and wash up. It will make you feel better."

In a daze Angela complied. The red head slipped into the booth gracefully and sat opposite Bella. She turned to look at the other customers and winked at them playfully. They quickly turned away, embarrassed to be caught staring. The red head returned her full attention to Bella. Her pleasant smile faded and her attractive face turned serious. "Do you remember me?" She asked Bella quietly.

"No." Bella said faintly as she finally recovered her voice.

"But you know what I am."

"Yes."

The red head sighed. "I was hoping you would have recovered your memories by now. It makes this all a lot harder." She frowned. "Well right now you are most likely thinking am I friend or foe."

"Something like that." Bella muttered. This was all too surreal. It was taking her a while to recover her wits. It was a strange conversation to be having with a vampire in the middle of a packed diner.

"Hopefully this will prove that I'm a friend." The red head rummaged in a bag she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a draw string bag and placed it in front of Bella. "Open it." She urged when Bella hesitated.

Bella swallowed thickly as she gingerly picked up the small bag and tugged it open. She upended the contents in her open palm. She emitted a small gasp at the gold wedding band and the tiny diamond engagement ring glinting in the weak light. "These are my mom's." She felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared at them. "Phil pawned them. How…how…"

"Let's just say I am very persuasive." The red head said sharply before Bella could finish. "He gave them up without a fight."

Bella raised her eyes and studied the red headed woman. "I know you."

"Yes."

"Let me see your eyes." Bella demanded. She needed more proof. Her head was aching with the enormity of it all.

The red head paused for a moment before complying. Slowly she slid the dark sunglasses down her nose, revealing her eyes. Bella didn't expect her own reaction. She shoved a balled fist into her mouth to stifle her cry. Tears dribbled down her cheeks. The red head's eyes were a deep, golden brown. "Victoria." She breathed. The cracks in the walls of her memory began to widen. "The night of the accident….you…."

Victoria nodded as she pushed her sunglasses back into place. She was tense now, upset. "Yes, I told you who I really was that night. I told you why I had so desperately been trying to get in contact with you. But you were surrounded by the Quileute shapeshifters and the damn Cullens. I couldn't get anywhere near you. I found out that James was one of Carlisle's henchmen. He was a dirty scoundrel. One of the worst vampires I've ever met. But he was useful until his twisted nature got in the way."

The walls surrounding her memories continued to crumble. Bella couldn't stop it now. She closed her eyes in vain, trying to suppress them. She didn't want to have to relive one of the worst nights of her life. "The other customers in the diner became background noise. "You were the one who killed him that night."

"Yes." Victoria's voice was full of pain. "I almost got there too late to save you. I was too late to save my…"

"Renee…my mother." Bella opened her eyes as it all continued to flood back to her. She continued to cry silent tears. Victoria's hands were curled into fists, her face a mask of pain. "Your d…." She stopped abruptly when the door to the diner was thrust open and Jacob walked in, his dark eyes alight with fire.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews everyone!**_

 **Chapter Forty One**

It was taking every ounce of Jacob's self-control not to wolf out in the middle of the diner. Victoria's sickeningly sweet scent drifted his way, just making it so much worse. Fine tremors rippled up his arms as he approached. He saw the red head studying him warily. Embry had been right, she had balls of steel to dare and approach Bella in the light of the day, and in a crowded restaurant. But then again maybe that had been the best way. Bella couldn't run. She was trapped in the booth with the wicked vampire. Jacob's gaze flicked to the girl he loved. Bella was looking right at him, she didn't appear frightened or distressed, but then Victoria was a cold one. She had probably been using her charms on Bella, trying to thrall her like the Cullens used to. Whatever twisted tale the red head had used to convince Bella she wasn't a threat was bullshit as far as he was concerned. He had heard the tail end of their conversation. The red head was wily he had to give her that.

"Jake, whatever you're thinking right now, you're wrong." Bella whispered as soon as he slid into the seat next to her. He put one strong muscled arm around her shoulders protectively. "Jake, did you even hear me?" She asked again. His whole attention was focused on Victoria. "Jake, listen to me."

"Bella is asking you a question, wolf boy." Victoria said coolly.

Jacob frowned, his gaze swivelling to Bella. She was tugging on his shirt, trying to gain his attention. "I don't know what story she has fed you, Bells. But it is all bullshit." He kept his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"It isn't." Bella felt frustrated tears well in her eyes. She was still grasping her mother's rings in her hand. She felt the cool metal bite into her skin. "She is not here to hurt me. She is here to help." Bella swallowed thickly as she opened her fingers and showed Jacob the rings. "She brought me these, they're Renee's rings. The one's Phil took and tried to pawn."

"Where did you get these?" Jacob demanded angrily as he glared at Victoria.

"I am going to leave now. I can see my presence here is only hyping you up. I will let Bella explain." Victoria rose from her seat gracefully. Her voice softened when she addressed Bella. "I will be in touch. Farewell for now."

Bella didn't have a chance to stop Victoria as she walked swiftly away. She stared after the departing vampire, stricken. "Why did you have to be so hostile?" She scolded Jacob bitterly.

Jacob hid his hurt. He knew that Bella was upset. He cupped her face in his warm hands. "She was trying to manipulate you, honey. By bringing you Renee's rings she was playing on your emotions."

Bella pushed his hands away from her face. "You don't understand." She snapped at him as tears dribbled down her cheeks. "Victoria was there the night of my accident."

Jacob stilled. "You remember what happened now." He asked cautiously.

"Not all of it." Bella gasped for breath. "But I remember her. She saved me. If it wasn't for her intervention I would be just like she is and not sitting here with you now."

Jacob felt like he had been punched in the gut. Just the thought of Bella being one of them made him want to vomit. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring her protests as he pulled her tightly to his chest. She struggled for a few seconds, still fighting her anger at him for making Victoria leave, but eventually she melted against him and sobbed quietly.

* * *

They had just dropped Angela off at home. Their conversation had been cut short when Bella's friend had returned from the bathroom. She was as tearful as Bella. He didn't understand why. There was no time for Bella to explain to him what had happened between Angela and Ben. The two girls had sat in the back of the VW Rabbit comforting each other while he drove. Now they were alone again at last, but Bella still wasn't talking to him. Jacob hated the tense silence. He wished he knew what was going on in her head. Was she still mad at him for making the red headed vamp leave? He wasn't going to apologise for that. He knew nothing about this Victoria, other than the fact she had been seen with the vicious male, James. Jacob assumed they were mates. Then after Bella's accident they seemed to just disappear. He thought they had moved on. Now this!

They were getting closer to La Push. Jacob had been driving around aimlessly for over an hour. He glanced at Bella again. She was staring at Renee's wedding and engagement ring that she had slipped on the fourth finger of her right hand. "Please don't be mad at me, Bells." He pleaded quietly. "I love you."

Bella swallowed thickly. "I know you do." She whispered. "And I'm not mad at you." She held up her right hand and showed him the rings. "You know what makes me believe everything that Victoria said to me. It wasn't just what I remember myself, but it's these rings. They aren't the ones that Phil gave to my mother." Bella lowered her hand and touched the rings reverently. "These are the ones that my dad gave to her. After all these years Renee still kept them, even after she remarried that rat. Victoria giving me these is significant. A mother knows her daughter, Jake. Victoria is Renee's real mother. She is my grandmother."

* * *

Jacob found a note from Billy telling him that he and Old Quil were meeting up with the other elders for an urgent meeting. He was glad that his father wasn't at home. It gave him and Bella a chance to talk in private. He was still reeling from her revelation about Victoria. Bella was totally convinced of it, but Jacob wasn't so sure. The red head could still be lying. He hadn't voiced his concerns aloud. Bella was still too fragile for that. He knew that she always hated being an only child. Renee and Charlie had been only children too. Charlie's parents had died when Bella was very young. Renee's adoptive parents had distanced themselves from their daughter years ago; she had fallen out with them because they disapproved of her hippy lifestyle. Renee had tried to reconcile with them when she married Charlie but they were unwilling to get involved with her again. They didn't attend the small wedding at the courthouse. Jacob believed this was why Bella was clinging to the hope that Victoria was telling her the truth. It meant that she was no longer just a family of two.

"There you go." Jacob passed Bella a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Bella took it and smiled gratefully. She wrapped her fingers around the mug and nursed it in her hands.

Jacob sat beside her, holding his own mug. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." Bella said honestly. She looked up at him from under her thick lashes. "I know that you still don't trust her."

Jacob nodded. She could read him so well. There was no use denying it. "I think we need to be careful."

Bella sighed and blew on her hot chocolate to cool it down. "I understand that." She took a cautious sip of her drink before continuing. "But I've trusted my instincts ever since I lost my memories. They haven't led me wrong so far. I remember that she saved me, Jake. I remember her telling me who she really was. She had been trying to talk to me for a long time but the Cullens and your pack stopped her getting close."

"Okay, honey." Jacob rubbed her lower back as tears welled in her eyes again. This was such a big deal for her. He was going to try and be open minded for her sake. "Can you recall much about your maternal grandmother?"

"Only the bit dad told me when we went to Florida for my mom's funeral." Bella put her mug down so she could wipe her eyes. She couldn't stop crying. Her emotions were all over the place. "We were going through her things and dad opened up a bit about mom." Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Jacob's broad shoulder. He put his arm around her comfortingly. "Renee was adopted as a baby after her mother died in childbirth. Nothing was known about her real father. She wasn't told that she was adopted until after she finished high school. Renee always had a difficult relationship with her adoptive parents. She was fun loving, creative and artistic, but could also be very flighty and inconsistent. Her adoptive parents were more staid, hardworking. They clashed constantly. Dad said that it was a relief to Renee finding out that she wasn't actually related to them. It prompted her to take off with her girlfriends to travel the length of the Pacific coast. It was on that trip she met dad."

It was a sad story. Jacob rested his cheek on Bella's hair. This was the most she had spoken about Renee since her mother had died. "We could do some digging around." He suggested.

"If it makes you feel better." Bella whispered disconsolately. "I don't need proof. Victoria is my grandmother. I just wish I could have asked her more questions."

"Bells, I know you're desperate for that connection, but we need to be cautious." Jacob warned her. "You have to ask yourself where she has been all these years."

"She probably didn't know where mom was." Bella refuted impatiently. "If you want proof then we'll find it. Mom was born in Downey, California in 1968. Dad may know more. I'm going to ask him."

"Okay, calm down." Jacob cupped the back of her head. She was starting to hyperventilate. "I'm here for you, Bells. You know that. I love you so much."

Bella quietened down. "I'm sorry. I just feel like everything is falling apart. My head is so full of things I don't understand. I know something bad happened the night of my accident but it's like my mind blocked out the worst of it. I just recall a few bits. I'm scared."

"We're gonna get the answers, Bells. I promise." Jacob vowed. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her sad eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Bella melted as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss that didn't dare much, but it was what she needed right now.

* * *

Carlisle was getting tired of people barging into his private office at the hospital. Another visit from the damn wolves wasn't unexpected. Their response to the latest turn of events was quicker than he would have anticipated though. He put his pen down, getting prepared to face Jacob Black down for a second time, but instead of the young Alpha, a beautiful woman with flowing red curls tumbling down her shoulders, marched into the room. Carlisle's eyes narrowed to slits as his nostrils flared. "Victoria." He spat.

"Always a pleasure, Doctor Cullen." Victoria drawled sarcastically as she took a chair and twisted it around so she could straddle it. She faced him head on, her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carlisle wasn't often unnerved, but seeing Victoria sitting so nonchalantly in front of him, had shaken him.

"Surprised to see me?" Victoria glanced around the spacious room. She took in the heavy oak desk, the metal filing cabinets full of patients' files. A silver photo frame adorned the desk with a picture of his perfect smiling family. Victoria scowled as she studied the photograph. There was his Stepford wife, gazing so adoringly at her husband. Pathetic! Victoria tore her eyes away from the photograph and rested instead on a padded leather examination table. She flinched. "I remember bleeding out on one of those."

Carlisle followed the direction of her gaze. He had regained his composure quickly. "I assure you it's not the same one. I had such high hopes for you. But you turned out to be my biggest failure." His voice was like steel. "What do you want, Victoria?"

"You sicken me." Victoria said in disgust. Her eyes flicked to the photo again. She picked out Edward and her eyes darkened. Like a cat she rose out of her chair and sprang at Carlisle. He was taken by surprise by her sudden attack and didn't have time to defend himself. He crashed against the far wall, cracking the plaster. Victoria had his perfectly coiffed hair in tight grip. She jerked his head back, forcing him to look her right in the eyes. "You stay away from Bella. Do you understand?"

Carlisle recovered quickly. In a blink of an eye he had Victoria pinned against the wall, with his arm lodged against her throat. "I am stronger then you. You have tested my patience for far too long. Your gift for evasion won't help you now, Victoria. I think this is what we call check mate." He began to pull viciously on her hair. A crack appeared at the base of Victoria's neck.

Suddenly her boot kicked out and hit him right in the groin. Carlisle jack knifed and released her. Victoria somersaulted over his head and landed lightly on her feet. Her vibrant red curls snaked around her face like a satin curtain. "A little trick I learned from James." She seethed. "Don't think you can outwit me, Doctor Cullen. I won't let you hurt my family again. I will bring you down. I will not let you do to Bella what you did to me."

Carlisle swept gracefully to his feet. He readjusted his tie and smoothed down his hair. "You stupid fool." He smiled at Victoria indulgently like a wayward child. "You're too late for that. Already I am chipping away at those Bella loves. Soon she will come to me willingly just like all the others, just like you did in the beginning. She will be my biggest prize."

"What have you done?" Victoria asked in horror.

"The investigation into Renee's supposed accident has come to an end. Right about now Charlie Swan is being arrested for manslaughter. New evidence came to light showing that her car was run off the road deliberately." Carlisle sat down in his swivel chair and placed his fingers together. His smile broadened. "We all know that the former police chief is emotionally unstable. He has already been suspended from duty. Now the final piece of the puzzle has slotted into place. First her mother, then her father…one by one they fall."

"You'll pay for this." Victoria snarled. "I'll make you pay."

"I have powerful allies, Victoria. Do not threaten me." Carlisle warned her.

Victoria didn't respond further. She flew out of the room, slamming the door so violently she left a crack in the ceiling.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Two**

"Everything in my life is so out of control right now." Bella's brown eyes shone with sadness. She looked at Jacob, reaching up to stroke his face with gentle fingers. "You are the only thing that feels real to me. This, what happens between us, I can control."

"I love you, Bells." Jacob said earnestly.

Bella smiled. "And I love you, too."

"I wish I could make it all better." Jacob continued as he cupped his hand over hers.

"The power of wishful thinking, huh." Bella brought Jacob's face closer to hers so they were on the same level.

Jacob ran his hand down her back, across her ass and down one of her thighs before running his fingers up the other one. His touch sent pleasurable tingles through Bella's body. Jacob watched her for a moment, gauging her reaction. He bent his head and kissed her shoulder, before moving down lower and trailing kisses across her back and hips.

Bella straddled him, putting her forearms near head his and leaning down so their faces were almost touching. "I don't think you realise the way you make me feel." She breathed.

"Same here." Jacob smiled languidly. He ran his hands up and down her back, leaving a trail of delicious warmth behind. "Can I kiss you?" His gaze flicked down to her lips before returning to her eyes.

Bella crashed her lips to his. Jacob's arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her closer, one of his hands tangled in her hair. He sucked on her bottom lip slowly and Bella opened her mouth eagerly. He slipped his tongue in, massaging hers passionately. Bella moaned breathily. Kissing Jacob got better and better each time. All her nerve endings were on fire. She craved his touch, it was like an addiction. She was burning with the need for him to touch her, but she was also hyper aware that Billy could come back at any second. She pulled back after a few minutes, they were both breathing hard. Jacob continued to run his hands slowly down her body from the top of her head to her waist and back up again. He looked at her lovingly and smiled tenderly. Bella's heart felt full of love for him.

Jacob gripped her ass and squeezed gently. Bella was getting distracted by his skillful hands. She shook her head to clear away her lustful thoughts. She had to stay focused. She kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back and rolled so she was lying underneath him. He kissed down her neck, nibbling gently on her sensitive skin and making her moan breathlessly. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. Jacob trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jacob smiled as he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob smoothed her hair away from her face. Bella held him tightly as she pressed light kisses all over his handsome face, before finally kissing him on his perfect mouth.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She was splayed across Jacob's body. One heavy arm anchored her to his chest. "Jake." She mumbled.

"Don' wanna." Jacob held her tighter when she tried to move.

Bella laughed as she tapped his chest. "Jake, I need to get my phone."

Jacob mumbled something under his breath as he finally relaxed his tight grip. Bella slid off his hot body and onto the floor. Her cell was in her jacket pocket. It stopped ringing before she reached it. "Damn." She muttered. She glanced at the screen. It was Charlie.

"Come back here." Jacob was holding his arms out toward her, an inviting grin on his face. "It's cold here without you."

"You never get cold." Bella teased him.

"Lonely then." Jacob pouted adorably.

Jeez, he was too irresistible. Bella glanced at her cell again, then back at Jacob. It was a no brainer. Another half an hour wouldn't hurt. She'd call her dad back later. She abandoned her phone and sought Jacob's warmth again as she nestled against his hot body.

* * *

Victoria watched from a safe distance as Charlie Swan was loaded into the back of the police cruiser. She could hear his dog barking furiously in the house. The two arresting officers looked very uncomfortable. Victoria guessed they must be some of Charlie's colleagues. She looked at Bella's father through the passenger window. Charlie looked shell shocked. The news was taking a while to sink in. It must be like his worst nightmare, being accused of killing the woman he loved. Thinking about her daughter hurt. She had never gotten a chance to really know the woman she had become. Victoria tried to focus. The dog was still making an infernal racket. She saw the front door shudder; the animal was so incensed he was trying to break the door down. The two cops spoke together quietly before climbing into the cruiser and driving away.

The dog pounded against the front door again. Victoria heard it whimper. She paused, assessing the situation. She had been intending to follow the police cruiser but the dog was presenting a problem. It was causing too much of a ruckus. Victoria tied her long red hair into a loose ponytail and darted toward the house. Her form blurred as she rushed around the side of the house. The dog's barks were getting louder and louder. She winced as the loud noise rang in her ears. It took her one second to break the downstairs window and climb swiftly inside. Her feet hit the floor soundlessly but the dog knew that an intruder was in the house. He stopped trying to break the door down in his efforts to reach Charlie, and instead braced himself to confront the intruder.

Victoria glared at the huge Alsatian. His eyes gleamed ferociously as he circled her. She ducked down, but still maintained her distance. His ears went flat to his head and he growled. Victoria clicked her tongue. The dog laid flat on the ground, but his body was still tense, taut like an arrow and ready to spring. "What are you?" Victoria said aloud. "Or more to the point who are you." She stared directly into the animal's intelligent brown eyes. She knew this was no ordinary dog.

The dog growled again, the muscles along his body rippled. "Charlie is in trouble. I have no way of contacting your mistress. Go find her. Go." Victoria ordered him. She rushed to the front door and opened it. Seconds later she felt the dog brush past her legs as he darted outside and disappeared.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to focus and keep a cool head as he was read the list of charges against him. New evidence had come to light, proving that Renee's car had deliberately been run off the road. A witness had come forward, testifying that his cruiser had been seen on the same road just a moment before. Tire tracks found at the scene matched his.

"This is all bullshit." He protested. "Nothing was found at the scene. This is a plant."

The detectives, who had been brought in from another state, read him his rights. He was put in a holding cell until they were ready to interview him. It was like a bad dream. Charlie knew the procedure. He was given his one phone call. He tried to contact Bella, but she didn't answer her phone. He began to panic, worried why she wasn't answering. The cell door clanged behind him. He was trapped.

"This is a set up." He cried. "A damn set up."

There was no reply.

* * *

It was easy to evade the cops in the station. Victoria smiled to herself as she darted right past them. She moved so fast that their eyes would never have detected her movement. She followed Charlie's scent directly to the holding cells. She was mindful of the cameras and quickly broke each one as she passed. If she hurried they would think it was a technical fault. By the time they reached the cells she would be gone, and Charlie with her. The locking mechanism fell apart under her hands and Charlie's cell door swung open. He gaped in surprise when he saw her. "You."

Victoria put a finger to her lips. Charlie didn't have time to respond further as she grabbed him in her hard arms and flew out of the police station, with the cops completely unaware that she had ever been there.

* * *

"Is that Max?" Bella raised her head. Her silky hair tumbled around her shoulders as she looked blearily toward the window. The frantic barking continued outside.

Jacob was on full alert now. He lifted Bella up off his body and placed her gently on the bed. "Stay here." He told her before yanking on his shorts and hurrying from the room.

Bella sat up on the bed, pulling her shirt closer around her. It was cold without Jacob's supernatural heat to warm her. She shifted toward the window and peered outside. It was Max. She could see him in the distance. He was bounding toward the house. Bella heard the front door bang as Jacob ran outside to meet him. Max leapt at Jacob as soon as he saw him. He frantically licked his face, standing on his hind legs and whining. It took a moment for Jacob to calm him down. Bella couldn't hear what Jacob was saying. There didn't seem to be any immediate danger but it worried her why Max was there, alone. There was no sign of Charlie. This couldn't be good news. Her heart sank in her chest as she remembered the phone call. Why hadn't she rung her father back? She should never have ignored the call.

Climbing hastily off the bed Bella grabbed her cell and quickly placed a call to Charlie. It went straight to voice mail. She tried again and again. But each time there was no answer. Jacob and Max came into the house. As soon as Max saw his mistress he ran to greet her. His tail wagged furiously and he gazed at her with his soulful brown eyes. Bella bent down and grabbed his face between her shaking hands. "What's happened, Maxie?" She begged. "Where's Charlie?"

Max couldn't answer. He whined and nuzzled against Bella's hand. Bella looked up at Jacob. He looked back at her, his expression strained. "What's wrong?" She pleaded.

"I can smell Victoria on him." Jacob said thickly. He raised his hand, a tendril of red hair clasped between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry, Bells. When she left us she must have gone straight to your house and Charlie. She was lying to us all along."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Three**

It was the first argument they'd had since getting together. Bella was angry that Jacob was just jumping to conclusions about Victoria. And Jacob was frustrated that she was taking everything that the red headed vamp had told her at face value.

"She is a part of my family." Bella was close to tears. "She would never hurt my dad. She saved me. She tried to save mom."

"Bells, I know you are desperate to believe that she is one of the good guys. But at the end of the day Victoria is a vampire. She has her own agenda. I don't know what it is yet, but I don't trust her."

"You said you would try and understand." Bella yelled at him. "But you're being judgemental. You don't know the whole story. Max came to me for a reason. If she wanted to harm my dad she could have harmed Max but she didn't. My instincts are telling me to trust her."

"Do you really want to risk Charlie's welfare on gut feelings, Bells? Do you?" Jacob implored. He took a deep breath and walked away a few paces. Bella was openly crying now and it was tearing at his heart. He hated being the one to hurt her, but she didn't grasp the position he was in. He loved her more than life itself, but he was a protector. She kept saying she trusted her instincts; well he was doing the same. "We're going around in circles, Bells." He said eventually. "I can't let this rest. I'm going to gather the pack together and go hunt Victoria down."

"No…" Bella was horrified. She tried to reach for Jacob but he sidestepped her.

"Stay in the house, Bells." Jacob couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew if he did he would come undone. He looked at Max instead. "Stay with her, wolf." He took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, honey." He said to Bella before running off toward the trees.

* * *

"Nice of you to keep us in the loop." Sam complained sarcastically when he learned about the latest turn of events. "You can't keep something as explosive as this to yourself."

"I had my reasons." Jacob snapped. Uley was getting on his last nerve. It was obvious to everyone that Sam was regretting stepping down as Alpha so easily. He was questioning everything.

"Maybe you should have listened to Bella." Leah sniped. She was taking Bella's side on purpose. Jacob knew it wasn't out of sisterly solidarity. She just wanted to piss him and Sam off by taking the opposite view. "You are leading us on a wild goose chase."

"If you have nothing constructive to say then both of you stay silent." Jacob commanded. He hadn't intended to issue an Alpha order on them, but their petty bickering was destroying his focus. He didn't want the pack mind clogged up with petty arguments. That could come later when Charlie was found and Victoria captured.

Jacob led his pack around the outskirts of the Swan's property. They spread out as they searched for any sustainable scent trail from Victoria. She seemed to have gone around in circles. It was very frustrating. Jacob still wasn't questioning why wolf had come straight to the res seeking Bella instead of protecting Charlie. That was unusual behaviour for him. His prejudice was blinding him to the truth.

* * *

Jacob had left young Seth to guard Bella. She sat on the front porch, with Max lying at her feet. Occasionally she caught glimpses of Seth's sandy fur as he patrolled up and down within the tree line. She was still angry with Jacob and felt helpless to do anything about it. Half of her wanted to run off and try and search for Victoria herself, but she knew deep down that would make things much worse. She had tried calling Charlie's cell again but there was still no answer. She was getting desperately worried. But still she wouldn't believe that Victoria was the enemy.

"What happened, Maxie?" Bella whispered as she leaned down to stroke him between the ears. "Where's Charlie?"

Max whined as he looked up into her sad eyes. He nuzzled her hand, his ears twisting back and forth. Bella sighed as she fought back more tears. She wished she could read his mind. Her attention was caught when she heard the sound of a vehicle coming down the dirt track leading to the Black's house. At once Max was on full alert. His eyes hardened and he stood in front of Bella protectively. It took a moment before the vehicle came into view. Max immediately relaxed his tense stance when he saw Billy Black in the truck along with Old Quil. But it was the man driving the truck that really caught their attention. It was Charlie Swan.

* * *

Jacob and his pack backtracked along Victoria's meandering path. The red head's trail had led them all the way to Fork's police station which was puzzling in itself, and then they had picked it up again heading right back into the depths of the forest. But this time Charlie Swan's scent was intermingled with hers. None of this made sense. It was obvious now that Victoria hadn't kidnapped Bella's father in his own home, but instead had yanked him right out of a building infested with cops. What the hell was going on? Jacob finally began to question his former assumptions. The pack didn't hang around the police station for long. The occupants were clearly agitated. Something big was going down.

"What now?" Jared asked Jacob.

"We keep following the red head's trail…." Jacob stopped when Seth's frantic voice boomed through the pack mind link. He was talking so fast they were all having trouble understanding him. "Take a breath, Seth. Slow down."

"He's here." Seth puffed. "Charlie Swan is right here."

Through the young shifter's eyes the whole pack caught a glimpse of a grim faced Charlie striding toward the Black's redwood house. He looked extremely dishevelled. Billy Black was following close behind him, along with Old Quil.

"Stay on guard, Seth." Jacob ordered. His head was reeling. Somehow Charlie had escaped Victoria's clutches and found his way to Billy. "We're heading back to the res."

* * *

The first thing that Charlie did when he saw his daughter was stride right up to her and pull her into a tight hug. Bella was so shocked at his unexpected appearance that she forgot to breathe. Max was running around them in circles barking enthusiastically. Billy steered his chair up the ramp. Max ran to him, rising on his hind legs as he greeted the Quileute chief. Billy's strained face relaxed into a smile as he stroked Max between the ears. "You did good wolf."

"Wolf." Charlie muttered. He finally let go of Bella and turned to glare at his friend.

Bella drew in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe it. Charlie was here, safe and well. She had been right all along. Her face broke out into a relieved smile, but it faltered when she saw the angry look on her father's face. "Dad?" She questioned nervously. "Are you alright?"

"That depends on your definition of alright." Charlie said harshly.

"Before you blow a gasket let's go inside." Billy interjected quickly. He wheeled his chair past Charlie and disappeared inside the house. Max bounded in after him. Old Quil nodded at Bella and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly as he followed Billy inside.

* * *

" _Fucking vampires."_ Charlie roared. His face was red with fury. He was pacing up and down the Black's tiny front room like a caged animal.

Bella didn't hear Billy's response, it was inaudible. She turned to look at Old Quil. The elder had guided her into the kitchen and closed the door on the two angry men. "This is between them." He told her huskily.

"But shouldn't I explain. Dad shouldn't be angry at Billy. This is…." Bella tried to protest.

"You cannot interfere. Your father's anger is justified. He feels betrayed right now. It's understandable. He has been lied to for years. Let them thrash it out. Billy can handle himself." Old Quil didn't seem concerned at all. He had helped himself to some fruit and was sitting comfortably at the kitchen table biting into an apple.

"But aren't you worried?" Bella questioned anxiously.

"Nope." Old Quil sat back and pushed his baseball hat further up his brow. He scratched his forehead before adjusting the hat again.

Bella sank down into one of the spare chairs. Max immediately placed his head on her lap. Bella stroked him between the ears absently. Her emotions were flip flopping all over the place. She couldn't understand why the elder was being so calm. This was momentous. Charlie had finally found out the truth and she was expected to just sit here and let him rip Billy a new one. She felt like a coward. There were so many questions. What had happened between him and Victoria? How had he come into contact with Billy and Old Quil?

"You have the most expressive face I have ever seen." Old Quil's statement startled Bella. "You have got to stop stressing about things you cannot change." He continued with a small smile. "Do you want to know the secret of a long life?"

"What?" Bella blinked in confusion.

"Things happen for a reason. Getting yourself all worked up won't change things. Just kick back and relax. That's always been my motto. That's why I'm still here and not six feet under." Old Quil laughed at her startled expression.

The row next door had reached a crescendo. Bella wanted to cover her ears. It was horrible hearing Charlie and Billy arguing so heatedly. She was overwrought and wanted to cry, but felt embarrassed with the elder sitting nearby. Bella wiped her face with the back of her hand and focused on Max instead. Unlike her he didn't seem affected at all by the loud voices. He was such a sensitive dog that she was surprised.

Old Quil finished eating his apple and sat forward in his chair. "Your dad and Billy have been friends for a very long time. Please don't worry about them."

Bella nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. She bit down on her lower lip before raising her eyes to meet the old man's. "How did you find my dad?"

Old Quil sighed. "I know you have a lot of questions, my dear. But I'd rather not say anything until young Jake gets here."

"Jake." Bella gasped. "He's still out there thinking that Victoria has got my dad. We have to stop him."

"Seth would have told him already. I expect he's on his way back about now." Old Quil assured her.

Bella licked her lips to moisten them. Her throat felt so dry. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten something. "You didn't seem surprised when I mentioned Victoria. Did you see her with my dad? Did you…"

"All in good time, Bella." The elder interrupted her. "There is much to discuss, but right now I want you to try and relax for the moment."

Bella felt defeated. She wasn't going to get any information out of the old man. She huffed in frustration. "I'm going to make a drink. Do you want one?" She offered.

"I would love a coffee." Old Quil agreed.

Bella got up and headed for the stove. Max followed her. Bella filled a bowl of water for him and placed it on the floor. Max began to lap up the cold liquid thirstily. Seeing him do something so ordinary relaxed Bella. She made some coffee for all of them, including Billy and Charlie. Their voices were quieter now. She hoped the worst of their confrontation had passed. While they continued to talk she automatically began to make something to eat. When Jacob and his pack returned they would be hungry. Cooking would focus her attention away from her worries while she waited for him to come home.

* * *

Victoria staked out the Cullens mansion. She sneered at the opulent building. It screamed ostentatiousness and was so Carlisle. He always did like the finer things in life. She saw the expensive cars arrayed on the gravel driveway. All of the family were at home. Victoria's body quivered with tension and suppressed anger. She was replaying her confrontation with Carlisle in his office.

" _First her mother, then her father…one by one they fall." Carlisle's sarcastic voice resounded in her head._

"She was my daughter." Victoria said bitterly. Her golden eyes gleamed with fury. "I promised you I'd make you pay." She continued coldly. She flicked the lighter over and over in her hand. On, off, on, off. The flame burst into life once again. In her other hand she held a gas canister. "This is for Renee." She vowed. Slowly she began to creep toward the mansion.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Four**

Jacob's reunion with Bella was bittersweet. He was full of apologies. He admitted he had been wrong and should have trusted her more. His head was swimming with the enormity of the situation when he found out about Charlie's arrest and Victoria's subsequent rescue of him. Everything felt so out of control. "I want to fix things but I just can't."

"I know." Bella put her fingers over his lips to quieten him. She wasn't angry anymore, just tired and emotionally drained like everybody else. "I'm sorry too. I know you are under an enormous amount of pressure."

"It's no excuse. I made the wrong call." Jacob was full of self-blame. He was beginning to question his ability to lead the pack, especially after Sam's earlier comments.

"I don't think there was any right call in this situation. None of us knew all the facts." Bella sighed as she slipped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes. It felt good to hold her again. They stayed silent for a few moments just enjoying being together. "Come on." Bella pulled away from him reluctantly. "I've made something to eat. The others are already in there ploughing their way through the food." A glimmer of a smile crossed her pretty face. "I've put some aside for you."

Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and squeezed her gently. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too." Bella replied as they went to join the others.

* * *

All the food was eaten and the dishes cleared away. The pack had dispersed, apart from Sam and Jared, who remained behind. The others spread out around the reservation to begin another patrol. The situation was tense. Jacob wanted no more surprises. He was in conference now with his father, Billy and Old Quil. Sam and Jared joined them. Bella had gone outside with Charlie. They hadn't really had a chance to talk and this was the perfect opportunity. Charlie had calmed down now he was apprised of the situation. That didn't mean he wasn't harboring some resentment toward Billy, but they were through the worst. Now he just wanted to spend time with his only daughter and try to understand the truth of the situation from her point of view.

"I was at Quil's when I got the call from Charlie telling me he needed picking up." Billy told Jacob and the others. "He didn't say much on the phone, just said that we needed to get him right away. Quil drove." Billy glanced pointedly at the elder. Old Quil just smiled, shrugging. Everyone knew what a shitty driver he was. It had been a risk letting him behind the wheel, but Billy had hardly been in a position to protest. It wasn't like he could drive. Thankfully they had reached Charlie without incident, but that didn't mean the journey hadn't been harrowing. Billy had to remind Old Quil to keep his eyes on the road as his mind had a tendency to wander. "You can imagine my shock when I found Charlie with the cold one."

"The red head may have broken Charlie out of prison but it could be a ruse. She might have done it purely to gain our trust." Sam interjected before Billy could continue.

"I think she's proved that she can be trusted now." Jacob said irritably. "I admit I had my doubts but not anymore."

"Is that because she shares a connection with Bella and you don't want to upset her again." Sam retorted. "You can't let your emotional ties get in the way."

"Don't question my authority again, Sam." Jacob warned him heatedly. "I'm getting tired of your attempts to undermine me. You are not in charge anymore."

"Well maybe I should be." Sam finally revealed his true intentions.

Jacob was incensed. But before he could respond Old Quil intervened. "This is exactly what Carlisle Cullen wants, everyone at each other's throats." He shook his head in disbelief. He looked pointedly at Sam. "You will never be in charge again so get over it." He ignored Uley's scowl and directed his attention to Jacob. "You are letting him get under your skin. Tell him to shut up or ship out. Easy." He lifted his baseball cap off his head, which seemed to be a permanent fixture, and scratched his forehead. "You young un's really love drama, don't you."

The elder had taken the wind out of their sails. Billy hid his amusement as he looked at Jacob and Sam's dumbfounded expressions. In his own inimitable way Old Quil had defused the argument before it had a chance to ignite. "Well now that's dealt with perhaps we can return to the matter at hand. Where do we go from here?"

"I want to speak to Victoria properly. We need to find out everything she knows. She was there the night of Bella's supposed accident. Bells' memories are still grainy. Carlisle clearly has his own agenda. He is trying to isolate Bella from everyone she loves." Jacob looked around the group, waiting for any of them to protest. But they didn't. Jacob relaxed. "Dad, did she give you any idea of how we can contact her."

Billy nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He passed it to Jacob. Scrawled across it in fancy writing was a cell phone number. "She said we could use this to call her but she did insist that we didn't try today. There were some loose ends she needed to tie up. She advised that we all stay close to home for the rest of the day. That was all we got out of her before she fled."

"That's cryptic." Jacob mused as he stared at the number. Victoria was up to something, but what?

* * *

"I was enthralled by them. I can't explain it any better than that." Bella twisted her hands in her lap. Max lay at her feet, lending his silent support. "They were doing the same to mom I think. They were using their charms to manipulate her. I see it now…but I didn't see it then. Losing my memories saved me in a way."

Charlie cleared his throat. There was so much he had to get his head around. Vampires, werewolves…they were the stuff of nightmares. But they were real. He was surrounded by the supernatural. So many odd things had happened over the years, things he had tried to explain away rationally, like the hiker deaths for instance. Bile rose in his throat as he recalled their cold bloated corpses. Carlisle Cullen had been the one who examined them; he had blamed their deaths on an animal attack, possibly bears. Carlisle was a respected physician. He had trusted him. Bella said she had been enthralled by him and his family. Well he had been no better. Anyone who had come into contact with the vamp doctor was the same. He may have trusted Carlisle but his son was another matter. Ever since Edward Cullen had gotten his hooks into Bella he had felt ambivalent about him. He had been forced to stand back and watch as the creep pushed all of his daughter's friends away, isolated her from all those she cared about. He had done it all so subtly, hiding behind his ultra-polite veneer. Charlie had questioned his hold on Bella, but not enough. He had been so scared of losing her again, that he had held back. In doing so he had let her down badly. He was her father and should have protected her. Instead Billy and his kid had been doing it for him. The last remnants of his anger toward his best friend faded away and he put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Bells. This is my fault. I'm your dad. I should have been the one to keep you safe. I just didn't want to see what was right in front of me. I'm a blind old fool." Charlie rarely cried, but he cried now. Tears of regret pooled in his eyes and dribbled through his fingers. "You got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you. I let your mom down…she…Ren..I…" His whole body shuddered.

"Dad, no." Bella couldn't bear it. He shouldn't be feeling guilty. "There was nothing you could have done. Carlisle Cullen is a skilled manipulator. He's had centuries to hone his skills. He fooled everyone he came into contact with. Edward leaned from the best. We're human, we didn't stand a chance." She got up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. Max whined as Bella's distress communicated itself to him.

"It's taken me a long time to forgive myself, dad." Bella continued sadly. She rested her cheek on top of Charlie's hair. "You need to forgive yourself. We are the victims here. The Cullens deceived us all."

Charlie shuddered again as he tried to get his emotions under control. He raised his tear streaked face and gazed at his daughter. She sounded so grown up suddenly. Soon she would be eighteen, but she had already been through more in her short lifetime then most would their whole lives. "I'm gonna protect you, kiddo." Charlie vowed. "I promise."

"We'll protect each other." Bella replied softly as she felt her father's arms embrace her.

* * *

Victoria reached the outskirts of the Cullens property without incident. She gripped the lighter in her fist. She was tense, wary. Raising her head she sniffed the air warily. Everything was quiet, too quiet. It was like even the trees were holding their breath. She crept forward, ducking down when the foliage began to thin in front of her. The mansion was flooded with light. It beamed out of the long windows, illuminating the gravel drive. That was odd. The Cullens were vampires. They didn't need lights to see in the dark. Victoria suspected a trap. She was right.

"You stupid, stupid girl." Carlisle Cullen melted out of the darkness. He had chosen his hiding place well. The light breeze was blowing in the opposite direction to Victoria, masking his presence from her. He wasn't alone. Out of the shadows stepped Alice and Edward. "Did you forget that Alice is a seer? We knew your plan as soon as you made it." His sarcastic gaze drifted to the gas canister Victoria was grasping in her other hand. "You were going to set fire to my house. I really thought you would have thought up a better plan then that tired old premise."

Victoria forced her expression to remain neutral. She had to be careful. Edward could read her every thought. Alice would see the outcome of every decision. She watched Carlisle stalk her like a cat circling its prey. Edward and Alice took their cues from him. He drew closer and closer, forcing Victoria to spin around constantly in order to keep him in her line of sight.

"I brought you into this world, child." Carlisle sounded regretful, but Victoria wasn't fooled by his smarmy act. He was always theatrical. He should have been on the stage. This was all for Edward and Alice's benefit. The brainwashed duo couldn't see the wood for the trees. "It saddens me that I am going to have to be the one who helps you leave it. But you give me no choice."

"She broke Chief Swan out of prison." Edward said suddenly. He had filched that information from Victoria's mind. That had been deliberate on her part. "He's on the res with Bella. What do we do?" Edward's face was an agony of indecision.

"Only you would have done something so reckless." Carlisle sneered. "It's no matter." He said dismissively to Edward. "He will be found soon enough. You wasted your time, my dear." He returned his attention to Victoria. He paced closer and closer.

"She has not changed her intentions." Alice was like a small bat hovering in the shadows.

"I didn't expect someone of such limited intelligence to do otherwise." Carlisle was inches from Victoria's face now. "You two go back inside the house."

"No." Edward protested. "I want to know what false lies she has told Bella. I only need a few more minutes to read her thoughts properly."

"I said go back inside." Carlisle commanded haughtily.

Edward's lips thinned. It seemed the spoilt little prince wasn't used to his mentor speaking to him in that tone. Alice whispered something comforting to her adopted sibling. Edward frowned, but eventually complied with Carlisle's request, leaving him alone with Victoria.

"You can't outwit me, Victoria." Carlisle's cold lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. He was tantalisingly close. Victoria tensed as she quickly flicked on the lighter and pushed it in his face. The small flame flickered between them as Carlisle jerked away from her. His eyes darkened as they penetrated hers. "I would have shown you mercy. Your end would have been swift and painless…but not now."

Victoria knew her end was coming. She couldn't fight Carlisle. He was physically stronger. He would overwhelm her within seconds. Now was the time to play her trump card. She held the lighter aloft; the small flame flickered again, and then died completely. She smiled triumphantly. "This is end game, Carlisle. You underestimated me. You underestimated all of us. I'm not working alone." She laughed at the dawning realisation on his face. "This is for Renee…."

The mansion exploded into flames causing a ripple effect. Bricks and mortar sailed through the air. Glass shattered. Debris rained down on Carlisle and Victoria as they were pushed to the ground by the backdraft. The surrounding trees were set alight. The flames licked at the living wood. A loud scream erupted from Carlisle's throat as he stared at the devastation in front of him. He grabbed Victoria and wrestled her to the ground. His eyes were alight with madness. He shoved her face in the dirt.

"WHO BETRAYED ME? WHO?" He roared.

"It's all over, Carlisle. You are finished." Victoria spat. She felt his grip tighten. She cried in pain as he tore her apart with his bare hands.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Five**

 **Six weeks later;**

 _(Aerial shot of the Cullens burnt out mansion, followed by close up of female reporter)_

"Still no arrests have been made or any suspects named regarding the vicious arson attack on the Cullen property which you see behind me. Respected local physician Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his family were purportedly all inside the building when the attack took place, but tragically no remains were ever found due to the intense heat from the fire."

 _(Photograph of Carlisle Cullen taken from a black tie event he attended pops up in the corner of the screen)_

"Initially local police Chief, Charles Swan, was implicated but was sensationally cleared when a number of independent witnesses placed him at another location a few miles away from the scene."

 _(Photograph of Charlie Swan replaces Carlisle's on screen)_

"Charles Swan was previously a suspect in another case regarding the tragic circumstances surrounding his ex-wife's death. Initially a witness came forward weeks after Renee Dwyer lost her life, alleging that Charles Swan had been seen on the same stretch of road moments before, but now that same witness refutes ever seeing him. All charges have been dropped against Chief Swan due to lack of evidence. After being suspended from work on medical grounds he was recently reinstated in his old post, but we have it on good authority that he has refused the offer. We did try to get an interview with him but he declined to comment."

 _(Another aerial shot of the ruined mansion appears on screen)_

"The police themselves have come under intense scrutiny over the last six weeks since both tragedies occurred. Their handling of both cases are being thoroughly investigated, especially the odd circumstances surrounding Charles Swan's escape from a holding cell after his initial arrest. I can confirm that the rumours circulating about Doctor Carlisle Cullen's alleged links to the mafia have been strongly refuted by the authorities. So, six weeks after such a tragic loss of life, the sleepy town of Forks still cannot rest easy in their beds."

 _(End of report)_

* * *

"Bullshit." Billy swore as he switched off the television.

The local news station was like a dog with a bone. Nothing so epic had happened in the area for years. They were running a daily update on the investigation into the arson attack on the Cullens property. Charlie's face was splashed on their news coverage day after day. He had practically gone into hiding because of it. Unfortunately some of the bigger networks had begun to pick up on the story too. The Cullens were a photogenic family. The media loved that. The problem was it was drawing too much attention to the area. The Cullens backgrounds were being looked into. The Swans had been drawn into the mess despite themselves. Bella was constantly hounded once the press got wind that she had dated the golden boy of the family, Edward Cullen.

The front door opened, drawing Billy's mind away from his bitter thoughts. Jacob walked in looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had been patrolling all night along with his brothers. Unlike the press and the police they knew that Carlisle Cullen was very much alive. As for the others, they weren't too sure. The vamp doctor's scent trail was all over the place. It had taken a while for the wolves to scout around the area. The constant police presence and the media prevented them from doing a thorough search. But they had garnered enough clues to confirm that Victoria had been behind the arson attack and that she was most likely dead as a result. Her scent was intermingled with Carlisle's, but unlike him, they had found traces of her remains that hadn't been disposed of properly. It seemed that Carlisle was forced to vacate the area before he had a chance to clear up after himself.

Breaking the news to Bella about Victoria's tragic end had been the worst thing Jacob ever had to do. Still grieving for Renee and trying to cope with the aftereffects of her prolonged amnesia, Bella was in a very fragile state emotionally. With the constant press intrusion, Charlie's depression on the loss of his job and his private life being scrutinised, the Swans were on the edge.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Billy offered as he watched Jacob slump onto the old couch and close his eyes tiredly. "How was it?"

"Tense." Jacob sighed and opened his eyes again. He ran his fingers through his hair restlessly.

"And Bella?" Billy knew that his son would have made sure to check on his girlfriend multiple times during the night.

"Not great." Jacob rubbed a hand over his face. "She caught Charlie drinking again. She's so stressed about him that she's not focusing on herself." He couldn't hide his frustration at Bella's father. He knew that Charlie was going through a tough time, but so was his daughter. He needed to pull himself together.

"I'll talk to him again." Billy promised.

"You've already tried." Jacob reminded him. "He's not listening."

"I know the chief. It's time I got tough with him." Billy's expression darkened. "Charlie broods when he can't cope. He retreats into himself. I have to force him to pull his head out of his ass."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We're due a fishing trip." Billy began.

"No, dad." Jacob interrupted him. "I can't spare anyone to keep tabs on you while you go off into the wilds."

"We won't go far." Billy assured him. "Charlie needs this. Bella needs a break from the pressure. It's the best way. Bella can stay here with you while we're gone. That's one less wolf on patrol watching the Swan house in Forks." He wheedled.

"Ugh, alright." Jacob caved in. He knew Billy was dangling the temptation of Bella being under the same roof as him night after night as a bribe, but he didn't care at this point.

"Good. I'll get you that breakfast." Billy said with a smile.

* * *

Bella tried the number again. It went straight to voice mail. Even though Jacob had been adamant that Victoria had perished, she still held on to the faint hope that her grandmother had escaped. She rang the cell phone number that Victoria had left with Billy at least once or twice a day, living in hope that there would be an answer, but there never was. Bella felt the usual tears welling up in her eyes. All she seemed to do now was cry. She couldn't help it. Victoria had been her last connection to a mother she couldn't remember. She was going to provide answers to her past that remained out of reach. Bella couldn't contain her devastation.

She heard Charlie moving about downstairs. He was in the kitchen. Bella tensed as she heard the fridge door open. He was looking for his stash of beers. Well he wouldn't find them. She had hidden them under the house. The fridge door slammed. Bella counted in her head...one, two, three.

"Bells, come down here." Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm busy." Bella yelled back at him.

"I know you've moved them. Where are they?" Charlie demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bella left her room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes you do." Charlie huffed. He stared up at her with his bloodshot eyes.

"Drinking won't make the pain go away." The tears began to fall from Bella's eyes. She couldn't help it. She hated seeing Charlie like this. He had always been the strong one. But something inside him had broken. She felt Max brush against her legs as he came to stand beside her. Just feeling him close was comforting. She hunkered down and sank her fingers into his fur. "Please, dad."

Charlie's jaw flexed. He swallowed thickly a few times. He knew he was hurting Bella. It was written all over her pretty face. He hated himself in that moment. "I'm sorry, kiddo." He muttered as he walked away. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the hall mirror. He didn't recognise the dishevelled man staring back at him. Charlie felt his eyes moisten. He couldn't bear it. "I'm just going out for a while." He called to Bella. He hastily grabbed his jacket and left.

Bella collapsed against Max. She knew exactly where her father was going, to get more beer. She pressed her forehead against Max's shoulder and sobbed. Her only remaining family member was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to fix him. Charlie was all she had left. She couldn't lose him too.

* * *

Jacob managed to catch a few hours rest before he left to go and see Bella. He felt guilty for leaving his father alone again, but Billy assured him he was fine. Sue and Old Quil were coming over to keep him company. Jacob knew his dad was saying this just to ease his guilt, but he was grateful that Billy wouldn't be by himself for the whole evening. With a clearer conscience Jacob drove to Forks, barely keeping to the speed limit. He was so desperate to be with Bella. As he pulled into the drive he was shocked to see a young man pinned against the side of the house by Max. He was growling menacingly. Bella was standing on the front porch shaking.

"What the hell?" Jacob climbed out of his car and hurried over to Max. "Wolf, stand down." He ordered.

Max backed down and immediately loped back to his mistress' side now that Jacob was there to take care of the situation. Jacob scowled as he approached the terrified young man. "What are you doing hanging around here?"

"My name is Terry Waite. I work for the local radio station." Terry said hastily as he straightened up. "We are running a segment on the fire at the Cullen mansion. I was just hoping that Ms Swan would give us a quote that's all. I meant no offence." He glanced toward Bella who was cuddling Max and glaring in his direction.

"No fucking offence. Are you for real, dipshit?" Jacob was incensed. He had to stop himself from punching the guy. Instead he grabbed his shirt and hauled him roughly off the Swan's driveway and onto the street. "Get out of here."

Terry Waite's lips thinned in annoyance. "The story will be run anyway. I was just giving her and her father a chance to defend their position. There are a lot of unanswered questions. She was dating one of the sons, wasn't she?" He moistened his lips nervously as he brushed down his clothes. "Are you her new boyfriend?"

Jacob's hands clenched into fists, he was close to losing it. The guy clearly had a death wish. "I said get out of here. I won't ask you twice." He snapped.

Their confrontation was attracting unwanted attention. People stopped to stare at them. Emboldened Terry decided to press his advantage now he had a small audience. "There are a lot of unanswered questions about the case." His eyes flicked to Bella who was still on the front porch with Max. "You can tell your side. It's your chance to clear up the false rumours that are circulating. I'll give you an exclusive." He called out to her.

"Leave me alone." Bella cried.

"You heard her." Jacob really wanted to rip the reporter to pieces but he had to hold back. None of them could afford anymore unwanted attention. If he hit the scumbag he would be the one in trouble. "I'll have you done for harassment."

"Hardly." Terry sneered. He stopped talking when he heard the onlookers begin to talk amongst themselves. Charlie had reappeared. He was staggering down the road, veering from side to side. He was drunk. "Perhaps I should have a word with Chief Swan." He continued, smirking.

"You son of a bitch." Jacob snapped as he barged past Terry, nearly knocking him off of his feet. He glared at the gaping crowd. "There is nothing to see here." He yelled. "Clear off."

Bella was holding Max back. He was bristling with tension and she was worried he would attack someone. Her cheeks blazed red with shame as she saw Charlie stumbling down the road. She had reached the end of her tether. She couldn't handle it anymore. She watched Jacob take control of the situation. He forced the crowd to leave and hastily caught hold of Charlie and guided him toward the house. His expression was grim as he half carried the older man up the front porch to join Bella and Max. "Go and get your things, Bells." He told her quietly. "Enough now. I'm taking you back to the reservation with me. You can't stay here anymore." While still supporting an inebriated Charlie he reached out and cupped her sweet face in his warm hand. His thumb wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry, honey. I love you."

Bella closed her eyes briefly as his solid presence soothed her. Then taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she headed inside the house with Max hot on her heels.

Terry Waite wandered off, pleased that he had at least gotten some gossip to fuel the fire even if he hadn't obtained his exclusive.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Six**

Being on the reservation, away from the stress and the pressure of living in the maelstrom that Forks had become, was like a soothing balm to Bella. She didn't feel so alone anymore. Like always Jacob was her rock, and sharing the same house meant that she got to see much more of him. The strain of protecting her and Charlie in Forks was removed which eased the burden on the wolves. Jacob was able to give his brothers more time off now that they were patrolling La Push and not having to venture out so far, or spend so many hours watching the Swan house. Billy was true to his word. As soon as he saw the state his best friend was in after Jacob first brought Bella and Charlie to stay, he immediately put his plan into action. He forced Charlie to sober up, ignored all his protests and excuses and took him away on an impromptu fishing trip. Jacob drove them to their secret location before leaving them alone. He made sure that there was always one wolf watching them from afar just in case, but he was certain that they would be safe.

Bella got her first night of proper sleep in forever as she slept wrapped up in Jacob's arms. La Push was her sanctuary, the Black's little redwood house her safe place. She woke up the next morning feeling rested and at peace. The constant worry and anxiety which had been plaguing her was gone. She knew no one could get to her here. It had been so long since she felt hope, but right in that moment, encased in Jacob's strong arms, it was there. Wanting to hold onto this feeling Bella had stealthily slipped out of Jacob's embrace and headed for the kitchen. She planned on making him a cooked breakfast to celebrate her newfound sense of optimism.

Max greeted her enthusiastically as soon as she appeared. He had been sleeping in the hallway, guarding the bedroom. Bella loved him for it. He really was the most amazing animal and so sensitive to her moods. He knew when she needed his unique brand of comfort and sturdy presence, but he also sensed when she needed privacy. Any other dog would have tried to get in the room during the night, but he had stayed outside, giving her and Jacob space. "Come on, Maxie. Breakfast." Bella laughed quietly as he took the lead, darting forward and wagging his tail. He was acting like a big puppy. The paradox was amazing. One moment he was like a fierce warrior, the next like a big old softy.

* * *

Jacob woke up to the tantalising smell of fried bacon and eggs. He stretched his arms above his head and smiled. He could hear Bella giggling and talking to wolf. He loved hearing that sound. He couldn't recall the last time he had heard her gentle laughter. Jacob climbed out of the bed and yanked on his jeans over his boxer shorts. He didn't bother to button them up; just let them hang low on his hips. He was in too much of a rush to join Bella and wolf. The scene of domesticity that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen was like something from his dreams. Bella was barefoot and wearing one of his t-shirts. Her long hair was coiled at the back of her head in a loose bun. She looked so darn cute with tendrils of her hair framing her heart shaped face. She was alerted to his silent approach by wolf. He bounded off and jumped up at Jacob as he greeted him wildly.

"You are right on time." Bella waved a spatula in her hand. "I was just about to send Max in to wake you up. Breakfast is served."

"You are amazing. Have I ever told you that?" Jacob swept Bella up into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Maybe once or twice." Bella said breathlessly. She smiled up at him with flushed cheeks. "Go on; eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She patted him on his bare chest and flushed again when her fingers connected with his bare skin.

"Okay." Jacob grinned, leaning down to kiss her gently before eagerly sitting at the table. Bella put a bowl of food down for Max and laughed when both of them tucked into their food ravenously like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

Afterwards Jacob and Bella washed the dishes together. It was odd, because Jacob had never particularly enjoyed that chore. But with Bella, anything was a pleasure. As she dried her hands, he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Come with me." He said quietly, taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen and toward his room. He lifted her onto his bed. "I'll be right back."

"What are you up to?" Bella said in amusement as she watched him hurry out of the room again. "You're being all mysterious." She tilted her head and laughed when he came back carrying a small velvet bag. "What's in there?"

"Something I made for you ages ago. I was going to give it to you when we went to your prom." Jacob felt suddenly shy. He perched on the edge of the bed and dropped the small bag into her open palm. "But as it was cancelled because of the whole Cullen thing…." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have spent money on me, Jake." Bella replied softly. She knew how tight the Black's finances were.

"I made it actually." Jacob assured her. "Open it."

Bella was touched. She upended the contents of the bag into her hand. A silver bracelet, with a small charm attached, fell out. She gasped, raising her eyes to Jacob's for a second. "You made this."

"Just the charm, the bracelet was my mom's." Jacob took the delicate bracelet and carefully clasped it around Bella's slim wrist. "The wolf is meant to be me." He shrugged again. "I know it sounds cheesy but I just wanted you to have a piece of me with you, always."

Tears brimmed in Bella's eyes. But this time they were happy ones. She examined the small wolf charm with her fingers, marvelling at the exquisite carving. The red wood matched Jacob's russet fur when he ran as a wolf. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Bella flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

Jacob wrapped his strong arms around her possessively and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, honey."

Bella let go of him and raised herself onto her knees. Her hands pressed against his stomach and travelled up his bare torso and then around his neck. She leaned into him, her chin on his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment in contentment, listening to the strong beat of his heart. Jacob kissed the top of her head again, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. After a while Bella shifted her weight and straddled him, pushing his legs together so she could sit on his lap. "It helps with the height difference. " Her expression was soft as she kissed him gently.

Jacob's hands slid over her thighs and hips to her waist. He hesitated a moment before slipping them under her borrowed t-shirt so he could touch her skin. Bella sighed in bliss at his warm touch. Jacob smiled at her tenderly as he squeezed his hands, massaging her back as she leaned away from him. She was so tiny. His hands could almost circle her waist. Bella's breathing became heavy and her cheeks turned rosy.

"That feels so good." She gasped.

Watching her face for any negative sign Jacob brought his hands around to her stomach. "Can I touch you?" He asked huskily. She had been through so much lately; he didn't want to push her.

Bella swallowed and placed her hands over his and pulled them higher. She took a deep breath and raised the t-shirt over her head as his hands reached her breasts. Jacob grasped her bra at the back, fumbling with the clasp. The straps fell down her arms automatically. Bella's breasts were as creamy as the rest of her skin, her nipples hardened at his touch. Jacob noticed that she seemed nervous.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Bella was unconsciously biting her lower lip. She didn't reply but instead leaned forward to kiss him. Her skin felt cool against his burning body. She kissed him hungrily, seeming emboldened at his immediate response. Jacob rose on his knees so he could lean her back on the bed. He hovered above her. She was so beautiful that it took his breath away. He wanted everything to be perfect. Their snatched moments together were too short and always interrupted. Even now part of him couldn't relax. Their dads could come home at any moment, or one of the pack was sure to burst in. His brothers had a tendency to forget to knock.

"I want you so much." He confessed.

"I want you, too." Bella was biting her bottom lip again. She blushed red at her admission and laughed nervously. "You're irresistible, Jacob Black."

"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Jacob declared passionately in response.

Bella blushed again. She had never been good at taking compliments. But this time she didn't refute his words. "You make me feel beautiful."

"Do I." Jacob gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes. You make me feel alive."

Jacob's smile widened as he leaned forward, trailing kisses along her belly until his lips found her breasts. Bella arched her back as he circled one nipple with his tongue. Her breath came faster and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now Jacob was struggling to breathe at the feel of her body wrapped around his. He wanted her so much, but they had no protection. Bella wasn't on the pill. Things were escalating fast. He kissed her passionately again before dropping his head into the crook of her neck. "I want you so badly."

Bella's fingers sank into his hair as she gripped the back of his head. "I know." She whispered. "Do you have any condoms?"

"No." Jacob groaned. He rolled away from her and flopped onto his back. Fate, the universe, everything was against him as usual.

Bella sighed and snuggled into his side. He wrapped one arm around her. "We have to be careful." She said regretfully.

"I know." Jacob agreed with a reluctant sigh. He caressed her face with gentle fingers. "I want our first time to be special. No interruptions."

"No interruptions." Bella echoed him with a soft smile. She raised herself up one elbow and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you for being you." She said lovingly as she circled his lips with her forefinger.

Jacob felt his heart burst as he tugged her back into his arms and held her tight.

* * *

Charlie was like a different man when he came back from his fishing trip with Billy. He was sober for one and full of apologies. The first thing he did was hug Bella and promise that he would never put her in such an unenviable position again. "I wasn't coping, but that's no excuse. I'm the parent. You shouldn't have had to parent me. I'm sorry, kiddo. Things will be better from now on, I swear."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Bella whispered as she hugged Charlie back. Over his shoulder she saw Billy smiling in relief at their touching reunion. "Thank you." She mouthed silently to him.

"You're welcome." Billy mouthed back with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Billy and Charlie sat at the kitchen table with their respective children. They had some news to share. "Do you want to go first?" Billy asked his friend.

"Okay." Charlie took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He didn't know why he was even feeling anxious. But then he was about to make some big changes in his life. Everything had stayed the same for so long that it was nerve wracking starting afresh. "While Billy and I were away we made some plans." He exchanged a look with his best friend before returning his attention to a curious Jacob and Bella. "First of all I'm selling the house." He announced baldly.

"What?" Bella was shocked. She felt Jacob's warm hand grip hers, lending her his silent support. "Why? You can't leave Forks." She cried desperately, panicking.

"Take a breath, kiddo." Charlie laughed as he saw Billy roll his eyes. He knew he should have been more careful with his choice of words. "I'm gonna rent a house on the res. We're moving to La Push."

"Really?" Jacob's face lit up at this news. Bella was too incredulous to speak. He looked to his dad for confirmation and Billy nodded, smiling broadly.

"That's not all." Charlie continued, relaxing into his speech. "With the proceeds from the sale of the house and my savings, Billy and I have decided to go into business together."

"Oh my god." Bella finally found her voice. She practically bounced in her seat. This was incredible news.

"You two should go fishing more often." Jacob joked.

"Very funny." Charlie rolled his eyes. He sat back in his chair and smiled lazily. He was pleased with their enthusiastic reaction. "Billy here is providing the premises."

"Huh?" Bella shared a confused glance with Jacob.

"Yep." Billy popped the P as he took over the conversation. "We're going to renovate the garage, expand it into a proper workshop. I think it's time that old Jim Dowling had some competition."

"Do you mean you're opening a garage?" Jacob gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like a dream come true. He didn't dare hope.

"I have some mad skills." Charlie teased. "I know my way around an engine. Billy here will be handling the paperwork. But of course we'll need to hire some skilled apprentices." He pretended to frown. "Do you know any?"

Jacob grinned so wide that it hurt his cheeks. He heard Bella laughing as she rushed to hug her father. Max was barking excitedly as he picked up on the jovial atmosphere. Billy fist bumped Jacob as they all celebrated the wonderful news.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

Bella loved her new room. It was actually bigger than the one in the old house in Forks. There was space for a desk and chair, which enabled her to use her laptop in comfort when she did her assignments. She had officially left school. There was no going back for her. Moving to the reservation meant a new chapter in her life, and Forks high was part of her past. She had missed so much of school anyway recently that she had fallen behind. After a heartfelt discussion with Charlie, she had decided to withdraw from school altogether. Bella decided to complete the rest of her education on-line. She could work from home in a much calmer environment, enabling her to concentrate. She wasn't alone. Jacob and some of the younger members of the pack had followed suit. Like Bella their chaotic lives left little time for education. This way they could fit their learning around their patrol schedules.

Old Quil had persuaded the other elders to dig into the coffers and stump up some cash for a private tutor. The tutor would come to La Push for two pre-arranged sessions a week to make sure each individual stayed on track with their assignments and also help them if they were struggling. It worked out well. A lively young college graduate called Riley Biers was appointed. He was a good teacher. His outgoing personality and friendly manner put them all at ease. He proved a great influence on Paul Lahote, who had always struggled at the tribal school. Riley provided him with some easy lesson plans to follow. He made them fun and enjoyable. Even Leah had no complaints. In fact for someone who had already graduated from high school she spent a lot of time hanging around Riley while he was teaching her younger sibling Seth. The she wolf had developed a crush, not that anyone dared to call her out on it.

Time passed quickly as life settled down for everyone. The drama of the last few months faded from everyone's minds. There had been no sighting of Carlisle, or any other vampire for that matter. Jacob decided it was time to finally relax the strict patrol schedule he had enforced since the Cullen mansion had been destroyed. He began to believe that even if Carlisle Cullen was still alive, he had moved on somewhere else. There was nothing in Forks for him anymore. Everything he had built had gone up in flames. The gossipmongers in Forks got bored of the daily updates into the fire. They moved on and so did the local news stations. The police investigation was still on going behind the scenes, but even their efforts turned up no new evidence. On the quiet Charlie was approached again about taking up his old role as police chief. His replacement had barely lasted a month. But Charlie didn't entertain them. He was enjoying a whole new lease of life living on the reservation.

The garage was nearly up and running. The final stage of the renovation on the Black's old garage was nearly complete. New equipment had been brought in. The place had been expanded so it could hold six cars at any one time. A small office had been built in one corner. That was going to be Billy's domain. Charlie was in charge of the shop floor, he already had a slew of eager apprentices ready to get their hands dirty. Jacob was going to be his lead apprentice, not that Charlie needed to teach him anything. In fact it was the other way around. There wasn't any engine that Jacob couldn't pull apart and rebuild from scratch.

"That boy of yours is amazing." Charlie confided to Billy one day. He had spent the day watching Jacob pick apart two old motorbikes that he'd rescued from the scrap yard. Within the space of a few hours Jacob had almost rebuilt one of them.

"I know." Billy smiled proudly. "That kid was up to his ears in grease the minute he could crawl. He's all self-taught. I know the basics, but Jake can fix anything."

"I'd have him here full time if he didn't have to finish his education first." Charlie mused.

"Damn books." Billy teased, his eyes twinkling. Both men were enjoying a new lease of life. They felt and looked younger than they had in years. Billy was on a health kick right now. He exercised every day, strengthening his arms by using weights. He often had Max with him while he worked out. Even Charlie joined him sometimes. It wasn't by chance that both of them got a few admiring glances from the older single ladies on the reservation.

"Poor Bells." Charlie lamented. His daughter had vital exams coming up. She had been closeted in her room for the past few days, revising. "She needs some respite. It's her birthday soon. I was thinking about throwing her a party or something. What do you think?"

Billy smiled slyly. "Um…I'd hold that thought. I think Jake has a romantic night planned."

"Do I want to know?" Charlie huffed irritably.

"Not really." Billy laughed at his friend's disgruntled expression. "Come on, chief. You must remember what it was like when you were their age."

"That's the problem. I do remember. Like father like son, Billy Black." Charlie narrowed his eyes and glared at Billy.

"I don't know what you mean." Billy replied with a playful wink.

* * *

Bella couldn't stop taking pictures with the new digital camera that Charlie had presented her with on the morning of her birthday. She had told everyone firmly that she didn't want any presents or anyone to make a fuss of her. But of course no one listened. She had woken up on the morning of her birthday to be greeted with a packed house. She had walked down the stairs oblivious to what awaited her. With bleary eyes she had trudged toward the kitchen only to have the shock of her life when she saw Jacob behind the stove, cooking. She had immediately panicked. After his last disastrous attempt she never let him near the kitchen. She rushed to his side, intending to take over, when Emily appeared carrying two trays of muffins.

"Hi, Bella." She greeted her as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Happy birthday." She nudged Jacob out of the way with her hip. "Get your fingers out of the pan." She scolded him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jacob hurried over to Bella and scooped her up into his strong arms. His fingers were sticky with cake mixture. When he put Bella down he cupped her cheeks and smeared the mixture over her face accidentally in his enthusiasm to kiss her. "Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella said breathlessly. Her cheeks were rosy and lips swollen from his passionate kiss. "What's going on?"

"Em is cooking your birthday breakfast. I offered but everyone had this weird notion that I can't cook." Jacob joked playfully as he captured her lips in another heated kiss.

A wolf whistle interrupted their passionate display. "Get a room you two." Quil bowled into the kitchen and went straight for the cake mixture. Emily batted his hands away irritably. "Happy birthday, wolf girl." Quil said cheekily as he licked the cake mixture off his fingers. "Nice hair by the way."

"Huh?" Bella felt her head. Her hair was a tangled halo around her head. She blushed and tried to smooth it down.

"Ignore him, honey. You look hot." Jacob whispered close to her ear. He cuddled her from behind and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Charlie's coming. I'd get your hands off Bella if I were you." Embry edged his way into the small kitchen which was getting extremely crowded. "Happy birthday, Bella." He gave her a badly wrapped present. "This is from me and Quil."

"Thank you." Bella was getting flustered. Who else was here? Jacob encouraged her to open the present. He dropped his chin onto her shoulder, smiling. Bella fumbled with the wrapping paper. It practically fell apart in her hands. Inside was a small white t-shirt. Emblazoned on the front was a picture of a lone wolf howling at the moon. Wolf girl was written in bold black letters above along with the number eighteen. "This is awesome." She tugged it over her head.

"Told ya she'd love it." Quil took all the credit himself even though it had been Embry's idea.

Bella was flushed with happiness. Charlie strolled in then. He scowled at Jacob whose hands were wandering a bit too close to Bella's ass. Jacob felt Bella elbow him in the ribs and he sighed, bringing his hands higher to circle her waist instead. "Happy birthday, kiddo." This was when Charlie presented her with the camera. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but well you need something to mark such a special day, so…." He smiled and handed her the present.

"Dad, thank you." Bella squealed. "This is perfect, absolutely freaking perfect." She left Jacob's side and hugged her father in delight.

It was a boisterous breakfast. The whole pack was there, including Billy and Old Quil. Each one presented her with a unique gift tailor made to them. Bella was touched that everyone had gone to so much trouble and effort on her behalf. She had never felt so happy in her life. She couldn't stop gushing and thanking people. She was happy that everyone had ignored her request not to make a big deal. She couldn't remember having so much fun, and she had a new camera to capture each precious moment and record it for life so she would never forget.

* * *

A trail of clothes littered the floor toward Jacob's bedroom. His door was slightly ajar. A shaft of moonlight illuminated the couple on the bed making love. "I love you, Bells." Jacob whispered.

Bella's hands on his skin felt cool and soft. Jacob wanted her to touch him everywhere. They had been planning this moment for a long time. Jacob unhooked her bra. Bella leaned back, exposing her breasts, pink from the blush that spread from her face and over her chest. Jacob cupped them reverently. Bella leaned forward, pressing into his palms. He circled her nipples with his fingers, brushing lightly against them and felt them harden in his hands.

"You're so beautiful." He said huskily.

"No, that would be y….ah!" Bella's words were cut off in a quiet moan as Jacob covered one of her breasts with his mouth. Her skin grew tight under his tongue as he lavished attention on it, before kissing the valley between her breasts. Bella shuddered against him, clinging to his shoulders as he found her other nipple and suckled it.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked as he raised his head to gaze into her limpid eyes.

"Yes." Bella smiled tenderly. "I love you so much, Jacob Black."

"Happy birthday, Bells." Jacob replied, breathing hard. He groped around for a condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth. Bella watched as he rolled on the condom. He leaned over her, resting his weight on one arm as he guided the tip to her entrance. "Are you sure?" He checked again one last time.

Bella brought her lips to his ear. "I've never been surer of anything in my life." She whispered. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, too." Jacob kissed her as he gently thrust inside her. Bella tensed for a second, he stilled, waiting. Then she surprised him by thrusting against him and pulling him inside with her muscles contracting around him. He shifted his weight onto both arms as she wrapped her legs around him, each thrust bringing him farther inside. Bella clung to him, lifting her body up to meet his. Moments later Bella cried his name as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Seconds later Jacob joined her, groaning deeply as his body trembled against hers.

* * *

Bella lay, collapsed against Jacob, her body as warm as his for once. He wrapped her in his arms. Her breath played across his chest and she climbed onto her knees to kiss him. "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back."

Jacob pouted. "Don't be too long, birthday girl. I have another surprise planned."

Bella smiled against his lips. "Nothing could top that." She teased.

"That's true." Jacob rubbed his hands up and down her back as he kissed the top of her nose. "But still, hurry back."

"Okay, wolf boy." Bella kissed him again before reluctantly peeling herself off his hot body. She was already missing his warmth. She wandered into the Black's kitchen to get some water. As she reached for a clean glass she spied her abandoned cell phone on top of the counter. She didn't know why but she picked it up and scrolled down to the number that Victoria had given to Billy on the last day anyone had seen her. It had been a while since Bella had tried to ring it. It had taken her some time to accept that Victoria, the grandmother she never got a chance to know, was gone forever. Bella's finger hovered over the number before she pressed it. She heard it ring once, twice, then…

"Hello." A female voice answered.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked Bella in concern. He could see she was on edge; she had been ever since the phone call.

"I don't know." Bella admitted honestly. She sought comfort in Jacob's arms. She was so glad that he was with her. They were standing on a busy street in Seattle waiting to meet up with the mysterious woman who had answered the call. Bella had a vague notion that she recognised the voice, but the memory eluded her. "I just hate that I still can't remember everything." She was a ball of frustration.

"It's okay." Jacob rubbed her lower back as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair. He was continuously scanning the area, bracing himself for some kind of trap. In the distance he saw Sam and the others. He had brought some of his pack with him just to be on the safe side. They didn't know who this stranger was. She wouldn't reveal anything to Bella on the phone, just told her a time and a place to meet, adamant that it had to be far away from Forks and La Push.

"I was so hoping that it was going to be Victoria." Bella admitted sadly. "It's stupid that I had this silly idea that she was in hiding all this time. That she had somehow survived."

"We all have to hang onto hope, honey." Jacob kissed her tenderly. They were attracting a lot of attention. Jacob's height alone was enough to make him stand out, coupled with his good looks and muscular body; it meant that he was going to be noticed. Bella noted the envious glances that she was getting from other women as they passed them, and from some of the men. She gave them a territorial stare. "Ignore them, Bells." Jacob coaxed her into returning her attention to him. He leaned down and kissed her again, trying to get her to relax.

"I'm sorry." Bella murmured against his mouth. "They just irritate me."

"Same." Jacob smiled into the kiss. "They are not all looking at me you know."

"Ha ha." Bella finally smiled and her body finally relaxed.

"That's my girl." Jacob kissed her one last time before looking around again. He saw Sam tense up. Jacob stiffened as the light breeze blew a familiar scent toward him. It was a vampire. He stood protectively in front of Bella and narrowed his eyes. There were loads of heads bobbing up and down on the crowded sidewalk. He scanned each face, seeking the owner of the cloying stench.

"Jake." Bella could feel his tension. She swallowed thickly as she tried to follow the direction of his gaze. But she was too short to see above the crowd. "Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

The crowed parted slightly and Jacob finally got his first good look at the stunning female strolling toward them. She was wearing a pair of dark glasses. Her long, shiny, caramel coloured hair fell around her shoulders in a satin wave. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a simple white tee, covered by a black leather jacket. A designer handbag swung on her shoulder. She looked more confident, less like the meek Stepford wife that Jacob had seen on the rare occasions when he had crossed paths with her.

"It's Esme Cullen." Jacob told Bella in confusion.

* * *

They had retreated to a small coffee shop which was situated down a narrow alleyway. There were only a few other patrons. Esme seemed to know the owner. She gave him a discreet nod and he immediately brought over some drinks, one for Bella and one for Jacob. He didn't even acknowledge them as he placed the drinks on the table, took Esme's money and walked away.

"I like Johan. He's discreet." Esme took off her sunglasses revealing her golden brown eyes. She looked at Jacob for a few seconds before resting her gaze solely on Bella. "I was the one who set fire to the house. I was Victoria's accomplice." She announced baldly.

Bella gasped. She felt Jacob grab her hand but she didn't take her focus away from Esme. She knew why she hadn't recognised her voice now. Esme sounded different. The soft, gentle lilt was gone to be replaced with a more cultured, confident tone. "I don't understand. You adored Carlisle. Why would you seek to destroy him?"

Esme's lips twitched. She placed her folded sunglasses on the table. She glanced at Jacob who was sitting tensely beside Bella. "Before I was turned I was an actress. I was a rising star in the theatre. That's where I met my first husband. He was a stage hand." Esme paused for a moment. "Who knew that my acting skills would come in so useful after I was turned?"

Bella could feel the bitterness rolling off Esme in waves. This was a shock admission. She couldn't recall Esme's back story. If Edward had ever shared it with her she couldn't remember. Frustration built up in her chest. She felt Jacob squeeze her fingers comfortingly. He was keeping quiet and letting her take the lead. She loved him for it. "You didn't answer my question." She said to Esme.

"No I didn't." Esme replied haughtily. She examined Bella warily before continuing. "I hated Carlisle. He coveted me as soon as he saw me on stage. He tried to court me but I was happily married and with child. I had no interest in his movie star good looks. I tried to let him down gently. But Carlisle always gets what he wants."

"What happened?" Bella was beginning to feel sick.

"The next thing I knew my husband was found face down in the sea, murdered. The shock of his sudden death made me miscarry. I woke up in Carlisle's office at the local hospital covered in blood. He was an eminent physician even then. Everyone loved him, he was trusted and revered. I was considered fortunate to be treated by such a skilled practitioner. Little did I know that he was drugging me the whole time. I lost my memories. I lost all sense of self. He diagnosed me with severe depression. By then I was very much under his thrall. I was relying on him heavily. Over time he moulded me into what he wanted. Then when he was certain that I was completely under his spell he showed me his true face right before he bit me."

"Fuck." Jacob swore. He couldn't keep quiet any longer. He was appalled. Carlisle Cullen was truly evil. "I am so sorry that happened to you." He said to Esme.

"You are certainly not what I expected." Esme mused. She took a moment to compose herself before she carried on. "Well there is my sad story. After I woke up from the tortuous transition into a vampire I recovered my true memories. Carlisle could no longer drug me. But I was careful. I knew what he was now. I had to be cautious and hide my true feelings. I fooled him into thinking that I adored him. I acted the meek and compliant wife while all the plotting his downfall." Her fists clenched for a moment. "I just didn't realise it would take me so long."

"Edward." Bella said thickly. She wanted to throw up.

"Yes, dear Edward." Esme spat sarcastically. "I was introduced to him and installed as his new mother."

"But wasn't the leech able to read your mind." Jacob asked suspiciously. He was beginning to doubt Esme now. "You said you could act not shield your mind." He left the rest unsaid.

"Like your girlfriend shields hers." Esme laughed harshly. "A little unknown side effect of the mind bending drug Carlisle uses to control his victims is that it triggers the brain to protect itself in unusual ways. I panicked when I found out that Carlisle's spoilt firstborn was a mind reader, but then I realised that Edward couldn't probe my thoughts. I couldn't tell you the relief I felt. It pissed Edward off of course and he whined to Carlisle about it. That's when the good doctor realised that he couldn't have everything his way. Of course he tinkered with the solution. When he tried it on poor Rosalie, well let's just say she suffered some very unfortunate side effects. It drove her mad. Carlisle had chosen her to be Edward's mate, captivated as he was by her cold beauty. He was forced to change Rosalie sooner than he anticipated, worried about exposure. But Rose went off the deep end for a while. She went after all those who had wronged her in life. It wasn't pretty. It took quite a while for Carlisle to bring her to heel. And that was only if he promised to find her the perfect mate. She had no interest in Edward at all, but Emmet was just perfect."

Bella heaved. She tried to fight the nausea welling in her gut. She clutched Jacob, feeling like she was drowning. The story was all too familiar. Carlisle had injected her with the same drug. He had stolen her memories, tried to brainwash her like he had with all the others. She felt Jacob's strong arms wrap around her as he tried to hold her together. "Victoria…did he do the same to her." She gasped.

Esme paused for a moment before she reached into her jacket and pulled out a white envelope. "She wrote this for you. Victoria knew she was going to die. She asked me to deliver it to you after things had died down."

With trembling fingers Bella reached for it and folded it in half. She wanted to be alone when she read it. "Please answer my question, Esme." She whispered. "What did he do to Victoria?"

Esme lowered her eyes. "The same as he did to me. Carlisle chose us all carefully and for a reason. His attempt to match Rose with Edward had failed, so he tried again. He was intrigued by Victoria. He sensed she had a special gift and may prove useful to him if she was to be mated with Edward. The only problem was that Victoria was heavily pregnant, further gone then I was when I miscarried. She was under Carlisle's care throughout the pregnancy; she was young, scared and alone. The father had abandoned her, her family wanted nothing to do with her. She was vulnerable to Carlisle's charm."

The door to the coffee shop burst open. Jacob turned around sharply as Sam ran inside. His eyes were wild. He ran over to them and hunkered down next to Jacob. "We're in trouble, Jake. She's led us right into a trap. I spotted more cold ones and they're coming this way."

"You betrayed us." Jacob snarled at Esme.

"I didn't. I promise you." Esme's hand was at her throat. She looked alarmed. "I would never…"

"You said yourself you were an actress. I can't believe I was falling for your bullshit story." Jacob snapped. He turned his attention to Bella, she was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes. "Come on, honey. We need to go."

Bella looked accusingly at Esme. "Victoria trusted you. How could you?" She wiped her eyes angrily. She didn't want to cry in front of Esme. "Let's go." She said to Jacob instead.

With Esme's pleas ringing in their ears Jacob, Sam and Bella fled out of the coffee shop and down the narrow alleyway, before joining up with the other members of the pack who had been keeping watch.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

Jacob and Bella dashed out of the coffee shop and down the narrow alleyway leading out onto the sidewalk. Sam and the others were right behind them. They were suddenly surrounded by people again. It was disorientating after sitting in the dark coffee shop for so long. Jacob took a few seconds to get his bearings. He was keeping a tight hold on Bella, he needed that connection, frantic that a coven of vampires was going to materialise out of thin air and snatch her from his grasp. He knew it was impossible. The cold ones Sam had said he had spotted were hardly likely to attack them on a crowded street in broad daylight. But still Jacob wanted Bella close.

"Where are they then?" He asked Sam eventually. He couldn't detect any signs; there was no lingering scent, no trace of them at all. He looked at Uley for confirmation.

"They were here." Sam insisted. He looked troubled for a moment as he stared around, turning in a complete circle. "They were." His voice became fainter. He touched his forehead as if it pained him.

"Jared." Jacob questioned as he turned to his beta for help.

"I was further down the street. I didn't detect anything." Jared replied worriedly as his gaze flitted to Sam. "Neither did the others."

"You mean they were never here." Bella said in confusion. "You mean I left unnecessarily, accusing Esme of betraying us and it wasn't even true. What the hell were you thinking, Sam?" She accused him angrily.

"Calm down, honey." Jacob warned her. Bella's loud voice was attracting curious glances. "Let's get off this street." Jacob grabbed her hand and motioned for the others to follow.

Sam brought up the rear, still rubbing his forehead as if it pained him. "I saw them. I know I saw them." He muttered.

They all converged down another alleyway behind some dumpsters so they could shield themselves from view while they discussed what had happened. "Sam, what is going on with you?" Jacob was concerned. Uley seemed disorientated and very confused. Not like his usual self at all.

"I saw them. I smelt them. I…." Sam raised his head and looked directly at Jacob. It was only then that all of them saw it. Sam's black pupils were enlarged, his eyes heavy.

"Are you on something?" Jacob snapped as he grabbed Sam's face and examined him more closely. "Shit, you are. You've taken something. What the hell were you thinking?" He shook Uley angrily as he lost his cool. The others looked equally as pissed as their Alpha.

"Jake, stop." Bella grabbed his arm, alarmed at the rising tension. Something wasn't right. Sam would never ingest anything willingly. It took a strong drug to affect a werewolf; in fact she was surprised that any drug could. The wolves' immune system was strong. Only someone who knew about their enhanced metabolism would be able to administer a drug powerful enough to affect them. Nausea welled in her throat. "Sam, did you…did you eat or drink anything while you were here."

"What are you asking him that for?" Jacob let go of Sam and shoved him away. Fine tremors ran up and down his arms as he tried to control the urge to phase.

"I think he's been drugged with a strong hallucinogenic." Bella spoke rapidly as tears welled in her eyes.

"What?" Jacob was stunned. He turned to look at Uley again. Sam was rubbing his forehead and muttering under his breath. "Have you eaten or drunk anything, Sam?" Jacob was forced to issue an Alpha command as Uley was incapable of focusing enough to respond.

"Coffee." Sam mumbled. "I had a coffee."

"Where did you get it?" Jacob demanded.

"They were handing out free samples." Sam mumbled incoherently.

"Oh no." Bella cried as tears welled in her eyes. How could they have all been so naïve? Esme hadn't set a trap for them. Someone had set a trap for her. And that someone could only be Carlisle Cullen. He was the only one who held a grudge against his mate and who had access to strong enough drugs to affect a shapeshifter. Somehow he had been able to track them or maybe track Esme. "Alice must have survived. She could have been monitoring Esme this whole time. Because I contacted Esme she came out of hiding to meet me. Alice would have foreseen Esme's decision, told Carlisle the exact time and place that we were meeting so he could formulate his plan to trap her. I bet Esme didn't even know that Alice survived. She probably thought she was dead in the fire like we all did."

"Fuck." Jacob swore. "Jared, you're with me." He ordered the others to guard Bella and Sam while he went back to the coffee shop to investigate. It all made sense. The drugs Sam had ingested had caused him to hallucinate, thinking that he was seeing real vampires, which in turn made him come in and make them all leave the coffee shop with the idea that Esme had set a trap for them. When they were gone it would have been the perfect time for Carlisle Cullen to ensnare his distressed mate. It was the perfect plan and Bella's initial phone call had set the wheels in motion. She had inadvertently flushed Esme out into the open sealing her fate.

* * *

The coffee shop was trashed like a violent struggle had taken place. There was no sign of the proprietor, Johan. Jacob and Jared waded through the upturned tables and chairs looking for clues. They could smell Esme's sweet scent mingled with Carlisle's. Bella's suspicions were confirmed. Carlisle had set a trap for Esme. By the state of the place it looked like Esme had fought hard for her life. Jacob felt a bitter taste at the back of his throat. He wondered if she was even still alive or dead like Victoria. This was going to devastate Bella.

"I've found her bag." Jared broke through his dark thoughts and passed him the designer handbag that Esme had brought with her.

Jacob took it and looked inside. There was a purse filled with cash, credit cards, and a passport. He opened up the passport. It was fake, but a good one. Esme's attractive face stared up at him. She was using a false name. Perhaps she had been planning to flee the country. It was too late now. He packed it all away. "What am I supposed to say to Bells?" He shook his head in despair. "She's gonna be so upset."

"She has you." Jared pointed out. "And us. She'll get through it."

"I hope so." Jacob felt defeated. Life had been going so well for all of them. For a time they had let themselves forget about Carlisle Cullen and all the hurt and pain he had caused. But now the coven leader was thrust back into their lives again. It seemed he was back to exact vengeance and had started with the mate who had betrayed him. "This is bad, Jared. Very bad."

"I know." Jared agreed quietly. He looked around the trashed premises sadly.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Let's go home. There is nothing we can do here." He said regretfully as he led the way out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Bella was inconsolable. Losing Esme was like losing Victoria and Renee all over again. Esme had been her last tangible contact with that part of her family. Jacob cradled her in his arms on the long journey back to the reservation. He had called ahead, preparing Charlie, Billy and the remaining pack members for what was coming. They were shocked at the ingenuity of Carlisle's plan. The wily way he had manipulated a set of circumstances to his advantage was deeply concerning, as was the idea that he had drugs that could affect the pack in such a way that it messed with their heads. Sam slept all the way back to La Push. He experienced strange dreams and would awaken, eyes wide and staring, babbling gibberish. Jacob was forced to issue an Alpha command on him to stay in his human form, concerned that Sam could phase inadvertently and cause himself harm.

It was dark by the time they got home. The welcoming lights spilling out from the small redwood house eased Jacob's tension. Jared and the others took Sam home to Emily. He was awake now and more coherent, they would call upon Sue to go to the Uley's small cabin and get her to check him over. Meanwhile Jacob carried Bella into the house. Charlie and Billy were waiting for them. As soon as Charlie spotted his daughter he took her from Jacob and hugged her. Bella cried on his shoulder.

"I know, kiddo. I know." Charlie said soothingly. "I'll take care of her." He assured Jacob, who was ready to snatch Bella back out of his arms. "You talk to Billy."

Jacob reluctantly watched Charlie carry his daughter into the twin's old room. He hated seeing Bella in such a state, but maybe her father was the best person to deal with her distress right now. He was the only family she had left.

"She'll be alright, son." Billy said reassuringly. "I know it's hard seeing her cry, but it's good she's letting it out and not keeping it all inside. Charlie will stay with her. Can you tell me in more detail what happened?"

Jacob sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a seat opposite his father and told him exactly what had happened. When he mentioned that Sam had been drugged Billy was appalled and very worried. "I didn't even notice his eyes when he came into the coffee shop to warn us about the vamps."

"It's disturbing that Carlisle Cullen has access to drugs that can affect you all, Jake." Billy's brow furrowed as he looked at Jacob anxiously. "He seems to be one step ahead of us all the way."

"I know." Jacob couldn't sit still. He began to pace. "We assumed all of the family apart from Carlisle had been destroyed in that fire. But now we know that Esme was Victoria's accomplice, and that it was likely the little seer survived too. Does that mean her mate escaped too? And what about Edward fucking Cullen?"

Billy's face was pinched as he watched his son pace back and forth in front of him. He had no answers. There was no way they could investigate. They had no idea where Carlisle Cullen was or when he would strike next. He was clearly out for revenge on those who had wronged him. It wouldn't be too long before he tried to strike at them. "What do we do?" He asked Jacob in despair.

Jacob's hands were in his hair. He looked at his dad, stricken. "All I can do is up the patrols. We all need to stay on the reservation. No one is allowed to leave for any reason without my knowledge." He swallowed thickly as he thought about the enormity of the task ahead. They all had jobs, responsibilities, families. This was going to affect everybody. "I need to see Bells." Jacob could still hear her crying. "Can you call Old Quil and tell him what happened. Maybe he has some answers."

"Perhaps." Billy mused. He glanced toward Max. Instead of being with his distressed mistress Max was sitting rigidly, ears perked and gaze focused on Jacob. Billy wished he could read the dog's mind.

"Come on, wolf." Jacob said absently as he left Billy to go and check on Bella. Max followed him obediently, his dark eyes full of secrets that only he knew.

* * *

Later that night Bella woke up encased in Jacob's arms. She was sweating. Her borrowed t-shirt clung to her body. She moaned quietly, her eyes felt so sore. Jacob was deeply asleep. She didn't want to disturb him. Soon he would have to join his brothers on patrol and she wanted him to get as much rest as possible. Bella tried to slip out of his embrace but Jacob woke up. "Where are you going? Are you okay?" He asked thickly.

"Just to the bathroom." Bella tried to smile but the effort made her face hurt. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

Jacob sighed and reluctantly let her go. He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes again. Bella waited until his breathing was more even and then padded to the bathroom in bare feet. She switched the light on and winced when she saw her pale face reflected in the small mirror over the sink. She looked ghastly. Her eyes were red from crying so much and they looked bruised underneath. Bella turned away and sat on the edge of the bath. She was feeling nauseous. The bathroom door cracked open and Max followed her inside. Bella felt more tears well in her eyes as he came over to her and rested his head on her lap. Bella slipped down onto her knees and held him, burying her face in his thick fur. Max whined as she cried, soaking his fur.

"I'm sorry, Maxie." She whispered after a moment. She tried to pull herself together. She sat up again and wiped her eyes. Max was looking at her intently. He bumped his nose gently against her flat stomach. "What are you doing?" Bella whispered as he did it again and again. Nausea welled in her throat. Max repeated the motion, whimpering softly.

"Stop, Maxie." Bella begged him. She pushed his face away and stood up on trembling legs. Max brushed past her, walking around and around in circles, clearly agitated. Bella had never seen him like that before. It was like he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand. She touched her stomach with trembling fingers and gulped a few times. Slowly the nauseous feeling subsided and she could breathe easier.

Bella sighed in relief and left the bathroom with Max hot on her heels. She didn't feel like going back to bed and decided to have a nightcap instead. She planned on reading Victoria's letter and thought a fortifying glass of wine would give her some much needed Dutch courage. She walked into the kitchen and put the light on. It hurt her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes got used to the brightness. Max was by her side, as she bent down to open the fridge he got in her way, preventing her from opening the door.

"What is up with you tonight, Maxie?" Bella complained as she pushed him out of the way and opened the fridge door. She grabbed the bottle of wine and stood up. Max's agitation increased. He erupted into loud barking. It startled Bella and she dropped the wine bottle. It smashed on the floor and pooled at her feet. Max whined, nudging her backwards, steering her away from the broken glass.

The whole house was disturbed by the noise. Jacob came running into the kitchen, panicking. "Bella, Bella." He called her name anxiously.

Bella's complexion turned white. Heat rushed up into her face making her feel dizzy. "Jake." She collapsed suddenly, falling into a dead faint and Jacob was just in time to catch her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifty**

Bella opened her eyes to find three worried faces hovering over her. Her skin felt hot and clammy. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"Easy." Jacob put his arm around her as he helped her to rise. Charlie stuffed some extra cushions behind her so she could lean against them. Billy watched in concern as his son and Charlie fussed around her. Max was by his side, his dark eyes glued to his mistress.

Bella was hyper aware that everyone was staring at her anxiously. She felt her face burn and nausea welled in her throat. "I'm okay. I think I'm coming down with a cold."

Jacob sat beside her on the couch. He took her hand in his and rubbed it as much for his comfort as for hers. "You fainted, Bells. This isn't a cold, it's something else."

"Bells, why were you drinking wine?" Charlie asked before Jacob could continue. "That's not like you. I know it's been a tough few days, but drinking alcohol alone at night isn't the answer. I should know." He pointed out ruefully. He ducked down beside her and took her other hand. "It's better to talk it out instead of keeping it inside."

"I didn't even get a chance to drink it. I was only going to have a glass." Bella was irritated that they thought she was seeking comfort in alcohol like Charlie had done. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come out here, have a fortifying drink and read Victoria's letter." Her brown eyes flicked to Max who was a ball of tension. "I was fine until Maxie started acting crazy. He got in my way and made me drop the bottle."

Everyone turned to look at Max. He quivered before emitting short rapid barks. Jacob left Bella and hunkered down next to him. He had never seen him act like this before, given all the things that the animal had been confronted with, but he seemed really distressed about something. Jacob petted his head. "What's wrong, wolf?"

Max whined, his tail thumping on the floor as he tried to imbue through his expressive dark eyes what he couldn't convey verbally. But Jacob didn't understand him. Max barked again, rising on his legs and loping over to Bella. He put his front paws on the couch next to her and used his nose to gently butt her in the stomach.

"This is what he was doing before." Bella said in aggravation as she pushed Max's head away. "Stop it."

"Calm down, wolf." Jacob commanded. Max whined again before complying. He sat down, his tail thumping against the floor again as he stayed on red alert, his gaze fixated on Bella. Jacob exchanged a confused glance with Charlie and Bella before he looked at his father. So far Billy had remained quiet which was unusual in itself. "What are you thinking, dad?" Jacob asked him.

"I'm thinking I would like a quiet word with Bella." Billy replied, his face troubled. "Alone."

"Why?" Charlie demanded as he let go of Bella's hand and confronted his friend. This was all too reminiscent of being kept out of the loop before. He didn't like it. "If you have anything to say then say it to all of us. Bella is my daughter…."

"Dad, stop it." Bella was shocked at her father's overreaction.

"What's going on, dad?" Jacob didn't understand why Billy wanted to speak to Bella alone and not include him. Something was wrong. It was clear that his father suspected there was more to Bella's fainting fit then stress and overtiredness.

Billy rubbed a hand over his face wearily. He hated pushing his best friend and his own son out of the way, but right now he wanted to focus on Bella and her welfare. She needed calm, not to be stressed further by their reactions. "I'm not doing this lightly, but can you just trust me on this. There is something I want to discuss with Bella, it's delicate and that's all I'm going to say. So for right now I want you both to leave." Billy gave his son a stern look when he began to protest. "Don't hang around the house. I know you'll be able to overhear. Go to the garage or something. I'll send Wolf over when Bella says it is okay for you to come back."

"This is ridiculous." Charlie huffed. "Bells." He looked at her enquiringly, expecting her to brush Billy off.

"Maybe you should do as Billy says, dad." Bella said hoarsely as her heart sank into her toes. He obviously had a theory and it was clear he thought that Charlie and even Jacob would freak out if he expressed it in front of them before discussing it with her. "You too, Jake." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm gonna be fine."

Jacob wasn't happy about leaving her and was angry at his dad for making him go, but he didn't want to upset Bella anymore then she was already. Instead he hid how he was feeling and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If that's what you want, honey."

"It is. Thank you." Bella touched his face tenderly before reluctantly letting him go.

"Come on, Charlie. We can go over those invoices while we wait." Jacob said to the older man as he tried to coax him into leaving the house with him. Charlie huffed a few more times before finally complying. He shot Billy a dark look as he followed Jacob outside.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked Billy as soon as she was certain that Jacob and Charlie were out of hearing range. "I know you suspect something. There is a reason Max is acting so weird."

"Take a deep breath, Bella." Billy rolled his chair over to her side and captured her flailing hand in his. He didn't want her getting anymore worked up. "Please just relax." He begged her.

"I can't." Bella cried. Her eyes were moist with tears. She felt so emotional. She blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry. She was sick of crying. That's all she seemed to do. Max scrambled onto the couch beside her. He put his head on her lap and whimpered. Bella swallowed a few times and sniffed as she glanced down at him. "Oh, I hate feeling like this. It's like I can't control myself." Her fingers sank into Max's thick fur as she stroked him. "I'm sorry, Maxie. I'm sorry, Billy." She apologised guiltily.

"Please don't apologise." Billy said hastily. "It's to be expected in your condition."

"What?" Bella looked at him sharply. Her emotions seesawed from guilt to anger. "What condition?"

"I think you're pregnant, Bella." Billy continued awkwardly.

"That's impossible." Bella refuted hotly after she recovered her wits. She gripped Max's fur between her fingers causing him to whine in protest. She relaxed her hold and caressed him gently. Bella tried to lighten her tone as she denied Billy's assumption. "I am definitely not with child." Her face reddened with embarrassment. She really didn't want to discuss her sex life with Jacob's father but felt there was no choice in this instance. She was glad that Billy had sent Charlie away now. "For one we used protection and two…it's only been…been very recently. It would be too soon…" She sucked in a lungful of air as her skin flushed again. She ended up shrugging without finishing her explanation.

Billy was quiet for a moment. He was clearly finding this as difficult as she was if his rosy cheeks were anything to go by. He cleared his throat a few times before responding. "When you um…say you used protection…." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Are you on the pill or…."

"No." Bella kept her gaze on Max. His eyes were closed, but his body was still tense. She was feeling completely mortified. This was as bad as having the sex talk with Charlie. No it was way worse. "We were still protected though. We used…"

"Ah." Billy interjected quickly as Bella struggled to say the C word. "Good, good…but um…"

"Um what?" Bella asked desperately. She wanted this conversation over with.

"Well let's just say accidents happen." Billy forged ahead despite the awkward atmosphere. "Sarah and I had a slight mishap once, hence the twins." He smiled weakly and cleared his throat again. "Sometimes you have to double up if you know what I mean. And Jake is a wolf, the Alpha in fact. It's well known that they have very strong s….."

"No, just no. I don't want to hear about Jake's strong swimmers." Bella protested. "I can't talk about this anymore." She was feeling very nauseous. The more Billy talked the more she wanted to throw up. It was embarrassment, plain and simple. _She wasn't pregnant. She wasn't pregnant._

Billy noticed her face turning an alarming shade of grey. He quickly wheeled his chair into the kitchen and came back with a plastic bowl in his hands. He was just in time. Bella grabbed it and puked. She gasped as heat washed over her entire body, leaving her drained and exhausted. She raised her head, pale face pinched with anxiety. "I'm pregnant. Oh god, it's true."

* * *

Jacob and Bella were alone. Bella wanted it that way. She wanted to be the one to break the news to Jacob. Billy didn't argue with her. He guessed she would want it this way. He offered to be the one to tell Charlie. Bella hugged him, so grateful for his offer, but she couldn't let her dad find out second hand like he had everything else. No, it had to come from her. She asked Billy to stall Charlie instead while she spoke to Jacob first. Billy admired her strength. She had pulled herself together remarkably quickly when she let herself finally digest the news. Max lay sprawled on the couch beside her. He was relaxed now that the truth was out in the open. He really was an intuitive animal.

Bella held both of Jacob's hands in hers. He was kneeling in front of her, his brow creased with worry. She felt guilty. He must have been fretting quietly the whole time while she was having her meltdown. "I'm glad you're not standing up." She joked lamely.

"Why?" Jacob's dark eyes flashed with fear. He completely missed the teasing lilt in her tone. "What's happening, Bells?" He pleaded. "Whatever it is I can fix it. I know I can."

"Hush." Bella put her fingers over his lips to quieten him. By his stressed state he must have been envisioning all sorts of grim scenarios. "You can't fix this, Jake. What is done is done."

"Please don't say that, Bells." His lips brushed against her fingers as he spoke. "We can…"

"Billy thinks I'm pregnant, Jake." Bella said in rush before he had a chance to wind himself up even further. "I haven't done a test or anything, but by the way Maxie has been acting, the nausea, the sickness…"

Jacob didn't let her finish. He engulfed her in a bear hug, pulling her right off the couch, disturbing Max, who huffed in annoyance. He swept her onto his lap, cradling her against his warm body. "I should be worried, Bells." Jacob whispered as he cupped her face in his hand, raising it gently so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled tenderly. "This is huge. Life changing…with everything that is going on. We're both so young…..but…" He took a deep breath and caressed her cheek gently. "Is it wrong to be happy? Am I wrong? Are you happy? Are you sad? It's a life…a new life." His eyes were shining now; he kept stroking Bella's face as he struggled to express how he was feeling. "I love you, honey. I love you, so damn much."

Bella totally understood because she felt exactly the same. She was overwhelmed, scared, anxious and happy all rolled into one. The tears came again, but this time she let them fall. Whatever happened she wasn't alone in this. She had Jacob and that was all that mattered in the end.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifty One**

Bella waited out Charlie's reaction to news of the pregnancy. She expected him to be upset, even angry. The timing was terrible. She knew that. There was so much going against them, so much to worry about. They were all essentially under lockdown for the foreseeable future while they waited for Carlisle's next move. No one knew when that would be. Now she was adding a child into the mix.

"Dad, please say something." Bella begged when he remained silent.

Charlie sighed and sat back in his chair. "What do you want me to say, kiddo? You want me to say that I'm happy about this. Well I'm not."

Of course Bella knew that was what he would say, but the words still hurt. "I know it's not the best time. I know Jake and I are both young, but this is a new life. It's happened. I believe that this baby was meant to be." She implored. Her eyes begged for understanding.

"It means you were reckless." Charlie shook his head. "I can't be happy about this. Ten years from now I'd be celebrating, but Bells you are too young."

"Mom was nineteen when she got pregnant with me." Bella refuted angrily.

"And look how well that turned out." Charlie argued.

Two spots of red coated Bella's cheeks as she tried to mask her feelings. "It was different for you and mom. Jake and I are solid. We love each other."

"I loved your mother." Charlie scowled. He rubbed his aching forehead. He didn't want to argue with Bella or score points. Dwelling on the past hurt, it brought back all kinds of painful memories. He found it difficult thinking about Renee and their fraught relationship.

Bella's expression softened. She reached out and took her father's hand. "I know you loved mom. But I'm not her and Jake isn't you. I can cope with this. We've dealt with so much loss lately." She cradled her stomach, her brown eyes glistening. "But this is a new life, dad. You're going to be a grandpa."

"Oh, Bells." Charlie fought a smile. "You are the eternal optimist. Jake is definitely rubbing off on you."

"Good." Bella said stoutly as she smiled right back.

* * *

Jacob and Bella were alone with just Max for company. Billy and Charlie had retreated to the garage to give them some privacy, Billy to do some paperwork in the small office and Charlie to work on the cars. Bella felt a lot calmer after talking things through with her father. After their initial conversation they had moved on to practicalities. This was Charlie's forte being a practical man himself. He helped Bella draw up a financial forecast for the immediate future. They were all still living off the proceeds from the sale of the house in Forks. Even though the garage was up and running, it was still in the early stages. They had to be cautious. But after juggling things around a bit they managed to source some spare cash to put aside for the baby when he or she arrived.

Bella showed Jacob the plan. "We should have enough to buy the essentials." She told him. "Once we've both finished our on-line courses and graduated officially then you'll be able to put more hours in at the garage, meaning that Billy can book in more work. I can find a part time job somewhere."

"I don't want you to worry about any of this stuff. Just focus on yourself and the little one. I'll sort something out. I don't want you worrying about work." Jacob frowned as he studied the financial forecast again.

"Jake, I'm not an invalid. I can work and I plan to." Bella was irritated that he thought she would just while away her days doing nothing.

"I know that." Jacob put the planner down and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I just meant that there's not much work around here. You can't leave La Push right now it's too dangerous."

Bella was crestfallen. Of course he was right. Max was lying across her feet, her toes were toasty warm. He had barely left her side since the pregnancy had come to light. He was like her personal bodyguard. She reached down and stroked him between the ears. His eyes closed and his taut body relaxed. Bella was so grateful to him. If it hadn't been for him she would have drunk some of that wine. He was such an intelligent animal. He had known before any of them. He seemed almost human at times. She glanced at Jacob. He had picked up the planner again and was studying it. Bella felt her mind drift while he was preoccupied. She thought about Victoria's letter, she still hadn't opened it. In fact she was a little afraid to.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jacob asked after a while. He caressed Bella's face gently. She was frowning as if deep in thought.

Bella leaned into his touch and smiled faintly. "I was just thinking about Victoria's letter."

"Oh, I see." Jacob continued to stroke her face soothingly. With everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours the letter had slipped his mind. "Do you want to read it now?"

"I'm scared." Bella confessed.

Jacob hated that she felt that way. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. He let his mouth linger on hers, while gently stroking her face. He felt her relax against him, which was his intention all along. "Do you want me to read it first?" He offered.

Bella shook her head. "No, I want us to read it together."

"Okay." Jacob watched as Bella pulled Victoria's letter out of her pocket. It was a bit crumpled. She smoothed it out before slitting the envelope open. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob checked one last time.

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm sure." With trembling fingers she pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

* * *

" _If you are reading this letter then it means I'm dead. I am so sorry, sweet child. I am so sorry that we never really had a chance to get to know one another, to spend some quality time just talking, reminiscing, and sharing the past. We've both been robbed. My one consolation is that I know that I am leaving you in safe hands. It gladdens my deadened heart that you have found a loving man who worships the ground you walk on. I never had that, and as much as I respect your father, I feel he never felt the same intensity of feeling for my darling Renee._

 _I can only hope that what I'm about to do will put an end to Carlisle Cullen's wickedness. He has spent years building up his power base, ingratiating himself with the most influential people in this part of the world. If I take him out it will all crumble to dust. Without him his followers will be rudderless. Even though you may regard your amnesia to be an affliction, in a way I am happy that it prevents you from recalling what happened on the night of your accident. You deserve peace. Peace I strived so hard to find myself, but failed, until I reconnected with you. You brought me happiness in my final days walking this earth, sweet child. I love you. You were borne of my flesh and are part of my soul. May we meet again, dearest one._

 _Love,_

 _Victoria"_

Bella buried her head against Jacob and cried. She couldn't help it. It was like losing her all over again. Jacob held her as she wept for all those lost years, for all the times that she would never get to share with the grandmother she never knew existed. If Victoria had survived how different life might have been for Renee, for all of them. Carlisle had robbed them of so much and a bitter hatred for him swelled in her heart. He was a murderer. He tore innocent people's lives apart for his own gain. He was trying to do it to her now. Bella felt that Victoria was wrong on one score. She wished she could remember what had happened on the night of her accident. Maybe then it would give her so many of the answers that she craved.

Jacob could read Bella so well. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe her, wishing that he could take away her pain and distress. None of this could be good for the baby. He needed to calm her down. "I know you're mad, honey." He said eventually. "But you need to try and relax."

Bella pulled out of his embrace and looked at him bitterly. "How can I relax, Jake? How? I'm still in the dark about everything. There are so many holes in my memory. If I could only unlock it then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I hate Carlisle Cullen. He has robbed me of everything. He hurt my mom, he hurt my grandmother. Do you know the worst thing?"

"Hush, Bells." Jacob pulled her against him and cradled her shaking body against his. She was quivering with anger.

"I said do you know the worst thing." Bella cried as she pushed against him until he was forced to relax his hold. She rubbed at her eyes furiously; frustrated that she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "The worst thing is I never even got to know Victoria's full story. Esme is probably the only other person who could have told me, now she is probably dead too. I mean who was the asshole who abandoned Victoria when she was pregnant with my mother. Why would he do that? Where is he? Is he still alive? There are so many questions."

"I know, honey. I know." Jacob enveloped her in another hug. This time Bella didn't fight him as he rocked her in his strong arms. Over the top of her head Jacob noticed wolf acting strangely. The dog was visibly upset. He had been ever since Bella had brought up the subject of her absent grandfather. Wolf suddenly seemed aware that he was being observed. He whined, his expressive dark eyes meeting Jacob's for a second before he sloped off, tail down and ears flat to his head in a submissive posture. Leaving Jacob wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! The mystery deepens…..**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifty Two**

"I've missed you." Angela whispered as she hugged Bella tightly. "It's not the same without you at school." She sighed. "Now I've broken up with Ben I've been kind of lonely. You know Jess and the others, they aren't exactly sympathetic. They think I'm stupid letting Ben go."

"Well more fool them." Bella replied firmly "You deserve so much better than Ben, Angela. You really do." Her voice softened. "And I've missed you, too." She linked arms with her friend and drew Angela into the house.

"I can see why you hardly ever leave the reservation." Angela said admiringly as she drank in the view from the Swan's rented home. "It's so beautiful and so peaceful."

"It sure is." Bella sounded dreamy. Life had been surreal lately. She never left La Push at all. The reservation was still on lock down. She spent her time between her father's house and the Black's. "I mean we've got everything here. Beautiful landscapes, great lakes for fishing." She laughed as Angela gave her a rueful smile. "Yeah, my dad loves that. Then we've got the beach. What more could anyone want."

"You paint it so perfectly." Angela said enviously. "And you have a great guy who absolutely adores you."

Bella's cheeks turned rosy. She smiled as she thought about Jacob and the secret she was keeping. Her fingers drifted to her abdomen and she stroked it absently. She wasn't ready to tell Angela about the pregnancy yet. There was still plenty of time for that. Instead she sat down and patted the seat next to her. "Now, I want you to tell me all the gossip. Is Jess still stalking Mike Newton?"

Angela rolled her eyes as she settled down beside Bella. "Uh huh. And it's getting more embarrassing by the day."

Bella giggled as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and tucked them underneath her body. She had missed this, just having fun with a girlfriend and poking gentle fun at their peer group. While she was talking with Angela she didn't notice Max slip out of the house and head toward the forest.

* * *

"Take a break, son." Charlie lobbed a soda can at Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob caught it neatly in his hand and popped it open. He bent his head back, closing his eyes as he drank greedily. He had been working hard all morning on an old Camaro. There was so much wrong with it that the list of spare parts that needed to be ordered was growing. But the owner was well aware of this and promised to pay over the odds if they could have it fixed by the end of the week. He had also promised to recommend them to some of his clients if he was satisfied with the end result.

Charlie strolled toward Jacob, wiping the grease off his hands with an old rag. He ducked under the hood and nodded. He was impressed. Jacob had literally stripped the engine back already. Charlie was continuously amazed at the extent of his knowledge. "Who's the apprentice here again?" He joked.

"That would be you." Billy called from the office. A pair of reading glasses was perched on his nose while he dealt with the paperwork. Before he could say more the phone rang and he was forced to answer it.

"Your dad thinks he's a comedian." Charlie said irritably before breaking out into a smile. "But he's right, Jake. You are talented."

"Thanks." Coming from Charlie this was high praise. The former police chief was quite skilled himself. Jacob hadn't realised how much Charlie knew, his dad had confided to him that Bella's father had once been planning to become a mechanic until his parents fell ill and he needed to stay at home and find a more secure career that paid a regular wage. "I better crack on. If I skip lunch I can have the rest of this done and dad can start ordering the parts."

"Well I can't complain about your work ethic." Charlie patted him on the back. "Don't push yourself too hard though. We all need to refuel."

"I'm a wolf. I can go for hours without a rest." Jacob winked, not bothering to hide the innuendo.

Charlie scowled. "Just like your old man." He muttered as he walked away.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Bella noticed Max was gone. She was in the midst of making some lunch for herself and Angela when she looked around, wondering where Max was. It was very unusual for him to be more than a few feet away from her, especially now that she was expecting. "Ange, have you seen Max?" She called to her friend.

"No, he's not in here." Angela's voice got louder as she drifted into the kitchen to join Bella. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…it's just odd that he's not around." Bella bit her bottom lip anxiously. It was more than odd. It was worrying. But she didn't want to overreact. Max was a big dog. He could look after himself. Maybe he had just wandered outside for a while. "I'm sure he'll come back when he's hungry."

"My dog is always hungry." Angela winced as she thought about her Great Dane. "I love him to bits but he costs us a fortune in food."

"I bet he does." Bella smiled fondly. It was Angela's dog that had prompted her to get one of her own. How lucky she was to have found Max. She glanced out of the window. There was no sign of him. She decided to finish lunch then afterward suggest a walk so she could look for him. But she was certain that by then he would have returned under his own steam.

* * *

But he didn't. Night was drawing in and there was no sign of him. Bella was beginning to fret. She and Angela had combed the immediate area, calling his name every few yards, hoping to catch sight of him. It started to rain heavily and it forced them to head back inside. Bella had ended up calling Jacob, worried that something bad had really happened to Max. She was blaming herself, wishing that she hadn't delayed and contacted Jacob earlier to search for him.

"It's going to be alright. I'm sure he's fine." Angela tried to reassure Bella, even though she was feeling far from reassured herself. Her anxious gaze kept darting to the surrounding forest. A view she had admired only a few hours earlier now looked threatening now the light was fading. What if Max had crossed paths with a bear? Angela didn't know that there were far more dangerous creatures then bears wandering through this part of the world, but Bella did. She tried to remain calm until Jacob returned from his search. She couldn't freak out; she had the baby to think of.

* * *

"Where the hell are you, wolf?" Jacob was doing his best to follow the dog's trail. It didn't help that the heavy rain had washed away any trace of scent or paw prints that might have proved useful to track him. After Bella's frantic phone call Jacob had sent Charlie and Billy home to keep an eye on her and Angela, while he looked for Max. So far he hadn't involved any of the others. The pack was exhausted enough with the punishing patrol schedule and trying to fit in work and family, without being forced to search for a missing dog.

Jacob circumnavigated the outer edge of the forest. There was no sign. The wind was picking up. It ruffled his thick fur; stinging his eyes and making them water. He was glad of his thick pelt. He headed under the shelter of the trees. Rain droplets dripped off the leaves and down onto his muscled body. He loped easily between the tall tree trunks, pausing every now and then to investigate a particularly thick patch of undergrowth. He shied when he poked his head into a bush and a bird shot out cawing angrily at being disturbed. Jacob whined irritably as he continued his lonely search.

* * *

He found his lifeless body on the beach. Jacob could hardly see through the driving rain. He had been intending to head home and wait out the bad weather, then go back out again and continue the search. But his instinct drove him toward the cliffs overlooking First beach. He was so certain that wolf wouldn't be there. There was no reason for him to travel this far out. Then again there was no good reason why he had left Bella in the first place. Although Jacob had to admit that the dog had been acting erratically over the past few weeks. As soon as he spotted wolf Jacob tore down the winding path leading to the sandy beach below. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest. This couldn't be happening. Not now. They had already lost so much. They couldn't lose wolf too.

Jacob phased into his human form and fell to his knees onto the wet sand. He called wolf's name, his hands shaking as he began to examine the dog for any sign of injury. He couldn't find any. There was no blood, cuts or animal bites. His fur was soaked by the rain. Any sane animal would have sought shelter. Jacob didn't understand what wolf was doing here. He could have developed hypothermia being exposed like this.

Jacob was close to tears. "Why, wolf? Why?" He cried in anguish. He couldn't hear a heartbeat. When he lifted the dog's eyelids his pupils were glazed. He was gone. "No." A shudder rippled through Jacob as he bent his head and sobbed. This was just one tragedy too many. He dreaded telling Bella. How could he find the words? It wasn't fair. Life was cruel, inexplicable. Why had wolf come here? There were so many questions and once again no answers.

The rain lashed Jacob's hot skin. The water droplets sizzled, drying on impact. His hair was slick to his head. Jacob ran his fingers through the wet strands as he breathed deeply, trying to compose himself. He couldn't fall apart. Bella needed him to be strong, even more so now that wolf was lost to them. He leaned down, the muscles flexing in his arms as he hefted wolf's motionless form against his body. He was going to carry the dog home. Thunder crashed, rolling off the cliffs, hurting Jacob's ears with its intensity. Lightening lit up the sky, illuminating his surroundings for a brief instant. Jacob's gaze was fixated on top of the cliffs. His keen eyes spotted a tall shadowy figure melting in and out of the trees swirling violently in the strong wind.

"Son of a bitch." Jacob roared. His feet pounded in the soft sand, gaining friction as he raced up the cliff path, determined to vent his fury on the creature that dared to spy on his grief from the top of the cliff.

* * *

Jacob placed wolf gently on the ground. He kept motionless as he stared at the tormented trees writhing in the wind. He held his breath, waiting, waiting. The interloper would break cover soon. Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Jacob was beginning to lose patience. He reluctantly left wolf's body and loped toward the trees, ready to phase on the fly if he was ambushed. His feet made no sound on the springy grass. His toes sank into the mud as he made it to the first row of trees. The wind was making it difficult to detect any scent. The intruder could be anywhere. He could be right in front of him for all he knew. Jacob was certain that the spy was a supernatural creature. But what kind he wasn't sure. It could be a cold one but it would be hard for a vampire to break through their defences without being detected.

He melted into the trees, his eyes searching, sniffing the air keenly for any strange odour. There was nothing, simply nothing. Jacob was beginning to think he had imagined it. Perhaps his grief was affecting him more than he thought. He scouted around some more but came across nothing untoward. Time was getting on. He needed to get back to wolf. Jacob gave up the hunt and retraced his steps. His grief returned like a punch to the gut when he saw wolf's motionless body in the distance. How was he supposed to tell Bella? The rain hit him in the face as soon as he broke cover from the trees. His jaw flexed as he rubbed his eyes furiously with the heels of his hands to clear them. When he could focus again he looked in wolf's direction and gasped. The shadow figure was swirling around wolf, hovering above him like a noxious black cloud. For an instant the black mist took human form but then dissipated when Jacob came charging toward it. He phased on the fly, landing on four paws, as he closed the gap between him and wolf's attacker.

Jacob got ready to defend himself but when he skidded to a halt the black shadow was gone. Wolf's brown eyes were open. He whimpered as he struggled onto his feet, his legs shaking with the effort. "What the fuck?" Jacob cussed in his head. He circled wolf, his nose quivering as he smelt him. The dog had been lifeless before but was now fully recovered. Dark brown eyes met black ones as Jacob and wolf stared at each other. "What are you? Who are you?" He demanded.

A quiver ran through wolf's body. His ears perked forward, his dark brown eyes seemed to beg for understanding. "You know who I am, Jacob." A deep, husky voice boomed inside his head. "You've always known deep down inside. I am a sprit warrior. You can feel the connection from one Alpha to another. You just had to let yourself believe."

"Ephraim." Jacob breathed as he sank down onto the hard ground in reverence.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Kudo's to those who already guessed. More to come….**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Sorry for the delay in this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Fifty Three**

There were so many thoughts running through Jacob's mind. All of them questions. Ephraim had been residing in wolf's body, but for how long and why? Jacob had successfully attempted the spirit walk himself, but it had been at a huge cost to his health. He had inhabited wolf's body in an attempt to get to Bella. He hadn't felt Ephraim's presence then. There was no way that the dog would have been able to cope with two powerful souls at the same time. Although wolf was a remarkable animal.

"It was your spirit walk that allowed me to take your place inside wolf when you returned to your own body." Ephraim revealed as he shared Jacob's thoughts.

Confusion rippled through Jacob as he tried to sort through his tangled emotions. "If you have been inside wolf all this time then where is your body. And why would you even need to use wolf at all. Why not approach me directly."

There was a long drawn out sigh from Ephraim. Wolf's whole body shuddered as if he was experiencing some strong emotion. Jacob shared his ancestors deep pain and despair through the mind link. He had never felt anything like it. His spirit trembled under the strain. A mental image formed in his mind. He saw Ephraim as he used to be, a strong, proud, warrior. His black hair was long, flowing to his shoulders. He had the strong muscular build that applied to all the spirit warriors. His russet skin glowed with health and vitality. Behind him Jacob caught a glimpse of Ephraim's pack, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II. He was awed by their resemblance to his friends, his brothers. Levi was so like Sam with his stern, serious features. Quil's face was more open, friendly. It was astonishing.

"We were only three." Ephraim's husky voice boomed through his head much like the thunder crashing around them. The weather had worsened. It took on an atmospheric quality as the rain lashed down on them, soaking their fur, as they cowered on the sandy beach. "They were not just my friends, we were brothers."

Jacob could feel his energy draining. Ephraim was using his life force to communicate with him. He fought to concentrate as an image began to unfurl in his mind. He saw his ancestor sitting in front of a large fire. Sparks lit up the night sky illuminating his proud face and those of the elders who surrounded him. Jacob could see the old men's mouths moving as they spoke but he couldn't hear them. A black mist began to surround Ephraim, much like the one Jacob had witnessed engulfing wolf earlier.

"You are witnessing my first attempt at a spirit walk." Ephraim revealed. "The elders were against it. They reminded me of what had befallen Taha Aki, but I was young and arrogant. I believed that I was stronger, more superior and that I could rival the greatest spirit warrior of them all."

The image suddenly sputtered out like a candle flame in the wind. It was replaced with darkness. Jacob fought to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating under the weight of Ephraim's memories. There was a pinprick of light. Jacob focused on it. The light brightened to such intensity that it was blinding. He groaned as he shared his ancestor's feelings of euphoria, of a deep abiding devotion and affection. The light dimmed to reveal a young, Quileute female. She was pretty, with long silky black hair falling to her waist. Her thick lashes framed eyes as black as midnight. Behind her walked three children, a boy and two girls. Each child was a mirror image of both Ephraim and the young Quileute girl.

"This was Martha, my beloved imprint, my wife. And these were my children William, Mary and Jane." There was such sadness in Ephraim's tone that Jacob could hardly bear it. He was sharing each and every emotion with his great grandfather. It was stultifying. He was drowning in a dark whirlpool of despair.

The image of Martha and the children faded only to be replaced with others. Ephraim shared snapshots of his life with his family, running with his pack, meetings with the elders. Years were revisited in seconds. Jacob gained a picture of a Quileute warrior who was becoming increasingly arrogant and thought himself invincible.

"Yes, I wanted to be greater than Taha Aki himself. Throughout this time I continued to go on spirit walks even though the elders forbade it. I went off alone. Each time I left my body I was able to journey further and further into the spiritual world. I always came back unharmed, feeling refreshed, revitalised and so much stronger. I thought nothing could harm me. It was this foolish notion that was to prove my downfall."

Lightening crashed around them. Thunder rolled. The cacophony of noise drowned out Ephraim's voice in Jacob's head. His connection with his ancestor was nearly severed. Jacob shuddered under the strain of keeping the connection alive. Ephraim was a strong soul inhabiting a dog's mortal body. Wolf was an exceptional animal but he was no shapeshifter. Wolf whimpered as he buckled.

"Time is running out." Ephraim's voice faded in again.

It was the mid nineteen thirties. There were new arrivals in town, strangers with a secret to hide. These strangers had done their homework. One of them had lived for hundreds of years. He was cunning, sly, but hid it beneath a charming veneer. What was really a coven he called family. There were four of them, their skin as white as the snow that covered the mountains in winter and their physical beauty unrivalled by any living creature. The head of the family was a skilled physician. His reputation grew quickly. Soon his services were sought far and wide. He made friends with influential people in the local area. Within a short space of time he was building quite a power base that ran from Forks and stretched to Seattle. Anyone who met him was immediately charmed by him. Doctor Carlisle Cullen could do no wrong. He was blessed with good looks, excellent health and a beautiful wife and two adopted children. He was the envy of all.

The wind picked up as Jacob watched Ephraim's story unfurl in his mind. Behind him the waves lashed at the shore, sending white plumes of foam into the air. The rain continued to pour as the storm peaked. Jacob was tiring. Sharing Ephraim's every thought and emotion exhausted him. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. His ancestor's mood turned dark as he showed Jacob his first encounter with Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Rosalie Cullen. It was eerie seeing them in period dress. The faces were the same but their mannerisms different as they fitted in with the times. It brought home to Jacob what excellent actors the vampires were.

"I was intrigued by them." Ephraim confessed. "They were so different, more complex than the restless nomads that had gone before. I engaged in talks with them, determined to learn more about them. By the time I met him Carlisle Cullen's reputation had spread to the reservation. He was renowned for his good works and his generous donations to charitable projects. Was I supposed to kill such a civilised creature? They did not feed on human blood. Carlisle was very persuasive. They hunted for their food, just like we did. Were we so different? I negotiated a treaty with them, thinking that I was so wise and had achieved something the great Taha Aki had never been able to do, to find a peaceful resolution with our sworn enemy. The terms were simple, as long as the Cullens didn't bite any humans or cross on to the Quileutes' grounds, we wouldn't attack them or reveal their secret to the palefaces."

A black cloud covered Jacob's fevered mind as despair consumed him. Ephraim's mood shifted. His anger stopped Jacob's heart as his torment washed over him as well as his deep regret. A stream of images flashed through Jacob's mind as years rolled by, years where Ephraim slowly discovered the truth about Carlisle Cullen. Gossip began to surface about the supposedly good doctor's medical practice. Rumours swirled and doubts were expressed. Anyone who dared to speak ill of the good doctor suddenly met with fatal accidents or supposedly moved away. The gossip eventually reached the ears of the pack and Ephraim began to realise he had been fooled. There was blood on Carlisle's hands and soon it belonged to one of his own.

"My daughter Jane came of age." Ephraim cried. "She was stunningly beautiful, but wilful and wild. My Alpha blood ran through her veins. No one suspected that she would phase, there had never been a female wolf before. On her eighteenth birthday she changed without warning. If there had been signs I ignored them because her phasing was supposed to be impossible. Jane was alone when it happened. I was on one of my spiritual walks. I was trying to seek guidance from the spirits on what to do about Carlisle Cullen. I couldn't get to her and Levi and Quil were too far away to help."

Jacob moaned under the weight of Ephraim's grief. He didn't want to see what was coming, but the ancestral Alpha seared the image into his brain. Jane, her fur as white as snow and eyes as black as coal, crossed paths with Carlisle and Edward Cullen who were out hunting. In her half crazed state Jane acted on her instincts and tried to attack her sworn enemy. She was weak, couldn't really fight. It would have been simple for Carlisle and Edward to simply subdue her or at best run away and leave her to calm down alone. But in their anger they killed her; incensed that one of the wolves would dare attack them. It was only in the aftermath when Jane's body returned to its mortal state that they realised what they had done. The treaty was broken. They had killed an innocent girl.

"My rage knew no bounds. I felt Jane's spirit leave her body and fly out of my reach. I saw red. Carlisle Cullen would pay for his crimes. I tried to return to my body, determined to rip the miserable creature to pieces and avenge my daughter's death. But Carlisle was wily and I was a fool. He tracked down my lifeless body. He plunged a knife into my heart so I couldn't return. In turn he gathered together some of his most evil associates and they hunted Levi and Quil, killing them and killing all knowledge of what happened to me, my pack and my precious daughter."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I don't want to flood you with too much info. Part two coming soon…**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Here is part 2 as promised...  
**_

 **Chapter Fifty Four**

Bella was getting worried. Jacob had been gone a long time. To make matters worse it was stormy outside. It was so dark that she couldn't make out anything. Thick black clouds obscured the sun and the stars. They raced across the sky, blown hither by the strong winds. In the distance thunder rumbled ominously. Bella shivered as she kept her vigil in front of the window. Rain splattered against the window panes and drummed on the roof. The panes rattled in their frames as the wind became increasingly violent. Max was out there somewhere helpless and alone. _If Jacob couldn't find him_ ….Bella didn't dare finish the thought. Max had to be okay. He had probably found shelter somewhere. He was a clever animal. Jacob would find him, bring him home and everything would be okay. Bella kept telling herself this, even as she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Come and sit in the warm, kiddo." Charlie made her jump as he hunkered down beside her. He had a mug of coffee in his hands. "Drink this and warm yourself up." He passed Bella the mug and then shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, dad." Bella said gratefully. She blew on the coffee and took a small sip. It tasted like heaven. She cradled the warm mug in her hands. "Was Angela okay when you dropped her off at home?"

"Yes, but very worried about you. As am I." Charlie said pointedly. He gazed at his daughter's pale face. She didn't look well. Even though she had tried to eat something she had soon brought it up again. Morning sickness was already making itself felt. Charlie didn't know why it was called that. Bella was being sick at odd times throughout the day. "Come over to the fire."

Bella didn't want to leave her post, but she knew Charlie was not going to listen to her protests. When a worried Billy added his pleas to her father's she reluctantly abandoned her vigil and joined them in front of the open hearth. Flames licked at the logs Charlie had brought inside to use as fuel. The fire crackled and smoked. Bella breathed it in. She had a secret fantasy of making love with Jacob in front of an open fire. Her cheeks turned rosy just thinking about it. What a time for that image to pop into her head. It was totally inappropriate. But she had found since becoming pregnant that she experienced quite a few erotic dreams with Jacob taking the starring role. Bella shook her head to clear it. Exhaustion was clearly getting the better of her.

"Jake should be back by now." She said again.

"He's probably taking shelter with Max right now. It's awful out there, once the weather calms down he'll make his way back." Billy smiled wearily. He was doing his best to hide his own worries regarding his son. He knew that despite the wild weather that Jacob would be fine, but he also knew that Jacob would push himself too hard in order to find wolf. He should have asked for help from his pack, but he had refused to involve any of them, so guilty did he feel that his brothers were already heavily burdened with the endless patrols and little time to spend with their families as work and getting an education got in the way. Billy wished that Jacob hadn't been so selfless, but there was little he could do. They just had to wait.

"Billy's right, Bells." Charlie pulled a chair up next to Bella's and sat down. He leaned over and put his arm around her thin shoulders. "Stress isn't good for you or the little one."

Bella swallowed thickly as she rested her head against Charlie's shoulder. She knew he was right, but it was hard not to let her worries and fears affect her. "I can't help it, dad."

"I know." Charlie dropped a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Trust your old man. Jake is just fine. He'll walk in that door soon with Max right behind him. I just know it."

A glimmer of a smile crossed Bella's face at Charlie's blind optimism that everything was going to be just fine. She raised the coffee to her lips and drank some of the steamy liquid. If he could have faith, then so could she. Bella glanced at Billy again. His tense face relaxed into a smile when he caught her looking.

"It's alright, Bella. Charlie is right I can feel it in my bones. Once this storm clears he'll come right on home and wolf will be with him." Billy assured her confidently as he did his best to stifle his own fears.

* * *

Ephraim's story was shocking. Jacob hadn't been prepared for the depths of Carlisle Cullen's depravity. He was subsumed with grief as he shared Ephraim's intense sorrow for the loss of his daughter. Leah wasn't the first female to phase after all. It was Jane. This was stunning news and Jacob wondered what it could mean for the future of the pack. Would other females phase in the future, or was it only those who came from the strongest bloodline. There were once again so many questions and no answers. The strong winds ruffled his fur as he crouched in the sand in front of wolf. The dog was shaking with exhaustion. He would collapse soon. The strain was too much for his mortal body. Wolf whined as his eyes drifted shut. The connection dimmed.

Jacob did his best to keep the lines of communication open but his strength was waning too. Ephraim's voice was fading in and out of his mind. Their link would be broken soon. Time was running out. "I promise I will avenge Jane's death and yours. I will make Carlisle Cullen pay for his crimes. I will hunt him down and destroy him." He vowed.

A wave of intense rage washed over Jacob, something he wasn't expecting from Ephraim. He quailed at the sheer ferocity of the feeling. "Have you not been listening? You are a protector. Protect your woman, your tribe and all those you hold dear. Do not seek vengeance on my behalf."

It took a moment for Jacob to recover. His eyes narrowed to slits as he struggled to contain his own anger. "You are not my Alpha. You do not get to make that judgement call. Carlisle Cullen needs to be stopped. I can do it. Victoria's attack on him weakened him severely. He's desperate and desperate people make mistakes. He'll slip up and expose himself, and I and my brothers are ready to exact vengeance for everything he has done."

A low rumbling growl ripped from Wolf's throat. He opened his eyes wearily and stared right into Jacob's. Suddenly the connection, which a moment before had been weakening, returned with full force. Jacob was staggered by the intensity of it. His head was splitting apart. It was like Ephraim had crawled inside his mind and was trying to take control of it. Jacob staggered to his feet, his head swaying from side to side as if he could physically fling his ancestor out of his head. "GET OUT!" He roared inside his mind.

"Time is running out." An image of Ephraim in his human form burst into Jacob's consciousness. He looked every inch the proud warrior. He wrestled control of Jacob, using his greater experience to force him to stand down and comply. The russet wolf sank back to the ground as Jacob's soul battled to eject Ephraim and stop him draining his life force. "I am not doing this willingly but you have to listen and understand. You will not be the one to end Carlisle Cullen's reign of terror. Your role is to protect and nurture the one who will."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Jacob demanded.

"Your daughter, Jacob." Ephraim said gravely. "I'm talking about your unborn child."

* * *

Ephraim had his attention now. Jacob let down his guard and stropped trying to wrest control back from his ancestor. Instead he remained silent and listened. The sands of time were dripping through the hourglass. He mentally tried to grasp them and turn the hourglass the other way around so he could start again and force time to stand still, but he was helpless to its onslaught. Ephraim's voice was weakening in his head. Every precious second that passed made it fade just that bit more.

"I have been trapped in the spirit world for decades, Jacob. Mortal man was never supposed to venture here. It causes nothing but misery. Taha Aki paid the price for daring to leave his body and so have I. Learn from our mistakes, especially mine. If I had not agreed to the treaty Carlisle Cullen would have wiped me out anyway. My pack and I would never have been strong enough to battle him and his associates. I learned that to my cost when he killed Levi and Quil so easily. He used my arrogance against me; he manipulated me into making the treaty to save himself the hassle of having to take me out. It was useful to have me on side in the beginning."

Ephraim's image distorted in Jacob's mind, their connection was waning. He spoke more urgently. "Carlisle is allied with some very dangerous vampires. They have special gifts and are deadly. He is not afraid to call upon their services if he is backed into a corner. I don't have time to explain more." He cried in frustration. "I have already outstayed my welcome in wolf's body. That is why I forced this meeting between us tonight and led you here. I am being pulled back to the spiritual realm."

"But I need more answers." Jacob demanded desperately. "How do you know so much? Have you seen the future?"

"I have seen glimpses of it." Ephraim's image was fading along with his voice. "Your daughter is the one, Jacob. She will be the one to end Carlisle Cullen's existence. She will inherit a very special gift from her mother. It is a mental shield. Her mind will be impenetrable; no one can read her thoughts unless she allows it. She will be able shield herself from all types of psychic attacks and learn to shield those around her. It is a powerful gift, Jacob. Your daughter will be able to withstand the strongest powers of the most dangerous and deadly vampires." Ephraim's fists clenched and his dark eyes glowed with pride. "This, coupled with her shifter abilities passed on by our bloodline, means she will be the most powerful and dangerous wolf that ever lived. She will be the first Alpha female to ever roam our lands and lead a strong pack. She is the future."

Jacob was astounded by the picture that Ephraim was painting. Was this really true? His daughter was going to be the saviour of them all. "I need to know more." He pleaded. "I nee…"

Ephraim's head twisted around. He was looking up and up. "My time is up." His voice was faint. His outline blurred in Jacob's mind. Ephraim focused on Jacob one last time. Jacob was shocked to see a flicker of grief pass across his ancestor's proud face. Something was wrong. There was something that Ephraim was holding back from him. He could feel regret oozing from his great grandfather. "What are you keeping from me?" He demanded.

"With love comes great sacrifice. That is the way it has always been for our kind. In order for your daughter to live and fulfil her destiny the one you love will have to pay a terrible price."

"What do you mean? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jacob screamed in his head.

But it was too late. Ephraim was gone and only wolf remained.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I have been holding off posting this chapter because the site has really been playing up. I know from my own experience over the past week that not all the email notifications have been sent out. I am getting a few trickling through but some of them are old. I have no idea what is going on with this site, so if you have wondered whether I am updating anything it's best to check my profile page. If I haven't replied to any PM's it's because I have only been receiving the odd one or two. Hopefully fanfiction will sort itself out soon.**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_

 **Chapter Fifty Five**

Jacob was a mess. He was barely holding it together. The rain was still pouring from the heavens. Thunder crashed and rolled around him mirroring his emotions. Wolf was still lying on the sand in front of him. The dog was alive but completely exhausted from carrying Ephraim's spirit for so long. Jacob tried to gather his wits but his ancestor's last warning kept going around and around in his head. Ephraim had been talking about Bella. Something was going to happen to her in order for their daughter to live. When Ephraim spoke about him nurturing and protecting his child, he meant that he was going to be doing it alone. Without Bella. No, that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it. He couldn't lose Bella. He would sacrifice himself but never her. Never Bella. Jacob raised his head and howled defiantly at the raging sky. He wasn't going to lie down and accept his fate. He was going to fight it. And he was going to win.

* * *

Bella was keeping vigil at the window again. Charlie and Billy had fallen asleep in front of the fire. Rain splattered on the window pane. It was so dark outside that she could barely see anything, but still she waited. He had to come home soon. He had to. Bella instinctively stroked her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, it was still early days, but still she fancied she could feel the child inside her, growing.

"You are going to be so loved. I promise you." She vowed. "I will protect and care for you until I die."

Why had she said that? Bella glanced down at her shaking hands. A sudden chill sent a shiver down her spine. What was that old saying? It was like someone had walked over her grave. She trembled, wishing she hadn't thought of such a gloomy saying. She was tired that was all. And anxious. Where was Jacob? Where was Max? Bella looked out of the window again, straining her eyes as she tried to pierce the darkness. Then she saw something. Movement. She stood up, her heart pounding. Yes, something was definitely there. It was Jacob. It had to be. She left her post at the window and ran into the hallway, skidding along the floor in her haste to reach the door. She steadied herself, leaning against the wall for support as she closed the gap and grabbed the handle. She wrenched it open, reeling as the strong wind and driving rain pushed her backwards. Bella gasped, breathing heavily as she stared into the shadows, with hope lodged in her throat.

"Jacob!"

Then he was there. His strong arms were wrapped around her, lifting her up and carrying her inside to shelter. By his side loped Max, exhausted but very much alive.

* * *

Billy and Charlie fussed over Max. They put him in front of the fire, wrapping him securely in a warm blanket. Food and water were brought to him. Max lapped up both eagerly. Bella watched him from afar in delight. Jacob had refused to let go of her since he had come home. "Let him rest, Bells. He might get too over excitable if he sees you. You have to be careful because of the baby."

Bella didn't think this was true. Max could never hurt her. He was an intelligent dog. Hadn't he proved this over and over? She thought that Jacob was being overcautious. Max running off like that had spooked all of them. "You look exhausted, Jake. You should rest."

Jacob didn't think he would ever be able to sleep again. Ephraim's prophecy kept going around and around in his head. He gazed into Bella's beautiful brown eyes, floundering as he wondered whether he should tell her what had really happened at the beach or keep it to himself. Her concern for his wellbeing shone through. She touched his face, exploring his bruised skin. It would heal soon, but not his heart. Bella touched his mouth with gentle fingers. He drew in a ragged breath, closing his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears from leaking from under his closed lids, soaking his thick eyelashes as they spilled down his cheeks. Bella was alarmed. Jacob never cried. She glanced at Charlie and Billy; they were still preoccupied with Max. Good. Bella took Jacob's hand and tugged him toward his room. He was deeply distressed about something and she was determined to find out why.

* * *

The decision was made. They never kept secrets from each other. They were a partnership, a team. It was hard. Jacob shook as he told Bella everything that had happened during the stormy night. When he reached the part about Ephraim and his vision for their daughter's future he could hardly speak. He clutched Bella to him like a drowning man would grab onto a life raft. He was scared, so scared. He imagined if he let go she might vanish right before his eyes. His fingers tangled in her luxuriant hair as he cradled her head close to his heart. By the end he was having difficulty breathing. All through his sorry tale Bella hadn't spoken. She remained silent, lost in her own head.

Jacob rocked her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. He wanted to keep touching her, to make sure that she was real. He felt hot tears continue to dribble out of his eyes. He hardly ever cried, but he couldn't stop now. He was grieving for everything they stood to lose. "I'm gonna protect you, Bells. I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise." He vowed.

Bella pushed on his chest. At first he didn't feel it because he was holding her so tightly. But then she dug her nails into his skin and he flinched at the pain, releasing her abruptly. He was shocked to find that her pale skin was flushed red with anger. Unlike him she wasn't crying. She was pissed. "This is bullshit. All if it." She raged at him.

"Bells." Jacob rubbed a hand over his face, drying the last of his tears. "Honey, I…"

"He was lying to you." Bella interrupted him. Her fists were clenched. "None of what he told you was true. That thing inside Max wasn't Ephraim."

Jacob stared at her, uncomprehending. "Bells, I was there. I saw Ephraim in my head. I heard his voice. I felt his power."

"You felt power but not his, Jacob." Bella seethed.

Jacob rose to his feet. He cupped her sweet face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. They were burning with an inner fire. "This has all been a huge shock. Believe me I didn't want to believe it. I still don't. But what he told me makes sense. He…"

"Told you an exaggerated version of your own legends." Bella interrupted him again. "Ephraim's mortal body being stabbed." She spat. "Isn't that what happened to Taha Aki when he was betrayed by one of his own."

"It's a coincidence. What about the female wolf, Bella. Why would he say that about Jane?"

Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was hurting. "He was using Leah's story."

"That's not true." Jacob said defensively. "Maybe I didn't explain what he said properly."

"Oh, you did." Bella grabbed Jacob's hands and clasped them in her own. "Listen to me, really listen. You are upset right now and not thinking clearly. Which I suppose is the whole point. He wanted to make you despair. He wanted to throw you off your game spouting stories about our daughter being some kind of super wolf and me sacrificing myself to make it happen. Fuck that."

Bella hardly ever swore. This more than anything made Jacob pause and really take in what she was saying. Jacob tried to focus and remember exactly what had happened on the beach. He began to pick apart everything that Ephraim ha told him bit by bit and realised that what Bella had guessed was true. It was like a mishmash of different legends bundled together to make a fantastical story.

Bella could see Jacob's brain working. She couldn't imagine the mental anguish he must have suffered. It must have been sheer torment. Whoever or whatever Carlisle had used to inhabit Max's body, essentially spying on them all this time, had nearly succeeded into bringing Jacob to his knees. The story was concocted to encourage Jacob to become reckless. They had played on his biggest fear, losing her, knowing that it would make him act rashly in his attempt to save her. She wondered how long the interloper had been inside Max, long enough to learn that she was with child, which meant that Carlisle would know too. This thought sickened her.

"Why do you think that the thing using wolf made its move tonight?" Jacob said thickly, breaking Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella's expression softened. "Because Max was fighting it the whole time. He's strong, so loyal and so brave. I think it wasn't able to stay inside him any longer."

"How did you know so quickly? Why didn't I see it?" Jacob lamented.

"I knew as soon as you told me about the black mist surrounding Max. That was no Quileute spirit. And because I know that if Ephraim was anything like you he would have encouraged you to fight. He would not have left the battle to his future child." Bella kissed the back of Jacob's hands, closing her eyes momentarily. She felt his forehead press against hers. "Carlisle knows some very powerful vampires. You know as well as I do that some of them have very exceptional gifts. What worries me is how long that thing was inside Max."

"I think it was when he started acting oddly." Jacob swallowed and raised his head. "I didn't question it when he began to stop being around you so much. Do you remember he wouldn't leave your side when we found out about the baby? But a little while after he kept going off on his own and acting weird." He sighed. "I think when I briefly inhabited his body myself I made him vulnerable. This is my fault."

"No, it isn't." Bella cried as she tried to comfort him. "This is why we should always be open and honest with each other, Jake. Sometimes one of us will see what the other doesn't. You've been through a very traumatic experience tonight. You can't blame yourself. Carlisle is devious. We know that."

"He knew my biggest fear was losing you." Jacob put his arms around Bella and held her close. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating powerfully under his hot skin. He was so strong. He made her feel safe, secure. She hated that he doubted himself. "I think deep down I let myself believe it was Ephraim because I wanted someone else to tell me what to do so badly. I craved guidance. Who better than my own ancestor who had lived through it all before."

"Then we'll find you that guidance." Bella promised as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

Bella sat near the fire with her legs tucked up underneath her and Max's head resting in her lap. She stroked his thick fur with gentle fingers. He gazed up at her with his intelligent brown eyes. He looked sad, as if he was trying to say sorry in the only way he could. "You are a warrior, Maxie. You did nothing wrong." Bella said softly as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Max's tail thumped on the floor as he whined quietly.

Bella glanced over at Jacob. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Billy and Charlie, confiding in them about what he had been through. He was finally reaching out for help. He had learned he couldn't do this alone. He may be the Alpha of a strong pack of wolves but that didn't mean that he was invincible. There were others who had lived longer and had wiser heads then his. Bella sighed and returned her attention to Max. She noticed his ears were perked forward and he was staring at the corner of the room intently. She followed the direction of his gaze but couldn't see anything. She shrugged, sighing again as she continued to stroke the top of his head.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Does your head hurt too with all these twists and turns? LOL ;)**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifty Six**

Days passed, turning into weeks. Jacob and the others had still not come up with a plan. After his initial conversation with Charlie and Billy, they had all agreed to widen their scope and include the elders; hopefully the old men would have some insight. But though they did offer valuable advice, they were at a loss too. The problem was no one knew where Carlisle Cullen was. He could be nearby or in another state entirely. There was no way to track him at all. In the end all they could do was watch and wait. Nobody left the reservation unless it was absolutely necessary. If they did it was under guard. It proved a very tense time.

Bella knelt behind Jacob on the bed and massaged his shoulders. She kneaded the tight muscles, trying to get them to loosen. He had been up all night patrolling and returned exhausted. He wasn't getting much sleep, none of the wolves were. They were on constant alert and the waiting for something to happen was beginning to take its toll.

"You can't carry on like this." Bella told him as she used the heel of her hand to press into his hot skin.

"We can't let our guard down." Jacob sighed and turned his head to look at her. Bella's brow was furrowed in concentration as she continued her ministrations. His gaze dropped to her abdomen. It was slightly rounded now that she was nearly three months gone. He couldn't believe how much time had passed. "That's what he's waiting for."

Bella frowned and ran her fingers up and down his spine. Jacob quivered under her touch. He groaned as she found the sore spot at the small of his back and applied light pressure to it. She was so good at this. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his muscles. "Who knows what Carlisle is up to? Are we supposed to carry on like this forever?" The pregnancy was making her testy.

"What's the alternative?" Jacob asked rhetorically.

There was no alternative. Bella slumped against him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I sound like an old nag."

Jacob smiled and reached behind to touch her face. Bella kissed the palm of his hand before slipping off the bed to stand in front of him. "Something's going to give though, Jake. I'm worried about you. Emily is worried about Sam, Kim about Jared and so on and on. We all need a break."

"What do you suggest?" Jacob asked helplessly. "I can't afford to give anyone time off. There's just too much ground to cover."

"What if we lessen that ground." Bella said cryptically. She almost laughed at Jacob's puzzled expression. She climbed onto his lap, leaning forward to kiss him. His hands gripped her hips as he intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips so he could taste her. Bella moaned softly before pulling back, making Jacob frown. She tried not to laugh again. "I was thinking about the bonfire parties we used to hold on the beach."

"What about them?" Jacob was intrigued despite himself.

"Why don't we organise one. We'll all be together in one place. It will give us a chance to relax. You'll all be there so we'll be fully protected." Bella massaged his shoulders again and gazed at his handsome face pleadingly. "Please, Jake. Please."

Jacob could never resist her. And she was right. They all needed a break from the constant patrolling. He couldn't see a flaw in her plan. The pack would be together in a small space. There was no way anyone could approach them without them knowing. The party would give everyone something to look forward to. It would be a chance for them to spend some much needed time with their families. "I have one condition."

"Anything." Bella's eyes were shining.

"We don't hold it on the beach. We'd be too exposed near the water. We have it here instead."

"Done." Bella's eyes were shining.

Jacob grabbed her around the waist and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She giggled, her legs sliding either side of his body as she perched on top of him. She lowered her head, her hair falling around her shoulders like a satin curtain, as she found his lips again and kissed him.

* * *

Bella threw herself into the preparations for the party. She roped in Emily and Kim to help her. Even Sue Clearwater got involved. The girls were the ones suffering the most. Their confinement on the reservation was just as suffocating for them as the constant patrolling for their men. It was hard living in a bubble while the outside world went on regardless. It often fascinated Bella how oblivious the other residents of La Push and Forks were to what was going on around them. Max was Bella's constant companion. He hardly left her side. He followed her from room to room and would sit close by, his gaze watchful. Sometimes Bella noticed him looking at something intently in the corner of whatever room she was in at the time. She would follow the direction of his gaze but could never see anything. He never seemed distressed so she wasn't particularly worried.

Jacob was glad to see Bella so enthusiastic. Her happiness made him happy. Soon the good mood was shared by everyone else too. It gave everyone focus. Each of them tried to contribute to the celebration in their own way, even if it was to offer their time, food or drink for the special occasion. Charlie and Billy were relieved to see their offspring focusing on the future. There had been too much living in the moment recently. Just the thought of having a night off from the constant tension buoyed everyone up.

Then two days before the big event something major happened. Something no one could have predicted. Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller fell dangerously ill with high fevers. As soon as Old Quil heard the news on the grapevine he informed Jacob immediately. The boys were only thirteen years old. It was disturbing and very troubling. Jacob, along with Sam and Jared, went to visit both boys. The young teenagers were frightened, their parents equally so. Jacob had a confrontation with Kevin Littlesea, Colin's father, when he tried to dissuade the older man from taking his son to hospital. Kevin was enraged. He threatened to call the police on Jacob if he didn't stop interfering. Jacob called his father and Old Quil. Between them the older men managed to diffuse the situation as they let Kevin in on the secret. They had no choice. Things proved easier with Brady. His grandmother, Lucy Clearwater, was more receptive. She was the one who had alerted Old Quil to the boys' illness.

An emergency meeting was called. The pack was growing. It indicated a bigger threat was coming. There could be no other reason for it. It was upsetting that it was affecting ones so young. They began to wonder who could be next. Old Quil and Billy made a list of possible suspects. Some of the kids who made the list were as young as six. It was very worrying. This was just the boys. Could another girl phase? Or would Leah forever remain the exception.

"They're children." Bella cried when Jacob told her the outcome of the meeting. She was very distressed and was blaming herself. Colin and Brady were going to be losing their childhood. Before them the youngest had been Seth, who had been nearly fifteen when he phased. "This can't happen."

Jacob held her tightly as he tried to console her. He was just as upset as she was. In the past the wolves that had phased had been on the cusp of manhood. But now it was affecting children. Because Brady and Colin were children still. They had only just turned thirteen. "We'll look after them, Bells. I promise. Please stop stressing. You need to think about the baby."

"Will our child be one of those affected, Jake?" Bella questioned him with tears in her eyes. "Will he or she lose their childhood before they've even had a chance to have one?"

Jacob didn't have an answer to that because he just didn't know anymore. Everything was progressing so rapidly. Just as soon as he thought had a handle on things, another curveball threatened to derail him. He kissed Bella instead as he tried to soothe her fears, even though he couldn't stifle his own.

* * *

Everyone debated whether to cancel the party. Tensions had been ramped up to the max. Everyone was walking on eggshells, waiting for the next shoe to drop. In the end it was decided that it should go ahead. Colin and Brady had phased within hours of each other. Thankfully Jacob and the others were prepared. They took the young boys in hand, easing their transition. Surprisingly, after their initial panic when they first transformed, the two teenagers took to their new forms like ducks to water. They thought it was cool. Having Seth being so close to their age also helped. They followed him around like he was some kind of superhero. Seth got a kick out of ordering them around, glad not to be the youngest pup in the pack anymore.

* * *

The day of the party dawned clear and bright. Bella woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. It had been so long since it had broken from behind the constant cloud cover that it gave her a feeling of hope. She'd had a restless night's sleep. She always did when Jacob wasn't with her. He had been out all night putting Colin and Brady through their paces. Bella glanced at the alarm clock; it was six in the morning. Emily, Kim and Sue were coming over at eight to help with the last minute preparations. Bella climbed out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. Max, who had been keeping watch over her all night, followed her as she headed toward the kitchen.

Bella found a note on the table from Charlie and Billy. They were already in the garage working. With Jacob busy with his pack the two men were forced to work longer hours to cover the slack. Billy did the paperwork, sometimes working on an engine while Charlie did the more physical tasks. Bella sighed. She automatically made Max his breakfast before putting on some toast for herself. She was still suffering with morning sickness and toast was the only thing she could keep down. She dumped Max's bowl on the floor and called him over. But he didn't seem to hear her. He was standing to attention a few feet away. His ears were perked forward, his head raised as he looked intently at the corner of the room.

"Maxie, come on." Bella called impatiently. He jerked his head around to look at her before returning his attention to the corner of the room again. Bella walked over and knelt beside him. "There's nothing there, Max." She said as she reached out with her hand and waved it in the corner of the room. Max barked, startling her. Bella snatched her hand back. It was freezing cold.

Max whined as he nudged her with the top of his head. He was trying to get her to stand. Bella complied. She struggled to rise, shaking violently. Something was wrong. The corner of the room was ice cold. She had been wrong to dismiss Max. Why had she been so stupid? She hadn't even mentioned it to Jacob, thinking it was nothing. She began to back away. Max stayed put. He was pacing back and forth, occasionally whining.

"Maxie, come on boy. We need to go." Bella begged him.

Max didn't move. He had stopped his pacing and was staring again. Bella ran to him and grabbed the scruff around his neck. "Please, Maxie. Come on." She pleaded. She looked at the corner of the room. It was like the air was shimmering. "Come, Maxie. Come on." Bella cried desperately as she tried to drag him away.

Max was like an immoveable statue. There was no way she could move him. He was a big dog. She either had to stay or abandon him completely. Frustrated tears welled in Bella's eyes. Max barked excitedly. He surged forward, pulling Bella with him. She was so shocked that she stumbled behind him, her fingers still holding tightly to the scruff around his neck. He was heading right for the dangerous corner. Bella's stomach jerked. She fancied she could feel her baby breakdancing inside. It was an odd sensation. Max stopped in front of the shimmering air, it was so cold. Bella felt like they were standing in a middle of a vortex. She raised her hand to touch her forehead. Her blood was freezing in her veins. This was familiar. Long forgotten memories stirred in the back of her mind.

"Maxie, please." Bella fell back onto her knees. She held onto him, burying her face into his warm fur. He was suddenly the only solid thing in her world. She longed for Jacob, but knew he was too far away to help her now. "I'm afraid to remember." She whispered brokenly.

"But you must, my child." A deep voice boomed in her head. She felt a hand touch her hair lightly. "It's time."

Bella felt Max quivering beside her. Her tears soaked his thick fur. She took a deep breath and raised her head. A man stood before her. He was beautiful, ageless. He had rich dark brown skin, eyes the colour of warm teak. His long black hair was braided and fell past his shoulders. He wasn't very tall, standing at 5 feet 7inches. Bella stayed on her knees as she looked at his handsome face.

"I've been trying to reach you for a long time." The man's voice was slightly accented. His form shimmered for a few seconds like a projection that wasn't quite stable. He looked down at Bella before his keen gaze drifted to Max. A smile softened his features before he became serious again. "You know who I am. You remember."

"I remember." Bella's tears tasted bitter on her tongue. The tightness in her chest was agonising. "Your name is Nahuel. You're my grandfather."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Chapter Fifty Seven**

Bella felt Max stiffen beside her. His ears were perked forward, his dark eyes alert. Nahuel's form shimmered. He bent down so he was more on Bella's level. He reached out a hand toward her, but then stopped when he saw the tears shimmering in her eyes. "You know what I am." He said gruffly when Bella recoiled from him.

"You're a hybrid. Part human, part vampire." Bella leaned against Max. The dog was suddenly the only solid thing in her world. She wished that Jacob was with her. She needed his strength. She felt weak without him. Her hand glided to her slightly swollen abdomen. She could feel her skin ripple. The baby was moving around furiously inside. Bella didn't know whether it was Nahuel's spectral presence that was causing the child distress, or whether the baby was picking up on hers.

"That does not make me evil, Bella." Nahuel said in a low voice. He sighed softly as his eyes wandered to her stomach. "You already carry the next generation. It is as it should be. With my blood running in your veins plus the shifter gene your child will be immune to all vampire venom."

Bella swallowed thickly. Nahuel was intimating that her precious baby was one day going to have to fight just like his father. She didn't want this life for her child. She wanted him or her to grow up in peace, to have a normal childhood, free of the supernatural and everything that came with it. That was what they were all striving for. This was all too reminiscent of the ruse Carlisle had used to fool Jacob into thinking that he was conversing with one of his ancestors. Bella glared at Nahuel suspiciously. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes. We have already been tricked once. We won't be again."

"But you remember me. You remember what Victoria told you the night James attacked." Nahuel 's expression was earnest. His voice was like dripping honey, tempting and sweet.

Bella's fingers dug into Max's fur. A low growl was rumbling in his chest. He knew. Bella took her cues from him. Perhaps this spirit of Nahuel, or whoever was acting as him, had fooled Max in the beginning. Vampires, even hybrids, had a special gift of captivating their victims. It would make sense that this one would try and get Max on side. Appearing here and there, capturing his attention. Trying to gain his trust. "How many false memories have been planted in my brain?" She demanded suddenly. "Carlisle had ample opportunity to do it. He had several chances to mess with my head , fool me into thinking one thing than another. I don't believe what I'm remembering is real. Either that or you are a false version of the truth."

Nahuel's nostrils flared. He scowled, his benevolent mask slipped. "My blood runs in your veins." He hissed.

"Maybe the real Nahuel's blood runs in my veins but not yours." Bella snapped. The hackles along Max's back began to rise. He barked loudly, surging forward as if to attack the apparition. Nahuel's form shimmered. "Tell Carlisle that his time is over." Bella threatened. "He can't beat us. We're too strong for that."

Nahuel's form began to change. His brown skin melted away revealing hard alabaster underneath while his long braided hair dissipated to be replaced with short, fine blond strands. The teak in his eyes began to dissolve into a shining golden brown. Bella gasped in horror as she stared at Carlisle's handsome face. A smirk curved his lips upwards before his mouth hardened again into a bitter line. Bella hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected Carlisle to be the monster beneath the benign apparition. Her fingers clawed at her throat. She was finding it difficult to breathe. Max was snarling, standing protectively in front of her. Carlisle was merely a ghost in the room, there was no way he could attack something that was made from air.

"I commend you, Bella." Carlisle congratulated her sarcastically. "You've seen through my ruse twice now."

"So you decided to show yourself in a final attempt to intimidate me." Bella tried to sound strong but her heart was beating too fast. She could feel her baby rippling under her skin agitatedly. Perspiration broke out on her forehead. Max was like a ball of fury. His whole body was tense like a coiled spring. "It won't work, Carlisle. It won't work."

"But it already has." Carlisle leered. "You don't know the truth about anything. Your memories are so jumbled and confused. And no matter how hard you try to sift through the detritus you will never remember. Your grandmother may have tried to take me down, but she didn't succeed. I took a blow but I am not defeated. I will get what I want eventually. After all I have all the time in the world, unlike you. The clock is ticking, Isabella."

Max growled threateningly. Bella was forced to let go of Max as he lost patience and attacked Carlisle's leering image. As soon as reached Carlisle, his ghostly visage evaporated like a puff of smoke. All that was left behind was the sound of faint laughter.

* * *

Charlie was in the midst of pulling an engine apart when he heard the creak as the garage door was thrust open. He looked toward Billy, who was working in the small office sorting through the invoices. They exchanged a confused glance. They had no work booked in that day, they wanted to keep their schedule free for the party. Charlie grabbed a rag and began to wipe his oily fingers on it.

"Who's there?" He called out loudly.

HIs question was greeted by furious barking. Charlie dropped the rag and took off at a run when he heard Max. Billy was already steering his wheelchair out of the office. Max bounded into view, still barking. Charlie hunkered down, grabbing the dog's face and trying to quieten him. "Is it Bells, Max? Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

Max whined and turned his head so he was looking behind him. A moment later Bella stumbled into the garage. Her complexion was pure white, as if all the colour had been leached out of her skin. Charlie let go of Max and hastened to her side. He caught her before she fell onto the floor. "What happened? Is it the baby, kiddo?" He said, panicked.

Bella shook her head. She was struggling to breathe. After her nightmarish confrontation with Carlisle she was fighting to keep calm for the baby's sake. Max was like a whirlwind as he circled her agitatedly. Charlie held his daughter carefully as Billy finally joined them. Bella gazed at the two men in despair. "I saw him." She said with difficulty.

"Saw who?" Charlie exchanged another worried glance with Billy.

"Carlisle." Bella gasped.

"He's on the reservation." Billy questioned in disbelief.

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head again. She couldn't get the image of Carlisle's smug face out of her mind. He was right, she was intimidated by him. He was affecting her, wearing her down. None of her memories were true. She couldn't believe any of them. With Victoria gone she would never know the truth about the night James attacked her. What fragmented bits she did recall she couldn't trust. Despair made her hang her head. It was all getting too much. Was this Nahuel that Carlisle had been posing as really her grandfather? Was he even still alive? Or was this another trick her mind was playing on her. But she was so sure when she first saw his image that she recognised him as someone known to her. Was he in Carlisle's clutches? Bella put her hand on her head as she tried to compose her troubled thoughts.

"Come on, Bells." Charlie said softly. He helped his daughter to rise and kept his arm around her waist as he led her toward the small office. Billy went to get her a glass of water while Max followed closely behind.

* * *

Once Bella felt more settled she was finally able to talk. She told Charlie and Billy what had happened inside the house. How Carlisle was essentially spying on them, but choosing a different form this time to try and mess with her head. It was scary knowing that he had such powerful associates that he was able to easily infiltrate La Push in a sentient form. His ally had a powerful gift indeed. They had nearly been fooled twice by Carlisle posing as two seperate individuals.

"So you think that this Nahuel could be your grandfather." Billy said cautiously.

Bella was desolate. "I think so. I certainly felt a sense of recognition when I saw his face, but I can't trust my memories. I know for certain now that over the yeras Carlisle has been messing with my mind. I don't know what's real or what's not. I don't think I'm ever going to know for sure." She put her head in her hands. She felt so despairing. "I don't know what to do."

Charlie touched her hair gently. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this, Bells. I promise." He said soothingly. "I need you to just concentrate on yourself and the baby. Leave everything else to us." He looked toward Billy again. "The answers have to be somewhere I'm sure of it."

"I'll do some digging." Billy promised. "Nahuel is an unusual name. Everybody always leaves a trace."

Bella felt comforted by their assurances. It felt good not to carry the burden alone. But still her safe place didn't feel so safe anymore. Who knew where Carlisle could pop up next in his pursuit to throw them off the trail. Bella felt Max rest his head on her lap. She reached out and stroked him between the ears. She regretted not taking notice of his odd behaviour before today. Would she ever learn? "I'm sorry, Maxie." She whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"We should postpone the gathering." Billy suggested suddenly. "It's not safe."

"No." Bella protested vehemently. "That's what Carlisle wants. There is safety in numbers. We all need to relax and reconnect. I won't let that bastard win."

"There's my brave girl." Charlie smiled proudly. "I think you just got your answer, Billy."

"I guess I did." Billy replied with an answering smile. "We better contact Jake and let him know what happened."

"I'll get one of the others to find him." Charlie promised. He leaned down and hugged his daughter one last time before leaving.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Tripping**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for still following this story!**_

 **Chapter Fifty Eight**

Jacob was devastated by the fact that Bella had been forced to endure another confrontation with Carlisle on her own. He was constantly blindsided by the evil doctor and it was beginning to make him question everything he was doing to keep her and everyone on the res safe. Bella was especially vulnerable because of the pregnancy and he was concerned that all the extra stress could make her miscarry. She brushed aside his worries when he tried to talk to her about them. She was determined to carry on as normal.

"Carlisle did it because he wants to frighten us." Bella had pleaded with him. "Don't you see this is what he wants. He wants you to start doubting yourself. Don't let him win, Jake."

"You know I think you're stronger than all of us." Jacob swept her up into a hug and placed her on his lap. After everything she had been through she was still fighting. He admired her fierce determination. "I love you so much." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." Bella leaned her head against his broad chest. She could hear his heart beating strongly. It was such a reassuring sound. Whenever she had trouble sleeping, or when her own doubts would start creeping in, she would place her ear against his chest and listen to the rhythm of his heart. It reminded her that they were still alive and breathing. This life they had built together was worth fighting for.

After a while Jacob pulled away and cupped her sweet face in his hands. "Everything is ready for tonight." He told Bella. "Emily and Kim have finished preparing the food. Quil, Embry and Jared are nearly done building the bonfire." A grin formed on his lips. "It's so huge it's gonna look like a beacon from space."

Bella was glad to see the smile back on his face. God, they all needed this time together. The party would alleviate some of the stress they had all been living under. It was chance for everyone to come together. She felt Max brush against her legs and she glanced down at him. The dog looked eagerly back at her. He seemed excited too. Bella took this as a good sign. "Right, I need to start getting ready." She declared, slipping off Jacob's lap.

"Why?" Jacob pretended to pout as he reached for her again. "You look beautiful just the way you are."

"Jake, I am not going to this party dressed in my ratty old jeans and guess what neither are you." Bella grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but he stubbornly stayed in place. "Jake, c'mon just this once." She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Ugh...I hate wearing clothes. They're too confining. It's just family, honey. Can't I just wear my shorts?"

"No." Bella frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Us girls are making the effort so we expect you guys to do the same." She pointed a finger toward his room. "Go and put your party clothes on, Jake."

"Bossy much." Jacob rolled his eyes as he laughed. "I'm only doing this for your sake, honey."

"Thank you. I'm touched." Bella smiled and blew him a kiss as he reluctantly headed to his room to get changed.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The air was warm and balmy. The bonfire was as large as the house, the sparks flying well above the tree tops. It's dark smoke was lost in the night, grey melting into black, dulling the shine of the stars. It took centre stage as it lit up the eager faces of the large group gathered around it. For the last few hours Billy and then Old Quil had shared stories about the tribe's past. It was like an induction for Colin and Brady who were only hearing the legends about the past wolf packs for the first time. Bella rested against Jacob's warm body, feeling completely relaxed and at ease. The party had gone off seamlessly. There had been enough food to feed everyone, even to satisfy the wolves stomachs. For a time, after the stories had ended, a few of them had drifted off into smaller groups, before coming back together again when the bonfire began to die down.

Looking at the beloved faces of the people she had come to regard as family made Bella feel a fierce sense of pride that she had been accepted by the community. All her life she had been seeking exactly this, a family, friendship, a place to call home. Now she had it. And now she, and all the people that were gathered in this one place together, people she loved, were going to fight for this home. They were going to fight to make it a safe place for future generations to grow up in. Because Bella realised this fight wasn't just about getting rid of Carlisle Cullen's evil. This fight was about sending a message to the vampire world, letting them know that they were not welcome here. That the pacific north west was a dangerous place for any nomad to roam because it was under the protection of a noble pack of wolves, who would defend their homeland from any threat seeking to destroy it.

* * *

Bella felt her eyes closing at it neared midnight. Max's head was resting in her lap. She stroked the soft fur between his ears absently. It had been such a peaceful night, and also an inspiring one. The bonfire may have burnt out now, but the fighting spirit within the spirit warriors was still burning. Some of the pack had already left to go on patrol. Jacob had stayed behind to supervise the clearing up. He put Colin and Brady to work. The young shifters were eager to impress their Alpha and did their duty without complaint. Bella fought to keep her eyes open as she watched the two young boys running around doing Jacob's bidding. They were already on the cusp of manhood. It was too soon for them. Much too soon. This thought sobered Bella and her hand drifted to her rounded stomach. Was this her baby's future too?

"May I talk to you, Bella?" Old Quil asked warmly as he settled beside her.

Bella shook herself awake. She returned his smile tiredly. "Of course." Max huffed, seemingly irritated at the interruption. Bella rubbed his ears soothingly and he calmed down.

"I hope you don't mind but Billy asked me to help him research this mysterious Nahuel." Old Quil said cautiously.

"I expected he would." Bella patted his hand to reassure him. The elder looked concerned, as if he was worried she might burst into tears. "It's okay. I promise."

"That's good." Old Quil relaxed. He took off his baseball cap and began to turn it around and around in his hands. "At first I was going to wait and talk to you all together but then I thought that perhaps I should talk to you privately first."

Bella was immediately more awake and alert after he said this. "Have you found something?" She held her breath, waiting.

"Yes." Old Quil said faintly.

Bella noticed that the old man's hands were shaking as he kept twisting his baseball cap around and around in a nervous gesture. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "It's not good news is it."

"No." Old Quil's gaze was full of sympathy as he looked directly at her. "You have been through so much, my child. I wish I could deliver happier news."

"Just tell me, please." Bella felt Max tense beside her as he picked up on her unhappiness. "What did you find?"

"When Billy told me the name of your potential grandfather something stirred in the back of my mind. I swore I had come across the name before." Old Quil's dark eyes drifted away from Bella as if he was looking into the past. "It took me a while to figure out where. At first I thought I had come across it in one of our ancient manuscripts, then quite by chance I came across an old etching of my father..." He gulped as if finding it difficult to speak suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in alarm. Old Quil's complexion had turned grey. "Shall I get someone?"

"No...no...I'm fine." Old Quil took a deep breath. "I've lived a long time, Bella. I was alive when the last wolf pack roamed these forests. My father was my hero, along with Levi and of course Ephraim." The elder's rheumy eyes became wet with moisture. "They were good men, proud warriors...but you already know that Ephraim wasn't always wise in his choices. He made the original treaty with Carlisle Cullen and convinced my father and Levi that it was the right thing to do."

Bella took the old man's hand and clasped it between her own. His skin was paper thin. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything? Water perhaps?" She offered again.

"No." Old Quil shook his head emphatically. "I want to tell you the rest."

"Okay." Bella felt Max stir next to her. He had risen to his feet and was focused intently on the elder.

"It was only when I saw the etching of my father that something that had been buried in the back of my memory came to light. I've met Nahuel, Bella."

"What?" Bella gasped. She was incredulous. She stared at the old man in shock. "How?"

"When I was a child." Old Quil continued softly. "He was in the company of my father. It was only a brief meeting. But I remember thinking he was a warrior, just like my father. I assumed he was from another tribe of some sort, although I couldn't tell where. When I asked my father about him all he would say was that he was negotiating a deal with Nahuel."

Bella stilled as she met Old Quil's stricken gaze again. "Oh my god he was the chief negotiator wasn't he? He was the one who brokered the deal between Carlisle and Ephraim. He was the go between."

"It seems so." Old Quil agreed heavily. "I don't think even Ephraim would have truly trusted a cold one's word. But we now know that Nahuel was a hybrid. He would have seemed so human to Ephraim and my father."

"And therefore more trustworthy." Bella shrivelled up inside. All her hopes and dreams about Nahuel had crumbled to dust. He was in league with Carlisle, he had been working for him. "Do you think he might have had something to do with Ephraim's disappearance? If they trusted him..." She couldn't finish.

Old Quil's face crumpled right before her eyes. "I always wondered what had happened and now we know."

Bella was forced to put her arms around the elder. His memories had hit him hard. He trembled with emotion as he grieved for the past. She felt her own tears wetting her skin. She was feeling betrayed by a man she had never even met. It wasn't fair or right. It took Bella a moment before she noticed Max was behaving oddly again. He was shaking his head as if a fly was buzzing around his head and he was trying to shake it off. She let go of Old Quil and stood up, quickly running over to the stricken animal.

"What is it, Maxie? " Bella caught hold of his head and made him look at her.

Old Quil had joined her as he tried to compose himself. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." Bella was getting frightened. She glanced around for Jacob. She saw him in the distance still supervising young Colin and Brady. "JAKE!" She called loudly. "YOU NEED TO COME HERE."

Jacob came running immediately. The two young shifters were hot on his heels. He covered the ground in record time and fell onto his knees beside Bella. "What's going on?" His attention was immediately focused on Max. The dog was trembling violently. Wolf's dark eyes were alight with misery. "Bella, get back." Jacob ordered her immediately.

Bella complied at once. She pulled Old Quil along with her. Jacob remained n front of Max, watching him warily. "What is it, wolf?" He said in a low voice.

Max whined, pawing at the dirt. Then suddenly his whole body jerked and twisted. He rolled over and over with Jacob hastening to capture him. But as soon as he touched wolf's hot body he dissolved right in front of him and morphed into something else completely. It was a man, smaller in stature then Jacob with skin a rich dark brown and eyes the colour of warm teak. He lay on his back, breathing heavily as he gazed up at Jacob in despair.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to wolf?" Jacob raged as he grabbed hold of the man's long braided hair and forced him to rise onto his feet.

"I am wolf." The man cried in a deep voice like molten chocolate. "You recognised the warrior inside. I am Nahuel. I can morph into what animal I choose. It is part of my gift and allowed me to get close to my granddaughter. I have been trying to protect her in the only way I can. Tonight the old man remembered me. He told my granddaughter, but he got it wrong. He got it so wrong. It was time for me to show myself. It was time."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
